La Vida Perfecta
by BlueVelvetSociopath
Summary: Sherlock es un joven Omega de 22 años que presume tener la vida que muchos otros Omegas desearían tener, la cual incluye: El trabajo que quiere sin importar su biología. Su propio hogar y ninguna obligación a unirse con ningún alfa. Y lo más importante y que hará perfecta su vida, que es tener un bebé. Pero esa vida distará de ser perfecta cuando un extraño llegue a su puerta.
1. Chapter 1

_**Etiquetas:** Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting / POV Sherlock Holmes / Omega Verse / Age Difference / Alpha-Omega-Beta / Mpreg / Omega Sherlock / Artificial Insemination / Other Additional Tags To Be Added_

 _Ahh... ¿Qué se dice en este tipo de situaciones? ¿Did you miss me? Ná xD_

 _Bueno, he vuelto de un considerable hiatus que por fortuna no me ha alejado de mi adorada escritura. Pero necesito volver a mis andanzas por estos lugares. ¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que con un poco de Omegaverse? Y smut, por supuesto, jajaja._  
 _Esta idea tiene ya algo de polvo y telarañas recubriéndola, pero por fin saldrá a la luz. Y espero que, si es de su agrado, me lo hagan saber con un comentario que, por supuesto, agradeceré muchísimo._

 _Este, como otros fics en proceso, están dedicados y son un regalo a mi hermosa y perfecta musa_

* * *

ꕥ│La Vida Perfecta│ꕥ

 **Capítulo 1:** Tú eres la única razón por la que sigo vivo...

Nacer compartiendo la biología de un Omega, jamás ha sido un tema fácil de sobrellevar. Ha sido, de forma lamentable, un problema al que los Omegas se han tenido que enfrentar y, muchas veces, rendirse. Verse y sentirse, por palabras y tratos de otros, como un ser inferior jamás ha sido algo de lo que alguien pueda presumir, mucho menos sentirse orgulloso. Por mi parte, nacer en una familia comprensiva y respetuosa respecto a mi biología y lo que implicaba, fue realmente una fortuna. Jamás me vi obligado a recibir solo la educación básica que todos los Omegas debían tener. Disfruté del privilegio, no sin ayuda de mi hermano mayor, de poder estudiar en la mejor universidad de Londres, la cual, sin ayuda o consideraciones, terminé con una corta edad y sobresalientes calificaciones.

Pero todos aquellos beneficios e infinidad de oportunidades, que me fueron dadas a manos llenas, no solo fueron respecto a mi educación. Tras cumplir veinte años, pude por fin disfrutar de la comodidad de mi propio hogar. No era un lugar enorme colmado de riquezas y sirvientes como los que solía tener en casa, tampoco me pertenecía, pero era mi espacio, y eso era lo importante para mí. Aunque en un principio tuve que depender de una buena cantidad de dinero por parte de mi hermano y mis padres, el pago de aquel lugar que decidí sería mi hogar, corrió por mi cuenta tras conseguir mi propio y tan deseado trabajo. Aquello no fue fácil y, viéndome completamente solo y distanciado de mi familia, las oportunidades fueron casi imposibles de conseguir. Pero eso nunca me detuvo, ni siquiera el hecho de que mis estudios fuesen vistos como absolutamente nada ante los ojos discriminatorios de cientos de Alfas.

Scotland Yard, un lugar lleno de Alfas ocupando puestos importantes, fue desde un principio mi objetivo. Las incontables veces en que fui echado de aquel lugar, fueron las suficientes como para no poderse contar con los dedos de ambas manos. Las formas despectivas en que cada Alfa se refirió a mi cuando buscaba brindar mi ayuda y conseguir un trabajo con ellos, lejos de hacerme ver que aquel no era mi lugar, sólo sirvieron para incrementar mi insistencia y deseo por formar parte de ellos o, en su defecto, poder estar presente cuando llevasen a cabo su trabajo. Para mi inmensa fortuna, la oportunidad no tardó en presentarse frente a mis ojos. ¡Tres Alfas asesinados! Sólo tres pobres y desgraciados Alfas fueron los que cumplieron ese gran deseo que había llevado conmigo desde una edad muy temprana. Era realmente lamentable la forma en que habían muerto, pero para mí suerte, también parecía ser un total misterio difícil de resolver. Al final, rodeado de un puñado de Alfas de altos rangos y el Detective Inspector Lestrade, otro Alfa, me lucí explicando a detalle cómo aquellos pobres seres habían sido víctimas de un envenenamiento por demás discreto.

El saber que dicho envenenamiento había sido causado por un Omega, no me brindó puntos a favor, por más que yo no hubiese tenido culpa alguna por el hecho de compartir biología con ese otro ser. Era lamentable, por supuesto, pero absolutamente nadie se detenía a preguntarse qué habían hecho aquellos tres Alfas para orillar a ese Omega a cometer tal acto. Por desgracia, aquello no me fue permitido investigar a mí. Les había ayudado, sí. Había hecho el trabajo de un montón de Alfas incompetentes, pero aun así no me correspondía a mí ahondar en aquel tema. Sin embargo, aquella limitación poco tuvo que ver con el hecho de que me ganase un puesto, aunque mínimo, con el grupo de oficiales a cargo de Lestrade. No fue nada fácil en un comienzo, pero las incontables miradas de los demás Alfas, y comentarios que intentaban ser hirientes, jamás causaron más que burlas para mí.

Parte de mi vida mejoró mucho tras aquel logro. Pero aunque yo estaba en proceso de tener la vida perfecta, Mummy no dudaba un solo segundo en expresarme su preocupación al no tener conmigo un Alfa con quien compartir mi vida. Yo comprendía su preocupación, perfectamente, pero aquello jamás influyó en mis planes. Compartir mi hogar con alguien no era una opción, mucho menos pasar a ser "propiedad" de un Alfa. Tuvo que pasar un tiempo considerable para que mi madre dejase de lado esa preocupación, pero el tiempo no pasó en vano.

En el trayecto de los días, semanas y meses, yo conseguí sobresalir más en mi trabajo. Abandoné la oficina que me habían ofrecido por varias razones, pero la más importante y que había considerado realmente molesta, había sido el hecho de que todo el lugar apestaba a esos Alfas insoportables que esperaban encamar al primer Omega que se topasen en la calle. Aquello era demasiado difícil de soportar. Para mi fortuna, mi ayuda indispensable para Scotland Yard me permitió continuar con mi trabajo sin estar más de lo necesario en aquellas instalaciones. Lestrade, que se convirtió en un buen amigo, no tuvo jamás problema en comunicarme sobre los casos, ahorrándome tener que presentarme en su oficina. Donovan, a quien siempre consideré alguien insoportable, se empeñó en hacerme creer que bajo aquellos buenos actos, había una segunda intención. Y de cierto modo tenía razón. Yo no era tonto, no pasaba desapercibido el hecho de que Lestrade era un Alfa; un Alfa sin unión, pasando sus mejores años… Yo era un Omega solo, sin unión, viviendo solo, y con cientos de supresores en mi sistema… Era realmente una bomba que podía estallar en cualquier momento, pero lo cierto es que aquello jamás ocurrió, ni ocurriría.

Con el trabajo que había deseado, mi hogar y un apoyo familiar incondicional, podía asegurar, a pies juntillas, que mi vida ya era perfecta. Tenía veintidós años y varios logros de los que me enorgullecía. El respeto de todos en Scotland Yard y aquellos que habían escuchado de mí, me había sido otorgado. No podía pedir más. O eso creí hasta que un caso en especial, me llevó a ser consciente de que algo faltaba en esa vida llena de logros…

Aquella pobre mujer había vivido un infierno desde el comienzo forzado de su unión con un Alfa agresivo. Ver las marcas que aquel ser despreciable había dejado en ella, causaba escalofríos a Alfas y Omegas por igual, pero aún dentro de aquel infierno, aquella mujer conservó lo que, tal como nos aseguró entre llanto, era lo más valioso para ella, aún más que su propia vida. Su bebé, que tenía un año, fue quien le dio la fuerza para hacer frente a aquel infierno. Yo me encargué de ser quien la interrogase, y debido a su natural apego a su hijo, en ningún momento se apartó de él, obligándome así a ser espectador de cómo aquella mujer Omega cuidaba de su hijo. En un principio no había supuesto para mí absolutamente nada ver tal apego y amor. Pero una vez que los días trascurrieron, estando en la soledad de mi hogar y en una noche cualquiera, llegó a mi esa necesidad… Aquella pregunta… ¿Algún día podré tener un bebé? ¿Realmente puedo tener uno? ¿Soy capaz de traer al mundo a un pequeño ser como aquel? Si aquello se suponía que fuese solo una curiosidad, el propósito falló irremediablemente.

Aquellas dudas se convirtieron en pensamientos, y aquellos pensamientos se convirtieron en una desesperante necesidad; algo vital, algo imprescindible y que, tal como había terminado por comprender, y debido a mi biología y natural instinto, haría de mi vida la verdadera perfección. Fue así como, acompañado de aquel deseo, terminé en aquella clínica en la que fui inseminado artificialmente. Desde un principio me había desagradado la idea de tener el esperma de uno de esos odiosos seres en mí, pero no había ninguna otra forma de conseguir lo que deseaba si no lo hacía así. Sin embargo, y gracias a mi hermano, pude tener el privilegio de elegir el esperma de quien presentase el mejor perfil a mi parecer. Y así, con la promesa de la de efectividad de aquel método, seguí con mi vida en proceso de ser por fin perfecta.

El placer y orgullo de haberme graduado de la universidad, poco significó en comparación a la alegría y plenitud que me invadió cuando, tras dos meses de aquel procedimiento, la buena noticia llegó. Iba a tener un bebé, la inseminación había sido un éxito y estaba, aunque me era aún difícil de procesar, embarazado… Aquello, como era de esperarse, me obligó a muchas cosas, entre ellas dejar los cigarrillos que, aunque fueran pocos y cada cierto tiempo, causarían algún posible problema a mi bebé. La obligatoria alimentación fue lo siguiente. Jamás creí que me vería en la necesidad de alimentarme todos los días, pero al parecer, aquello era indispensable para el pequeño ser que crecía dentro de mí. No fue difícil ceder a ese par reglas, en lo absoluto. Estaba realmente feliz, complacido, orgulloso y emocionado. Pero parte de esos sentires disminuyeron cuando las reglas a cumplir para tener un embarazo sin riesgos, se extendieron con una más. Una que por supuesto no me gustó absolutamente nada…

─ Sherlock, necesito hablar contigo… ─ escuché a mis espaldas. Aquella petición, viniendo de Lestrade y con aquel tono serio, nunca significaba algo bueno, y dudaba mucho que en aquel momento hubiese una milagrosa excepción. Cerré los ojos un momento y dejé escapar un largo suspiro, recordando que cualquier tipo de alteración podría generarme problemas serios.

─ Por si no lo ha notado, Inspector… Estoy intentado hablar con uno de los sospechosos en este caso del que al parecer aún no es conocedor. Y si es así, permítame hacerle sabedor de las últimas y más recientes noticias ─ respondí, abriendo nuevamente los ojos y mirando sin emoción alguna al hombre frente a mí, sospechoso del actual caso que teníamos entre manos. Me giré y miré a Lestrade con seriedad, comenzando a recitar con un tono neutral de voz: ─ Hay un hombre muerto en el interior de ese edificio. Cuarentainueve años, alemán, cortes profundos en el vientre, espalda y extremidades. La posible causa de muerte: un golpe certero en la cabeza con un objeto que resulta ser una posesión de este hombre aquí presente, y quien, de ser encontrado culpable, pasará el resto de su vida en prisión ─. La mirada seria que Lestrade siguió obsequiándome, no hizo más que asegurarme que esta vez había un problema del que realmente yo no era consciente. Sin embargo, aquello no me detuvo para seguir diciendo: ─ Si no tiene nada que decir al respecto o que sea relevante para el caso, le agradecería que fuese con aquel grupo de incompetentes que no paran de tocar toda la eviden—

─ Vete a casa ahora mismo, Sherlock ─ sentenció con seriedad, interrumpiendo mis palabras y dejándome completamente desconcertado. Se cruzó de brazos y observé, atónito, cómo bajaba la mirada sobre mi cuerpo, deteniéndose expresamente en mi vientre que no mostraba aún indicio de mi estado.

─ ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco, Gavin? No puedo marcharme ahora, estamos a mitad de un caso importante. Estoy interrogando a este hombre y hay una mujer que también es sospechosa dentro de esa casa ─ refuté, apuntando en dirección al lugar en el que aquel desafortunado hombre yacía muerto. Aunque mi voz sonaba firme y ajena al pensar y palabras de Lestrade, mi cuerpo estaba tenso y comenzaba a sentir una mezcla de nervios y preocupación. No se suponía que alguien supiese sobre mi embarazo.

─ Es increíble que hagas esto, Sherlock… ¡INCREÍBLE! ─ exclamó Lestrade, esta vez expresando aquello con movimientos exagerados de sus manos y una expresión de incredulidad extrema. ─ Desde que te conozco me he dado cuenta y descubierto que eres un chico raro y especial en ciertos aspectos, pero jamás creí que serías capaz de llegar a este extremo. Sé que te gusta arriesgar tu vida en esto, y de forma inútil, pero no puedes jugar con la vida de un bebé. ¡No está bien!

Aquellas palabras terminaron por inundar mi ser con un intenso nerviosismo. Me quedé quieto frente a él, notando de soslayo cómo los presentes, entre ellos Donovan y Anderson, se quedaban de una sola pieza y otros comenzaban a murmurar entre ellos. Pasé saliva con dificultad, queriendo mantener la calma ya que aquello no se suponía que llegase a oídos de nadie, NO DEBÍA. Miré fijamente a Lestrade y le respondí:

─ No sé quién te ha dicho semejante tontería, pero desde ya puedes ir a reclamar que te engañasen con esa broma inútil y sin sentido alguno ─. Esperé ver su expresión de resignación; una risa divertida ante un malentendido, pero la tensión de sus facciones siguió presente. Un nudo comenzó a formarse en mi garganta y temí lo peor, temí aquello que, sin un segundo pensamiento, Lestrade reveló.

─ ¡Sé que estás esperando un bebé, Sherlock! No es una broma, no es un cuento que alguien me dijese. Lo sé, sé que estás embarazado aunque tu vientre no lo delate. ¡Cualquier Alfa que tenga olfato funcional es capaz de percibirlo! Así que puedes dejar de negarlo y marcharte a casa ahora mismo ─ sentenció de nueva cuenta, dejándome completamente claro que aquellas palabras, lejos de ser una petición, eran una orden que esperaba que cumpliese.

─ Sí, estoy esperando un bebé ¿Y qué? ─ espeté en respuesta, cruzándome de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Hasta aquel momento, nada me había doblegado, ni un solo Alfa, y Lestrade, por más que tuviese mi respeto, no sería el primero en tener tal privilegio. ─ ¿Acaso me vas a prohibir seguir trabajando solo porque soy un Omega embarazado? ¿En serio, Lestrade? ¡¿Después de todo lo que han logrado gracias a mí?! ─ exclamé, comenzando a exasperarme realmente. Era ridículo creer que estaba a punto de ser despedido solo por el deseo de querer tener un bebé como cualquier otro Omega. Me resultaba increíble que justo en aquel momento, todo lo que había conseguido me fuese arrebatado por el hecho de querer dar aquel paso como muchos otros Omegas. Pero aún dentro de aquella cortina de molestia e incredulidad que me cubría la vista, observé cómo Lestrade parecía relajarse, cosa que yo hice de igual manera e intenté ignorar el agrío aroma que desprendía Lestrade en aquel estado.

─ Escúchame bien, Sherlock… No sé en qué estabas pensando cuando… cuando ocurrió esto ─ murmuró, apuntando vagamente sus manos hacia mi vientre, después manteniéndolas contra su pecho, como si realmente mi estado supusiese algo realmente incómodo para él. ─ Pero no puedes embarazarte y seguir arriesgándote como hacías antes. Ahora no solo mantenerte fuera de peligro es lo importante, sino cuidar de ese bebé que llevas en ti… Esto no es un juego, Sherlock… no es uno de esos experimentos que si salen mal desechas en la basura y comienzas otro… ─. Lestrade fijó su mirada en mí, con una candidez que yo conocía de sobra; pero lejos de causar en mí algo positivo, al igual que sus palabras, aquel comentario realmente me molestó, por lo que, sin poder hacer nada por detenerme, le exclamé:

─ ¡¿Qué sabes tú sobre lo que yo he decidido hacer?! ¡No eres nadie para juzgar mis decisiones o deseos! Sé que esto no es un juego, sé lo que implica tener un bebé, Lestrade. ¡Lo sé! He dejado de fumar desde que la prueba resultó positiva, me alimento como debería por el bien de este bebé, e incluso duermo más horas de las que había hecho en toda mi vida. Si eso no demuestra que estoy siendo responsable con lo que hago, entonces no sé qué lo hará. Pero bajo ningún motivo voy a permitir que vengas y me digas que venir a hablar con un sospechoso, me pone en riesgo a mi bebé o mí, Lestrade. ¡Eso no lo permito! ─. Sabía de sobra que aquel estado de alteración que dejaba ver a todos los presentes, no era ni por asomo algo bueno para mí, pero era imposible no tener una reacción semejante mientras veía cómo Lestrade tenía toda intención con frenarme en mis propósitos.

Esperé, después de aquel recital que esperaba hiciese entrar en razón a Lestrade, que este comprendiera lo que intentaba expresarle. Cuando le vi bajar los brazos y suspirar de forma cansada, di por conseguido el hecho de que me dejaría seguir con mi trabajo; pero contrario a mis pensamientos, mostrándose más calmado, se acercó a mi y me tomó del brazo con suavidad, tirando de mi en una silenciosa indicación de que le siguiera. Yo no supe cómo reaccionar en aquel instante, pero fui consciente de que, impulsado por la casi sumisión de mi biología ante un Alfa, mi cuerpo se movía junto con el de Lestrade, siguiéndole a donde fuese que tuviese planeado llevarme. Sentía esa mezcla de confusión, preocupación y rabia ante el injusto trato que me estaba siendo dado. Pero aquello quedó en segundo plano cuando, mientras seguía de cerca los pasos de Lestrade, escuché a Donovan murmurar a aquel incompetente forense sus dudas sobre cómo es que alguien como yo había terminado en aquel estado, o cómo era posible que me permitiesen hacerme cargo de un bebé. Aquello, que en otro momento no habría tenido mayor reacción de mí más que un gruñido bajo, en esta ocasión me hizo hervir la sangre y espetar sin miramientos en dirección a ellos:

─ ¡No he dejado que ningún maldito Alfa me preñase como si fuera animal de la calle! ─. Sin darme cuenta, y cegado por la rabia de aquel momento, forcejé con Lestrade hasta lograr soltarme de su agarre. Fijé la mirada en Donovan, quien ante mi respuesta, se había dignado a verme a la cara. Acorté la distancia que nos separaba y, apuntándole con el dedo índice, continué diciéndole: ─ Puedes murmurar lo que quieras, inventar la historia más magnifica que te plazca con tus compañeros Alfas, pero no eres nadie para señalarme como alguien incapaz de cuidar a su hijo… No eres más que otra Alfa que intenta despreciar a quien no comparte tu biología… ─. Si aquello no servía más que para hacerme acreedor de más burlas y críticas en aquel lugar o Scotland Yard, no me importaba. Había expresado por fin mi forma de sentir ante el asqueroso trato de aquella mujer, y el hecho de que se atreviese a poner en duda lo que yo era capaz de hacer, había dinamitado todo. Podía, aún entre aquel ataque de rabia, olfatear cómo desprendía de su ser aquel amargo olor de su ser, pero poco me importaba. Si tenía que hacer frente a aquella mujer en aquel momento, lo haría sin problema alguno, me costase lo que fuese.

─ ¡Deténganse de una buena vez! ─ ordenó a mis espaldas Lestrade, volviendo a tomarme del brazo con la misma gentileza con la que había hecho anteriormente. Yo me dejé asir, pero solo por el querer dar fin a aquella idiotez que para mí debería ser insignificante. ─ Donovan, quedas suspendida de todo caso durante un mes. Márchate ahora mismo ─ sentenció, sin decir una sola palabra más, ni siquiera cuando Donovan abrió la boca para objetar sobre lo injusto que aquello era. Yo, aunque aquello fuese una acción por demás infantil, me permití el gusto de burlarme de ella a espaldas de Lestrade, para después seguirle paso. Aunque estar cerca de Lestrade siempre me había brindado cierta seguridad y protección, en aquel momento su cercanía no era bien recibida por mí, y así se lo expresé entre dientes cerrados.

─ No es necesario que me defiendas de Donovan. Yo puedo cuidar de mí perfectamente ─. Tiré con suavidad de mi brazo y logré tener de nuevo mi tan preciado espacio. Pensé en detener mi caminar y hacer frente a Lestrade a media calle, sin importarme nada; aquello estaba volviéndose cada vez más ridículo. Pero la calma con la que Lestrade me devolvió la mirada, no hizo más que convencerme de que por lo menos lo mejor era evitar más escándalos. Lo seguí hasta que se detuvo en el callejón tras el edificio en el que estábamos y no pude esperar un segundo más. Lo miré con firmeza a los ojos y, cruzándome de brazos, le dije: ─ Será mejor que tengas una buena excusa para querer mandarme a mi hogar justo ahora, Lestrade.

Él, manteniendo en todo momento una calma que pocas veces había visto en él, me regresó la mirada y prosiguió a responderme: ─ Sherlock… no quiero que tomes esto como algo malo, ¿entiendes? Yo de entre todo Scotland Yard, sé cómo eres, y lo difícil que ha sido para ti llegar hasta este punto y tener este trabajo. Pero por eso mismo soy yo quien tiene que decirte lo que ocurre, y el por qué no puedes seguir asistiendo a los casos… ─. Lo vi suspirar largamente y frotarse la nuca, como si aquello fuese realmente algo difícil de hablar. Me obligué a mantener la calma y esperé hasta que volvió a hablar, esta vez con una seriedad y mandato que no terminó de gustarme siquiera un poco.

─ Tú y yo somos compañeros de trabajo, Sherlock… Más que eso, somos amigos… ¿Entiendes? No quiero que tomes esto como una agresión o una ofensa por lo que eres, pero siendo un Omega… uhm… ya sabes…, embarazado…, no puedes estar en estos lugares. Sé que puedes cuidar de ti perfectamente, pero hay algo que olvidas, algo que estás intentando ignorar y que te expone a un peligro enorme… ─ advirtió, mostrándome de forma explícita en su voz que incluso él temía de aquello que aún no se atrevía a decirme. Mis manos, que hasta aquel momento se habían mantenido firmes contra mi pecho, terminaron por deslizarse hasta mi vientre; algo que desde hacía días había comenzado a hacer cada vez que algo me preocupaba en demasía. Pasé saliva con dificultad y, aunque todo mi ser me demandaba expresar algo sagaz y cortante en respuesta para dar fin a esa tontería, me mantuve callado. Algo en mi mirar, o más explícitamente, en mi aroma, pareció dar la señal necesaria a Lestrade para decirme por fin aquel temor tan grande.

─ ¿Tienes idea alguna del daño que te podría hacer un Alfa molesto, Sherlock? No intento aterrarte con la idea de que cualquier Alfa te atacará solo porque así lo desea, sino que intento hacerte consciente de que, el trabajo que compartimos, y especialmente esa habilidad que tienes para leer a las personas… no es precisamente algo que te haga ganar la amistad de las personas a las que interrogas… No quiero pensar un solo segundo en lo que pasaría, Sherlock… Y estoy seguro de que tú, si en verdad te importa mantener a salvo a ese bebé, tampoco querrás pensar en las posibilidades… Ahora no te ordenaré que vayas a casa, Sherlock… te lo pido, te lo ruego… incluso te lo imploro si es necesario… Aléjate de este entorno, y resguárdate en tu hogar.

Aunque me hería en esa necesidad de poder hacer lo que quisiera, de conseguir todo lo que siempre había querido, me encontré teniendo que aceptar que Lestrade tenía razón en lo que decía. Había estado tan cegado ante todo lo que pasaba, pensando solo en lo bueno que aquello traía a mi vida, que no consideré los peligros, que olvidé el mundo en el que había tenido que vivir, y los riesgos a los que tenía que hacer frente por no poder mantener la boca cerrada. Una notable opresión se instaló en mi pecho al pensar en un escenario como aquel y mi cuerpo se estremeció. No había forma alguna de que yo quisiera que alguien dañase a mi bebé. Estaba siendo tan egoísta sobreponiendo ante todo lo que yo quería, lo que me haría feliz…

─ Lo lamento… Yo no… ─ balbuceé, negando inconscientemente con la cabeza, mientras mis manos seguían sobre mi vientre. Respiré profundamente y miré de nueva cuenta a Lestrade, a quien noté sin duda alguna más calmado ante mi respuesta. ─ Lo siento. En verdad no había pensado en eso… Ni siquiera lo había considerado como un posible riesgo… No sé qué se supone que haré al regresar a casa… Esto es de lo que vivo… ─ murmuré, pensando en que al quedarme en la salvedad de mi apartamento, no habría forma alguna de que siguiese ganando dinero, el cual necesitaba para dar seguimiento y debido cuidado a mi embarazo.

─ No deberías preocuparte por el dinero, ¿sabes? ─ comentó Lestrade, dedicándome una sonrisa que me hizo sentir un poco incómodo. No era costumbre para mi tener aquel tipo de conversaciones con él. Carraspeé un poco y rehuí la mirada hacia la entrada del callejón, sin querer hacer frente alguno a aquella situación tan incómoda.

─ Escucha, Lestrade… Sé que somos… eso… amigos… Y que tú te preocupas por mí, pero no hay forma alguna de que yo acepte cualquier tipo de ayuda económica que quieras darme, ¿de acuerdo? ─ aclaré, sin atreverme aún a mirarlo. Por lo menos no hasta que lo escuché reírse de forma incómoda. Volví a mirarlo, con el ceño fruncido ante la forma en que se empeñaba en negarse a lo que parecía ser un malentendido.

─ No, no… No pienses mal, Sherlock, por favor… Aunque quisiera, no puedo permitirme ayudarte de esa forma. Cuando te dije que no tenías que preocuparte por el dinero, lo decía porque tu hermano se puso en contacto conmigo. Él dijo que una vez que accedieras a quedarte en un lugar seguro, tu preocupación sería el dinero. Así que, me dijo que él te daría el dinero necesario para no tener problemas ─ explicó, dejando de lado la vergüenza que seguro le había invadido. Aunque para él aquella aclaración supuso un alivio, para mí fue nuevamente esa chispa que dinamitó mi rabia.

─ ¡Sabía que Mycroft tenía que estar detrás de esto! ─ exclamé. No podía creer que hubiese caído en aquella excusa. ─ ¡Lo sabía! Y tú, Lestrade… ─ lo miré fijamente y con toda la rabia y seriedad que podía tener en aquel momento. ─ ¿Cuánto te pagó para que te inventaras toda esa historia? ¿Qué fue lo que te ofreció? ─ reclamé, pero mi enojo, enorme como era en aquel momento, solo me permitió girarme y partir en dirección a la acera, buscando de inmediato un taxi que me llevase de regreso a Baker Street. Escuché a Lestrade a mis espaldas, llamándome y seguramente esperando a que me detuviese y poder venderme más de sus mentiras disfrazadas. Pero a pesar de la insistencia, no me detuve un solo segundo.

Al detener con éxito un taxi, subí sin un segundo pensamiento, sin intención alguna de seguir discutiendo por algo que al final no tendría ningún resultado favorable para mí. Odiaba que Mycroft estuviese tras todo aquello; que él, de entre todo el mundo, fuese el primero en revelar a alguien mi estado. No podía culpar a Lestrade, después de todo, dudaba mucho que mi hermano le hubiese dado mucha opción una vez que lo tenía frente a él y asustándolo con esa cara larga. Pero aún tras ese disgusto y molestia, lo cierto era que Lestrade y mi hermano tenían razón. Yo no podía andar por las calles como si fuese un Beta común y corriente. Estaba comenzando en aquella etapa de mi embarazo, debía tener cuidado; el mayor posible.

Con una resignación que no terminaba de aceptar como propia, me relajé en el asiento trasero del taxi, mirando al exterior y aquellas nubes grises que se mostraban en el cielo. No tenía realmente problema con quedarme en casa, pero sabía que después de un par de días de inactividad y sin poder fumar un cigarrillo, mi vida comenzaría a ser un infierno. ¿Qué se supone que hace un Omega embarazado durante todo ese tiempo? No podía comprarme con uno de ellos… Los demás podrían simplemente encontrar entretenimiento en los programas aburridos de televisión o paseando con sus Alfas…

─ De ninguna manera ─ murmuré para mí mismo, sin apartar mi propia mirada del cielo. Yo no necesitaba ningún tipo de entretenimiento más que el que me daba mi trabajo. Pero mientras estuviese esperando a mi bebé, no iba a poder acercarme a Scotland Yard.

Me recosté contra el asiento, respirando profundamente y pensando en el o los siguiente posibles pasos a dar. No iba a ser nada fácil, pero nada en la vida de un Omega lo había sido. No podía negar que, aunque yo lo negase rotundamente, tener un Alfa a mi lado podría hacer más llevadera la situación; pero sinceramente no terminaba de convencerme en una posibilidad como aquella. Ni siquiera estaba dispuesto a compartir mi hogar, mucho menos mi vida o mis decisiones. Definitivamente no.

─ Amigo, no me ha dicho a qué lugar quiere que lo lleve ─ murmuró el conductor, de quien noté su mirada a través del retrovisor. Suspiré largamente y sin ánimo alguno, le respondí: ─ A Baker Street… ─. Cerré los ojos un momento y deslicé mis manos sobre mi vientre, pensando en lo que tendría que ser forzosamente un plan B.

 **\- oOo -**

Me había sorprendido bastante lo fácil que había comenzado a comprender y aceptar el hecho de que valía más mi seguridad que las ganas de seguir formando parte activa de un caso. El día anterior, tras aquella charla con Lestrade y haber tomado un taxi, comencé a creer que realmente podía hacer frente a un par de meses en Baker; nada podría salir realmente mal. Había leído, a principio de semana, que los Omegas en ese estado, podían hacer muchas actividades que resultarían buenas para el bebé, y aquello me animaba; pero mi pensar cambió cuando me encontré con el hecho de que aquellas actividades, como era de esperarse, se tuviesen que hacer en compañía de un Alfa.

Después de aquel mal descubrimiento, fue que terminé de aquella forma… El té pocas veces había formado parte de mis mañanas, mucho menos las galletas o un pequeño aperitivo, y sin embargo ahí me encontraba, sentado a la mesa y teniendo que terminar con la última miga de galleta que mi adorada y persistente casera había hecho para mí. Faltaba poco para que el reloj marcase el mediodía, y yo seguía usando mi pijama y bata. Aquello poco a poco y lentamente se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno.

─ ¿Qué crees que sea? ─ preguntó mi casera, una adorable mujer mayor a la que prefería que le llamasen por su apellido de soltera. Era un verdadero encanto cuando se lo proponía, pero desde que se había enterado de mi embarazo, la dulzura de sus acciones hacia mí, se había vuelto empalagosa. La miré de soslayo, observando cómo daba un pequeño sorbo a su té y esperaba pacientemente por mi respuesta.

─ Aburrimiento… ─ respondí, haciendo uso de mis dedos sobre el plato de galletas vacío para lanzar al suelo una pequeña chispa de chocolate. ─ Si estoy un solo segundo más así, me voy a volver loco. O peor aún, mi cerebro se echará a perder… ─ bufé, posando mi mejilla sobre mi mano descansando en la mesa. La risa de la Señora Hudson no me sorprendió en lo absoluto; siempre tendía a reír en respuesta a mis comentarios, por más sarcásticos que fuesen. Pero esta vez no se conformó solo con reír, pues a aquel chillón sonido, se le unieron un par de palabras.

─ Me refería a cuál crees que sea el sexo del bebé que estás esperando ─ aclaró, acercando su silla a la mía para al parecer poder mirar mejor mi vientre. ─ Estoy segura de que será un niño ─ comentó, filtrando su mano entre la mesa y mi cuerpo para acariciar mi vientre. Aquella acción, junto con su comentario, me hicieron sonrojar sutilmente; pero a pesar de ello no me prohibí el hecho de carraspear para hacerle saber que de nuevo estaba teniendo más atención de la que podría considerar cómoda.

─ Al parecer es imposible por ahora saber a ciencia cierta si daré a luz a un niño o una niña, Señora Hudson… Así que, asegurar ahora mismo que es un niño, es una tontería mayúscula ─ expliqué, haciendo amago de ponerme de pie y lograr así que la mujer me devolviese mi espacio. Ella pareció comprender y, con otra risa chillona, se dedicó a apartar de la mesa los platos y tazas que habíamos usado.

─ Deberías tener en cuenta que yo nunca me equivoco, Sherlock querido. Incluso durante mis embarazos supe decir de qué sexo serían ─ aseguró, volviendo a reír pero de forma más seria. Yo no le di mayor importancia al tema. No quería hacerme ideas especificas sobre si tendría un niño o una niña. Prefería pensar en las posibilidades de ambos, y los nombres que probablemente consideraría para ponerle a mi bebé. Desestimé las palabras de la Señora Hudson con un gesto vago y me lavé las manos, volviendo después a rehacer el nudo de mi bata y ciñéndola a mi cuerpo.

─ Si no le molesta, Señora Hudson… Me gustaría poder estar a solas ahora, por favor ─ le pedí, recibiendo con inmensa gratitud un asentimiento de parte de la mujer que, con la bandeja que había llevado en manos, salió por la puerta de la cocina. Suspiré largamente y al necesitar todo el silencio posible en mi espacio, cerré todas las puertas y dejé las cortinas corridas, al igual que una de las ventanas abiertas. Tocar un poco el violín me parecía la mejor opción en aquel momento de inmenso aburrimiento. Busqué mi arco entre el desorden que había hecho la tarde anterior, y me acerqué hasta la ventana, visualizando por un momento el exterior. Decenas de personas pasaban frente a mi hogar, con distintos destinos y pensamientos en mente. ¿Alguno de ellos pensaría siquiera en el deseo de ser padre? Seguramente sí.

Dejé escapar un largo y cansado suspiro, queriendo hacer uso de toda la poca paciencia que tenía para poder enfrentarme a aquellos meses que sin duda prometían ser una tortura lenta. Posicioné mi violín bajo mi barbilla y contra mi hombro, y di inicio a una suave melodía que aprendí tras un par de tardes en casa de mi abuela. Pensar en ella siempre traía a mi una especie de calma instantánea, y en aquel momento me venía de maravilla. Cerré los ojos y me dejé envolver por la notas dulces y suaves que me brindaban mi violín, hasta que a mis espaldas, y destruyendo sin piedad alguna la poca clama que me quedaba, escuché un tocar insistente en la puerta. Apreté con más fuerza de la necesaria el arco en mi mano y arranqué una nota chirriante de mi violín, mismo que dejé sin cuidado alguno sobre mi escritorio. Me reacomodé la bata de forma brusca sobre los hombros, a pesar de que no se había movido un solo centímetro, y me giré en dirección a la puerta, misma hasta la que avancé con grandes zancadas, pensando ya en la respuesta que escupiría en el rostro de aquel que osase interrumpir mi momento de calma.

Con la perilla firmemente sujeta, abrí la puerta y exclamé sin un segundo pensamiento: ─ ¡No sé ni me interesa quién eres, qué quieres, vendes, o a qué te dedicas! ¡FUERA DE MI HOGAR AHORA MISMO! ─. Una vez que las palabras danzaron fuera de mi boca con toda la frustración acumulada en aquel momento, cerré la puerta frente al rostro de aquella persona de quien no me había tomado la molestia siquiera de mirar. Pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando la puerta, en lugar de hacer un sonido estrepitoso a cerrarse, de detuvo de golpe contra algo que me impidió cerrarla. Gruñí por lo bajo, completamente desconcertado e hice amago de empujar la puerta, pero toda acción que hubiese tenido en mente llevar a cabo, se esfumó de mi cabeza cuando escuché a la persona al otro lado de la puerta revelar:

─ Espera un segundo, por favor. Tienes que escucharme. Tú eres la única razón por la que aún sigo vivo… ─. Aquellas palabras, por más que pudiesen sonar a una burda mentira para conseguir ganar un tiempo que no deseaba dar, me paralizaron frente a la puerta, misma contra la que dejé de ejercer presión, y que vi abrirse de nueva cuenta frente a mis ojos, revelando tras de sí al hombre a quien pertenecía aquella suplica sin sentido.


	2. Tenemos Un Trato

_**Etiquetas:**_ _Alpha John / John Has A Beard / Light Angst / Suicidal Toughts / Mild Hurt/Comfort / Protective John / Quid Pro Quo / Slow Build_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** Tenemos un trato

Durante mi estadía en aquel lugar que había elegido como mi hogar, había tenido varias visitas por demás indeseables. Pocas de ellas, por no decir únicamente la de mis padres, eran las que consideraba agradables. Y la lista no era corta al hacer mención de todas aquellas personas a las que había cerrado la puerta en plena cara para dejar en claro que no tenía interés de escuchar nada de lo que tuviesen que decir. Sin embargo, aquella visita inesperada, no era ni por asomo como las anteriores. Tras la puerta, mirándolo aún de forma desconcertada, observé a aquel hombre de compacta estatura, cabello rubio con tonalidades grises, ojos de un azul profundo y barba cobriza. Retrocedí como si de un acto reflejo se tratase, aun cuando era notorio que el hombre era más bajo que yo. Pero aquello no era lo que había encendido una alarma en mí en aquel momento, sino el hecho de que aquel completo desconocido, era un Alfa; podría haberlo olfateado desde metros de distancia. Aún con el shock inicial, llevé instintivamente mis manos a mi vientre, deteniendo el retroceder de mis pasos cuando el hombre se adentró al lugar, con su mirada fija en mí y pidiendo:

— No te asustes, por favor. No era mi intención hacerte sentir miedo, es solo que… estoy tan desesperado ahora mismo… —. El hombre acompañó sus palabras con suaves movimientos de sus manos, como si tratase a toda costa calmar a un cachorro que teme del contacto desconocido. A pesar de la suavidad con la que sonaba la voz del hombre, la tensión no disminuyó en mi ser, y mi mirada no se apartó un solo segundo de sus manos. Aquel Alfa había irrumpido en mi hogar, sin mayor excusa que aquel par de palabras absurdas, por lo que, con el miedo comenzando a hacerme su presa, no pude evitar murmurar: — ¿Quién es usted? ¿qué es lo que quiere?

— No busco hacerte daño, lo prometo. Mi nombre es John. John Watson — se presentó, volviendo a avanzar en mi dirección y extendiendo su mano con una clara intención de estrechar la mía, pero yo estaba demasiado asustado en aquel momento como para reaccionar como era debido; por lo que mi única respuesta fue retroceder de nueva cuenta. Mi acción no pasó desapercibida para el hombre pues, de inmediato, retrocedió un par de pasos y volvió a mover sus manos de aquella forma sin sentido. — Entiendo que tengas miedo. Acabo de entrar a tu hogar de la nada, pero necesito que confíes en que no quiero hacerte daño, ¿de acuerdo? Mantendré la distancia si eso te hace sentir mejor… — aseguró a la vez que bajaba sus manos y retrocedía hasta quedar con la espalda contra la puerta que había cerrado tras de sí al entrar.

Yo no tenía ni la más pálida idea de lo que ocurría en aquel momento, pero bueno o malo, agradecí a aquel hombre que se apartase de mí y de mi bebé. Sin dejar de mirarlo, aparté mis manos lentamente de sobre mi vientre, retrocediendo más hasta quedar cerca de la chimenea y con un acceso fácil a uno de los atizadores en caso de que aquel sujeto diese un paso en falso. Necesitando respuestas inmediatas entre tanta tensión, pasé saliva con algo de dificultad y pregunté de nuevo y de forma directa:

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Responda y no se mueva de ese lugar… — ordené, aunque al escuchar el temblor en mi propia voz, supe que no tendría ningún efecto autoritario para aquel hombre que había adoptado una pose bastante peculiar para un Alfa o persona cualquiera.

— No me moveré de aquí a menos que me lo permitas, ¿de acuerdo? Y puedes llamarme John, si lo deseas — respondió, sonriendo de forma ladina y con confidencialidad, acción que me hizo sentir un extraño escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y carraspeó un par de veces, al parecer pensando en la forma más adecuada de dar inicio a una conversación que me tenía muerto de pavor. — Escucha… Sé que esto sonará muy extraño para ti, pero yo… Verás, yo… Eh… ¿Tú eres Sherlock, no es así? ¿Sherlock Holmes? — preguntó, sumergiéndome aún más en aquel mar de dudas inquietantes. Lo observé con la mirada cargada de desconfianza, pero aun así le respondí con un asentimiento, mismo que obtuvo en respuesta otra suave sonrisa de aquel hombre misterioso.

— Dios… — murmuró, relamiéndose los labios. Pareció espabilar de un momento a otro y prosiguió con sus palabras: — Bien, ya que sé que eres tú a quien busco… Quiero decirte que sé que estás esperando un bebé. Lo has concebido hace poco más de dos meses, si no me equivoco… Y, yo soy el padre de ese bebé.

No supe si fue una reacción natural ante mi nerviosismo y los giros que comenzaba a dar toda aquella situación, pero tras escuchar sus palabras, no pude evitar soltar una risa incrédula, misma que acompañé con movimientos negatorios hechos con mi cabeza. Sin notarlo del todo, me encontré sujetándome a la chimenea a mi lado, comenzando a respirar de forma un tanto agitada.

— Esto es una broma, ¿no es así? — pregunté, apartándome del todo de la chimenea y acercándome a la cocina. — Esto lo ha planeado Mycroft, ¿cierto? ¿Dónde está? — insistí, mirando directamente al hombre, quien para aquel momento no me costaba identificar como un actor pagado por mi hermano. — ¡Buena broma, Fatcroft! Sal y búrlate en mi cara, anda — insté, escuchando a mis espaldas las preguntas cargadas de confusión que formulaba aquel hombre.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿con quién hablas? —. A pesar de la insistencia de sus palabras, yo lo ignoré por completo y seguí con mi búsqueda, en la que esperaba encontrar por lo menos dos o tres cámaras estratégicamente ocultas en el piso, que sin dudas serían propiedad de mi hermano. La advertencia y mala jugada del día anterior con ayuda de Lestrade había sido una vil trampa, pero aquello: jugar con algo como la paternidad desconocida porque así lo había decidido yo, de mi bebé, era ir demasiado lejos. En aquel momento, por mi cabeza no rondaba mayor duda que la ubicación de las cámaras, pero esas dudas se esfumaron cuando noté en mi brazo un firme agarre que me prohibió seguir moviéndome por la cocina. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me encontré contra la encimera, con la figura de aquel hombre frente a mí, con sus manos aferradas a mis brazos, el aroma de su ser desprendiéndose de lleno contra mis fosas nasales y el profundo azul de sus ojos fijo en los míos, mientras que sus labios se movían expresando algo que en un principio no comprendí.

— Escúchame bien, Sherlock. No tengo idea de qué es lo que crees que está pasando, pero esto no es una broma. No he venido aquí con la intención de reírme o formar parte de una estupidez que involucre a mi bebé de forma chistosa — sentenció con un tono grave de voz, mismo que, de no haberme encontrado en aquella posición y con los nervios del momento, me habrían hecho soltar una carcajada. Pero algo en aquel hombre me hacía sentir que realmente todo lo que pasaba era serio. Lo miré a los ojos un instante, con todo mi cuerpo sumergido en una gran tensión y confusión, además de la presión que el hombre ejercía contra mi cuerpo para mantenerme quieto. Pero entonces, tras poder procesar debidamente las palabras dichas por aquel Alfa, terminé por titubear:

— ¿Q-Qué has dicho? ¿Tu bebé? — aquella última pregunta danzó fuera de mis labios con cierto tono de incredulidad y sorpresa, mientras que en mi mente yo mismo me preguntaba si aquellas habían sido concretamente las palabras del hombre. Él pareció de un momento a otro igual de confundido que yo, como si hubiese dicho algo indebido. Observé a detalle su rostro, desde las más finas líneas que delataban su aproximada edad, hasta su ceño fruncido ante lo que parecía ser ya un momento incómodo. Noté un poco de la presión en mis brazos ceder, y volví a hablar con un tono bajo: ─ No sé quién lo ha mandado, ni si esto es una broma de mal gusto o no, pero este bebé es solamente mío. Yo soy su único padre.

La presión en mis brazos y mi cuerpo, misma que me había tenido aprisionado contra la encimera y el pecho de aquel hombre, desapareció por completo. Pasé saliva con dificultad y, comenzando a sentir un nudo en la garganta, observé cómo la expresión seria y estoica de aquel Alfa, se volvía una de pesar. Dio un largo suspiro y, casi en un murmuro enteramente para él, dijo: — Sé a lo que te refieres, y de cierto modo entiendo que hayas dicho algo como eso; lo respeto. Pero si he venido hasta aquí, es porque… porque tú, Sherlock… y ese bebé que está dentro de ti, son lo único que me mantienen con vida.

Atónito y con el nudo en mi garganta haciéndose más pronunciado, observé cómo el hombre volvía a retroceder, devolviendo mi tan preciado espacio y haciendo que parte de mi miedo y nerviosismo despareciera. Estaba tan confundido en aquel momento; no solo por aquella visita inesperada de aquel hombre que decía ser el padre de mi bebé, sino también por incontables datos que de un segundo a otro y, por no haber sido capaz de procesarlos al momento, aparecían como una larga lista en mi mente. Sentí un escalofrío ante la posibilidad de uno de ellos y, esperando simplemente equivocarme, pregunté: — ¿Afganistán o Irak? —. El hombre, que había optado por bajar la mirada y quedarse quieto a una considerable distancia de mí, alzó la mirada de repente y frunció el ceño, para después preguntar con total desconcierto:

— ¿Disculpa? Lo siento, ¿qué has dicho? —. Me miró con cierto recelo y yo, comenzando a sentir un sudor frío recubriendo mi espalda ante las posibilidades de lo que creía, le respondí: — Eres un ex-militar… ¿no es así? Has regresado de la guerra por un tiempo… — hice una pausa tras decir aquello, pero tras un segundo procesando otro dato importante, me corregí: —… no, no por un tiempo… Te han obligado a regresar y ser un civil como cualquier otro… Te dispararon en una pierna, ¿cierto? En dónde fue, ¿Afganistán o Irak? — volví a preguntar, notando cómo algo de la tensión abandonaba mi cuerpo, sin saber realmente el por qué de aquella reacción ante lo que real y fácilmente podría ser un malentendido que me costaría mucho. Observé con atención a aquel Alfa y el aroma que comenzó a desprender de él me hizo sentir mucho más confundido.

— En Afganistán, pero… ¿cómo lo sabes? — preguntó, mostrando esta vez algo que no supe identificar como asombro o incomodidad. Respiré profundamente y, tratando de asimilar lo más rápido posible todo lo que estaba pasando de un segundo a otro, me reacomodé la bata sobre los hombros y comencé a explicarle: — La posición en que te has quedado de pie en la puerta, cuando dijiste que no debía temerte… No es una que se vea en una persona cualquiera, además tienes… — señalé con un gesto vago sus manos y proseguí: —… las manos bronceadas, a diferencia del color natural por sobre la muñeca… No has regresado a Londres porque haya sido lo que querías. Te hirieron durante un enfrentamiento, en la pierna. Tienes una cojera casi imperceptible en la pierna derecha, por eso decidieron que no podrías volver a la guerra y que la vida de civil era lo único que quedaba… — sentí un escalofrío recorrerme el cuerpo entero tras decir aquello y observar que lo mismo me respondía a la interrogante que habían creado en mí las palabras de aquel Alfa al entrar en mi hogar. Deseé eliminar de mi aquella duda, pero antes de formular la pregunta, el hombre respondió:

— Vaya… — se relamió de nueva cuenta los labios y, como si aquello le hubiese tomado realmente por sorpresa, se rascó la barba y rió con suavidad para después decir: —… Mike me advirtió que podrías llegar a ser alguien pedante, pero no me dijo que también eras increíble… No sé cómo lo has hecho pero has acertado en todo — confirmó, sin dejar de mostrar aquella suave e incrédula sonrisa que me hizo sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago. — Bueno, casi todo — agregó, encogiéndose de hombros. — Increíble…

Si bien hasta hacía un instante había sentido un pesar horrible en mi pecho, aquella reacción completamente inesperada me dejó en blanco y cuestionándome si de verdad acababa de escuchar a alguien llamarme increíble. A pesar de aquello, y haciendo que sonasen de nuevo las palabras de aquel Alfa en mi cabeza, fruncí el ceño y murmuré: — Mike… ¿Michael Stamford? ¿Por qué ha hablado contigo? ¿Ha sido él quien te dijo dónde vivía y mi nombre? ¿Y qué le pasa? Yo no soy pedante — espeté, sintiendo aquello como una verdadera ofensa. Pero aquello poco comenzaba a importarme al descubrir que aquel doctor de pacotilla había roto las reglas de aquel contrato que había firmado a cambio de no tener que preocuparme por ningún tipo de molestia respecto a la paternidad de mi bebé. — ¡Voy a demandar a ese sujeto ahora mismo! — exclamé, haciendo amago de ir a mi habitación mientras buscaba quitarme la bata y ponerme ropa decente; me sentía realmente indignado y estafado. Pero antes de que pudiese haber dado paso alguno, John se cruzó en mi camino y se apresuró en decir:

— No, no, espera. No tomes represalias contra Mike. Él ha hecho su trabajo de forma profesional; no tiene culpa alguna de esto. En todo caso soy yo quien le debe una disculpa a él, y a ti por hacer esto… Lo siento, sé que debí explicarte esto desde el principio. Y esa era mi intención, pero me has cerrado la puerta en la cara y en mi desespero porque me escuchases, he dicho lo que has escuchado. Ahora, antes de que metas en problemas a un magnifico doctor, permíteme explicarte todo. Si después de lo que te diga quieres que me vaya y no volverme a ver nunca más, así lo haré. Te lo prometo, pero dame una oportunidad — pidió, mirándome directamente a los ojos y, cosa que agradecí inmensamente, sin retenerme al usar sus manos o aprisionarme de nueva cuenta contra la encimera. Yo no lo había notado en aquel momento, pero mi respiración estaba agitada y tenía las manos cerradas en un tenso puño. Me sentía realmente enojado, como si la importancia de mi embarazo desde que había comenzado, fuese un chiste para todos; pero algo en la suavidad de las palabras de John, la forma en la que me miraba y aquella observación que antes había querido dar por mentira, me hicieron ceder. Apreté mis dientes entre sí y, cerrando un momento los ojos para tranquilizarme y poder dar mi consentimiento a todo aquello, terminé por responderle:

— Está bien. Tienes la oportunidad no de explicarme, sino de convencerme de no denunciar a ese doctor mentiroso y de no llamar a mi hermano para que te desaparezca del mapa ahora mismo ─ concedí, ciñéndome de nueva cuenta la bata al cuerpo y girándome para caminar hasta la sala y tomar asiento en mi sillón. — Te escucho — murmuré, extendiendo mi mano en dirección al otro sillón frente al mío, en una indicación de que aquel Alfa tomase asiento.

— Bien. Si no logro convencerte, tendré que darle una explicación a Mike, pero por lo de desaparecer del mapa, no te preocupes. Eso puedo hacerlo sin ayuda de nadie… — respondió aquel hombre mientras se adentraba a la sala y aceptaba mi invitación a sentarse. Ante sus palabras, me lamenté de nueva cuenta no medir el efecto de las mías; pero las cosas estaban dichas. Carraspeé un poco y, sin importarme mucho la presentación o modales, flexioné mis piernas contra mi pecho y subí mis pies al sillón, esperando estar listo para lo que fuese que estaba a punto de decir aquel Alfa.

— Como te he dicho hace algunos minutos, mi nombre es John Watson. Como ha quedado claro gracias a tus observaciones, soy un ex-médico militar. He regresado a Londres en contra de mi voluntad para vivir como un civil más, con una pensión insuficiente como para tener un lugar decente para vivir. Me dispararon, sí, pero no fue en la pierna sino en mi hombro izquierdo — explicó, volviendo a rascarse la barba. Lo observé tener toda la intención de seguir con sus palabras, pero sin que lo pudiese evitar, lo interrumpí: — Entonces es psicosomática…

— ¿Disculpa? — preguntó John, volviendo a mostrarse confundido ante mi conclusión. Bajé los pies del sillón y posé mi mejilla sobre mi mano, descansando mi brazo en el lateral del sillón. — Tu cojera. No hubo realmente un daño en tu pierna que te causase esa molestia al caminar, así que todo es psicológico, solo que nunca te has dado cuenta, y al parecer nadie te lo ha dicho — observé, ganándome en respuesta otra sonrisa ligeramente ladina por parte de John quien, negando después con la cabeza, pasó sus dedos por entre sus cabellos y los peinó hacia atrás para después seguir decir: — No tengo idea de si lo que dices es real o no, pero con lo increíble que me has demostrado ser, lo creeré sin importarme nada. Ahora, como te decía… Esta herida me dejó fuera de la jugada. No pude volver a la guerra, pero no me impidió conseguir un trabajo como doctor. Una de las enfermeras, a quien considero una gran amiga, sin motivo aparente dejó de asistir a trabajar. En mi preocupación por saber de ella y estar seguro de que estaba bien, recurrí a una de sus amigas. Ella me explicó que había dejado su trabajo por el hecho de que había decidido tener un hijo. Yo desconocía el hecho de que tuviese una pareja, pero su amiga me explicó el procedimiento que tomó, y el doctor con el que había hecho posible tal cosa. Cuando supe que mi compañero de universidad había terminado cumpliendo con el resultado de sus estudios, quise saber de él. Me conciliaba saber que a él las cosas le habían resultado bien — explicó, sonriendo de forma apagada y haciéndome sentir de nuevo una opresión en el pecho. Hice una suave mueca y, a modo de disculpa por mi comportamiento en un principio, le interrumpí de nueva cuenta.

— ¿Le gustaría beber algo de té? Mi casera me ha dejado la tetera esta mañana… —. John me miró de nueva cuenta y, aunque pareció dudar, respondió: — Me encantaría. Pero tendrás que perdonarme que me tome la confianza de pedirte que me permitas a mi hacerlo. Sé que siendo un Omega tienes un instinto protector muy fuerte por el bebé, y que jamás te pondrías en ningún tipo de peligro, pero también es… es mi hijo, y preferiría que estuvieses en total reposo.

Su respuesta, aunque en cualquier otro momento me habría resultado una ofensa o algo muy chistoso, en aquel instante me resultó ciertamente incomoda. John tenía razón después de todo. El bebé era mío, totalmente mío, como estipulaba aquel contrato que había firmado, pero siendo racional, no habría podido tenerlo de no ser por la donación de John. Había más opciones, por supuesto, pero yo lo había elegido a él; había sido mi entera elección y decisión tener un bebé de John, a pesar de no conocerlo en persona. Sin querer mostrarme como alguien odioso por primera vez en mi vida, opté por comentar:

— Igual no pensaba moverme de aquí —. Para mi inmensa sorpresa, John soltó una suave risa y se rascó la barba. Tomando mis palabras como un permiso concedido, se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta la cocina, misma en la que lo observé buscar lo necesario para el té. Me incliné un poco al costado izquierdo del sillón para tener una mejor vista de lo que hacía y, al percatarme de que no parecía dar con algo en especial, le indiqué: — Los sobres de té están en la alacena, al lado derecho —. Y acto seguido, sin poder evitar sonreír un poco como un tonto, observé que se estiraba todo lo posible para tomar los sobres.

— Como seguramente ya habrás concluido, mi visita a Mike fue únicamente con la intención de saber de él y felicitarlo por tan estupenda profesión ─ continuó contando John mientras dejaba un par de tazas en la encimera y dejaba el agua en el fogón. — Hablamos por un par de minutos, muy agradables; pero cuando fue mi turno de hablar sobre cómo habían sido las cosas para mí, todo se tornó en un tema incómodo de tratar, pero es lo que es. No hay mucho sobre mi vida ahora mismo. Tengo cuarentaitrés años, jamás me casé, no estoy unido a nadie y el tipo de vida que llevo ahora, es un martirio para mí.

Aquellas palabras, aunque las había estado esperando hasta cierto punto, en aquel instante me hicieron sentir un inmenso pesar. Había notado desde el principio que John era un Alfa sin unión, y no era común que los Alfas a esa edad no tuviesen ya una pareja y uno o dos hijos; pero no me había atrevido a preguntar ni a ver en su persona lo infeliz que aquello hacía John, sumado al hecho de ser visto por los demás como alguien inservible por una cojera que en realidad no le afectaba para regresar al campo de batalla. Observé que John se quedó quieto en la cocina y no me fue difícil suponer que estaba tratando de decir algo que no era fácil de contar a alguien, o por lo menos a un desconocido como yo. Pensé en decirle que no había necesidad de contarme algo privado o difícil para él, pero antes de pronunciar palabra alguna, retomó su habla.

— No te he mentido con lo que dije en la puerta, Sherlock. Tú y el bebé que llevas en tu vientre, son lo único que ahora mismo me mantienen con vida. Llevo meses soportando una vida a la que no estoy acostumbrado, a algo que me hace sentir como un estorbo, y la mejor solución para dar por terminado eso, era dar fin a todo. Hace tres meses estaba dispuesto a usar el arma que me permiten conservar, pero por alguna razón no lo hice. Me alisté para otro turno en el hospital y fue cuando me hablaron sobre Mike. Él supo de inmediato que las cosas estaban mal y me preguntó por qué no buscaba tener una familia, como los demás Alfas — comentó, dejando escapar una risa incrédula y continuando con la preparación del té. — Le dije que no había forma alguna de que yo pudiera hacer semejante cosa. Con mi condición, no tengo realmente mucho qué ofrecer a un Omega; ni siquiera una buena protección o un hogar en donde cuidar de nuestros hijos. Ningún Omega quiere eso. Mike siempre ha sido algo testarudo, pero ahora lo es mucho más —. John regresó de la cocina con ambas tazas y me ofreció una, junto con una suave sonrisa y un suave murmullo con el que me indicaba que tuviese cuidado porque el té estaba caliente. Lo observé sentarse de nueva cuenta en el sillón frente a mí y dar un sorbo a su té, para después seguir diciendo: — A Mike se le ocurrió la idea de convertirme en un donante, y me aseguró que eso podría ser una estupenda oportunidad para conocer a alguien. Y antes de que creas que todo esto fue planeado, Mike me explicó que hay Omegas que acceden a ser inseminados y permiten dar su información al donante en caso de que este quiera tener algún tipo de relación con el bebé.

Ahora que todo comenzaba a tener sentido para mí, la indignación había desaparecido para dar paso a la incredulidad y aún cierto enojo, mismo con el que, de manera moderada, dije: — Yo no di ese permiso, en ningún momento. Fui a ese lugar con la única intención de tener un bebé yo solo, sin querer saber absolutamente nada del donante ─ sentencié, aun cuando sabía que había una mentira en ello. Gracias a Mycroft había podido tener acceso a los perfiles de los donantes, aunque ninguno de ellos hubiese dado mucho detalle, pero lo había hecho, y el de un hombre en sus cuarentas, sin vicio alguno o problemas que pudiesen afectar a mi bebé, me había parecido sin duda alguna la mejor opción. Pero eso no eliminaba ni hacía invalido el hecho de que yo no había accedido a revelar mi información al donante.

— Lo sé — reveló John con calma y dando otro sorbo a su té, para después dejarlo en la mesa auxiliar a su lado. — Mike me convenció de ser donante por esa razón. Me contagió la idea de una posibilidad de hacer una familia y accedí a esperar un tiempo en caso de que su plan tuviese algún tipo de resultado. Seguí con mi día y día, esperando a que Mike me llamase y haciéndome a la idea de que estaba esperando y aplazando lo inevitable por algo imposible. Pero un día simplemente recibí una llamada de Mike, para citarme al hospital y decirme que por fin alguien había concebido un bebé con ayuda de mi donación. Aunque para mí significó muchísimo enterarme de eso, Mike me explicó que había un problema muy grande, y que ese problema era justamente el hecho de que tú no habías accedido a dar información alguna sobre tu identidad. Cuando me dijo eso, sentí de nueva cuenta que todo volvía a fallar; que ya no había nada qué esperar, pero… Pero al mismo tiempo sentí que no quería volver a perder, que aún siendo contra la ley y pudiendo meter en problemas a Mike, quería saber quién eras. Quería poder conocer a la persona que llevaría a nuestro bebé en su vientre. Mike se negó en un principio, al parecer por el hecho de que el Omega que había concebido, había especificado no querer tener contacto alguno con el donante, y que un Alfa lo había acompañado. Yo creí que sería… sería tu pareja, pero ahora que estoy aquí y te veo completamente solo, y la mención que has hecho sobre tu hermano, me hace saber que aquel Alfa ha sido él, ¿no es así? — me preguntó, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Rehuí un instante la mirada, sin saber en ese punto cómo debería sentirme. Estaba enojado con aquel doctor que había roto las reglas de su propio trabajo, y que me había obligado a hacer frente a aquella situación, pero también me sentía con aquella opresión en el pecho, con la tristeza de saber que alguien como John había acudido a mi en su desespero por tener una razón para seguir con eso que ya no podía llamarse vida. Sintiendo aún la mirada de John en mí, no pude hacer más que asentir con suavidad.

— Eso me alivia bastante, si te soy sincero — murmuró John. Lo observé se soslayo pasarse los dedos por la barba y después continuar con su relato. — Ahora, entiendo que con lo que te he dicho, habrás comprendido ya que Mike no falló en su trabajo. Él me advirtió que no podía darme la información, y si lo hizo fue como un favor a un viejo amigo. Le aseguré que no causaría problemas, que solo quería conocerte y ofrecerte mi ayuda en lo que sea necesario, y por eso estoy aquí, Sherlock. Lamento todo lo que pasó hace un instante, pero en este momento tú y el bebé son lo única esperanza que me queda. Así que, ahora que sabes toda la verdad y la razón por la que estoy aquí, voy a cumplir con la que sea tu voluntad. Si quieres que me vaya, así lo haré. No voy a volver a este lugar si es lo que quieres, y podrás olvidarte de esto que pasó.

La suplica que pude observar en el mirar de John, hizo que mi corazón se contrajese. Era injusto que fuese yo quien tuviese que hacer frente a aquel problema, pero sabía que después de todo, aquello no había sido más que una casualidad. La historia de John me tenía sintiendo aquella horrible opresión, pero aún así yo no podía tirar por la borda todo por lo que me había esforzado; todo por lo que había tenido que luchar y soportar para llegar a ese punto en el que un bebé crecía en mi interior. No estaba dispuesto a compartir nada con ningún Alfa, mucho menos a mi bebé, pero también era el bebé de John, y él había acudido a mí, y había sido gentil al ofrecerme la opción de marcharse y dejarme en paz de ser negativa mi respuesta. No había forma alguna de que estuviese dispuesto a hacer frente a aquella situación y perderlo todo, y a pesar de eso, a pesar del deseo que siempre había tenido para conseguir la perfección en mi vida, me encontré respondiendo:

— No me gusta compartir mi vida con nadie, ¿lo entiende? Para mí la vida tampoco ha sido fácil, y lo que tengo ahora ha sido gracias a mi esfuerzo, y a que no he permitido que mi biología me haga valer menos que los demás. He decidido tener un bebé porque así lo deseo, pero he perdido algo importante a cambio, y eso ha sido mi trabajo, uno en el que he tenido que hacer frente a muchos Alfas, y eso me ha hecho ganarme el respeto de muchos. Acceder a que usted esté cerca de mí va a terminar por quitarme ese respeto, y no estoy dispuesto a permitir eso… — revelé sin poder mirar a la cara a aquel Alfa que había depositado su última esperanza en mí. Lo escuché dar un largo y cansado suspiro, uno que oprimió más mi pecho. Lo sentí ponerse de pie, pero no moverse un solo ápice de su lugar, cosa que me obligó a mirarlo de nueva cuenta. Observé su postura firme, misma que, a pesar de ser más bajo que la mayoría de los Alfas, demostraba brindar la misma protección y fuerza que la de cualquier otro. De haber sido mi plan de vida algo totalmente distinto, pensé en que sin duda alguna, un Alfa como John habría sido la persona con la que me habría gustado compartir mi vida, y poder sentirme protegido y seguro a su lado.

— Bien. Supongo que por mi parte no hay nada más que pueda decir, Sherlock. Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que recibir ese despreciable trato por parte de los demás solo por ser un Omega, pero me alegro de que no seas un Omega cualquiera ni que permite que lo pisoteen. Me quedo tranquilo sabiendo que el bebé tendrá el mejor ejemplo de vida gracias a ti. Gracias por escucharme, y no meter en problemas a Mike. Y de nuevo lamento todo esto, de verdad — murmuró, dedicándome una apagada sonrisa para después comenzar a caminar en dirección a la puerta. Sentí una inmensa amargura ante el pensamiento de lo que mi decisión daría por resultado, pero no podía terminar por perder lo que me quedaba de aquella vida que estaba a solo un paso de ser perfecta una vez que naciera mi bebé. No podía aceptar depender de la protección de un Alfa, por más que este me demostrase no ser como los demás. Con un nudo en la garganta, observé a John salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Dejé escapar un largo suspiro y me puse de pie para colocar la taza de té que John me había dado sobre la chimenea. No sabía cómo sentirme, no sabía cómo debía reaccionar teniendo en mente que aquel hombre probablemente no pasaría de esta noche, y todo por haberle negado un simple deseo, por no permitirle la oportunidad de hacer lo que todo Alfa por instinto hacía: proteger a un Omega…

— Protección… — murmuré para mí mismo, sin percatarme de que había deslizado mi mano sobre mi vientre mientras pensaba en aquello, junto con las palabras que una vez mi madre me había dicho, y que justamente el día anterior Lestrade había hecho lo mismo. Sin saber si aquella idea que se presentó en mi mente como una radiante bombilla, era buena o mala, me aparté de la chimenea y me apresuré a abrir la puerta del apartamento mientras llamaba a aquel Alfa: — ¡Señor Watson, espere! — y rogaba poder alcanzarlo. Pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando, al abrir la puerta y mirar escaleras abajo, me encontré al hombre recargado de espaldas a la pared, mirando frente a él y respirando profundamente, acción que interrumpió de inmediato al girarse en mi dirección y exclamar con un tono grave y autoritario:

— ¡No des un solo paso más! No puedes salir corriendo directo a un lugar con escaleras de esa forma, Sherlock, pudiste tener un accidente —. El tono en que me demandó aquello, junto con la sorpresa de haberle encontrado aún en el piso, me dejaron completamente congelado en el sitio, sujetándome al pasamanos. Aparté mi mano de la desgastada madera y retrocedí, mirando por primera vez en dos años los escalones que antes había bajado incluso corriendo. — Lo siento, yo… creí que no lo alcanzaría y mi primera reacción fue darme prisa, lo lamento… — me disculpé, retrocediendo hasta el punto de quedar casi nuevamente dentro del apartamento.

— Sólo ten más cuidado, por favor — pidió John, volviendo a subir un tramo de la escalera mientras preguntaba: — ¿Por qué querías alcanzarme? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Te sientes mal? —. Ante aquellas preguntas y la preocupación de la voz de John, me obligué a espabilar y apartar de mi mente el horrible escenario que mi descuido pudo haber causado. Miré a John a los ojos y negué lentamente con la cabeza, explicando después: — No es eso, es solo que se ha marchado sin dejarme terminar de decir mi decisión… Le he dicho que permitirle estar cerca de mí, me quitará el respeto que me he ganado en todo este tiempo, y que eso no lo puedo aceptar… — repetí, obteniendo en respuesta un asentimiento de parte de John. Respiré profundamente y, decidiendo apostarme lo que me quedaba de aquella vida casi perfecta, continué diciendo: —… no sin tener condiciones de por medio… Así que, si está dispuesto a aceptar las condiciones, sean las que sean… Por favor, pase… — le indiqué, volviendo a adentrarme a la sala de estar y esperando que John diese alguna respuesta, misma que me dio terminando de subir las escaleras y adentrándose al lugar, con la interrogante emergiendo de sus labios:

— ¿Cuáles son esas condiciones? —. Se quedó de pie al centro de la sala y yo seguí mi camino de nuevo hasta mi sillón, mismo en el que me senté y me decidí a explicar las condiciones: — La primera es que deberá ser siempre consciente de que no tengo interés alguno en unirme con nadie, ni compartir mi hogar en ningún momento —. John asintió y continué: — Que esté embarazado no significa que cuando estemos juntos, usted deberá hacer las cosas por mí o prohibirme lo que acostumbro hacer, ¿quedó claro? — pregunté, esperando de nueva cuenta el asentimiento de John, pero este me dio en respuesta algo que no esperaba del todo.

— Me quedó claro después de que vi que no probaste siquiera el té que preparé para ti, así que no volveré a interferir en tus cosas, a menos que lo considere realmente peligroso — objetó, sosteniéndome la mirada. Yo hice una mueca, teniendo ya por costumbre que toda contradicción a mi palabra, viniendo de un Alfa, era algo que no soportaría; pero en este momento John tenía razón, por lo que terminé por ceder: — Está bien. Solo si es realmente necesario o peligroso, de acuerdo. Y si no he bebido el té no es porque lo haya hecho usted, sino porque lo ha hecho sin azúcar y yo lo bebo con dos cucharadas — expliqué, sintiendo un suave cosquilleo en el vientre cuando John sonrió ante mi explicación. — Habiendo aclarado eso, la siguiente condición es que, ya que he perdido mi trabajo a causa del embarazo, necesito dinero para asistir a las citas médicas y, por ende, un trabajo que me genere ingresos. No tengo interés en ningún otro trabajo más que el que he tenido hasta ahora, y aquí es donde acepto su cercanía por tiempo indefinido.

— Espera un segundo — pidió John, indicando con su mano que me detuviese. — No tengo problema alguno con aceptar esa condición, pero necesito saber primero que nada a qué te dedicas, y por qué el embarazo te prohíbe hacerlo. Si tienen razones de sobra, te advierto que no hay forma alguna en que pueda aceptar que vuelvas a ese lugar.

Teniendo que acallar el gruñido que deseaba proferir en aquel momento, me crucé de brazos y miré fijamente a John, esperando hacerle saber que si no cooperaba, aquello no daría ningún resultado. Cerré los ojos y dejé escapar un largo suspiro, viéndome obligado a responder a aquella duda. — Trabajo con Scotland Yard. Ellos acuden a mí para que les ayude cuando su incompetencia rebasa los límites y no son capaces de dar con el causante de un robo, asesinato o secuestro. Yo solo les explico lo que no ven e interrogo a los sospechosos, y se lo digo antes de que crea que me meto en problemas mayores. Yo no veo peligro alguno en eso, pero Lestrade, un amigo mío y Detective inspector del Yard, me ha dicho que no puedo seguir trabajando porque debo cuidarme de cualquiera que quiera tomar represalias contra mi mientras hago preguntas, o por hablar de más… Así que, debido a eso, me han prohibido regresar al trabajo hasta que dé a luz.

— Entiendo… — respondió John, sonando algo indeciso en su respuesta. Se rascó la barba de nueva cuenta y me expresó su duda: — ¿y cómo es que termino yo estando involucrado en esto? ¿Quieres que vaya con este sujeto y lo amenace o algo por el estilo? Porque te advierto que yo no hago esas cosas, aunque si es necesario, bueno… — se encogió de hombros y yo me quedé de una sola pieza ante lo que estuve casi seguro de que se refería con aquellas palabras. Agité la cabeza para quitarme de la mente aquella idea y le expliqué a John:

— No quiero que amenace a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Lestrade me ha dicho que al no tener protección alguna por mi cuenta, no puedo tomar el riesgo de que alguien me ataque y haga daño a mi bebé —. Cuando aquellas palabras terminaron de emerger de mi boca, noté con inmenso desconcierto cómo John cerraba las manos en puño y tensaba notablemente la mandíbula, por lo que me vi casi obligado a agregar: — Eso jamás ha pasado, pero en caso de que suceda… usted estará ahí para brindarme esa protección, ¿de acuerdo? Ha dicho que la pensión que recibe no le es suficiente para un buen lugar donde vivir, ¿no es así? Entonces le ofrezco un trato justo. Usted me ayuda a recuperar mi trabajo y le brinda su protección a mi bebé y a mí, a cambio de tener un trabajo extra dándome su opinión como médico y, por ende, un buen pago por ello. Gano muy bien, así que no tengo problema alguno con pagarle por su ayuda en el trabajo. Esa es la última condición, ¿la acepta? — pregunté, mirándolo fijamente y esperando que mis planes fuesen al pie de la letra. Vi dudar por un instante a John y creí que no accedería pero, para mí inmensa fortuna, me extendió de nueva cuenta su mano, diciendo después: — Acepto el trato, me parece perfecto.

Sonreí ampliamente ante su respuesta y, sin tener ni pizca alguna del miedo inicial frente a John, tomé su mano y, aunque noté de sobra la fuerza mayor a la mía con la que la estrechaba, correspondí a la acción de la misma forma, afirmando: — Tenemos un trato.


	3. Se Acabó

**Etiquetas:** _Blushing Sherlock / Case Fic / BAMF John / Sherlock Being Sherlock_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:** _Se acabó_

No podía negar que, haber llegado a aquel trato, me hacía inmensamente feliz; no solo por el hecho de que tenía la posibilidad de recuperar mi trabajo, sino porque también había logrado que John quitase de su mente aquella idea que seguramente me atormentaría a mi en aquella noche a solas en mi habitación. Tal como le había dicho a John, era un trato justo, un acuerdo favorable para ambos y para nuestro bebé.

Con una última sonrisa de triunfo, solté su mano y dije: ─ A partir de mañana puede comenzar su trabajo como mi compañero médico. No creo necesario tener que explicarle que verá todo tipo de cosas mientras me acompañé, así que me parece que por mi parte ya está todo dicho, Señor Watson.

John asintió a mis palabras, asegurándome sin hacer uso de una sola palabra suya, que él estaba más que acostumbrado a cualquier tipo de escenario, por más horrible que pudiese ser. Estuve a punto de decirle que, ya que habíamos llegado a aquel acuerdo y, teniendo en cuenta que había estado buscando un momento de paz para mí solo antes de que me interrumpiese, no había nada más que le mantuviese en mi hogar; pero de nueva cuenta y, sin poder expresar mi pensar, John abrió la boca y me dijo:

─ Me gustaría pedir algo, si no es considerado un abuso de confianza ─. Yo fruncí el ceño y me puse de pie. Me encogí de hombros y, decidido a concederle algo mínimo a cambio de tan grande favor que estaba recibiendo, asentí en indicación de que lo pidiese. Lo miré a los ojos y esperé por su dichosa petición, misma que sonó de labios de John con un simple: ─ No me llames Señor Watson, por favor. Acepto que la diferencia de edad entre nosotros es considerable, pero no me siento cómodo hablando de esta forma. Estaría bien si solo me llamas John, ¿de acuerdo?

Hice una mueca ante aquella indicación y pensé en aceptar lo que aquel Alfa pedía, pero mostrar tal confianza al habernos conocido hacía tan solo unos minutos, no me parecía lo adecuado, mucho menos si iba a tener que llamarlo por su nombre en mi trabajo. Guardé silencio un momento, pesando en que no era justo no aceptar aquel mínimo favor, pero era necesario, y así se lo dije: ─ No tengo problema alguno en llamarlo por su nombre, pero no creo que sea lo mejor si la idea es que nos vean como lo que somos: compañeros de trabajo, ¿entiende? Será fácil asumir que somos pareja si las personas con las que trabajo me escuchan llamándolo John, y eso es lo que no quiero, bajo ningún motivo. Intento seguir conservando el respecto de los demás, y si me muestro con usted de una forma más íntima, creerán que es algo así como el padre sustituto de mi bebé. Así que… lo siento mucho, pero no hay forma en que pueda referirme de forma distinta a la profesional a usted.

Aunque creí que mi respuesta supondría algo decepcionante para John, me encontré con la inmensa sorpresa e inesperada reacción de John que, como si le hubiese contado un chiste, se limitó a relamerse los labios, acariciarse un poco la barba y decirme: ─ De acuerdo. Si esto será algo enteramente profesional y de compañerismo, lo adecuado en todo caso sería que me llamaras Doctor Watson, o… ─ hizo una pausa, sonriendo de forma ladina y casi altanera, acción que me hizo sentir un pronunciado cosquilleo en el estómago, además de un extraño calor en las mejillas cuando prosiguió al decir: ─ Capitán Watson, si lo prefieres. Ambos me vienen bien, y me dan el crédito que merezco a comparación de que me llames Señor ─ sentenció, alzando la barbilla y sin dejar de mirarme.

Sin darme cuenta de que lo hacía, parpadeé con insistencia un par de veces, notando también que el calor en mis mejillas se había intensificado. Pasé saliva casi sin percatarme de que lo hacía y, rehuyendo la mirada a la vez que carraspeaba, le respondí: ─ Doctor Watson está bien, y creo que es lo adecuado teniendo en cuenta que será su conocimiento médico el que me servirá en los casos. Ahora… ehm… ya que hemos cerrado el trato, yo… uhm… ─ me aclaré la garganta de forma sonora y, evitando mirarlo a la cara, me giré y me acerqué a la ventana en una busca desesperada por encontrar algo que me hiciese lucir inmensamente ocupado y sin tiempo alguno que perder. Para mi inmensa fortuna, mi mirada se encontró con mi violín sobre el escritorio y lo tomé, al igual que el arco y me quedé de frente a la ventana, reposicionando el violín sobre mi hombro. ─ Si no tiene más qué decir, Doctor Watson, le espero mañana aquí mismo, alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde ─ le indiqué sin girarme para una despedida por lo menos educada. Desconocía concretamente el por qué había tenido aquella reacción frente a John, especialmente cuando nunca antes había tenido alguna de ningún tipo frente a nadie más.

─ De acuerdo. Te advierto que soy muy puntual, así que aquí me tendrás a la hora acordada. Y… ¿Sherlock? ─ llamó, haciendo que me pusiese ligeramente nervioso y casi desease que se marchase de una vez. Me mordí los labios y, sin querer girarme del todo para dejar en evidencia el probable sonrojo de mis mejillas, solo lo miré por sobre mi hombro y respondí: ─ ¿Sí? ─. Lo miré lo más que fue posible y, al notar la seriedad en su rostro, pensé en girarme y preguntar si algo estaba mal, pero sin necesidad alguna de mover músculo alguno, escuché a John decir: ─ Te prometo que voy a protegerlos a ambos. No me importa si debo dar mi vida; lo haré a cambio de mantenerte a salvo a ti a nuestro bebé… ─ aseguró y guardó silencio, mismo que no me bastó para procesar sus palabras en aquel momento, sólo aquella promesa de volver el día de mañana. ─ Hasta entonces, Sherlock. Cuídate y también a nuestro bebé.

Sin poder responder nada en aquel momento, me vi obligado a solo escuchar cómo la puerta del lugar se cerraba y el crujir de uno de los escalones al bajar. Me había quedado completamente congelado, con la respiración aprisionada en mis pulmones al no atreverme siquiera a respirar. Después de un instante, me recompuse de aquello y, aún con el violín sobre mi hombro, me dispuse a tocar una suave melodía, recordando aquella promesa que, aunque solo en mi mente y en silencio, me permití desear que fuese cumplida.

 **-oOo-**

─ ¿Dónde compraste esta cosa? Parece muy real ─ preguntó John en voz alta. Estando en mi habitación y terminando de abotonar mi camisa, no pude saber a ciencia cierta a qué se refería, pero casi pude apostar que se refería a mi cráneo, por lo que, con toda la intención de que optase por dejarlo en su lugar de una buena vez, le pregunté: ─ ¿Se refiere a Billy? Me decepciona que diga ser un doctor y no pueda identificar un cráneo de verdad cuando lo ve ─ guardé silencio y seguí abotonando mi camisa, esperando escuchar alguna respuesta que me alegraría el día con una buena risa.

─ No me subestimes, encanto. Podría romperle los huesos a alguien mientras los nombro ─ aseguró con lo que me pareció algo de altanería. Pero aquello, lejos de molestarme, palideció al procesar que acababa de llamarme encanto. Miré mi reflejo en el espejo y me percate de nueva cuenta y con un gruñido entre dientes, que mis mejillas estaban teñidas de un suave carmín. Terminé de abotonarme la camisa y, haciendo uso de mi bata, fui directo al baño y me lavé el rostro, logrando que aquel molesto calor desapareciera. Salí por la puerta que daba al pasillo y sin estar dispuesto a obsequiarle la victoria a John, le respondí: ─ Ya tendrá oportunidad de mostrarme eso en el trabajo, pero mientras tanto me otorgo el beneficio de la duda ─. Lo vi sostener aún a Billy y, sin mirarlo a la cara, lo tomé de sus manos y lo dejé sobre la chimenea, misma de la que aparté una navaja que atravesaba una carta por la mitad; pero al hacer dicha acción, me percaté de algo, y ese algo era lo mismo que hacía un año me había obligado a no volver a poner un solo pie en mi oficina en Scotland Yard. John estaba dejando impregnado su aroma en toda la sala, un aroma fuerte que solo podía relacionar con la canela y el café, junto con esa indiscutible nota almizclada que todos los Alfas poseían. Sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía, me encontré cerrando los ojos un instante e inhalando profundamente aquella esencia que hizo que cada vello en mi piel se erizase.

─ No tengo problema alguno en demostrarte lo que sea, ya lo verás ─ aseguró John, esta vez sin ese tono de altanería y logrando sacarme de aquel transe en el que me había sumergido por un instante. Me sentí avergonzando y, evitando que mirase mi rostro, me giré y le di la espalda mientras leía en voz alta la carta que había estado guardando. ─ Cinco, trece; Lauriston Garden, secuestro… ─ hice una suave mueca y, aún sin mirar a John, le di el papel y expliqué: ─ Aquí es a donde vamos. Lestrade y los oficiales del Yard ya deben haber acordonado la zona, y el inservible de Anderson debe estar arruinando toda la evidencia ─ gruñí, acercándome a zancadas hasta el perchero de donde tomé mi abrigo y bufanda. ─ ¿Listo, Doctor? ─ pregunté, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos y con una sonrisa ladina surcando mis labios. Estaba emocionado ante la promesa de volver a presentarme al trabajo y no volver a ser echado por no contar con la protección debida. John me obsequió una sonrisa de confidencialidad y respondió: ─ Ve delante, yo te sigo.

Asentí a su indicación y, sabiendo que se encargaría de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, salí y comencé a bajar la escalera mientras me sostenía del pasamanos y la pared. Era un poco tedioso tener que hacer de aquella manera, pero no tenía más opción. Una vez que me encontré fuera del apartamento, con John a mi lado, detuve a un taxista y le indiqué la dirección. Subí al auto, siento seguido por John, y de manera inmediata bajé la ventanilla, sin estar dispuesto a tener que olfatear durante todo el camino aquel aroma que para mi desgracia, más que molestarme, me resultaba casi embriagante. Me dediqué a mirar hacia las calles que recorríamos hasta que escuché a mi lado aquella pregunta carente de sentido.

─ ¿Y bien? ─ preguntó John, haciéndome mirarlo para tener una mínima pista de a qué se refería. Al no tener nada a simple vista, ni en su expresión o lenguaje corporal, le pregunté de regreso: ─ ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? ─. Quizá estaba siendo algo grosero, pero mi exasperación ante evasión de preguntas claras, era inmensa. John sonrió y, como si tuviese como único propósito crear en mi una enorme incomodidad, se rascó la barba y explicó: ─ Ayer te conté todo de mí, y de ti solo sé que tu nombre es Sherlock Holmes, que vives en Baker Street y que vas a ser quien traiga al mundo a mi cachorro. Si voy a pasar gran parte del tiempo contigo, me gustaría por lo menos conocerte un poco más.

Ante la aclaración de su pregunta, dejé que la exasperación se esfumase por completo, pero al escuchar la forma en que acababa de llamar a nuestro bebé, no pude evitar fruncir el ceño y responderle casi de mala gana: ─ No llames a mi bebé de esa forma, no me gusta ─ y acto seguido volví a mirar hacia afuera en la calle, teniendo en mente que probablemente para el final del día me iba a terminar arrepintiendo de aquella decisión.

─ Lo siento, no era mi intención que sonase grosero. Tampoco tenía idea de que te resultase molesto. Dame otra oportunidad. ¿Hay posibilidad de que pueda saber más de lo que ya sé sobre ti, Sherlock? ─ preguntó con suavidad. Yo dejé escapar un largo suspiro y, a favor de no arrepentirme después, le respondí: ─ Tengo veintidós años, me gradué en la universidad de Oxford, toco el violín hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pienso retirarme de a aquí a un par años a Sussex y dedicarme a la apicultura. ¿Eso es suficiente? ─ le pregunté de forma retórica, pero lejos de obtener la respuesta o un silencio deseado, John me preguntó de nueva cuenta: ─ ¿Veintidós años? ¿No crees es algo apresurado tener un hijo a esa edad?

Considerando dar un prolongado silencio como única respuesta a un comentario tan de mal gusto, rodeé los ojos y dejé escapar un largo suspiro, a la vez que me decidía a responder: ─ ¿Quién dice qué edad es apropiada para que un Omega tenga un hijo? ¿Hay alguien que siquiera sigue las reglas? Yo decidí embarazarme a esta edad porque quiero disfrutar lo máximo posible de mi hijo, verlo crecer y cumplir las metas que se proponga. Si esa no es razón suficiente, entonces no hay ninguna otra que se considere válida.

─ Supongo que tienes razón. Y tiene todo el sentido del mundo, sí. Bien. ¿Qué me dices la unión? ¿Tienes algún pretendiente? ─ preguntó, mirándome fijamente y haciendo que de nueva cuenta me pusiese nervioso. Intenté evadir su preguntar y solo hacer como si no la hubiese escuchado; pero la insistencia de su mirada y la obvia espera por una respuesta de mi parte, me hicieron terminar por ceder por el bien de mi tranquilidad. ─ No, no hay ningún pretendiente, y NO tengo interés en unirme con nadie, por si las veces que lo he dicho ayer no fueron las suficientes como para dejarlo en claro. Jamás he tenido una pareja, jamás he compartido absolutamente nada con nadie y, si insiste con las preguntas de este tipo, tampoco compartiré con usted mi embarazo ─ sentencié, fijando de manera tajante mi vista a las calles, sin estar dispuesto a pronunciar una sola palabra más, muy al contrario de John que, como si adorase hacerme sentir de aquella forma, me respondió:

─ Está bien, está bien. No hay necesidad de que te agites por estas cosas, Sherlock. Se te han sonrojado incluso las mejillas. Prometo no volver a preguntar al respecto ─ aseguró, pero no guardó del todo silencio, y así lo supe cuando logré escucharlo murmura por lo bajo: ─ Mejor para ambos ─. Si tenía intensión de decir algo en especial con aquello, decidí no indagar en lo absoluto. Tomé las solapas de mi abrigo y las alcé para resguardarme un poco del frío que aún a esa hora era tan intenso.

Agradeciendo el silencio que vino después de aquella sesión de preguntas, pude permanecer tranquilo en el resto del camino hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino. Pagué lo debido al conductor y, teniendo ya por costumbre posar mis manos en mi vientre mientras bajaba del auto, hice dicha acción. Dejé escapar un largo suspiro y, sabiendo que John me seguiría los pasos, me encaminé hasta donde aquellas llamativas cintas amarillas se encontraban. Aún a la distancia en la que me encontraba, pude reconocer a Donovan, y aquello me hizo bufar mi fastidio; no solo por hecho de tener que enfrentarla, sino porque al parecer no habían cumplido con la orden de Lestrade. A pesar de ello, acorté toda distancia y como era de esperarse, nos encontramos cara a cara.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí, freak? ¿No te dijo Greg que estabas despedido? ─ me escupió cual veneno de la serpiente más mortal que pudiese existir. Arrugando la nariz al percibir su aroma agrío de hembra Alfa, me limité a responderle en tono burlón: ─ Lestrade te dijo prácticamente lo mismo a ti, y aquí estamos… Así que, responde esa pregunta por ti misma. No creo que sea tan difícil incluso para ti ─ y sin mayor palabra, la rodeé y alcé una de las cintas amarillas para adentrarme al lugar, de donde entraban y salían sujetos que supuse de inmediato que serían ayudantes de Anderson. Por instinto, me giré y observé que, en efecto, John me seguía el paso; pero aquello no captó mi atención tanto como ver la cara de inmensa ofensa que mostraba Donovan. Sonreí con altanería y seguí con mi camino, esperando por John para subir las escaleras al piso a donde todos se dirigían.

─ Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero parece que tú y esa chica en la entrada no se soportan ─ comentó John, cosa que por primera vez después de habernos conocido, me hizo reír auténticamente. Son borrar de mis labios la sonrisa que los surcaba, le respondí: ─ No hay necesidad de corregir, Doctor. Está en lo cierto. Donovan y yo no soportamos estar en presencia del otro, aunque normalmente yo soy más capaza de ignorarla hasta el punto de lograr que desaparezca del lugar, por lo menos a mis ojos. Es ella y el imbécil de su amante quienes no me soportan ─ expliqué, terminando de subir el tramo de escaleras restante. Me acerqué hasta donde había una mesa con trajes especializados y tomé uno junto con dos pares de guantes. ─ Póngase esto y estos ─ le indiqué a John mientras le extendía el traje y un par de guantes. ─ Quiero conservar un poco de la evidencia en la escena.

─ ¿Sherlock? ─ llamó Lestrade a mis espaldas. Al escuchar su voz, cerré los ojos un instante y dejé escapar un largo suspiro lleno de cansancio. Había estado esperando no tener que dar explicaciones tan pronto como había puesto un pie en aquel lugar, pero no podía tenerlo todo. Abrí de nueva cuenta los ojos y, con una sonrisa entre divertida y llena de sorna, le respondí: ─ ¡Lestrade! Cuánto tiempo sin verte. Me enteré de que hay una víctima de un posible secuestro, ¿no es así? ¿Puedo pasar? ─ pregunté, moviéndome a un lado y mirando por sobre el hombro de Lestrade la habitación a sus espaldas, en donde se podía apreciar un pie descalzo de la más que obvia víctima. Hice amago de dar un paso en dirección a la habitación pero, deteniendo mi paso por completo, sentí la ligera presión de un par de manos contra mi pecho.

─ No, no, no. No vas a entrar ahí, Sherlock, de ninguna manera, ¿entiendes? ─ sentenció Lestrade, que siguió deteniendo mi paso con sus manos y buscando lograr que lo mirase a la cara. ─ ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Creí haberte dejado claro que no podías involucrarte en un caso más mientras estuviesen embarazado. Regresa a Baker o llamaré a tu hermano en este mismo instante ─ amenazó, apartando sus manos de contra mi pecho cuando dejé de ejercer presión contra su cuerpo en un intento por pasar de él. Me detuve, pero no aparté un solo momento la mirada de aquella habitación.

─ Sólo quiero echar un vistazo ─ pedí, moviéndome a su otro costado para tener una mejor vista, pero esta vez, sin que me lo esperase y tomándome por completa sorpresa, sentí una notable presión en mis hombros y cómo Lestrade me obligaba a retroceder y perder por completo la vista que había logrado obtener, mientras repetía: ─ ¡Vete a casa, Sherlock! ¡Hablo en serio!

Dispuesto a formar parte activa de aquella discusión y salir victorioso, encaré a Lestrade y, cuando estuve a punto de decirle que no iba a ir a ninguna parte, sentí algo aferrarme de la cintura y hacerme retroceder un poco, a la vez que apreciaba frente a mí cómo Lestrade abría los ojos por completo y retrocedía frente a la presencia de John a quien, aún entre la confusión del momento, escuché exclamar: ─ Pon un solo dedo encima de Sherlock una vez más, y te los romperé todos ─, a la vez que lo empujaba con una mano sobre el pecho de Lestrade. Ante aquello, era consciente de que lo que debía hacer era intervenir y explicar a Lestrade que había tomado ya las medidas adecuadas para estar en aquel lugar, pero me había dejado llevar por la emoción de aquel nuevo y posible puzzle, que lo había ignorado por completo, teniendo como único resultado que terminase congelado como en ese momento.

─ ¡¿Quién es este, Sherlock?! ─ bufó Lestrade, aferrando ambas manos al brazo de John y mirándome en busca de una explicación. Espabilé ante el resonar de su voz, pero no logré moverme siquiera un poco, no hasta que escuché a John comenzar a gruñir: ─ Yo soy su a-

─ ¡Ayudante! ─ exclamé al instante, como un impulso ciego. Sentí que el palpitar de mi corazón se disparó de forma violenta y, sin querer hacer mayor el problema o ganar más preguntas por parte de Lestrade, me acerqué a ambos y posé mis manos en el antebrazo de John, mirándolo a los ojos y pidiendo con suavidad: ─ Disculpe, Doctor. Ha sido mi culpa, debí presentarlos primero… ─, esperando que notase en mi mirar la suplica que pedía. Noté bajo mis dedos la tensión de los brazos de John y seguí mirándolo a los ojos, a la vez que hacía amago de apartar su mano de contra el pecho de Lestrade. ─ Lo lamento… Este es el Detective Inspector Lestrade, del que le hablé ayer, ¿lo recuerda? ─ pregunté ahora sujetando con cuidado la muñeca de John, hasta que estuve seguro de que su molestia había desaparecido o disminuido lo suficiente como para escuchar explicaciones. El agitado latir que pude sentir de su corazón por medio de mi agarre en su muñeca, me hizo sentir un extraño cosquilleo en le vientre. Cuando lo consideré prudente, solté su muñeca y me hice a un lado, explicándole a Lestrade: ─ Él es el Doctor John Watson. Todo ha sido un malentendido, lo siento. El Doctor es especializado en tratar a Omegas que han sido abusados sexualmente y malentendió nuestra charla…

─ Pudo haber preguntado primero qué era lo que pasaba, o tú pudiste haberme hecho caso ─ refutó Lestrade mientras se reacomodaba la ropa y echaba una mirada dudosa a John. ─ Como sea, ¿qué hacen aquí? Te dije que es peligroso que estés aquí, Sherlock, y sabes que no está permitido dar ningún tipo de información a trabajadores ajenos a Scotland Yard.

Estando más tranquilo y, notando que el aroma agrio de ambos Alfas comenzaba a desaparecer, comencé a explicar la situación como era debido: ─ Hemos venido a inspeccionar la escena del crimen, por supuesto. Y recuerdo que me has dicho que era peligroso venir aquí, y por eso mismo el Doctor Watson me hará compañía cada vez que sea necesario. También es mi nuevo ayudante, así que puedes ir cambiando de área a Anderson que no hace más que destruir evidencia importante ─ indiqué, retomando mi lugar a lado de John mientras me ponía el par de guantes que había tomado. Lestrade nos miró a ambos, después solamente a John para después preguntar: ─ ¿Puedo hablar con él un instante? ─. Verlo y escucharlo pasar de largo a mi presencia, y que preguntase a John por permiso que me debía ser pedido a mí, me hizo enojar en demasía, por lo que, sin dar oportunidad a John para responder, dije de forma tajante: ─ Sí podemos hablar, el Doctor Watson esperará aquí mientras y usaba el traje que le indiqué ─, haciendo énfasis en esas últimas palabras mirando a John.

─ Bien, vamos al pasillo ─ indicó Lestrade. Yo le seguí el paso, no sin antes notar cómo John lo fulminaba con la mirada y su respiración aún estaba en proceso de relajarse totalmente. Pasé saliva con dificultad y seguí con mis pasos, hasta que Lestrade se detuvo y yo hice lo mismo, recibiendo al instante aquella pregunta que sonó más a una demanda: ─ ¿Se puede saber de dónde sacaste a ese sujeto? No puedes tener de ayudante a un Alfa tan agresivo como ese tal Watson. Se me ha tirado al cuello sin siquiera saber que lo que hago es por tu bien ─ objetó, echando una mirada vaga en dirección a donde antes habíamos estado. Indignado por la acusación y el tonto asumir de Lestrade respecto a John, refuté con firmeza: ─ No pienses siquiera en culparlo y llamarlo agresivo. Él solo reaccionó ante lo que parecía una agresión, y me parece que es algo normal. Tú que eres un Alfa debería saber que se suelen tener siempre ese tipo de reacciones.

─ No generalices, Sherlock. No todos nos comportamos como animales rabiosos cuando vemos una situación tensa entre un Omega y Alfa. Me he encontrado con muchos sujetos así, Sherlock, créeme. Cuando un Alfa y un Omega están juntos y pasan este tipo de situaciones, la agresión es normal; pero no cuando son compañeros de trabajo o lo que sea. Tiene que haber una relación fuerte de por medio para que un Alfa sea así de sobreprotector o agresivo, Sherlock. Deberías cuidarte de los Alfas como él. Y te lo digo en serio. Si va a ayudarte, por lo menos debes hacerle entender que, contrario a lo que todos creemos, no todo quien se te acerque quiere hacerte daño. De lo contrario, voy a tener que pedirte que regreses a casa, y llamar a tu hermano para que te quite a ese tipo de encima.

Estando aún más indignado y asqueado por las palabras de Lestrade, me prohibí gruñirle y decirle que estaba equivocado al respecto de su tonta suposición sobre John. Pero aún en aquel estado, sentí también un gran nerviosismo ante la razón que podría tener, y si el hecho de estar esperando al bebé de John, se había creado ya esa fuerte relación entre nosotros. Dejando de lado todo pensamiento irracional, y cualquiera que me hiciese dudar sobre lo que hacía, me limité a responderle a Lestrade:

─ Lamento lo que pasó, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero volver a retomar mi trabajo, y el Doctor Watson se ha ofrecido para ayudarme. Así que, solo puedo asegurarte que hablaré con él sobre lo que pasó. Ya no habrá más problema, lo prometo ─ aseguré, tratando de sonar lo más serio posible. Por fin tenía aquella oportunidad y no podía arruinarla. ─ Ahora que sabes que no estoy sin la protección debida, ¿puedo volver a trabajar? ─ pregunté, mirándolo a los ojos con una simple suplica. Lestrade me regresó la mirada, sin al parecer estar del tondo convencido pero, para mí inmensa fortuna, me respondió: ─ Está bien. Pero un solo incidente más, Sherlock… Uno solo y llamaré a tu hermano, sin excepción, ¿entendiste?

Teniendo que acallar mis ganas de expresar mi triunfo y reírme por lo casi perfecto que había ido todo, me limité a espetar: ─ No pudiste haber tomado mejor decisión, Lestrade; te lo aseguro ─ y, por instinto puro y guiado por mi alegría, le di un rápido abrazo y me apresuré a regresar hasta el final de la escalera, donde me encontré con John recargado contra la pared y con el ceño pronunciadamente fruncido. Estando por primera vez avergonzado por algo que me involucraba, me acerqué hasta él y, con la mirada baja, murmuré: ─ Lamento lo que ha pasado. Debí explicarle desde un principio a Lestrade quien era y por qué estaba aquí, pero… me he dejado llevar y por poco lo arruino todo. Lo lamento… ─. Escuché a John proferir un largo suspiro y, alzando la mirada de nueva cuenta, lo observé acariciarse la barba y respirar profundamente un par de veces, como si estuviese tomando una decisión realmente importante.

─ No voy a decirte que no has tenido culpa alguna, porque no ha sido así, jovencito… Pero eso no significa que ese tipo, amigo tuyo o no, tenga derecho a tocarte así, ¿entendiste? Y tenemos un trato, ¿lo recuerdas? Si considero que tú y mi hijo están en una situación peligrosa, voy a intervenir, sí o sí, y contra quien sea, ¿entendido? Ese fue el trato ─ advirtió, mirándome con total seriedad. Yo quise refutar que aquella no había sido realmente una situación de peligro, pero era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Por lo menos aquello había servido para descubrir la eficacia con la que John nos protegería de encontrarnos en una verdadera situación de peligro. Habiendo sido advertido de aquella forma, aunque me empeñase en negarlo rotundamente, me encontré sintiendo un muy agradable escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo y un pronunciado cosquilleo en mi vientre.

─ Tiene razón. Ese ha sido el trato, y sigue en pie. Solo… analice de mejor manera la situación la próxima vez antes de hacer que un oficial de policía se ensucie los pantalones, ¿de acuerdo? ─ le pedí, sin poder evitar soltar una suave risa, misma que para mi mayor calma, John correspondió con una sonrisa ladina. ─ Bien. ¿Listo para entrar, Doctor Watson? ─ le pregunté, alzando una ceja y comenzando a caminar en dirección a aquella habitación, en donde lo primero en recibirnos fue el cuerpo inerte de una mujer en sus, al parecer, treintas. Estaba sobre su costado izquierdo, en posición fetal y con su mano derecha cubriendo su vientre. Con ayuda de los guantes que usaba, me coloqué en cuclillas al lado del cuerpo y aparté los mechones de cabello que cubrían su rostro.

─ Tiene varios moratones… En las mejillas, las comisuras de la boca y en uno de los ojos ─ observé, aparando lo más posible el cabello para poder verificar los costados de su rostro. Seguí una línea fina y rojiza visible desde la parte trasera de oreja, hasta el cuello donde pude apreciar marcas de tonos purpúreos y verdosos, además de la misma línea rojiza. ─ Murió por estrangulamiento…

─ ¡Oh, gran observación! No habríamos podido llegar a esa conclusión sin tus maravillosas observaciones, Sherlock ─ espetó en voz alta Anderson quien, acompañando sus palabras y burlándose con ello, comenzó a aplaudir. ─ Es más que obvio que la estrangularon. Antes intentó defenderse y la golpearon. Hubo un forcejeo y el asesino la estranguló con sus manos. No hay ningún misterio aquí, así que ya puedes salir y dejarme hacer mi trabajo.

Dejando escapar un largo suspiro de exasperación, me puse de pie y respondí: ─ Como siempre, tu idiotez y pereza se sobrepone ante los verdaderos hechos, Anderson. Esta mujer fue estrangulada, sí. Fue golpeada, sí. Pero no hubo ningún tipo de forcejeo que terminase en un estrangulamiento usando las manos. Tiene marcas purpuras y verdosas que en un principio fueron rojizas, pero no a causa de un estrangulamiento como tal. Es una victima de secuestro, usa lo que sea que tienes en esa cabeza y piensa; la tuvieron retenida con cadenas en su cuello y muñecas, por un tiempo muy largo, por eso las marcas más pronunciadas. La golpearon solo por el hecho de poder hacerlo, y al final la estrangularon con una cuerda delgada, de ahí que tenga esa línea rojiza que es más reciente. Así que, si tienes un poco de inteligencia, ya debes estar pensando en cambiar tu reporte como forense ─ indiqué con toda la altanería que me fue posible. Anderson me regresó la mirada, cargada de odio y rabia; pero a mi no podía importarme menos.

─ Sherlock, espera ─ pidió John a mis espaldas. Me giré en su dirección y, sin haber pensado siquiera en ello, escuché de sus labios aquella noticia que me hizo sentir nauseas. ─ Esta mujer fue abusada sexualmente ─ reveló mientras me indicaba algo que antes no había podido observar. Me acerqué de nueva cuenta al cuerpo y observé la zona que John me indicaba, un punto rojo entre sus piernas y que manchaba su ropa. ─ Necesitamos un informe médico para saber lo que pasó. Si ha sido reciente, deberíamos poder identificar al responsable y actuar lo antes posible.

─ Yo me encargaré de eso. Ustedes no tienen nada qué hacer aquí metiendo sus narices donde no les llaman. Este es mi trabajo, y ningún tipo raro y su consolador andante van a inmiscuirse en mi él, ¿entendieron? ─ sentenció Anderson, apuntándonos a ambos. Yo gruñí por lo bajo y me puse de pie, realmente cansado de escuchar las estupideces que emergían de boca de aquel Alfa descerebrado.

─ No crees que llamar a Donovan un, ¿cómo has dicho?, ¿consolador andante?, ¿le parezca una horrible ofensa? Es decir, está claro que lo es, pero… ¿realmente es necesario ventilar sus apodos amorosos en frente de dos extraños? ─ me burlé, hasta que, sin verlo venir, sentí cómo aquella excusa de Alfa demandaba:

─ ¡Repite eso, asqueroso e inservible Omega! ─, para después empujarme, haciéndome retroceder y tastabillar en un intento por no querer tropezar con el cuerpo de aquella pobre mujer. Pero, sin importar mi intento por evadir el desastre, terminé por caer de rodillas y sobre mi costado izquierdo. Para mi alivio y calma, no sentí dolor alguno más que en la pierna izquierda, pero por instinto me llevé las manos al vientre y busqué con la mirada a John, más por el pánico de su reacción, que por su preocupación ante un posible daño para mi estado. Pero lo único que logré observar, lamentándome haber siquiera hablado, fue cómo John se abalanzaba contra Anderson y le asestaba un golpe brutal en mitad de la cara, mismo que hizo retroceder a Anderson mientras se cubría la nariz con ambas manos. Vi a John tener toda la intensión de golpearlo de nuevo, pero yo no quería que terminásemos con más problemas encima por lo que, sin pensarlo una segunda vez, le grité: ─ ¡John, para por favor! ─. Esperé que mi suplica fuese escuchada y, con gran alivio para mí, así fue; pero no sin antes ser espectador de cómo John estampaba a Anderson contra la pared y le advertía: ─ Será mejor que no vuelvas a acercarte, tocar o insultar a Sherlock, ¿entendiste? Me importa una mierda quién eres, o lo que hagas. Vuelves a hacerlo, y la próxima vez que visites una morgue, será para quedarte, imbécil.

─ John, ya… Por favor ─ insistí, haciendo amago de volver a ponerme de pie con todo el cuidado posible. John acudió de inmediato a mi ayuda, preguntándome en el proceso: ─ ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele? ─. Posó su mano sobre la mía en mi vientre y me miró a los ojos, dejándome ver la preocupación en los suyos. Guardé silencio un instante, solo mirándolo a los ojos y sintiendo cómo el temor se desvanecía por completo. ─ ¿Te has golpeado el vientre? ─ volvió a preguntar, a lo que esta vez respondí negando con la cabeza. Sentí una suave presión sobre mi mano y, sabiendo que tendríamos que hacer frente a las consecuencias, me aparté poco a poco de John y me dirigí hasta la puerta, contra la que Anderson seguía recargado.

─ ¡¿Qué demonios pasó, Sherlock?! ─ demandó Lestrade, adentrándose a la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos. Vio primeramente a Anderson, pero no hizo nada por ayudarlo; en cambio, nos miró a nosotros y negó con la cabeza. Tuve toda la intención de explicar lo que había pasado, pero John fue quien en esta ocasión habló.

─ Antes de que culpes a Sherlock. Él no ha hecho nada; ha entrado aquí y ha corregido las observaciones de este incompetente. Yo me tomé la libertad de examinar el cuerpo para dar una segunda opinión profesional y he observado que la victima también fue abusada sexualmente. Sherlock solo dijo que mandaría a hacer un informe médico y este asco de persona nos ha atacado e insultado. Sherlock se ha enfrentado a él y esa porquería lo ha empujado y lo ha hecho caer. Yo lo golpeé porque no voy a permitir que ninguna porquería toque a Sherlock y a-

─ John… ─ lo interrumpí en voz baja, en una silenciosa suplica porque pensase bien lo que estaba a punto de decir. John me miró por un instante, como si tuviese realmente toda la intención de acabar con todo el plan que ambos habíamos creado para la ganancia de ambos. John apartó su mirada y, sin que aquello pasase desapercibido para Lestrade, preguntó: ─ ¿quién eres tú en realidad, y qué tienes que ver con Sherlock? Y no quiero mentiras ─. John se giró de nueva cuenta para mirarme, pero esta vez no fui capaz de darle respuesta alguna, solo bajar la cabeza.

─ ¡Ese idiota es un Alfa, ¿que no lo ves?! ─ exclamó Anderson, a la vez que intentaba detener el sangrado de su nariz. ─ Es el tipo que se lo folló y lo embarazó, ¡¿cómo puedes ser tan ciego, Greg?! ─ insistió, gruñendo por lo bajo y saliendo del lugar escaleras abajo.

─ ¿Y bien? ─ demandó de nueva cuenta Lestrade, estaba vez mirándome a mi con aquella demanda. ─ Sherlock, mírame y dime qué demonios está pasando. ¿Quién es este hombre? ¿y por qué le está partiendo la cara a todo el que se te acerca? Si es tu Alfa, sólo dímelo. Yo no soy nadie para decidir con quién quieres estar; pero si vas a seguir viniendo, no puedo permitir que estos enfrentamientos se sigan dando por culpa de ustedes. Esto no es un circo, Sherlock.

Apreté las manos en puños, desesperado por encontrarme en aquella situación cuando lo único que había querido era seguir teniendo una vida normal como antes. Las preguntas de Lestrade seguían sonando y podía sentir la mirada de John sobre mí, esperando que dijera algo o que siguiese ocultándolo todo. Ya no podía estar seguro de qué era lo que esperaban de mí. Llevado por aquella frustración, por la rabia de haber terminado en aquella posición por solo querer ser feliz, alcé la mirada y, sin pensar en las consecuencias de mis palabras, exclamé: ─ ¡Él no es mi Alfa! Entiéndelo de una maldita vez, Lestrade, y quítate esa idea de la cabeza. Si John está conmigo es porque él es-

─ Un amigo… ─ terminó por explicar John, dejándome sin palabras y atrayendo de nueva la mirada de Lestrade. ─ Soy un amigo cercano de los padres de Sherlock. Por eso hago todo lo que puedo por protegerlo. Cuando me enteré de su condición, gracias a su madre, me ofrecí a cuidarlo con mi propia vida. Sherlock no mintió cuando dijo que soy un Doctor. Estuve en la guerra, en Afganistán. Presté mi servicio como médico-militar, y seguiría haciéndolo de no ser porque fui herido y decidieron que no serviría más para la guerra ─ explicó, acercándose a Lestrade mientras se apartaba el traje especial que le había dado y se abría la camisa para mostrarle lo que, atónito, supe que sería su herida. Al estar a espaldas de ambos, no pude ser capaz de ver aquella herida que había llevado a John a ser considerado un soldado inservible; pero gracias a la expresión de Lestrade, pude hacerme a la idea de que aquella, no sería una simple herida.

─ Actualmente trabajo en el Saint Bart's Hospital, pero he recibido una llamada de la madre de Sherlock y me ha pedido como favor cuidar de él. He acudido a Sherlock y me ha contado sobre la perdida de trabajo a causa de su embarazo. Me ha parecido injusto, pero también lógico con estos problemas… Por el inmenso cariño que le tengo a toda su familia, accedí a ayudarlo en todo lo posible, pero no tenía idea de que me encontraría con gente tan desagradable en este lugar. Sé que mi reacción ha sido la peor, pero por favor, sitúese en mi lugar y pregúntese cuál sería su reacción al ver que alguien a quien le tiene tanto cariño, está siendo atacado, y en un estado tan delicado como el de Sherlock. Solo piénselo, por favor. Y si cree que su reacción sería totalmente distinta, entonces le pediré todas las disculpas posibles y jamás volveré a poner un solo pie aquí ─ pidió, acercándose de nueva cuenta a mi y tomándome con delicadeza de la cintura. Sentí una opresión en el pecho ante las palabras de John, al ver lo que era capaz de decir e inventar a cambio de que yo siguiese teniendo el respeto que con tanto ahínco había mencionado. Me sentí avergonzado, como un malagradecido ante todo lo que estaba recibiendo de aquel hombre que de la noche a la mañana, estaba haciendo tanto por mí a cambio de tan poco.

Guie mi mirada hacia Lestrade y me sorprendió en demasía la candidez con la que me regresó el gesto, expresando su comprensión ante las palabras de John. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y murmuró: ─ Voy a hacer como que nada de esto pasó, ¿entendido? Anderson seguramente va a presentar alguna queja, pero ya me haré cargo yo de que no pase a mayores. Y John, tienes razón. Sherlock es una persona muy especial, y en estos dos años de conocerlo, he llegado a quererlo como a un hijo, y por te concedo la razón de que haría lo que fuera por protégelo. Así que, no debes disculpa alguna, pero sí voy a exigir algo, y hablo en serio ─. Nos miró fijamente y con una seriedad que jamás había apreciado, terminó por decirnos: ─ Si piensas seguir con este trabajo, yo no te lo voy a impedir. Ahora sé que estás en buenas manos, pero por eso mismo, necesito que prometan que van a comportarse y que no van a meterse en problemas otra vez. De lo contrario, lo siento mucho pero tendrán que irse, ambos.

Tuve intención de mirar a John para saber qué era lo que pensaba al respecto ya que, inconscientemente o no, él era quien más involucrado se había visto; pero esta vez no hubo intercambio alguno de miradas, solo la firme respuesta de John, asegurando: ─ Por mi parte no volverá a haber problema alguno, le doy mi palabra. Y sé que Sherlock es lo suficiente maduro y responsable como para saber que debe tener cuidado de lo que hace y dice, además de las consecuencias y horribles desenlaces que puede tener su embarazo.

─ Bien. Dicho esto, entonces confío en que podré relajarme cuando ustedes dos estén aquí ─. Lestrade asintió y se giró para salir de la habitación, pero detuvo su andar y se giró de nueva cuenta, preguntándonos a ambos: ─ ¿Estás seguros de que esta mujer fue abusada sexualmente? ─. John asintió y yo hice lo mismo, aconsejando a Lestrade: ─ Manda a hacer ese análisis, eso confirmará todo o lo descartará por completo. Y por favor, cuando tengan el informe completo, que me llamen del laboratorio para saber el resultado ─ pedí por último. Lestrade asintió y sin mayor palabra, se marchó escaleras abajo. Dejé escapar un largo suspiro y, antes de poder mencionar cualquier otra cosa, John me preguntó de nueva cuenta: ─ ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? No quiero correr peligro alguno y si es necesario te llevaré ahora mismo al hospital para descartar cualquier problema.

Yo negué con la cabeza y le dediqué una sonrisa suave y apagada; no había sido herido, pero si me sentía realmente cansado. Me sacudí la ropa y respondí: ─ Estoy bien, no se preocupe. Ahora solo quiero regresar a Baker Street. Tomaré un poco de té y me recostaré hasta sentirme mejor ─ aseguré, comenzando a andar también en dirección a la puerta mientras me quitaba los guantes.

─ Me gustaría acompañarte, si me lo permites. Solo para estar seguro de que no te faltará nada ─ explicó John mientras dejaba en su lugar el traje especial que había estado usando, al igual que los guantes. Yo lo miré por un segundo, incrédulo al saber que John aún se preocupaba por mí a pesar de los problemas que le había causado en tan solo un día. ─ Por supuesto. No veo por qué no podría ─ acepté. Bajé las escaleras con cuidado y una vez en la entrada principal, en compañía de John, tomamos otro taxi con dirección a Baker Street.

El camino de regreso, a total diferencia que le primero que hicimos juntos, fue en total silencio. Con ambos mirando en la dirección contraria y sin decir absolutamente nada. En varias ocasiones sentí la necesidad de discúlpame ante todo lo que había ocasionado, pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en mi garganta. Una vez en nuestro destino, invité a John a mi apartamento, mismo que como hacia algunas horas, seguía teniendo impregnada la esencia de John todo rincón.

─ Creo que tendré que dejar el té para otro momento, no me siento nada bien. Es probable que para mañana tengan el informe que pedí, así que lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir para estar listo mañana cuando me lla-

─ No, Sherlock. Se acabó ─ sentenció John, contando de tajo mis palabras. Yo me quedé de una pieza mientras intentaba quitarme el abrigo y bufanda. En aquel momento no era capaz de comprender del todo bien lo que pasaba, por lo que, a riesgo de no ser consciente de lo que hablaba o podría recibir en respuesta, pregunté: ─ ¿A qué se refiere con que se acabó? ─. Logré quitarme ambas prendas y me senté con cuidado en el sofá de tres plazas que adornaba la sala de estar, con mi mirada fija en la figura de John quien, sin miramientos, sentenció: ─ La condición sobre el trabajo, Sherlock. Se acabó. Sé que teníamos un trato, y yo lo acepté con mucho gusto porque estaba emocionado con la idea de poder compartir tiempo contigo y poder cuidarlos a ambos. Pero esto no va a funcionar. Ni tú vas a dejar de meterte en problemas por defenderte, ni yo voy a poder evitar querer partirle la cara a la primera basura que quiera volver a ponerte un dedo encima. Y, ya que yo no puedo seguir con esto, me temo que tú tendrás que resignarte a quedarte en casa y tener los debidos cuidados para nuestro bebé. Lo siento mucho, Sherlock. Sé realmente lo importante que es esto para ti, pero se acabó…


	4. Inseminación

**Etiquetas:** _Declarations Of Love / Domestic Fluff / Caring John / Sexual Tension / Awkwardness / Drama / First Kiss / Pining Sherlock_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** _Inseminación_

Ante aquellas palabras y, lo que temí fuese una última sentencia, sentí que mi corazón dio un vuelco. Si al llegar a Baker Street me había estado sintiendo mal, tras aquella decisión por parte de John, no me sorprendería desmayarme en el sofá en aquel instante. A pesar del malestar del que comenzaba a ser víctima, fijé la mirada en John y, con suavidad, le pregunté: ━ No hay… ¿no hay forma alguna de que cambie de opinión? ━. Observé, con una opresión inmensa en el pecho, que John negaba con la cabeza después de exhalar un largo suspiro. Bajé la mirada y de un momento a otro, las nauseas que antes había tenido al ver a aquella mujer tendida sin vida en el piso, volviendo a presentarse. Me cubrí la boca y respiré lo más profundamente posible por la nariz.

━ ¿Te encuentras bien? ━ preguntó John, acortando la distancia entre nosotros y tomando asiento a mi lado. Sentí el calor de su mano sobre mi espalda baja, junto con la candidez de su presencia y respondí de forma acallada: ━ Sí, lo estoy… Estoy comenzando a tener muchas nauseas… ━ expliqué, estando seguro de que aquello no era más que un síntoma común durante un embarazo. Aprovechando la cercanía de John, me giré para mirarlo y, con una suplica en los ojos, le pedí: ━ Por favor, no permita que deba quedarme aquí todos los días de los meses restantes. Me enferma tener que pasar tanto tiempo aquí, sin poder salir por tener miedo a que alguien me haga algo. Esto no es vida. Sé que es lo adecuado para el bebé, pero para mí esto es cada hora más difícil de sobrellevar.

John dejó escapar un largo suspiro y apartó su mano de sobre mi espalda baja, llevándose ambas manos al rostro y frotándolo con insistencia. Se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá y, dibujando una línea a lo largo de mi espina dorsal, acción que me hizo estremecer de una forma increíble, John comenzó a hablar: ━ Puede que tenga solo un día o dos de conocerte, Sherlock. Pero eso ha sido el tiempo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que lo que dices no es ninguna exageración. Eres alguien mucho más complejo que los demás Omegas y personas en general. Eres alguna clase de criatura exótica a la que es imposible enjaular, a menos que uno quiera verla morir. Yo estaría encantado de poder liberarte en todo momento de esa jaula, pero entiende que no puedo contra mis impulsos. Esto es completamente desconocido para mí. No eres el primer Omega con el que estoy, ni al primero al que protejo; pero con los demás lo he hecho porque era mi deber, porque siendo un Alfa y un soldado, salvar la vida de los demás es la prioridad. Pero contigo es distinto, Sherlock. Puede que sea por el hecho de que he desarrollado un enorme instinto protector contigo, porque me pareces alguien increíble y… demonios, no tiene caso alguno ocultarlo y hacer como que no es verdad. Me gustas, Sherlock. Desde que te vi el día de ayer, a pesar de tu reacción al verme, sentí que te conocía de toda la vida; que habían pasado quizá solo días u horas desde la última vez en que tú y yo habíamos hablado. Y cuando estuve seguro de que tú eras ese Omega del que me había hablado Mike, sentí la necesidad de poder tenerte, al costo que fuese.

Aquella confesión, al no ser en lo absoluto lo que había estado esperando en respuesta, me dejó congelado. Había notado bastante interés en John, desde un principio; pero para mí no había sido lo mismo. Lo primero y único que había recibido inicialmente había sido el miedo ante la posibilidad de verme atacado en mi propio hogar, pero después había llegado hasta ese punto, en el que John me había explicado el por qué de su visita, el por qué de su insistencia al enterarse de que era yo quien estaba llevando en mi vientre a su bebé. La opresión de aquel momento, justo al centro de mi pecho, se hizo mayor ante el silencio que se instaló en la sala. John acababa de revelarme, de la forma más directamente posible, sus sentimientos por mí, su deseo porque fuese suyo; y yo no había hecho más que comportarme como un idiota y ocasionarle problemas por no mantener la boca cerrada cuando más necesario lo era. Sabiendo que necesitaba por lo menos una respuesta, tuve que hacer uso de las fuerzas que me quedaban y le expliqué con la mayor calma que podía tener en un momento así:

━ No diré que me sorprende esta revelación porque… en verdad era bastante notorio lo que estaba pasando. Las miradas, los… intentos de coqueteos. Jamás he tenido una pareja, ni he estado en este tipo de situación con nadie, pero no soy tonto como para no darme cuenta de cuándo alguien está intentado coquetear conmigo. Me siento realmente halagado, esa es la verdad… Pero todo esto es tan nuevo, y se escapa del plan de vida que tengo para mí. Jamás he tenido interés en unirme a nadie, ni compartir lo que tanto me ha costado. Incluso aún después de lo que me habías dicho sobre tu decisión al estar tan cansado, y lo que suponía que yo aceptase tu ayuda y protección, una parte de mí se negaba a aceptar compartir a nuestro bebé contigo, aún sabiendo que es gracias a ti que esto ha sido posible… ━ revelé, girándome un poco para mirar a John a los ojos. La caricia recta de sus dedos sobre mi espina dorsal había cesado en su totalidad y, aunque solo había sido un momento, me encontraba ya deseando que lo repitiese de nueva cuenta.

━ El punto es que… Yo no sé cómo me siento ahora mismo. No sé si todo esto es gratitud por darme la oportunidad de cumplir mi meta, o si en realidad el hecho de esperar a tu bebé, me está haciendo darme cuenta de que después de todo tú eres la única persona con la que me gustaría estar en todo momento. No lo sé, John… Yo, simplemente no lo sé, lo siento… ━ murmuré con la voz apagada y bajando la mirada, sintiéndome realmente mal por todo lo que estaba terminando por ser lo que se suponía que sería mi vida perfecta.

━ Lo has hecho. En verdad los has hecho, no lo puedo creer ━ espetó John, sacándome instantáneamente de aquel estado de confusión. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido y, sin comprender nada, le pregunté: ━ ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? ━. Mi desconcierto solo se hizo mayor cuando observé que John me miraba con una sonrisa de incredulidad. ━ Me has llamado John y me hablas de tú. Te escuché llamarme John en aquel lugar, pero supuse que solo sería el resultado de los nervios que tuviste ante mi reacción. Pero justo ahora lo has dicho de nuevo y… lo siento, estoy hablando de algo que no tiene importancia ahora ━ murmuró, carraspeando un poco e irguiéndose en su asiento. ━ Pero, verás… respecto a lo que me has dicho sobre una posible forma de cambiar de opinión, lo encuentro realmente complicado. No por el hecho de que no quiera hacerlo, Sherlock… sino porque este plan no nos llevará a ninguna parte. Saldremos de un problema y cuando menos lo esperemos, ya estaremos sumergidos en otro y otro… Lo que quiero que entiendas, Sherlock… es que yo no puedo asegurarte que no querré ahorcar con mis propias manos al primero que quiera hacerte daño, porque te estaría mintiendo. Y sé que tú no puedes asegurarme que no te meterás en problemas porque eres uno de esos Omegas distintos como los que llegué a ver durante mi servicio como médico ━ explicó, guiando su mirada hacia a mí. Yo intentaba procesar todo, buscar una forma en que ambos fuésemos capaces de no actuar por un simple impulso, pero mientras que mi mente se encontraba ocupada en ello, sentí una suave caricia en la mejilla, misma que me hizo reaccionar y corresponder a la mirada que John me daba en aquel momento.

━ Sé que esto es importante para ti, Sherlock. Y para mi es importante darte todo lo que me sea posible; a ti y a nuestro bebé. Son lo único que tengo, la única razón por la que me he metido en problemas con dos desconocidos en el mismo día y en menos de una hora ━ murmuró, deslizando la calidez de sus dedos sobre mi mejilla y parte de mí pómulo. Me estremecí al instante ante aquella dulce caricia y, sin poder evitarlo, me encontré cerrando los ojos y ladeando un poco mi rostro en un intento por sentir más de esa caricia. La voz de John, sonando casi como una canción de cuna en aquel momento, siguió haciéndose escuchar al decir: ━ Ayer hemos cerrado un trato, Sherlock. Uno que sabíamos que significaría un enorme cambio para los dos. Yo acepté tus condiciones, sin pedir nada a cambio más que cuidarlos, pero ahora quiero que tú me escuches. Tengo una sola y simple condición, una que solo aplicará para el día de hoy, porque ambos lo necesitamos, pero yo más en esta ocasión… ━ murmuró, terminando por apartar su mano de sobre mi mejilla y obligándome a abrir de nueva cuenta los ojos y mirarlo. Poco había logrado registrar de sus palabras, pero la seriedad con la que me miraba, me dejó claro que lo que estaba a punto de decir era de vital importancia. Me espabilé lo mejor que pude a pesar de mi malestar y asentí a modo de estar listo para lo que fuese que diría.

━ Sabes que tienes todo el derecho a negarte, pero al hacerlo aceptas que esto no llegará a ningún lugar, ¿de acuerdo? ━ preguntó, buscando que lo mirase a los ojos. Se relamió los labios y, tras una breve pausa, lo dijo por fin: ━ Permíteme quedarme contigo hasta que esté seguro de que estás bien, por favor… Desde que hemos salido de ese lugar, estoy preocupado por la caída que has tenido. Me has dicho que todo está bien, pero ya que te niegas a dejarme pedir una opinión profesional, quiero que por lo menos dejes que sea yo quien dé su punto bueno. Ayer te prometí que iba a cuidarlos, Sherlock… a ambos… ━ recordó y, de un momento a otro, me hizo sentir el calor de su mano sobre mi vientre. Antes me había negado rotundamente a que alguien me tocase, incluso la caricia maternal de mi casera me resultaba inaceptable, pero en aquel momento se sentía simplemente bien, como si fuese lo correcto, y aún así me encontré diciendo: ━ John, yo… yo no… ━. Mi voz había comenzado a temblar, sintiéndome tan confundido, tan fuera de lugar y con tantas emociones que nunca antes había experimentado.

━ No necesito que vuelvas a lo mismo, Sherlock. No te estoy pidiendo nada que vaya a cambiar tu plan de vida, ¿lo entiendes? Solo déjame verificar que todo está bien, y quedarme hasta que esté seguro de que descansarás debidamente ━ repitió, deslizando su otra mano por mi espalda baja y murmurando con suavidad: ━ Recuéstate, por favor. Todo va a estar bien; soy doctor, ¿lo recuerdas? ━ comentó, riendo un poco en un intento que yo sabía que era enteramente para lograr que me relajase. A pesar de que mi cuerpo estaba tenso, de que todo mi ser se negaba a permitir todo lo que involucrase a un Alfa, cedí a su indicación y me recosté a lo largo del sofá, evitando mirar a John a la cara al guiar mis ojos hacia la chimenea. Hice un intento enorme por regular mi respiración, pero esa simple acción me resultaba muy difícil.

━ Voy a desabotonar tu camisa un poco, Sherlock ━ indicó John, sin tiempo a darle una sola respuesta. Miré de soslayo cómo me abría la camisa desde la parte inferior y dejaba al descubierto mi vientre ligeramente sobresaliente. Comencé a respirar profundamente, sintiendo que los nervios buscaban hacerme su presa en aquel momento. John era el padre de mi bebé, pero aún así no podía evitar sentir esa tensión en todo mi cuerpo. Y de un momento a otro, mi cuerpo dio un suave respingo al notar el calor y suave peso de las manos de John al costado izquierdo de mi vientre. Mi reacción no pasó desapercibida, y así me lo hizo saber John cuando me indicó de nueva cuenta: ━ Relájate, Sherlock, por favor. Solo quiero asegurarme de que no tienes ningún tipo de dolor ━, para después deslizar sus manos directamente por el centro de mi vientre, ejerciendo una muy suave presión y preguntándome cada tantos segundos: ━ ¿Tienes dolor aquí? ━. Sin mirarlo aún, pero dejando poco a poco que la tensión me abandonase, le respondí: ━ No… no tengo dolor alguno más que en mi pierna. He logrado amortiguar la caída con mis manos…

John siguió deslizando sus manos por cada zona posible en mi vientre, una y otra vez, y en cada ocasión, para mí alivio, lograba hacer que mi cuerpo se relajase. Llegado un punto en que mi cuerpo ya no rechazaba el contacto de sus manos, y la suavidad y candidez de sus palabras, me atreví a apartar mis ojos de la chimenea, fijándolos en el rostro de John, en su expresión seria, en su ceño fruncido y sus ojos sobre mi vientre. Le veía casi tan calmo, que incluso me resultaba extraño. Lo encontraba como una reacción inexplicable después de lo que había pasado en Lauriston Garden. Había observado por mí mismo el descontrol de un Alfa ante ciertos escenarios, pero nunca ninguno que fuese incitado a causa de un Omega embarazado discutiendo o siendo molestado por un Alfa. Mientras pensaba en aquello, me encontré recordando las palabras de Lestrade; esa advertencia sobre John y la posibilidad de que fuese un Alfa agresivo. Pero en aquel momento, si era totalmente sincero, me costaba demasiado creer que alguien como John, pudiese ser alguien agresivo y tratar a alguien con tanto cuidado y delicadeza al mismo tiempo. ¿Y si en realidad lo era? ¿Cuál podría ser la posibilidad de que sus arranques de ira fuesen a causa de mi estado y ese lazo que nos unía?

━ Bien. Me quedo más tranquilo sabiendo que todo parece estar en orden ━ observó John, mirándome a los ojos y sonriendo con suavidad. ━ Además… ━ agregó, volviendo a posar su mano sobre mi vientre y acariciándolo: ━… parece que de aquí a poco todos se darán cuenta de que vas a tener un bebé. Tú vientre está formando un pequño monte, pero ya es lo suficientemente notable para solo tener dos meses de embarazo. Ya estoy ansioso por sentir cómo se mueve… ━ murmuró, acariciando esa zona sobre mi ombligo con su pulgar. Aquellas palabras y la suavidad e ilusión con las que las dijo, me hicieron sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago. Quise decirle que yo también lo ansiaba; que no había nada que desease más en el mundo. Pero entonces recordé todo lo que había pasado en aquel día; los problemas en los que nos habíamos metidos y en cómo era posible que todo terminase conmigo encerrado en el apartamento, sin poder hacer nada. Hice una mueca de pesar; quería que mi embarazo fuese la mejor experiencia de mi vida, el recuerdo más maravilloso que tuviese una vez que pudiese sostener a mi bebé en brazos. Pero quedarme en el apartamento, luchando contra la desesperación de no poder tener un cigarrillo, con la frustración de no poder hacer nada, distaba mucho de ser un recuerdo maravilloso. Con aquel pensamiento en mente y la necesidad por no darme por vencido, deslicé mi mano sobre mi vientre hasta encontrarme con la de John, acción que me permitió tener su atención.

━ John, quiero… quiero intentarlo de nuevo, por favor… No quiero quedarme aquí, no puedo. Sé que has dicho que no llegaremos a nada por la forma de ser de ambos, pero… esto es algo que podemos solucionar juntos ━ murmuré, sujetando con suavidad su mano en mi vientre para hacer referencia a ello. ━ He luchado toda mi vida por tener lo que quiero, lo que sé que se habrían empeñado en negarme de no haber luchado y demostrado lo que soy capaz de hacer, sin importar mi biología. Si me quedó aquí, será como haber perdido el tiempo. Será como si todos los Alfas a los que me tuve que enfrentar, me hubiesen dado la razón solo por no discutir conmigo al ser más débil e inferior. No puedo soportar eso, John. No he llegado hasta este punto para que querer tener un bebé termine siendo el final y mi encierro. Te lo ruego, por favor… ━ supliqué, tomando con mayor fuerza su mano. Lo miré a los ojos fijamente, a pesar de que comenzaba a sentir cómo los míos se cristalizaban por las lágrimas. Jamás en mi vida había tenido que suplicar a nadie, mucho a menos a un Alfa, y en aquel momento estaba perdiendo ese logro; pero no podía importarme menos, porque a fin de cuentas, ese Alfa era uno que no intentaba frenarme, sino ayudarme a seguir.

Observé a John dejar escapar un largo suspiro, después mirar en dirección a la chimenea y guardar total silencio. Mientras le había dicho aquella suplica, no había notado reacción alguna de su parte; ninguna expresión que delatase el impacto que podrían estar teniendo mis palabras y, aquello, lejos de dejar la balanza en un equilibrio igualitario, me hacía sentir que en realidad estaba completamente del lado contrario al que esperaba. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que mi temor me estaba haciendo sentir en ese momento, John volvió a mirarme y se rió de forma queda, para decir después:

━ Dos meses y ya estás en el campo de batalla emocional, ¿eh? ━ preguntó, guiando su mano libre hasta mi mejilla y acariciándola con una dulzura que me dejó completamente desconcertado. ━ Estuve a punto de decirte que sí después del primer por favor, pero no quise dejar de ver lo adorable que luces cuando deseas tanto conseguir algo. Si esto es con solo meses de embarazo, no quiero pensar en la fortuna que tendré que gastar en pañuelos. ¿Qué se supone que haré contigo, eh? ━ volvió a preguntar, acariciando mi mejilla con su pulgar y sin dejar de sonreír de forma ladina.

Aunque yo seguía sin comprender realmente nada con aquel cambio repentino, me encontré recordando únicamente aquellas palabras que el día anterior me había dicho antes marcharse; mismas que, mirando a John a los ojos, repetí: ━ Protegerme… ━. John cambió su expresión risueña y detuvo la caricia de su mano en mi mejilla, pero no la apartó, solo guardó silencio, dándome la oportunidad de aferrar su mano sobre mi vientre y decir de nueva cuenta: ━ Protegerme a mí y a nuestro bebé… ━. Sentí el calor de su mano comenzar a enfriarse mientras la apartaba, de igual manera que su otra mano sobre mi vientre. Me prohibió la vista a su rostro cuando se giró de nueva cuenta y, temiendo haber dicho algo que no debía en un momento así, me reincorporé con cuidado y pose mi mano en su brazo, con toda la intención de tener de nuevo su atención mientras decía: ━ Además, aún debe demostrarme si en realidad es capaz de romperle los huesos a alguien mientras los nombra, Doctor Watson… ¿o es que solo estaba alardeando? ━ pregunté con un poco de sorna, esperando que aquello instase de nueva cuenta a John a reír. Pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando, con la misma seriedad y, sin esperármelo, se tiró sobre mí, obligándome a recostarme de nuevo y observarlo desde debajo de su cuerpo con los ojos completamente abiertos.

━ ¿De verdad quieres que te demuestre lo que soy capaz de hacer? ¿De verdad eso quieres, Sherlock? ━ me preguntó, estando realmente cerca de mi rostro y con su cuerpo contra el mío, separándonos únicamente por su rodilla entre mis piernas y sus manos en el lateral y respaldo del sofá. Moví mis ojos por todo su rostro, intentando descifrar si aquello lo decía de verdad o era una broma más como la que había intentado hacer yo. Con la tensión construyéndose en ese pequeño espacio que nos separaba, y el aroma aún más almizclado que se desprendió de John, me sentí completamente indefenso y con cierto temor, por lo que, esperando que todo resultase de la mejor forma posible, pose mis manos al centro de su pecho y lo empujé con suavidad, notando con alivio que John apartó sus ojos de los mío y observó mis manos en su pecho.

━ No… ━ murmuré, empujando de nueva cuenta y con la misma suavidad su cuerpo. John me miró de nuevo a los ojos y, como si de mi cuerpo emanase algo radiactivo, se apartó de encima. Lo vi alejarse hasta la ventana y me senté en el sofá, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Cubrí mi vientre con mi camisa e hice amago de ponerme de pie e ir hasta John para pedirle disculpas, pero no me lo permitió al comenzar él a disculparse.

━ Lo siento tanto, Sherlock. Yo… lo siento, creí que tú… que tú querías que yo… Dios, soy un imbécil. Lo lamento tanto. Por favor, perdóname. No quise asustarte ni que creyeras que iba a atacarte o algo por el estilo, lo lamento ━ repitió una y otra vez, sin parar de pasarse los dedos por el cabello para después frotarse la cara con ambas manos mientras recorría el mismo espacio con la mirada baja. Sintiéndome culpable por haber abierto la boca con aquellas palabras y causar que John probablemente se sintiese mal, me puse de pie y, mientras me daba la espalda, lo tomé de la manga de su camisa y logré que se detuviera y me mirase.

━ Deja de decir que lo lamentas, tú no has tenido la culpa ━ murmuré, rehuyendo la mirada y soltando su camisa. ━ Yo no debí decir eso, estuvo mal… Perdóname tú a mí y… por favor, hagamos como que nada de esto pasó, ¿de acuerdo? Yo estoy muy cansado y necesito dormir… Si vamos a seguir con el plan, cumpliendo con la condición que me has dicho, mañana tendré que ir a descubrir qué pasó con el informe médico de la mujer en aquel lugar, ¿de acuerdo? Y necesito que vayas conmigo para estar seguro… Pero por ahora… uhm… ━ pasé saliva con algo de dificultad y, queriendo demostrar que todo estaba bien y que confiaba en él, le pedí: ━… ¿podrías ayudarme a ir hasta mi habitación? Aún me duele un poco la pierna…

John me miró por un instante, delatándome con su expresión que, a pesar de lo que le había dicho, no estaba seguro de querer tocarme. Hice una suave mueca de pesar y murmuré: ━ Está bien si no quieres hacerlo, solo preguntaba… ━. Me giré en dirección a la habitación y comencé a andar, pero de un instante a otro sentí el conocido calor de John a mi lado y su mano sujetándome por la cintura. Lo miré a los ojos y le agradecí con una suave sonrisa, hasta que ambos nos adentramos a mi habitación. John se apartó de mí y yo me senté en la cama, quitándome los zapatos y terminando por recostarme sobre mi costado derecho. Vi a John sentarse al filo de la cama y comprendí que estaba haciendo justamente lo que su condición estipulaba: quedarse hasta que estuviese seguro de que yo estaba bien. Me cubrí con la sábana y escuché a John comenzar a decir:

━ Estoy casi seguro de cuáles serán los resultados del informe, pero siempre puede haber algo nuevo. Espero equivocarme pero las posibilidades son nulas. Ahora… ━ hizo una pequeña pausa y suspiró largamente, acariciándose la barba mientras miraba en dirección a la luz tenue que la lámpara nos brindaba.

━ Deja de hacer eso, por favor ━ le pedí, removiéndome un poco bajo la sábana para quedar en posición fetal y con mis manos en mi vientre. Lo miré fijamente y él hizo lo mismo, a excepción de que su expresión denotaba confusión. ━ ¿Dejar de hacer qué? ━ preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Yo, sin estar realmente exasperado pero creyendo que sería bastante obvio, rodeé los ojos y le expliqué: ━ Deja de rascarte o acariciarte la barba cada tres minutos ━. John se apartó inmediatamente la mano de la barba y, carraspeando un poco, respondió:

━ Perdona, no sabía que te molestaba. Se me ha hecho costumbre y no me doy cuenta de cada cuánto lo hago ━. Se cruzó de brazos y guardó silencio un par de segundos, para después decir de la nada: ━ ¿Estaría bien si me la quito? Me la he dejado solo por curiosidad, pero si tanto te molesta puedo afeit-

━ ¡No! ━ exclamé, deshaciendo la perfecta y cómoda pose en la que había logrado acostarme. John me miró completamente sorprendido, tanto como lo estuve yo al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y que rápidamente quise corregir. ━ Quiero decir… no es necesario. No me molesta, solo… solo me distrae, ¿de acuerdo? No es necesario que te afeites, simplemente… ━ hice un gesto vago con la mano y volví a recostarme, avergonzado por mi exaltación ante algo que se supone que no debía interesarme. ━… simplemente deja de hacerlo, o por lo menos inténtalo cuando esté en medio de un caso y deba concentrarme, por favor ━ pedí de nueva cuenta, ocultándome casi por completo bajo las sábanas. ━ Deberías ir a descansar… ━ murmuré, comenzando poco a poco a dejarme llevar por el cansancio y la necesidad de dormir. ━… mañana tenemos que…

━ Saber los resultados, lo sé ━ murmuró John, seguido de algo que no pude ser capaz de entender. Logré sentir cómo el espacio en el que había estado sentado, era abandonado, y sus pasos en la habitación, hasta que terminé por quedarme dormido.

 **-oOo-**

El sonido de voces provenientes de la cocina, fue lo que me despertó de aquel profundo y largo descanso al que desde hacía casi tres meses me había tenido que ver obligado a tomar. Gruñí mientras me giraba sobre mi otro costado, esperando quedarme dormido nuevamente, pero sin conseguirlo a causa de las voces que no paraban de sonar. Bufé mi frustración y, sin haberme podido espabilar del todo bien, me levanté de la cama y me adentré al baño por la puerta que lo conectaba a mi habitación. Hice mis necesidades y, como había comenzado a hacerse costumbre, me miré en el espejo de cuerpo completo en la pared. Me alcé la camisa y me giré de lado para apreciar la diferencia entre el vientre plano y casi cóncavo que antes tenía, y el pequeño monte que poco a poco crecía en aquel momento. Pasé ambas manos por sobre él y recordé por un instante las asistencias de John para estar seguro de que todo estaba bien.

Escuché de nueva cuenta las voces en la cocina y no tuve duda alguna de que una de ellas era la Señora Hudson, y que la otra, indiscutiblemente, debía ser la de Mycroft para hacer honor a su siempre puntual visita de los jueves. No estaba ni por asomo de humor para hacerle frente a lo que fuese que tuviese que decir. Sin embargo, tenía planes para aquel día y no podía quedarme en la habitación sin más. Resignado, me cepillé los dientes y salí a encarar lo que fuese que me esperaba; pero ninguna sorpresa podría haberme causado mayor desconcierto que el descubrir que el dueño de aquella segunda voz era John, hablando risueñamente con mi casera mientras bebían el té y comían galletas.

━ ¿John? ━ llamé adentrándome a la cocina. Esperé una pronta explicación por parte de John, pero sin dar oportunidad a nada, la Señora Hudson se puso de pie y avanzó hasta mí, exclamando: ━ ¡Sherlock! Que grosero de tu parte no decirme que el papá de tu bebé está viviendo aquí. He subido hace rato para traerte tu té y galletas y me lo he encontrado dormido en el sofá, ¿cómo puedes ser tan maleducado y dejarlo dormir ahí cuando en tu cama hay espacio de sobra? ━ reprochó, apuntándome con el dedo índice y haciéndome sonrojar ante aquel regaño que solo podría darse a un niño. Pero no tuve tiempo para sentirme más avergonzado, no después de que había escuchado aquello. Ignorando por un instante la reprimenda de mi casera, miré a John y le pregunté:

━ ¿Te has quedado a dormir en el sofá? Creí que habías dicho que te quedarías solo hasta estar seguro de que estaría bien ━. John terminó de dar un sorbo a su té y explicó: ━ Sí, ese era el trato. Pero aún cuando te quedaste dormido, no me quedé del todo tranquilo dejándote solo. Así que, me tomé la libertad de pasar la noche en la sala y así estar pendiente de ti. Tu adorable casera ha entrado y poco ha faltado para que me lanzase la tetera en la cabeza. Tuve que explicarle todo para que no llamara a la policía.

Me quedé mirando a ambos con incredulidad, sin saber en qué momento la mujer a la que consideraba mi segunda madre y el padre de mi hijo, se habían vuelto tan amigos. Me apreté el puente de la nariz y cerré los ojos con fuerza, deseando que el día no pudiese ir peor. Pero como si el destino simplemente quisiera hacer arder todo a mi alrededor, escuché aquella pregunta escandalosa por parte de mi casera.

━ ¿Cómo que John no está viviendo aquí, Sherlock? Es el papá de tu bebé ━ insistió, intercambiando miradas entre John y yo. Dejando escapar un largo suspiro, y de la forma más gentilmente posible, le expliqué a mi casera: ━ Señora Hudson, primero que nada: yo no tenía idea alguna de que John se había quedado a dormir en el sofá. Y segundo: no está viviendo aquí porque él tiene su apartamento. Él me está ayudando a seguir trabajando a cambio de permitirle estar conmigo y cuidar ambos del bebé. No planeamos tener ningún tipo de relación, y por ende no vivirá conm-

━ ¡William Sherlock Scott Holmes! ¿Se puede saber en qué mundo vives? ━ espetó de la nada mi casera, dejándome completamente mudo y de una pieza frente a ella. Quise preguntarle a qué se refería, pero no tuve oportunidad alguna. ━ ¿Es que acaso no sabes lo importante que es que durante el embarazo, el Alfa esté lo más cerca posible de su Omega? Es muy importante para crear un espacio seguro para ti, Sherlock. ¿Qué harás si un día estás en peligro y John no está cerca? ¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es dejar a un Omega embarazado solo y sin unión? ━ preguntó, apuntándome de nueva cuenta con su dedo índice. Se llevó a ambas a la cintura y se giró a observar a John, sentenciando: ━ A partir de hoy vives aquí. Si Sherlock no quiere compartir el piso contigo, hay una habitación extra y vacía en el piso superior. Siempre he dicho que Sherlock es muy inteligente, pero a veces olvida que no todo lo que quiere o desea es lo mejor. Así que, John, espero verte aquí mañana. Y tú, jovencito ━ se giró de nueva cuenta en mi dirección y, mirándome fijamente, me espetó: ━… si realmente dices ser tan responsable, vas a encontrar la forma de llevarte lo mejor posible con John, por el bienestar de tu hijo, ¿entendiste? Nada de peleas ni salidas de casa por una tonta discusión, o llamaré a tu madre y veremos si te gusta que John vea que al final va a tener que cuidar a dos niños en lugar de uno.

Parpadeé con insistencia un par de veces ante aquella advertencia, sintiendo a la vez que un intenso calor se expandía en mis mejillas. Observé a la Señora Hudson salir por la puerta de la cocina y después miré a John quien, tras aquel espectáculo, tomó rápidamente su taza de té y rehuyó la mirada. Sin querer tocar el tema en lo absoluto, me limité a abrir el refrigerador y tomar algo de jalea y un par de tostadas. Me senté a la mesa en total silencio y comí con la mirada baja, aunque podía notar a la perfección cómo John no paraba de mirarme. Jamás me había encontrado en una situación tan incómoda como la de aquel momento, por lo que, en parte, agradecí que fuese John quien diese la primera palabra.

━ ¿Has dormido bien? Te escuché quejarte un poco en la madrugada… ━ comentó, tomando una de las galletas sobre la bandeja al centro de la mesa. Yo di una forzosa mordida a mi tostada y, tras beber un poco de leche, le respondí: ━ No tanto como me habría gustado… ━ aparté el plato en el que había servido mi desayuno y dejé escapar un largo suspiro. ━ No sé que te dijo la Señora Hudson, pero no le creas nada. Y si… si realmente te parece bien la idea de quedarte en la otra habitación, por mí no hay problema; y si le hace bien a nuestro bebé… no veo por qué no.

Vi de soslayo cómo John se ponía de pie y tomaba asiento cerca de mí, para después tomarme de la barbilla y hacerme que lo mirase a los ojos mientras decía: ━ ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que no crea lo que esa adorable mujer me ha dicho sobre ti? Porque no ha hecho más que decir lo orgullosa que está de todo lo que has conseguido, y de lo feliz que sabe que eres esperando un bebé… ━ reveló, acariciando mi mentón con su pulgar y sonriendo con suavidad. Yo respondí a aquel gesto con una igual, solo que mi sonrisa fue una más apagada. ━ ¿Sabes qué más me dijo?

Miré a los ojos a John, sin saber realmente qué podría haberle dicho mi casera, y sin estar realmente seguro de querer saberlo en caso de que fuese algo bochornoso. Y a pesar de la gran posibilidad de que lo fuese, le respondí: ━ ¿Qué te dijo? ━. John sonrió con suavidad y apartó su mano de mi barbilla para después tomar una galleta y hacer gestos vagos con su mano, diciendo después: ━ Oh, nada en especial. Solo que cree que realmente hacemos una buena pareja, y que nuestro bebé será todo un rompecorazones ━ me guiñó un ojo después de aquellas palabras y yo no pude evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

━ ¡Eso es mentira! Conozco a la Señora Hudson y sé que no te ha dicho eso, pero… ━ reí de nueva cuenta, aunque de forma queda y, sin apartar mis ojos de John, concedí: ━… no dudo que nuestro bebé vaya a ser muy… atractivo… ━ guardé silencio después de haber dicho aquello y, cuando menos me lo esperé, caí en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y comencé a carraspear un par de veces a la vez que me ponía de pie y quitaba los platos sucios de la mesa. Desesperado por cambiar de tema y, dándole la espalda a John, le pregunté de inmediato: ━ ¿Lestrade no ha llamado para el resultado del informe médico?

━ Mmh… no lo sé, no recuerdo haberle dado mi número para llamarme en ningún momento ━ respondió, acercándose a mi con los platos restantes. ━ Aunque, estoy casi seguro de que escuché que tu teléfono sonó poco antes de que despertaras.

━ ¡¿Qué?! ━ exclamé, mirándolo con reproche y encaminándome enseguida en dirección a la sala de estar donde recordaba haber dejado mi teléfono. ━ ¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora? ━. Verifiqué la bandeja de mensajes y, al no encontrar nada, me tranquilicé un poco, pero aquello poco me duró al ver que sí tenía llamadas perdidas, todas de Lestrade. Me giré hacia a John y bufé: ━ ¡Tengo tres llamadas perdidas, John! ¿Por qué nadie contestó? ━ exigí, apresurándome a marcar de nueva cuenta el número.

━ Hay algo que se llama privacidad, Sherlock. Y tu casera me dijo que seguramente no era nada de importancia. Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no pasará nada si llegas un poco tarde, los informes no están siempre disponibles a primera hora del día, Sherlock ━ insistió, volviendo a acercarse a mí. Lo detuve indicando con mi dedo que no se acercase y lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, en una advertencia de que lo que había hecho no me había alegrado en lo absoluto.

━ ¡Gavin! ¿Algo interesante que deba saber? ━ pregunté una vez que pude escuchar la voz de Lestrade al otro lado del auricular. Lo escuché decir de mala gana que el informe estaba listo, pero que estaba pensando seriamente en no concederme el acceso por algo que no logré entenderle. ━ ¿De qué hablas? Hicimos un trato ayer; nosotros no nos metíamos en problemas y tú me dejabas seguir con el trabajo ━. Fruncí el ceño al escuchar que hacía mención del nombre de John, junto con el incidente del día anterior, pero aquello poco me importó cuando estuve casi seguro de que hizo mención del nombre mi hermano. Escuché a mis espaldas un par de golpes en la puerta y ya no me quedó duda alguna. Dejando escapar un largo suspiro, dije por último a Lestrade: ━ No muevas nada del informe, por favor. Voy a ir lo antes posible, por favor ━ y colgué, justo a tiempo para escuchar la voz que menos deseaba a aquella hora del día.

━ Al igual que Sherlock, siempre he tenido buena memoria, Doctor Watson ━ comentó Mycroft. Me giré y lo vi observando de pies a cabeza a John, de esa forma que sabía de sobra que era para leerlo. Me crucé de brazos y esperé a que terminase de hacer su entrada triunfal. ━ Y no recuerdo haberlo visto nunca, y creo que lo mismo dirían mis padres si les pregunto sobre un amigo tan cercano como usted. ¿Curioso, no lo cree?

━ En lo absoluto ━ respondió John, cosa que me tomó por sorpresa. Todos los que alguna vez habían tenido el para nada agradable placer de conocer a Mycroft, terminaban guardando silencio tras una de sus frases de presentación. Y ahí estaba John, respondiéndole como si lo conociera de toda la vida, y no solo eso, sino también sosteniéndole la mirada y quedándose con una posición firme. ━ Veo que ya se ha informado sobre quién soy, pero yo aún no tengo el gusto de saber con quién hablo ━ comentó John, extendiéndole su mano y presentándose: ━ Capitán John Watson ━. Como me lo esperé, Mycroft se limitó únicamente a mirarlo de pies a cabeza, adentrarse a la sala y responder mientras me miraba: ━ Soy Mycroft Holmes, el hermano mayor de Sherlock y encargado de que no se meta en problemas, lo que al parecer cada día es más difícil… ━ murmuró, arrastrando las palabras.

━ ¿Difícil? ━ preguntó John, soltando una suave risa a espaldas de Mycroft y cruzándose de brazos. ━ Lo difícil es conseguir que un Holmes me dé la mano la primera vez que nos vemos, me queda claro ━. Ante aquel comentario sagaz y que hizo hacer una mueca a Mycroft, no pude evitar reírme por lo bajo. Pero el gusto me duró poco cuando Mycroft volvió a mirarme con una seriedad que rozaba el extremo.

━ Me alegro de que te estés divirtiendo tanto con tu amigo, Sherlock. Pero me pregunto si te has dado cuenta de que es un Alfa y está justamente en este lugar, que casualmente resulta ser tu hogar, donde vives solo, esperando a un bebé y sin unión alguna. Confío en que por lo menos eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que algo está terriblemente mal ━ comentó, puntualizando las últimas palabras.

Estando ya un poco molesto por el trato infantil que mi hermano me seguía dando, me atreví a rodar los ojos y bufar mi exasperación, respondiéndole después: ━ Soy completamente consciente de que John es un Alfa, sí. Y que está en MÍ HOGAR, conmigo, un Omega solo, embarazado y sin unión. Lo sé, Mycroft. Lo que no sabía, aunque tenía mis sospechas, es que te estás volviendo leeeeento con tus observaciones, querido hermano. ¿Qué podemos deducir ya que sabemos que me vi obligado a mentir al decir que John es un amigo de la familia? ¿Hmm? ━ pregunté con toda la altanería posible, agregando: ━ ¿Te dicen algo las palabras "al comienzo de sus cuarentas? ¿"sin vicios ni enfermedades"? Estoy seguro de que puedes adivinar, es fácil. John podría darte una pista, ¿verdad? ━ dije a modo de burla y mirando a John de soslayo.

━ Tengo el presentimiento de que tu hermano es un hombre ocupado, Sherlock. Lo mejor será no hacerle perder el tiempo y decirle que soy el papá de su sobrino ━ corroboró, haciéndome reír. Mycroft volvió a mirarme, pareciendo estar a punto de echar humo por las orejas. ━ Eso no lo esperabas, querido hermano, ¿o sí? Y si no tienes nada que decir, preferiría posponer esta visita para otro momento, ¿qué tal el año que viene? ━ pregunté, ignorando el hecho de que posiblemente me estaba metiendo en graves problemas.

━ No tienes ni la más mínima idea de los problemas en los que te estás metiendo, Sherlock. ¿Tengo que recordarte en el mundo en el que vives, y todas las veces en que lloraste porque un Alfa te hizo sentir como si no valieras nada solo por ser un Omega, Sherlock? ━ me preguntó en voz baja, y por primera vez en muchos años, me hizo sentirme otra vez como aquel niño al que no habían hecho más que prohibirle cosas. Bajé la mirada y comencé a sentir una opresión en el pecho, temiendo que como en muchas ocasiones, Mycroft tuviese razón.

━ ¿Sherlock? ¿Qué pasa? ━ preguntó John, haciéndome notar al instante su cercanía mientras hacia frente a Mycroft y le exigía: ━ ¿Qué le has dicho? Sherlock, ¿qué te dijo? ━ me preguntó, tomándome por los brazos con una suavidad que le agradecí. Alcé la mirada y la fijé en él, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que John realmente fuese distinto, que nada que lo que Mycroft creía fuese verdad. ━ Sherlock, contéstame, por favor… ━ insistió.

━ No le he dicho nada que no sepa ya ━ respondió Mycroft, alzando la barbilla de esa forma en que hacía cuando estaba seguro de que había ganado una discusión ━ Pero si le hace sentir más tranquilo, Doctor, lo único que hago es proteger a Sherlock a mi sobri-

━ ¡Escúchame muy bien, estirado! ━ exclamó John, apuntando con su dedo el rostro de Mycroft. ━ Serás el hermano de Sherlock, pero él ya tiene quien lo cuide a él y nuestro hijo. No sé cuál sea el problema que han tenido, pero ya puedes hacerte a la idea de que yo no voy a dejar que nada le pase a Sherlock. Cualquiera que le ponga un dedo encima, incluido tú, tiene un pie en el maldito cementerio. Mi trabajo y deber como Doctor es salvar vidas, pero también fui un soldado, y así como he salvado la vida de muchas personas, también se la he arrebatado a muchos, y no tengo miedo a nadie ━ amenazó con firmeza. ━ Así que, si sabes lo que te conviene, Mycroft Holmes, protege a tu hermano solamente cuando yo no pueda, y para eso va a ser necesario que esté muerto.

━ No creo que haga falta llegar a eso, Doctor Watson. Pero confío en que Sherlock sabe realmente lo que es mejor para él. Me gustaría haber dicho que fue un gusto conocerlo, Doctor, pero me temo que sería una mentira enorme. Ahora, como bien ha dicho hace un momento, soy un hombre muy ocupado y tengo asuntos importantes que resolver ━. Se alineó la ropa y, con su sombrilla en mano, se giró y, a mis ojos, estuve seguro de que se marcharía sin más, pero en el último momento, se giró e intentó acercarse a mí, pero John se lo impidió, anteponiéndose entre nosotros. Mycroft lo fulminó con la mirada y sólo se limitó a decir: ━ Suerte con tu decisión, Sherlock. Hasta pronto ━ y terminó por marcharse.

Cuando fui capaz de escuchar la puerta del piso inferior cerrarse, no pude soportar un segundo más y rompí a llorar. Me cubrí el rostro en un intento por acallar mis sollozos, pero aquello de poco sirvió. Sentí mis piernas temblar y, por miedo a caer, me acerqué hasta mi sillón y me senté en él. Un nudo comenzaba a formarse en mi garganta y, como el único consuelo que jamás había tenido, me sentí siendo envuelto por los brazos de John, que comenzó a murmurar contra mi oído: ━ No llores, Sherlock… Por favor. No hagas esto, no le hace ningún bien a nuestro bebé… No sé qué es lo que te ha dicho tu hermano, pero no lo tomes en cuenta, no dejes que te afecte, Sherlock… Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, más de lo que me has demostrado, y no puedes dejar que un par de palabras te quiten esa fuerza.

Sentí el calor de sus manos en mis mejillas, haciéndome mirarlo a los ojos mientras que los míos estaban bañados en lágrimas. John me miraba con desesperación, como si desease a toda costa poder borrar mis lágrimas, mientras me recordaba: ━ El día que te conocí te dije que estaba feliz de que mi hijo fuera a tener el mejor ejemplo de vida, porque sabía que le enseñarías el mismo que has tenido tú. Ese día saliste con intensión de alcanzarme, ¿lo recuerdas? Yo me quedé al final de la escalera, a pesar de que ya me habías dado tu respuesta. Pero no podía salir a la calle de esa forma, necesitaba asimilar y despedirme de lo que te habías negado a darme, Sherlock. Pero en el tiempo en el que estuve ahí, pensé en lo que logré descubrir de ti, en el maravilloso e increíble ejemplo que eres. Eso me convenció de que, aunque yo no estaría para nuestro hijo, tendría a alguien que pudiera cuidarlo, que jamás dejaría que nadie lo pisotease. Y ese alguien eres tú, Sherlock. Tú, un Omega que ha decidido ir en contra de la corriente, por querer dejar de ser pisoteado. No dejes ahora que un par de palabras te arrebaten lo que vales…

━ No puedo… no puedo, porque… porque si lo hago tendrás que irte, John. Si vuelvo a retomar mi vida como siempre lo ha sido, no querré que estés cerca de mí. No habrá ningún trato, y no querré que te acerques a nuestro bebé. No puedo, no puedo. Pero Mycroft tiene razón… siempre tiene la maldita razón… Si sigo así, voy a terminar siendo como los demás… voy a terminar encerrado en este lugar, dependiendo de un Alfa, sin mi trabajo, sin hacer nada… ━ sollocé, haciendo mi llanto aún más intenso.

━ Sherlock, escúchame… ━ pidió John con total seriedad. ━ Eso no va a pasar. Yo voy a estar contigo siempre, aunque no quieras unirte, aunque siempre busques la manera de alejarte de mi y de mi protección; no me importa… Si estoy aquí es por nuestro hijo, por ti, porque me importas y por lo que siento por ti, pero sé que no lo puedo tener todo. Y aun así aquí me tienes, Sherlock… Aquí estoy protegiéndote, cuidándote y tomando lo que sea que me des… lo que sea. Yo no voy a quitarte tu libertad, ni voy a intentar cambiarte, nunca… Te quiero por el Omega que eres, no por esperar a que un día seas como los demás, ¿lo entiendes? Yo acepté esto, y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que me lo permitas ━ aseguró y, después de aquello, teniéndome con el corazón contraído y sin poder contener las lágrimas, me hizo sentir el calor de sus labios sobre los míos, junto a la suavidad de su barba acariciando mi piel. Sentí mi cuerpo estremecer y, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de lo que estaba pasando o el resultado de ello, me encontré correspondiendo a aquel beso.

Cerré los ojos y, siendo aún presa del pesar que sentía, no pude evitar proferir un sollozo, mismo que me obligué a acallar al presionar con mayor insistencia mis labios contra los de John. Moví mis manos de sus brazos hasta llegar a sus hombros, manteniéndolo cerca de mí, sujetándome a la esperanza en la que se había convertido. Sentí a John comenzar a apartarse e, impulsado por un deseo ciego en aquel momento, me impulse hacia el frente y continué besándolo, aún con toda la torpeza con la que sabía que lo estaba haciendo. Deslicé mi mano izquierda de sobre su hombro y hundí mis dedos en su cabello rubio con tonalidades grises, manteniéndolo cerca y disfrutando de recibir nuevamente sus besos. Paré de llorar poco a poco, mientras nos seguíamos dejando llevar por los impulsos y la necesidad, hasta que, arrastrándome de nuevo a la realidad, escuché el sonar de mi teléfono. Gemí contra los labios de John y, estando seguro de que él también era consciente de que era necesario detenernos, se apartó y siguió mirándome a los ojos, haciéndome sentir la agitación de su respirar contra mis labios.

━ Tengo una llamada… ━ fue lo único que pude decir en aquel momento, mientras que, avergonzado, apartaba mis dedos de su cabello. Sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía, me relamí los labios y miré en dirección a donde había dejado mi teléfono; agregando: ━… puede ser Lestrade…

━ Sí, ya deben tener el informe ━ murmuró John, sin incomodidad alguna ante lo que había pasado. Lo vi de soslayo apartarse de mi lado y aproveché para ponerme de pie y atender a aquella llamada que, en efecto, era de Lestrade. Sin ser capaz de entablar una conversación como era debido e, ignorando las ganas que tuve de reprocharle que hablara con Mycroft, me limité a responderle: ━ Iremos en seguida, Lestrade ━ y colgar. ━ Era… uhm… era Lestrade… ━ indiqué a John, que se encontraba de espaldas a mí. Me acerqué a él y, solo para confirmar, le pregunté: ━ ¿Seguimos dentro del juego, no es así? No puedo hacerlo yo solo… literalmente… ━ comenté con una apagada sonrisa. Para mi alivio, John se giró y, con una sonrisa ladina, me respondió: ━ Por supuesto, pero sugiero que te alistes antes de salir ━ comentó de forma burlona y mirando mi cuerpo que, en efecto, seguía cubierto con la ropa del día anterior. Me reí con algo de vergüenza y, disculpándome, me apresuré a ir al cuarto de baño.

Tras cerrar la puerta, me quedé un instante con la espalda contra la misma, respirando profundamente un par de veces y teniendo aún presente el sentir y calor de los labios de John sobre los míos. Jamás había besado a nadie, mucho menos a un Alfa y, si era sincero, jamás creí que lo haría. Y justamente en aquel momento acababa de hacerlo, con un Alfa… con el padre de mi bebé. Sentí el calor volver a expandirse en mis mejillas y, llevado por la curiosidad, pasé mis dedos por mis labios, sintiendo un suave escalofrío. Sonreí como un tonto y, sin poder perder un segundo más, me quité la ropa y me dispuse a ducharme.

 **-oOo-**

━ ¿Has pensado en un nombre? ━ preguntó John, rompiendo el silencio en el interior del taxi con rumbo al laboratorio. Fruncí el ceño levemente y me giré para mirarlo, teniéndolo de frente en el asiento contrario. ━ Por supuesto que lo he pensado, es lo primero que se hace cuando hay un embarazo de por medio ━ respondí como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Reí por lo bajo y volví a mirar fuera del auto, pensando en que en realidad hasta ese momento, no lo había pensado siquiera.

━ Estupendo, ¿podría saber las opciones de nombre que tendrá este pequeñín? ━ inquirió, para después hacerme sentir su mano sobre mi vientre y atrayendo mi atención. El calor ya comenzaba a expandirse en mis mejillas; era ya realmente difícil no reaccionar a algo después del beso que habíamos compartido en el apartamento. Sin embargo, girándome para mirar de nuevo a John e ignorando mi sonrojo, le respondí: ━ Ahora no, hay trabajo de por medio. Más tarde ━ tomé su mano sobre mi vientre y la dejé sobre su propio muslo, echando después un vistazo fuera para verificar si ya habíamos llegado por fin al laboratorio.

━ Ya veo. Piensas en todo un plan para recuperar tu trabajo, me seduces y distraes con tu encanto, tu belleza y tu increíble aroma para que lo acepte, pero no te detienes un segundo a pensar en el nombre de nuestro bebé. Cada día me convences más de que no eres como los demás Omegas, Sherlock ━ comentó en tono burlón, pero a mí, lejos de causarme gracia, me hizo fruncir el ceño y encararlo de nuevo, bufando: ━ Yo no hice nada de eso. Eres tú quien no para de distraerme acariciándote la barba y dejando impregnado tu aroma en todo mi hogar ━ acusé, cruzándome de brazos y rehuyendo la mirada.

━ Hmm… Así que, ¿te distrae también mi aroma? Debo admitir que tuve la intención de marcar territorio, únicamente por seguridad, pero después simplemente seguí haciéndolo y, ya que no te has quejado, supuse que no habría problema. Y al parecer no lo hay… ━ murmuró y, frente a mis ojos, se cambió al mismo asiento que yo, invadiendo mi espacio por completo y preguntando: ━ ¿algo más que te distraiga?, ¿o mi presencia en general lo hace? ━ posó su mano en la puerta del auto y terminó aprisionándome entre el asiento y su cuerpo, siendo presa de su mirada fija en, como pude observar, mis labios. Pasando saliva con un poco de dificultad, titubeé: ━ Que me distraiga un poco que hagas algo fuera de lo usual, no… no significa nada. Podría… yo uh… ━ volví a pasar saliva y mi cuerpo se tensó cuando John acortó más la distancia sobre mí, haciéndome olfatear sin poder evitarlo su aroma. ━… podría… podría ignorarte todo el… el tiempo que quiera… y… y seguir sin distraerme… ━ balbuceé, observando sus labios y posando una de mis manos contra su pecho, pero sin lograr que se apartara.

━ ¿Estás seguro, Sherlock? ¿Crees que no podría distraerte también volviendo a besarte? O… ━ se inclinó aún más y, con un escalofrío recorriéndome por completo, sentí la suavidad de su barba contra mi cuello, al igual que su nariz, sabiendo que estaba olfateándome. ━… ¿arrastrando mis dientes por tu piel de porcelana? ¿Estás realmente seguro, Sherlock? ━. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados ante aquella sensación y sus palabras, pero aún así, en un bajo susurro, respondí: ━ Sí… lo estoy… ━, recibiendo en respuesta el alejamiento inmediato de John junto con una áspera risa que me hizo abrir los ojos y mirarlo completamente confundido.

━ ¿De verdad? Porque no acabo de hacer nada de lo que te dije y te has distraído tanto que no te has dado cuenta de que ya llegamos ━ se apartó por completo de mi lado y me indicó con la mirada que echase un vistazo a la calle. Me enderecé de inmediato y vi, con un fuerte calor ya en mis mejillas, que John tenía toda la razón. El auto ya se había detenido, y estábamos justamente a la puerta del hospital. Sin estar dispuesto a concederle la razón, gruñí por lo bajo y abrí la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, bufando: ━ Esto no significa nada, ¿entendido? ━. Cerré la puerta y pagué al conductor, sin esperar siquiera a verificar si John me estaba siguiendo. Agradecí que fuese una tarde fría y al fuerte viento pues, gracias a ello, el calor en mis mejillas poco a poco disminuyó. Escuché a John decirme que no me apresurase, pero no lo escuché. Seguí con mi paso y me adentré al hospital, yendo directamente al laboratorio donde, por fortuna, ya nos esperaban.

━ Hola, Sherlock ━ saludó Molly, dedicándome una suave sonrisa y quitándose un par de guantes que había estado usando hasta ese momento. ━ Lestrade me dijo que necesitabas un informe sobre la mujer que encontraron ayer.

━ Sí, Lestrade me dijo que lo tenías listo. ¿Qué hay de los resultados? ━ pregunté de inmediato, acercándome hasta el otro extremo de la mesa en la que se encontraba. Vi a John entrar al laboratorio y, sabiendo que Molly preguntaría por él, me adelanté a responderle: ━ Compañero de trabajo. ¿La mujer fue abusada sexualmente, si o no? ━ insistí, echando un vistazo a los papales que Molly sostenía.

━ Uh sí… Quiero decir… uhm… no realmente… ━ balbuceó Molly, pero agradecí que después se recompusiera y explicase. ━ Ha habido un abuso, sí… Hemos encontrado un daño en sus partes íntimas, sí. Pero todo indica que ha sido hecho con un objeto… y con un propósito completamente distinto al de un abuso sexual…

━ ¿A qué te refieres? ━ pregunté frunciendo el ceño e intercambiando miradas entre John y Molly quien, como si el tema le pareciese incómodo de tratar conmigo, respondió: ━ Todo indica que… intentaron inseminarla artificialmente mientras la tuvieron secuestrada y con vida… Encontramos rastros de esperma… ━ reveló, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se tensase y mi sangre se congelase.


	5. Realidad

**Capítulo 5:** _Realidad_

Había puesto un pie en _aquel_ lugar estando seguro de que los resultados nos confirmarían que aquella pobre mujer, no solo había sido privada de su libertad y asesinada, sino también abusada sexualmente por algún enfermo que seguía suelto; pero en ningún momento me había atrevido siquiera a pensar que obtendría una respuesta como aquella que Molly acababa de decirme. ¿Una inseminación, durante un secuestro?

─ Por… ¿por qué alguien haría eso? ─ titubeé, observando de nueva cuenta a John, después a Molly que, recuperada de aquel momento casi incómodo, me respondió: ─ No lo sé… Quizá, la idea era inseminarla y mantenerla aún secuestrada, pero… ¿qué ocurrió?, ¿qué llevó a sus captores a matarla? No lo entiendo…

─ Puede que fuese parte de un procedimiento en uno de esos lugares prohibidos. Se vieron en peligro de ser encontrados mientas lo hacían; la mujer puede que haya comenzado a gritar, y terminaron estrangulándola. Le encuentro mucho sentido, sinceramente. ¿Qué opinas tú, Sherlock? ─ preguntó John, acercándose a mi y echando también un vistazo al informe médico.

Mientras Molly y John intercambiaban sus versiones de lo que posiblemente había pasado, yo sentía un tenso nudo en el estómago, sin ser capaz de procesar cómo es que la idea de inseminar a alguien, había terminado en un acto tan brutal como aquel. El solo pensar en aquella mujer muerta, era algo horrible, más por lo que había tenido que vivir, pero para mí suponía un pesar mucho peor ahora que sabía la verdad. Yo mismo había ido a un lugar especializado para eso; había sido atendido por personas a las que nunca en mi vida había visto. Había dejado que hicieran conmigo algo sobre lo que no tenía idea alguna…

─ ¿Sherlock? ─ me llamó John, sujetándome con suavidad de la cintura. Al sentir su cercanía, espabilé y lo miré a los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces y logrando ver la preocupación en los ojos de John. ─ ¿Estás bien? ¿Ocurre algo? ─ preguntó, posando su mano sobre mi vientre. Ante aquella acción, lo primero que pude hacer fue posar mi mano sobre la suya, bajando la mirada y respirando profundamente en repetidas ocasiones.

─ ¿Se encuentra bien? ─ preguntó Molly, intentando acercase, pero como si John supiese de sobra que necesitaba espacio para respirar, la detuvo con una indicación de su mano. ─ Te traeré un poco de agua, ¿sí? ─ indicó, saliendo casi de inmediato del laboratorio y dejándome solo con John, que volvió a preguntarme, con la voz cargada de preocupación:

─ Sherlock, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Ha sido algo que dijo esta chica? Por favor, dímelo… ─ pidió, tomándome por la barbilla y haciéndome mirarlo. Respiré profundamente una última vez y asentí con suavidad, diciendo después: ─ Estoy bien, es solo que… He pensado en lo que vivió esa mujer… en lo que le hicieron… Intentaron inseminarla, John… contra su voluntad… le hicieron… le hicieron daño… ─ murmuré con la voz temblándome en esa última palabra.

─ Sí… ha sido algo horrible. Me enferma el grado de perversión y la mente retorcida que pueden llegar a tener muchos ─ comentó John, haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Yo negué con la cabeza, intentando decirle que no era solo aquello lo horrible de la situación.

─ No, no lo entiendes… ─ murmuré con la voz rota. ─ No sabemos por qué motivo esa mujer terminó así… No sabemos por qué motivo fue secuestrada, o si ella misma se entregó a sus captores por un par de mentiras… ¿Y si ella solo buscaba tener un bebé?, ¿como yo? ¿Qué tal si fue a un lugar con la mentira de que ahí podrían ayudarla? Yo… yo hice lo mismo, John… Yo fui a un lugar así… sin saber nada de lo que debía hacer… Estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera porque me ayudasen a tener a mi bebé sin tener que estar unido a ningún Alfa… ¿Te das cuenta de lo que digo? Pude haber sido yo… algo así pudo haberme pasado… y… ─ dejé escapar un sollozo, pero antes de que pudiese decir una palabra más, John me tomó por las mejillas y sentenció con firmeza:

─ Está bien, suficiente. Tienes que dejar de tener estos ataques de pánico, Sherlock, entiéndelo. No te hacen bien a ti ni a nuestro bebé, ¿lo entiendes? Sé a lo que te refieres, sé lo que crees que pudo haber pasado, pero olvidas que no tenemos idea alguna de por qué esa mujer terminó siendo secuestrada. ¿No has pensado siquiera en que pudo simplemente haber salido a la calle a hacer cualquier cosa, y ser secuestrada? Porque es así como funcionan estas cosas, Sherlock. Esas personas te acechan, te espían y se encargan de conocer absolutamente todo lo que haces, con quién lo haces y a qué hora. ¿No crees que es ilógico y estúpido que alguien secuestre personas en un hospital de inseminación? ─ preguntó, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Yo proferí otro sollozo y, aunque quería responder que podrían haber posibilidades, solo pude optar por abrazarme a John y ocultar mi rostro contra su cuello, llorando en absoluto silencio.

─ Ya… ya… Entiendo el miedo que has tenido, Sherlock… Pero piensa en que eso no te pasó, ¿de acuerdo? Además, tu hermano te acompañó en todo momento. Estabas a salvo con él, y ahora lo estás conmigo. Yo nunca voy a dejar que te toquen, ¿me escuchas? Esa pobre mujer tuvo un final horrible, pero así es este mundo. Así es la realidad… Ahora, por favor deja de llorar y, si de verdad no quieres seguir sabiendo que estás cosas pasan, encuentra a los bastardos que lo han hecho y deja que Lestrade se haga cargo, ¿de acuerdo? Es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Yo me encargo de cuidarte, y de que nadie, absolutamente nadie, te toque.

Aún sollozando un poco, asentí a sus palabras y, como si de una necesidad vital se tratase, froté mi rostro contra el cuello de John, impregnándome de su aroma en cada poro de mí piel. Lo escuché reír quedamente y, sintiendo que ya me había recompuesto de aquella recaída, me aparté poco a poco de él y, avergonzado, murmuré: ─ Lo siento… Es solo que… con todo lo que ha pasado, y encontrarme con esto… todo es tan intenso para mí, y no he podido evitar pensar en que pude haber sido yo…

─ Lo entiendo, pero créeme, Sherlock. No hay forma alguna de que eso pase. Ahora ─ comentó, apartándome las lágrimas con sus pulgares. ─, no me hagas arrepentirme de no haberme quedado en el apartamento y seguir besándote hasta que te derritieras en mis brazos, y has lo que sea que haces para resolver esto, ¿de acuerdo? ─ ordenó, entregándome de nueva cuenta el informe que Molly nos había dado.

Un poco más tranquilo después de aquel amargo trago, releí el informe, no sin sentir una suave opresión momentánea en el pecho al leer la parte en que se informaba de aquel intento de inseminación. Molly apareció con el vaso de agua que dijo que traería y me dediqué a beberlo con calma, intentando encontrar la lógica de todo aquello.

─ ¿Tienes fotografías de la mujer antes de la autopsia? ─ pregunté a Molly, deseando poder volver a examinar aquel detalle de la fina marca en su cuello y que había sido la causante de su muerte.

─ Tomamos algunas, sí. ¿Quieres verlas aquí o te las llevarás? ─ inquirió Molly, acercándose de nueva cuenta al lado opuesto de la mesa y tomando una carpeta de color amarillo, misma que me extendió, preguntando: ─ ¿Necesitas algo más? ─. Negué con la cabeza en respuesta y, con las fotografías en mano, me despedí de Molly y salí junto con John, a quien comenté en seguida:

─ Me parece extraño que después de que intentaran inseminarla, terminaran estrangulándola. ¿Qué sentido tendría? Pudieron mantenerla con vida hasta que diera a luz, y después… no lo sé. Quizá simplemente podrían haber pedido un rescate y ganar por doble partida. No tiene sentido alguno… ─ observé una de las fotografías, donde se mostraba principalmente las muñecas y tobillos de la mujer, en los que se mostraban marcas similares a las del cuello. Algo había tenido que pasar para que la situación terminase de esa manera. Dejé escapar un largo suspiro y, mirando a John, le pedí: ─ ¿Podemos volver a Baker? Si encuentro algo más, se lo haré saber a Lestrade por medio de un mensaje ─. John accedió a mi pedido y, con papeles en mano, salimos del hospital.

 **-oOo-**

─ ¿Qué tal William? ─ preguntó John mientras entraba por la puerta principal al apartamento, cargando una caja que, como había indicado antes de partir a su apartamento, contenía su ropa y cosas personales. No esperaba que considerase siquiera la oferta de la Señora Hudson para quedarse en la habitación superior; pero ahí estaba.

─ Mmh… no… Y para de hablar, me distraes ─ reproché, observando a detalle una de las fotografías que Molly me había entregado. La mujer lucía un anillo de diamantes, de una posible boda, pero si estaba casada, ¿dónde estaba su esposo? Hice una mueca y dejé la foto en el suelo, junto con las demás que formaban un círculo a mi alrededor.

─ ¿Así que ahora también mi voz te distrae? No me dijiste lo mismo cuando te pregunté si querías traer al apartamento comida china. Y por cierto… creí haberte dicho que guardaras lo que había quedado para cenarlo después, te lo has comido todo ─ comentó. Lo miré de soslayo en el marco de la puerta y, haciendo una mueca, me limité a responder: ─ Dijiste que podía comerlo si tenía más hambre. No te contradigas, es molesto. Además el bebé me lo pedía. ¿No son ustedes los doctores quienes dicen que debemos alimentarnos mejor durante el embarazo?

─ Sí, lo hacemos. Pero no cuando se trata de la comida de alguien más. Eso era mío, jovencito ─ refutó, pero me alivió no notar enojo alguno en su voz. Aún así, desestimé sus palabras con un movimiento vago al usar mi mano.

─ Y la respuesta es un no rotundo ─ sentencié, logrando observar en otra de las fotografías que la mujer tenía marcas de dos finas líneas entre sus piernas. Cada que veía una de aquellas fotografías, un nuevo detalle salía a la luz y hacía más inentendible todo lo que había pasado.

─ ¿No a qué?, ¿a qué te refieres? ─ inquirió John en voz alta desde la habitación superior. Le ignoré por un momento hasta que escuché sus pasos nuevamente en la sala de estar. Lo miré a los ojos y, como si aquello hiciese más obvio lo que acababa de decir, le repetí: ─ Has preguntado si William sería un buen nombre para nuestro bebé. Y yo te digo que no, de ninguna manera.

─ Pero es tu primer nombre, Sherlock. Yo no tengo problema en que se lo pongamos. Me parece incluso muy adecuado en comparación a muchos otros que pueden ser repetitivos ─ sugirió, quedándose de pie justo a mi lado. Dejé escapar un largo suspiro y alcé la mirada, teniendo toda la intención de hacer un último comentario que daría fin a aquella charla que no deseaba tener. ─ ¿Nombres repetitivos como John? ─ pregunté, alzando una ceja de forma burlona. John frunció el ceño y se apartó de mi lado, yendo directamente hasta el sillón frente al mío. Se sentó pesadamente en él y, tomando un periódico que la Señora Hudson me dejaba a diario, me respondió: ─ Para tu información, encanto. Cuando estuve en la universidad, a pesar de que mi nombre era John como el de muchos otros estudiantes, era al único que todos conocían.

Solté una suave risa sin poder evitarlo, imaginándome una posible razón por la que alguien como John, entre varias cosas, podría ser conocido en la universidad. Tenía que aceptar que era muy atractivo y que esa barba, por más que me distrajese, lo hacía lucir increíblemente irresistible, pero dudaba mucho que por aquellos años, ya pudiese mostrar una igual a tan temprana edad, por lo que, sin dejar de lado la intención de molestar, le pregunté: ─ ¿Y por qué te conocían? ¿Por aprisionar a tus compañeros contra los casilleros? Me parece algo que perfectamente harías.

─ Oh, ja, ja, ja. Muy chistoso, sí. Bien, te diré que también hacía eso; es algo que no puedo evitar. Y lo hice en muchas ocasiones, sí. Pero no te pongas celoso, encanto. Tú eres especial, y digo que eres especial porque eres el primero que se me resiste, y créeme que ni siquiera los chicos Alfas a los que llegué a "aprisionar" se me escaparon ─ comentó, guiñándome un ojo.

Sentí que un suave calor me reptaba hasta las orejas, pero no solo por le hecho de que me llamase encanto, sino porque recibir aquella información, en verdad me había dado algo de celos. Tomé una caja vacía de la comida china que habíamos llevado al apartamento y, queriendo borrar aquella expresión risueña en John, se la lancé para después bufar: ─ ¡No tengo celos de tus amoríos universitarios! Y puedes intentar todo lo que quieras porque de mí no vas a conseguir nada, barbón ─ sentencié, observando cómo John solo se movía un poco en el sillón y lograba esquivar la caja de comida.

─ ¿Así que ahora ya no soy John? Bien, habrá que explicarle a nuestro bebé por qué su padre se llama Barbón Watson ─ se burló, acompañando sus palabras con una caricia en su barba y mirándome. Soltó una risa ante mi reacción apartando la mirada y continuó diciendo: ─ Pero hablando en serio. No me conocían por hacer eso. En realidad era porque era el capitán del equipo de rugby. Gracias a mi tuvieron más victorias de las que jamás habían tenido. Aunque claro, no es que el equipo fuera realmente bueno…

Volví a mirar a John ante aquel descubrimiento. Había tenido algunas sospechas sobre que en su adolescencia podría haber practicado algún deporte, pero no que hubiese sido incluso el capitán de un equipo. Decidido a indagar más de forma sana y sin comentarios burlones, le pregunté: ─ ¿Por qué si eras tan bueno no seguiste y te dedicaste a eso?

─ Eso no es lo mío. Era un buen jugador, sí. Pero no era ni por asomo lo que yo quería. Mi padre estaba de acuerdo en que me convirtiera en un jugador profesional; siempre fue fanático de los deportes. Pero yo ya me había decidido por la carrera de medicina. Tuve algunas discusiones con él, hasta que un día simplemente le dije que prefería morir antes de tener que vivir con algo que no quería y que me haría infeliz. Después de eso, tuve que abandonar mi hogar ─ reveló, encogiéndose de hombros y como si aquello no le importase, pero pude notar cierto pesar en su rostro.

Sintiéndome un poco mal por haber preguntado, bajé la mirada y quise entretenerme mirando otra foto de la desafortunada mujer, observando de nueva cuenta aquel anillo que adornaba su dedo. Me era realmente difícil comprender por qué razón su esposo no se había presentado ante el suceso, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que su mujer tenía días de haber sido secuestrada. Por más improbable que pudiese ser, me encontré pensando en que nos veríamos en la necesidad de investigar a fondo quién era el esposo de la mujer y tenerlo como principal sospechoso. Pero entonces, mientras pensaba en aquello, observé de soslayo otra de las fotografías en el suelo, una que se enfocada especialmente en su cuello. La tomé y observé, atónito, que la mujer no parecía tener marca alguna de su unión con quien sería su esposo.

─ Aún no se casaba… ─ murmuré, y de un momento a otro, impulsado por aquel detalle que podría significarlo todo, me puse de pie con cuidado y busqué mi teléfono, escuchando a mis espaldas las preguntas de John sobre si pasaba algo. No pude responderle en aquel momento y, aunque sentí que John me tomaba por la cintura para hacer que me detuviera, logré encontrar mi teléfono y llamar a Lestrade.

─ ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pasa? ─ preguntó John de nueva cuenta, haciéndome girar para que lo mirase a los ojos. Al estar esperando escuchar la voz de Lestrade al otro lado de línea, solo pude responder a John: ─ Esa mujer tenía un anillo de bodas, pero aún no se casaba. Solo estaba comprometida ─. John frunció el ceño y tuvo la intención de decirme algo, pero al escuchar por fin la voz de Lestrade, no tuve más remedio que indicar silencio a John al poner mis dedos sobre sus labios y preguntar inmediatamente a Lestrade. ─ ¿La mujer que encontramos ayer tiene marca de unión? ─. Escuché a Lestrade murmurar algo y un sonido de papeles moviéndose, cosa que no hizo más que impacientarme, hasta que escuché aquella respuesta que había estado esperando. Sentí una extraña sensación en todo el cuerpo ante la confirmación de mis sospechas y, sin poder dar detalle alguno aun a Lestrade, me limité a responder a sus preguntas con un simple: ─ Esa mujer no fue asesinada, se suicidó. John y yo iremos mañana a tu oficina para explicarte todo ─ y sin mayor palabra, colgué.

Dejé escapar un largo suspiro y sonreí con suavidad, estando ya seguro de que acababa de resolver lo ocurrido con aquella mujer. Era algo horrible, pero tenía todo el sentido del mundo. Estaba dispuesto a contarle a John lo que había descubierto, pero antes de poder mencionar palabra alguna, escuché a John preguntándome: ─ ¿Estás sonriendo porque resolviste el caso o porque te gusta cómo se siente mi barba?

─ ¿Qué? ─ respondí, volviendo a mirarlo y parpadeando con insistencia, solo para después notar que mis dedos estaban sobre su barbilla, tocando la suavidad de aquel vello cobrizo. Como si aquello me quemase, aparté la mano inmediatamente y retrocedí para zafarme del agarre de John en mi cintura, murmurando: ─ Es porque descubrí algo, ¿no es obvio? ─. Desesperado por recuperar mi espacio, volví sobre mis pasos hasta donde las fotografías se encontraban y tome ambas, mostrándoselas a John y comenzando a explicar con mayor calma:

─ Hay tres cosas importantes en estas fotografías. Uno: tenemos esta línea rojiza que es más reciente que las demás, y la causante de su muerte. No está completamente en torno a su cuello, como habría sido en caso de que la hubiesen estrangulado. Segundo: ─ dije, señalando en la fotografía el anillo de diamantes. ─ llevaba este anillo, pero no estaba casada. Solo era de su próximo compromiso, en el que su pareja la marcaría y quedaría unidos. Llamé a Lestrade para confirmar que la mujer no tiene marca alguna de haber estado unida.

─ Sí, sí… Entiendo eso, pero lo que no comprendo es cómo eso significa que se suicidó ─ comentó John. Yo bufé quedamente, pero recordando que no todo el mundo era capaz de ver algo tan obvio, me vi en la necesidad de recordarle: ─ ¿Qué es lo que le dijiste a tu padre cuando él insistió en que te dedicaras profesionalmente a jugar rugby? ─. John frunció el ceño y, sin estar aparentemente seguro de qué tenía que ver aquello, me respondió: ─ Le dije que prefería morir antes de tener una vida infeliz.

─ No, no, no ─ negué una y otra vez, ordenándole con seriedad: ─ Repítelo tal y como lo dijiste. Recuérdalo y repítelo ─. John dejó escapar un gruñido y, después de un instante, volvió a repetir: ─ Le dije que prefería morir antes de tener que vivir con algo que no quería y que me- ─ se detuvo antes de terminar la frase y me miró a los ojos, cosa que asumí como su momento de resolución, pero solo para estar seguro, completé sus palabras: ─ que te haría infeliz… ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Sé que no es fácil comprenderlo para un Alfa, pero para mí que he tenido que soportar las estúpidas reglas de ser un Omega, lo veo más que claro. Esa mujer fue victima no solo de quienes la secuestraron, maltrataron y la orillaron al suicidio, sino también por las ideas erróneas que se nos enseñan como Omegas desde pequeños… Ella estaba comprometida, con una fecha posiblemente muy próxima para casarse. No tiene marca de unión porque estaba esperando a poder tenerla una vez que se casara y pertenecer completamente a un Alfa. Pero tuvo la desgracia de ser el objetivo de quienes la secuestraron, y que la usaron para hacer lo que sea que tienen en mente. La golpearon y retuvieron por un tiempo considerable, pero ella lo soportó… Siguió luchando con la esperanza de que en algún momento la dejarían ir y podría volver con su prometido, pero todo… ─ tuve que hacer una pausa antes de decir aquello, comenzando a sentir una opresión en el pecho ante el pensamiento de que no para todos los Omegas, tener un bebé era la mayor alegría, o por lo menos no debido a la situación que los llevaría a tener un embarazo. ─… todo eso fue en vano cuando intentaron inseminarla. No lo lograron, pero ella probablemente creyó que sí y supo las consecuencias que tendría por ello. Iba a perderlo todo; a su prometido, su respeto. Ella sabía que iba a ser criticada y rechazada por estar embarazada sin estar unida a un Alfa. Y ella… ella prefirió suicidarse…

Respiré profundamente al terminar de decir aquello, siendo por primera vez consciente del impacto que tenía realmente todas aquellas burdas enseñanzas dadas a todos los Omegas. Retrocedí un poco y me senté en el sofá, con la mirada baja y en total silencio. Escuché a John murmurar algo, pero no fui capaz de entender. Por un instante, mientras observaba a John moverse de un lado a otro y seguir hablando, me encontré pensando en lo que podría haber sido de mi si mí familia no me hubiese brindado el apoyo y libertad que había tenido desde pequeño. En cómo mi vida habría tenido que ser un infierno para poder ser considerada la vida perfecta para un Omega. Sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía, cubrí mi vientre con ambas manos y sentí cómo una solitaria y fría lágrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla. Escuché de nuevo a John, esta vez llamándome por mi nombre y alcé la mirada, fijándola en él. No supe qué decir hasta que al final opté por ponerme de pie, acortar la distancia que nos separaba y ser esta vez yo quien sellase mis labios contra los suyos, posando sin segundos pensamientos mis manos en sus mejillas, permitiéndome sentir la suavidad de su barba, la calidez de sus labios y una nota salada entre la unión de nuestras bocas, a causa de otro par de lágrimas que no pude frenar. Después de un instante, rompí aquella unión pero no me aparté; permanecí aún a aquella distancia, con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo las manos de John subir y bajar en mi espalda, con una sutil y calmante caricia que le agradecí en silencio.

─ Creo que ya has tenido suficiente de esto por hoy, Sherlock… No será la solución de un posible problema enorme, pero estás haciendo más de lo que todo Scotland Yard podría hacer… Tómate un respiro, y mañana en la oficina de Lestrade podrán hablar todo lo que quieran. Ahora, como tu Doctor y padre del maravilloso bebé al que esperamos, te sugiero que te recuestes en el sofá e intentes tranquilizarte o dormir un poco. Yo aún tengo cosas que llevar a la habitación de arriba, pero eso puede esperar. Si es posible, me gustaría saber si me permites ducharme aquí. Podría hacerlo en mi apartamento, pero no quiero dejarte solo ahora mismo, ¿qué me dices? ─ preguntó, apartándome de contra su pecho y mirándome a los ojos.

Me aparté los rastros húmedos de mis lágrimas y asentí en respuesta a la petición de John, acercándome de nueva cuenta al sofá para recostarme en él. Adopté una posición fetal y observé a John recoger las fotografías que había dejado en el suelo. En otro momento, tratándose de quien fuese, me habría enojado mucho de que tocarán algo relacionado a un caso, pero como ya me había pasado, tratándose de John, todo simplemente estaba bien.

─ ¿Te digo una cosa? ─ preguntó John tras dejar las fotografías en mi escritorio. Yo me removí un poco en mi lugar, envolviendo mi vientre entre mis manos, para después responder: ─ Sí… ¿qué es? ─. John se detuvo frente a mí e, inclinándose para acariciarme la mejilla, me respondió: ─ John no es mi único nombre, y te puedo asegurar que el segundo no es para nada común o repetitivo ─ reveló, guiñándome un ojo. Yo fruncí levemente el ceño ante aquella respuesta, y no me privé de preguntarle: ─ ¿Acaso intentas sugerirme que tu segundo nombre sería el adecuado para nuestro bebé? Porque, si es así… ─ sonreí con suavidad y lo miré a los ojos, comenzando incluso a sentir mucha necesidad de dormir después de lo descubierto ─… te digo ahora mismo que estás loco. Nuestro bebé no va a llevar el nombre de ninguno de los dos, ¿de acuerdo?

─ Ahhh… está bien. Por lo menos lo intenté ─ respondió John, encogiéndose de hombros e intentando ocultarme su sonrisa. Yo negué con la cabeza suavemente, a la vez que escuchaba a John decir: ─ Bueno, voy a ducharme, encanto. Si cuando salga sigues despierto, con mucho gusto te llevaré a comprar lo que te apetezca para la cena. Piensa en algún capricho en especial, ¿de acuerdo? ─, para después seguir con su camino. Yo me quedé de una pieza ante sus palabras, estando seguro de que iba a decirme su segundo nombre.

─ Oye, espera ─ le pedí, irguiéndome un poco en el sofá. Lo vi detenerse y mirarme, atento a lo que fuese a decirle, y no lo hice esperar. ─ ¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre?

─ Ah, eso. Como te dije, no es común. Se escribe con hache, pero en realidad se pronuncia "no pienso decírtelo". ¿Nada común, eh? ─ se burló, girándose para ir en dirección a la que desde aquel día se había decidido que sería su habitación.

Me quedé mirándolo como un tonto mientras salía del lugar, procesando lo grosera que había sido su respuesta cuando yo había tenido únicamente la intención de saber su segundo nombre. Con el ceño fruncido, volví a recostarme en el sofá y me crucé de brazos, pensando en que, si era verdad que su nombre era con hache, tenía oportunidad de descubrirlo tarde o temprano. Comencé a repasar en mi mente la variedad de nombres posibles y, cuando lo escuché andar de nuevo por el pasillo hacia el baño, le pregunté: ─ ¿Henry?

─ No, y será mejor que no intentes descubrirlo, encanto. Descansa un poco y te llevaré a comprar helado ─ me indicó, sin detenerse un solo instante a discutir su nombre. Gruñí por lo bajo y, sin estar dispuesto a ceder, intenté una vez más: ─ ¡¿Harry?!

─ ¡NO, PARA DE UNA VEZ! ─ exclamó en respuesta, haciéndome escuchar únicamente el sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada. Esta vez, a pesar de no haber podido tener la victoria, me permití reír y retomar la posición fetal que ya se comenzaba a convertir en una costumbre. Fuese el nombre que fuese, lo descubriría en algún momento.

* * *

 _Bueno, si alguien por ahí espera su actualización diaria de este fic, pido disculpas porque probrablemente después de este capítulo no me sea posible tener todo tan al día. Me ha dado gripe y así no puedo ni con mi alma :'v_


	6. Tormenta después de la calma

**Bueno, ya hacía falta que algo pasara entre estos dos, me parece xD Así que... ¡aquí un capítulo casi enteramente porno! :D**

 **Etiquetas:** _Fluff / John Is A Horndog / Snogging / Licking /_ _Tooth-Rotting Fluff / Jealousy / Possessive John / Scent Marking / Fottage / Virgin Sherlock / Nipple Licking / Explicit Sexual Content / Explicit Language / Hand Jobs / Sherlock's Little Cock / Multiple Orgasm / Pre-Heat / Loss Of Virginity / Rough Sex / Riding / Knotting / Warning-ish_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:** _Tormenta después de la calma_

Dos meses habían pasado ya desde el fatídico desenlace de aquella pobre mujer privada de su libertad y que, por vivir en una realidad injusta, había terminado por quitarse la vida ante el temor del rechazo. En aquellos dos meses, lo que tanto Lestrade como John y yo, habíamos creído que sería una cadena de secuestros y actos horribles contra los Omegas, había desaparecido por completo. El día después de haber hecho aquel descubrimiento, habíamos acudido a la oficina de Lestrade donde, de igual manera que a John, le expliqué lo ocurrido con la mujer. Habíamos acertado en aquel dato, pero aún así, y a pesar del estudio que habían hecho a los restos de esperma encontrados en la mujer, ningún resultado favorable nos había quedado para atrapar a los responsables.

Aunque a mí me había quedado ese gusto amargo al no poder haber hecho nada más al respecto, mi vida desde aquel día había estado colmada de buenos momentos. John y yo habíamos mejorado en nuestra relación: él se había convertido oficialmente en mi compañero de trabajo y yo había terminado por aceptar su compañía en todos los lugares a los que fuera, principalmente a mis citas con el obstetra para saber sobre el estado de salud de nuestro bebé y el mío.

Con casi cinco meses de embarazo, había comenzado a volverme más tolerante con ciertas cosas, como por ejemplo la constante cercanía de John y sus intentos por seducirme. Hasta el momento, había logrado "sobrevivir" a ellos, pero ahora me resultaban de lo más normales, aunque no podía decir aún que éramos realmente una pareja. Compartíamos besos cuando la ocasión se daba, pero nada escalaba más allá o por lo menos no siempre, y yo estaba perfectamente con ello. La protección de John para conmigo y nuestro bebé, se había hecho mayor, pero desde el incidente con Lestrade y Anderson, no nos habíamos visto envueltos en más peleas; hasta aquel día…

─ ¿Qué tal Charlotte? ─ preguntó John mientras yo mantenía mi atención en las múltiples opciones de sabor para los helados en aquella tienda. Tras indicar el sabor que prefería para mi helado a la mujer que nos atendía, fruncí el ceño y me giré para mirar a John, preguntándole: ─ ¿Charlotte?, ¿hablas en serio? ─, sin poder evitar sonar casi indignado.

─ Tan en serio como cuando te digo que tarde o temprano te tendré temblando en mis brazos y rogándome por un compañero de juegos para nuestro hijo. Así de en serio ─ respondió, tomándome por la cintura y atrayéndome contra su firme pecho, con toda la intención de querer besarme pero sin poder conseguirlo al girar yo mi rostro y reírme, notando cómo la chica de los helados mantenía la mirada baja pero dejaba notar un suave sonrojo.

─ ¿Podrías poner un poco de miel en el mío, por favor? ─ le pedí, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la chica. Sentí un suave cosquilleo en mi cuello y, sabiendo que era a causa de John y su insistente manoseo, le palmeé con algo de fuerza la mano y le reproché: ─ Si sigues tocándome así, lo único que vas a conseguir es seguir durmiendo en la habitación de arriba, aún cuando nuestro bebé nazca. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que nuestro bebé tenga que subir y bajar escaleras cada vez que quiera verte? ─ le pregunté, alzando una ceja e intentando no reírme ante lo chistoso que aquello podría ser. Pero mis ganas de reír se esfumaron al ver la seriedad en el rostro de John.

─ ¿Eso quiere decir que cuando nazca nuestro bebé podré dormir contigo? ─ me preguntó, haciéndome sentir un suave calor en las mejillas ante la posibilidad, por más que yo lo hubiera comentado en broma. Hubo un momento de silencio en el que solo nos miramos, esperando las palabras del otro, hasta que decidí ser yo quien rompiese aquel momento al decir: ─ De ninguna manera. Mi habitación es el único lugar en el que puedo tener algo de privacidad, y que no apesta a Alfa como el resto del apartamento por su culpa, Doctor Watson.

Como había esperado que fuese el resultado de aquella respuesta, John se rió y yo hice lo mismo, contagiado por su risa pero también por el cosquilleo de su nariz y su barba contra mi cuello al aprisionarme contra su pecho nuevamente mientras murmuraba contra mi piel: ─ ¿Tan desagradable te parece mi olor? Porque si es así, sigo sin entender por qué razón te acercas como un tímido conejito a mi para que te impregne de mi aroma cada vez que debo partir a la clínica y dejarte solo…

Ante sus palabras y el calor de su aliento contra mi cuello, no pude evitar estremecerme y aferrar mis manos a sus hombros, sintiendo cómo las manos de John me aferraban con mayor insistencia de la cintura, en lo que sabía ya que era un intento por acercarme más a él, pero sin ningún resultado debido a que mi vientre ya era más prominente y la total unión de nuestros cuerpos era imposible. Pero a pesar de ello y a favor de ambos, John había tardado solo un instante en encontrar la solución a aquel inconveniente.

─ Es… es solo por protección… ─ murmuré contra su oído, sintiendo una de sus manos filtrarse por debajo de mi abrigo y aferrarse a la parte trasera de mi muslo, en una silenciosa indicación para que separase un poco mis piernas, acción que, a pesar de no estar en el lugar apropiado, terminé por hacer. Aunque sabía lo que seguía después de aquello, no pude hacer nada a favor de controlar el estremecimiento en mi cuerpo al sentir cómo John presionaba su muslo entre mis piernas y contra mi pollita, misma contra la que la fricción fue inmediata.

─ Hngh… J-John, no… ─ titubeé tras un suave gemido que intenté acallar contra el cuello de John quien, en respuesta, susurró: ─ Sólo un poco, amor… Sé que te encanta frotarte contra mi pierna… ─, para después filtrar su otra mano bajo mi abrigo y posarla en mi espalda baja. Comenzó a frotar su barba contra mi cuello y otro gemido agudo emergió de mis labios. Guiándome enteramente por el placer de la fricción contra mi sensible y casi erecta pollita, comencé a mecer mi cadera hacia adelante y atrás, de la forma más discreta que me era posible. Era humillante hacer aquello, pero se sentía tan, tan bien.

─ Eso es, amor… ¿te gusta cómo se siente, verdad? Me encanta sentir cómo tiemblas cada vez que hago esto, Sherlock… Me vuelve loco cómo te hago gemir sin usar mis manos… ─ murmuró, frotando su nariz contra mi cuello, para un instante después hacerme sentir un pronunciado escalofrío en todo el cuerpo al lamer mis glándulas en esa zona. Enterré mis dedos en sus hombros e, incitado por la suave presión de sus manos en mi cuerpo, ejercí mayor presión en mis movimientos pélvicos, soltando pequeños gemidos cada que un nuevo roce pronunciado estimulaba mi glande tras sus confines de ropa.

─ Justo así, amor… Frótate hasta sentir que tu pollita se humedece para mí… ─ susurró, llevando una de sus manos entre mis glúteos y hasta rozar mi perineo por encima de la ropa, imitando el vaivén que hacía con mi cadera contra su muslo. Sentí otra caricia de su suave barba contra mi cuello y, con un bajo gemido y sin ser del todo consciente de aquello, le pedí: ─ Ngh… l-lámeme… John, lámeme… ─. Lo escuché reír por lo bajo en respuesta y, sin esperármelo, sentí de un momento a otro la humedad y el ardor de su lengua lamiendo largamente mi piel desde mi clavícula hasta mi cuello.

─ Mmh-ahh… John… ─ gimoteé, sintiendo un pronunciado temblor en mis piernas ante tan estimulante acción. De un momento a otro, en un esfuerzo porque aquel temblor en mis piernas cesase, no pude evitar contraerlas en torno al muslo de John, a quien sentí sujetar con mayor firmeza mi cuerpo contra el suyo, susurrando después contra mi oído: ─ Shh… shh… Ya te tengo, amor… ¿Te has corrido, encanto? ─ me preguntó sin soltarme aún.

Temiendo poder caer por aquella sensación en mis piernas, me aferré con mayor firmeza a John, negando con la cabeza y mi rostro oculto en su cuello, a la vez que murmuraba: ─ Mmh-no… Pero para, por favor… No quiero hacerlo aquí… no la primera vez… ─. Confiando un poco en que podría mantenerme de pie por mi cuenta, deslicé mis manos de los hombros de John hacia sus antebrazos, permitiéndome mirarlo a los ojos.

─ Debería darte algo así como un premio, ¿sabes? ─ comentó, guiando su mano derecha hasta mi mejilla y acariciándola con una suavidad que casi me hizo ronronear. ─ Para ser virgen, tienes una resistencia a los estímulos muy increíble. Aunque tengo que admitir que eso daña un poco mi ego de macho Alfa complaciente ─ bromeó, tirando con suavidad de mi cuerpo para que lo siguiera hasta una mesa en aquel lugar, misma donde me indicó que lo esperara para recoger nuestros helados.

Una vez solo, a pesar de que aquella obscena acción ya había terminado, sentí que el calor aún era intenso en mis mejillas y que mi pollita estaba completamente dura. De la forma más discreta que me fue posible, metí mis manos por debajo de la mesa y me froté con suavidad la entrepierna, solo para notar, con un mayor calor expandiéndose en mis mejillas, una casi imperceptible humedad en la parte frontal de mi pantalón. No tenía idea alguna de cómo era la sensación de correrse, como había dicho John, pero estaba seguro, por lo menos basado en algunos vídeos que había visto, que eyacular era mucho más que presentar solo un poco de humedad.

Mientras regresaba John, me limité a respirar profundamente, reprendiéndome en instantes que permitiera a John hacer semejantes cosas conmigo. En un principio había aceptado sus besos por el hecho de que siempre, ante cualquier momento o situación, me brindaban una calma inmediata. Pero haber permitido que comenzase con aquellos frotes descarados, había sido demasiado. Sin embargo, yo no había tenido culpa de que mi cuerpo reaccionase ante sus besos.

─ Aquí tienes, encanto ─ indicó John al volver conmigo a la mesa y extendiéndome el helado de vainilla que había pedido para mí. Estando avergonzado por lo que había pasado, como en otras ocasiones, evité mirarlo a los ojos y tomé el helado, dando la primera probada mirando al frente en el asiento vacío; mismo que un instante después ocupó John, preguntándome: ─ ¿Seguiremos teniendo estos momentos incómodos cada vez que la estemos pasando bien? Porque yo no tengo queja, pero me hace sentir un poco extraño que después intentes evadirme. Yo nunca voy a hacer nada que no quieras, Sherlock. Pero, demonios… tampoco soy de piedra… Si noto que te gusta lo que hago, naturalmente querré seguir, pero no si después de casi lograr que tengas un orgasmo, te niegas a mirarme como si te hubiese hecho algo malo…

Ante sus palabras y justificación razonable, no pude hacer más que sentirme mal por lo que pasaba. Cada vez que ocurrían aquellos juegos, me encantaba lo que John me hacía sentir, pero después era tan extraño, y comenzaba a recordar el por qué no quería relacionarme con John. Mi plan de vida seguía vigente, y seguía pensando que, aunque John viviese ya prácticamente conmigo, no quería compartir mi vida con él hasta el punto de llegar a aparearnos como Alfa y Omega.

─ Lo siento… ─ murmuré, recargándome contra el respaldo de aquellos cómodos asientos y posando mi mano libre sobre mi vientre. Tener aquella pequeña montaña por vientre me estaba siendo realmente difícil de asimilar. ─… es solo que… Yo no quiero eso para nosotros, John… Eres el papá de mi bebé, mi compañero de trabajo y mi protector, pero yo no… no quiero involucrarme de esta forma…

John dejó escapar un largo suspiro y me aseguró: ─ Yo no intento tomar nada que no me sea permitido, ¿de acuerdo? Si lo que pasa a veces entre nosotros te gusta y te parece bien como un límite establecido, yo lo acepto. No intentaré ir más allá a menos que tú me lo indiques explícitamente, ¿entendido? ─ me preguntó, haciéndome mirarlo a la cara con una suave sonrisa.

Me sentí mal por hacer aquello, por acceder a algo de lo que después me estaría arrepintiendo, pero simplemente no podía. Dejé escapar un largo suspiro y, estando seguro de que aquello probablemente no haría más que agrandar el problema para mí, le sugerí a John: ─ No quiero que debas hacer esto, John… Que en algún momento creas que cederé y al final vuelva a querer que mantengamos la distancia. No es justo para ti… Por eso, yo… ─ rehuí un instante la mirada, sin poder decirle aquello de frente. ─… quiero que, de ser necesario, busques a alguien que sí pueda darte lo que necesitas. Tú relación conmigo es de trabajo, como amigos y principalmente como el papá de nuestro bebé, pero fuera de eso no tienes ningún compromiso conmigo y eres libre de eleg-

─ ¿Elegir al Omega que quiera para relacionarme en pareja? ─ preguntó John, interrumpiendo mi pedido. Ante su interrupción, me vi obligado a mirarlo de frente, notando verdaderamente lo doloroso que era para mí el solo pensar en que aquella era la única solución. Bajando la mirada, terminé por asentir.

─ Bien, me parece muy razonable ─ afirmó John. Yo sentí un nudo en la garganta ante su ya expresada aceptación, pero no quise mostrar nada de aquello. Sin apartar mi mano de sobre mi vientre, me puse de pie e hice amago de salir de aquel lugar para seguir con la caminata que habíamos planeado; lo que más necesitaba en aquel momento era despejar mi mente y borrar desde aquel instante las ideas sobre las docenas de parejas que John seguramente iba a tener. Pero antes de dar el primer paso, me encontré ya siendo retenido por John al aferrarme de nueva cuenta por la cintura y posarse a mi lado, para después decir:

─ Creí haber sido claro desde la primera vez que lo dije, encanto. Te quiero a ti; no otro hombre, no otra mujer, no otro Omega o Beta, ¿lo entiendes? No quiero nada de nadie más ─ sentenció, atrayéndome más contra su costado al sujetarme con firmeza de la cintura. Yo hice una mueca de pesar ante sus palabras, sintiendo un cosquilleo en mi vientre por saber que era yo a quien John quería, pero yo no podía darle lo que esperaba, y así se lo repetí: ─ Has sido claro, sí… Pero entiéndelo… Yo no puedo complacerte como tú lo deseas; no puedo. Me hace sentir tan mal cada vez que te escucho masturbándote en el ba-

─ ¡Wow, wow, wow, espera! ¡¿Qué has dicho?! ─ me interrumpió John, de nueva cuenta y apartándose de mi lado para quedar de frente a mí, mostrándome en sus facciones su total desconcierto. Al caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho, sentí mis mejillas arder y rehuí la mirada, comenzando a caminar de nueva cuenta y solo murmurar: ─ Olvídalo, no he dicho nada. Salgamos a caminar ─. Pero de nueva cuenta, esta vez sin la total delicadeza anterior, John me tomó del brazo y me pidió detenerme; cerré los ojos, maldiciéndome por haber dicho semejante tontería justo frente a él. ─ Ahora explícame cómo es que me has-

─ Hamish… ─ respondí una vez que me vi obligado a estar nuevamente de frente a John quien, ante aquella respuesta, parpadeó un par de veces, seguramente desconcertado. Lo vi titubear en un intento por responder y, sin hacerle pasar por tal esfuerzo, llevé mi mano hasta su boca y posé mis dedos en sus labios, pidiéndole silencio para después explicar: ─ Nuestro bebé se va a llamar Hamish. Por fin lo descubrí… ─ sonreí con suavidad y, sabiendo que John ya sería posible de responderme sin titubear, aparté mis dedos de sus labios, deslizándolos por su barba hasta terminar por dejar mi mano descansar sobre su hombro.

─ Sherlock, estás… ¿estás seguro? ─ preguntó frunciendo el ceño y mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Yo bajé un poco la mirada, fijándola en mi sobresaliente vientre, mismo que acaricié con suavidad para después responder: ─ Es un nombre muy bonito… me gusta… ─. Volví a alzar la mirada y me reí un poco ante el aún notorio desconcierto de John. ─ Si te preguntas cómo lo descubrí… solo puedo decirte que fue un intercambio de información con Mike.

─ ¿Mike? ¿Desde cuando eres tan su amigo como para llamarlo Mike en lugar de Michael? ─ interrogó John con una seriedad que me hizo reír de verdad. Ya que estaba de frente a él, acorté la distancia que nos separaba, tomé algo de mi helado con mi dedo índice y se lo ofrecí a John, que no apartó su mirada de mi rostro incluso ante mi ofrecimiento, mismo para el que le insistí: ─ Si te comes el helado, te lo digo… ─. John me obsequió una mirada de frustración y, para mi entera diversión, lo vi desaparecer el helado de mi dedo, mismo que llevé hacia mi propia boca y lo chupé. John carraspeó sonoramente ante mi acción y, sabiendo que se molestaría de no darle la respuesta que esperaba, le revelé: ─ Mike es tan mi amigo desde esta mañana, cuando me dijo que vamos a ser papás de un niño

─ ¿Papás de un niño? Eso… ¿eso quiere decir que nuestro bebé es hombre? ─ me preguntó aún en su sorpresa por la noticia. Yo, aún divirtiéndome por las expresiones de John, deslicé mis dedos sobre su barba y murmuré: ─ Tan hombre como usted, Capitán Watson, ¿eso responde a su pregunta? ─, alzando después una ceja. John se rió en voz alta, expresándome de aquella forma que, sin dudas, la nueva noticia le había encantado. Pero, como si con aquella reacción no me hubiese dejado en claro su alegría, me tomó de la mano y me llevó de nuevo a las mesas, dejándome de pie frente a una de las sillas en las que él se sentó para tomarme por la cintura, atraerme hacia su cuerpo y dejar mi vientre a la atura de su rostro donde, tomándome enteramente por sorpresa, plantó un pronunciado beso para después comenzar a decir: ─ Un niño… eres un niño, y vas a llamarte Hamish, como yo… ¿Escuchaste eso, hijo? ─ preguntó, acariciando mi vientre y terminando por hacer que un par de lágrimas se me escapasen sin más. Me cubrí la boca para acallar un sollozo que seguro arruinaría aquel momento, pero cuando John terminó de decir aquello, se abrazó a mí y lo escuché murmurar: ─ Gracias, Sherlock… Gracias por hacerme tan malditamente feliz, por volver a hacer sonreír a un viejo Alfa que ya no tenía nada por qué vivir… Gracias…

Ante aquellas palabras, y con mis mejillas ya bañadas en lágrimas, no pude hacer más que acariciar los cabellos de John, completamente conmovido por mostrarme aquella parte tan emocional de él. Habría dado lo que fuera por quedarme así, disfrutando de aquel cálido abrazo en un momento tan íntimo pero, para nuestra mala suerte, escuchamos a mis espaldas a la chica encargada del lugar que estaba a punto de cerrar. Ante su aviso, aquel momento íntimo se convirtió en un momento vergonzoso y lleno de risas. John me dio un último abrazo y, apresurándonos para no hacer perder más tiempo a aquella pobre chica, salimos del lugar y continuamos con nuestro paseo.

─ ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías cita hoy en el hospital? ─ preguntó John, manteniéndose cerca de mí y con su mano reposando en mi espalda baja. Tras probar otro poco de mi helado, le respondí: ─ No la tenía realmente. Mike me dijo que tú tienes el registro de las veces que debo presentarme, así que era imposible darte la sorpresa si esperaba hasta el día indicado. Así que, aproveché que hoy trabajarías hasta medio día y me presenté yo solo. Le pregunté sobre tu nombre y le pedí un examen para saber el sexo de nuestro bebé.

─ ¿Ocultándome cosas, eh? ─ preguntó, haciendo un poco más firme su agarre en mi espalda baja para después soltar una suave risa y decir: ─ Ya hablaré con Mike por haberte dicho mi nombre, aunque sé que es justo. Y me tenías ciertamente un poco cansado con todos los nombres con hache que decías desde la mañana hasta la noche; eres increíble.

─ Oh, lo sé ─ respondí, imitando el modo de hablar del estirado de mi hermano. Ambos nos reímos y, cuando tuve toda intención de probar nuevamente mi helado, sentí un considerado golpe contra mi hombro izquierdo, mismo que me hizo dejar caer el helado sin darme cuenta y retroceder un poco al haber recibido de frente el impacto. ─ Ouch… ─ me quejé, mirando de mala gana al tipo que siguió con su camino como si nada hubiera pasado, por lo menos hasta que John, haciéndome escuchar su ya bufar por culpa de aquel tipo, se apartó de mi lado y exigió al tipo: ─ Oye tú, ¿no piensas disculparte?

Sabiendo que probablemente aquello no terminaría bien y, al observar cómo John se acercaba peligrosamente al tipo, lo seguí y lo tomé del brazo, pidiéndole: ─ John, déjalo, por favor… No me ha pasado nada, en serio… Sólo déjalo… ─, pero, a pesar de mi suplica, John insistió: ─ ¿Que lo deje? Ese idiota te empujó y ni siquiera se disculpó, Sherlock. No me digas que lo deje pas-

─ ¿Sherlock? ─ vino aquella interrupción que cortó las palabras de John y atrajo nuestra atención, sobre todo la mía. Fruncí el ceño y guie mi mirada hacía aquel sujeto, terminando por parpadear insistentemente al reconocer de quién se trataba. ─ ¿Víctor? ─ pregunté, sintiendo cómo John se ponía a mi lado y volvía a posar su mano en mi espalda baja, manteniéndome cerca.

─ Vaya, eres tú… Eh… perdona por empujarte, estaba distraído y… de verdad lo siento mucho… tú… uh… vaya, estás… estás embarazado… ─ observó Víctor, luciendo avergonzado ante algo que no supe identificar con claridad. Yo tomé ambos extremos de mi abrigo y cubrí mi vientre, frotando después mi antebrazo y rehuyendo un poco la mirada mientras respondía: ─ Sí… uhm… no te preocupes, ha sido un accidente… siempre pasan y yo… bueno… tampoco estaba prestando mucha atención… ─. Sentí la mirada intensa de John en mi persona y, antes de que pudiese decir algo, Víctor volvió a hablar.

─ Debo decir que sigues luciendo igual de adorable y atractivo que cuando estábamos en la universidad…─ halagó, haciéndome, para mí inmensa sorpresa, sonrojar por completo pero, al mirar de soslayo la mirada seria de John, carraspeé pronunciadamente y solo pude responder: ─ Uh… gracias, Víctor… Me alegro de verte de nuevo… Han pasado casi tres años desde la universidad y… uhm… Bueno, me alegro de que estés bien…

─ Lo mismo digo. Y… perdona lo que pasó, de verdad… Lo siento mucho. Ahora… ahora debo irme, pero sería estupendo volver a verte pronto… ─ comentó, acercándose e invadiendo todo mi espacio personal para, tomándome por completa sorpresa, darme un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. ─ Hasta pronto, Sherlock. Espero que tú y tu bebé estén bien ─ agregó, acariciando sin previo aviso mi vientre. Tuve intención de apartarme, pero antes de siquiera poder retroceder un paso, Víctor se apartó y siguió con su camino. Sin poder procesar del todo lo que acababa de pasar, no pude hacer más que observar a John girarse y seguir caminando. Un poco aturdido pero sin tener intención alguna de quedarme ahí solo, le seguí los pasos a John hasta que continué caminando a su lado. Pero algo andaba mal, no solo por el hecho de que podía notar a John tenso y sin acercárseme, sino por ese aroma agrío que había comenzado a desprender de su cuerpo.

En un intento por eliminar aquella tensión entre nosotros, le pregunté: ─ ¿Vamos al parque antes de regresar a Baker? ─, intentando a la vez tomarlo de la mano como recientemente habíamos comenzado a hacer al pasear por la calle. Tal como me había esperado, pero no sin que no sintiese un nudo en el estómago, John apartó su mano y de la forma más discreta que pudo pensar, se la llevó a la barba y la rascó un poco, respondiendo: ─ Quédate tú si te apetece. Tengo cosas que hacer para mañana en la clínica y no puedo perder el tiempo.

Ante su respuesta, hice una mueca de pesar y seguí caminando, pensando en que quizá solamente estaba imaginándome cosas. Tras un par de calles recorridas, manteniendo la misma distancia entre nosotros, sentí de nuevo la necesidad de verificar si todo estaba bien, comentando: ─ Creo que yo sí iré… Pero no puedo quedarme solo así… ─. Esperé a que John se detuviera y me impregnase de su aroma como cuando tenía que partir a la clínica, pero siguió con su camino y, una calle después, me respondió: ─ No deberías preocuparte por quedarte solo en el parque. Ningún Alfa se te va a acercar oliendo así ─, guardándose después las manos en los bolsillos y terminando por decir: ─ No te quedes mucho tiempo, falta poco para que anochezca. Te veo más tarde.

Con una opresión horrible expandiéndose en mi pecho, lo vi apresurar el paso y dejarme detrás. Tuve la súbita necesidad de llorar ante su rechazo, pero nada iba a solucionar con hacer aquello, mucho menos en medio de la calle. Dispuesto a intentar solucionar aquel problema, seguí a John aunque tuve que mantener la distancia que él se empeñaba en guardar. Intenté llamarlo y pedirle que esperase, pero de nueva cuenta me encontré pensando en que no era el mejor lugar para una discusión. Me alegré de que por lo menos nos encontrásemos cerca de Baker, ya que al llegar no habría forma de que John me evadiera. En total silencio, seguí caminando y caminando.

Para cuando llegamos al apartamento, John fue el primero en entrar y le agradecí que por lo menos no me cerrase la puerta en la cara. Lo seguí escaleras arriba, aunque me tomó más tiempo poder subirlas por tener el debido cuidado con nuestro bebé. Pero una vez que pude estar nuevamente en la sala de estar, me dediqué a quitarme mi abrigo y dejarlo en el perchero. John se fue a la cocina y lo escuché mover un par de cosas, teniendo aún yo la incertidumbre de si tocar el tema era la mejor opción. Esperé de pie en la sala a que se acercara, pero para mi sorpresa y preocupación, salió por la puerta de la cocina y supe que tenía toda intención de ignorarme e irse directo a la habitación de arriba. Apresurándome, logré alcanzarlo y tomarlo de la mano.

─ John, espera… Necesito hablar contigo ─ le pedí, pero para el mayor dolor en mi corazón, apartó la mano por completo y me giró para mirarme con la furia impresa en sus ojos. ─ No tenemos nada de qué hablar, Sherlock. Creo que todo quedó bastante claro desde hace una hora, con aquel imbécil rubio que te empujó.

─ Él no me empujó, John. Ambos estábamos distraídos… Además se disculpó ─ objeté, rehuyendo un poco la mirada. John se río de la forma más falsa que había escuchado en mi vida y respondió: ─ Oh, por supuesto. Recuerdo que se disculpó, claro. Como todo un caballero; incluso te hizo sonrojar. Eso es nuevo, en serio ─. John se giró de nueva cuenta y siguió con su camino, subiendo el primer escalón hacia su habitación. Una vez más, aunque sabía que John tenía razón, le pedí que se detuviera: ─ Espera, por favor… Si me he sonrojado es porque… porque cuando estudiamos juntos, él fue el único… el único que no me discriminó por ser un Omega…

─ Genial, me alegro mucho de que no tuvieras que toparte siempre con Alfas idiotas; también están los que te hacen titubear y ocultar tu embarazo como si fuese algo de qué avergonzarte ─ espetó, dejándome completamente congelado. ─ Oh sí, te vi, Sherlock. Vi perfectamente cómo ocultabas tu vientre cuando te preguntó si estabas embarazado ─ me acusó, haciéndome sentir aún peor al incluso recordar yo mismo que lo había hecho.

─ No es por lo que crees, John… Yo solo… ─ comencé a murmurar, pero las palabras tajantes de John me impidieron seguir. ─ ¿Qué, Sherlock? ¿Tú sólo qué? ¿No querías que otro Alfa al que le demostraste que podías hacer una vida perfecta sin ningún otro Alfa viese que no solo estabas bajo mi protección, sino también que esperabas un bebé de un Alfa? ¿Es eso? ¿O es que en verdad te has arrepentido de tener dentro de ti el bebé del Alfa equivocado? Porque si es por eso, Sherlock… Si es por eso, no te preocupes un solo segundo. Si tan comprensivo es, te aceptará con un bebé que no es suyo. ¿Qué más da? ─ preguntó, volviendo a bajar aquel escalón y acortando la distancia entre nosotros con pasos lentos. Yo retrocedí por instinto, pero me vi obligado a detenerme cuando mi espalda dio contra la pared. Miré a John a los ojos, notando una mezcla de rabia en ellos, y me tensé por completo.

─ ¿Es eso lo que pasa, Sherlock? ¿Tan pronto has cambiado de opinión? ─. Terminó de acercarse a mi y, posando sus manos a mis costados, se inclinó lo suficiente como para susurrarme al oído: ─ Yo no me preocuparía por eso, Sherlock… de verdad… Después de todo… ─ hizo una pausa y mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo cuando lo sentí aspirar profundamente en mis glándulas, para después decir: ─… ya hueles a él… Y no pareció molestarte en lo absoluto su olor, pero el mío sí, ¿no es así, Sherlock?

─ N-No… ─ titubeé, rehuyendo la mirada e intentando posar mis manos en sus antebrazos para apartarlo pero, a pesar de mi esfuerzo, lo único que recibí fue que John me tomase de las muñecas y las sujetase contra la pared, impidiéndome por completo moverlas. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y escuché la aspereza de su voz contra mí oído, exclamando: ─ ¡¿No qué, Sherlock?! ¿No te molestó?, ¿o es mi olor el que no te gustó? ¿Prefieres que sea él quien te impregne con su olor, Sherlock? ¿Que sea él quien haga esto? ─ me preguntó, haciéndome sentir después la caricia de su barba y su nariz contra las glándulas en mi cuello, acción que me hizo proferir un bajo gemido, junto con un cosquilleo en la base de mi vientre.

─ ¿Quieres que sea ese imbécil, Sherlock? ¿Quieres que sean sus labios los que besen tu delicada piel? ─ preguntó, comenzando a presionar sus labios en mi cuello, arrastrándolos hasta mi clavícula, mi garganta y en el centro de mi pecho, en ese espacio donde mi camisa se abría un poco. Subió de nueva cuenta, dejando impreso el ardor de sus labios en mi piel. ─ ¿Es a él a quien quieres pedirle que te lama? ─ preguntó, y como si mi cuerpo supiese ya lo que debía esperar, se tensó por completo, pero aquello de nada sirvió cuando sentí su húmeda lengua deslizarse por mi cuello, estimulando de forma inmediata mis glándulas y haciendo que mis piernas temblasen sin poderlo evitar.

─ Ungh… No… No… ─ murmuré, echando ligeramente mi cabeza hacia atrás, en una silenciosa suplica porque aquel estimulo se me siguiese siendo dado de aquella manera, volviéndome loco de esa forma lenta, como había experimentado aquella primera vez que en John me había tocado; aquella vez en que me había hecho sentir por primera vez el placer de un contacto tan íntimo.

─ ¡No qué, Sherlock! ¡Dime qué es lo que quieres! ─ exigió John, soltando una de mis manos y filtrando la suya tras mi espalda, aferrándola a mi espalda baja como había hecho hacía tan solo unas horas. Sentí su pierna presionarse entre las mías y accedí a su indicación no expresada en palabras. Separé mis piernas y sentí de nueva cuenta su muslo contra mi entrepierna, estimulándola por sobre la fina capa de ropa que impedía aquella caricia tan directa y que tanto necesitaba. Teniendo mi mano izquierda libre, no dudé un solo instante en aferrarme a su camisa, necesitando ese soporte que me mantuviese en la realidad, en ese espacio en el que solo John y yo nos encontrábamos, con su aroma inundando mis fosas nasales y su lengua dejando un frío rastro en mi piel. ─ ¿Es esto lo que quieres, Sherlock? ¿Es esto justamente lo que quieres recibir? ¿Quieres que ese imbécil intente siquiera tocarte como lo hago yo? ¿Que intente hacerte temblar y correrte sin tener que usar sus manos? Dímelo, Sherlock… ¿lo crees capaz de hacerte gemir como lo hago yo? ─. Liberó mi otra mano y me asió más contra su cuerpo, aferrando sus manos en mis glúteos y obligándome con aquello a frotar pronunciadamente mi pollita contra su pierna.

─ No… no, tú… tú, John… ─ balbuceé, aferrándome con una mano a su firme espalda y con la otra hundiendo mis dedos en su cabello casi platinado, ladeando mi cabeza al sentir más de aquellos ardientes roces que no paraban de estimularme y hacerme notar con vergüenza una humedad extraña entre mis glúteos fuertemente sujetados. ─ Dímelo, Sherlock… dime lo que quieres y te lo daré… Dime que quieres que borre de ti ese olor… Dímelo… ─ instó John, volviendo a besar mi cuello, dejando la marca de sus labios al subir por mi barbilla y encontrar por fin mis labios tan necesitados. Gemí contra su boca y tiré de sus cabellos, empujando mi cadera contra su muslo en un desesperado vaivén. Sentí el ardor de su lengua filtrándose en mi boca y me sentí derretir, me sentí ser consumido por el ardor de aquel cuerpo al que tanto me negaba a sentir.

Profundicé el beso de la mejor forma que me fue posible, escuchando entre momentos aquel sonido húmedo que nuestras bocas y lenguas hacían sonar. Pero aún cuando aquello se estaba convirtiendo ya en mi inminente perdición, John se detuvo y frotó una y otra su barba contra mi cuello, contra mis mejillas, insistiendo de nueva cuenta: ─ Dilo, Sherlock. Dilo ahora o me apartaré y juro que jamás volveré a desearte, que jamás te miraré y desearé tenerte desnudo en mi cama y follándote como a la bestia que desatas en mí cada vez que aspiro tu aroma… Dilo, Sherlock… y juro que jamás volveré a desear que seas completamente mí-

─ ¡Sí! Sí… quiero oler a ti, John… quiero… quiero que me impregnes tu aroma, lo quiero… ─ respondí con desespero, buscando con ojos cerrados sus labios, plantando besos en la suavidad de su barba y frotando mi pollita contra él, de la forma más obscena. ─ Quiero que me marques, John… quiero ser tuyo, quiero… hngh… quiero que me reclames… por favor… ─ le supliqué, perdido ya por completo en la necesidad de sentir a John de toda forma posible. Lo sentí hacer menos firme su agarre en mis glúteos, hasta llevar de nueva cuenta sus manos hasta mi cintura. Apartó su pierna de entre las mías, y no pude evitar quejarme: ─ No… ngh… John, no… ─ sin tener idea alguna de qué era entonces lo que seguía en aquel momento.

─ Shh… shh, Sherlock… voy a hacerte mío, tal como lo pides… Voy a borrar de ti todo rastro de ese olor que aquel imbécil se atrevió a dejar en ti… Pero no podemos hacerlo aquí… ─ y sin mayor advertencia, manteniéndome sujeto de la cintura, me llevó nuevamente dentro del apartamento, cerrando tras de sí la puerta. ─ John, por favor… ─ supliqué de nueva cuenta, ocultando mi rostro contra su cuello y aspirando profundamente sus propias glándulas, al igual que aquel aroma almizclado que tanto se había intensificado. Estando en la privacidad de nuestro espacio, John se dirigió al sofá sin soltarme un solo segundo, hasta que me indicó: ─ Siéntate en mi regazo, amor…

Ardiendo ya en la necesidad de volver a tener contacto con la piel abrasante de John, obedecí su indicación y, sin que sus manos soltasen mi cintura, me coloqué a horcajadas sobre su piernas, sosteniéndome de los hombros de John que, como si de un lobo hambriento se tratase, me miró fijamente y se relamió los labios, apartando por fin sus manos de mi cintura para deslizarlas sobre mi vientre sobresaliente y terminar en los primeros botones de mi camisa, mismos que comenzó a deshacer, dejando poco a poco mi piel al descubierto.

─ John, te necesito… Necesito sentirte… ─ murmuré, deslizando mis manos de sus hombros hasta su cuello, sintiendo el comienzo de aquel vello que me hacía estremecer. ─ Quiero sentir tu barba en mi piel… en… en todo mi cuerpo, por favor… ─ pedí, teniendo que soportar la tortuosa lentitud con la que John apartaba botón tras botón hasta que, para mi gran alivio, terminó por abrirme la camisa y dejar mis hombros al descubierto, haciéndome estremecer por la caricia de sus dedos en la desnudez de mi piel.

─ Dios… tu cuerpo es tan delicado, Sherlock… Tus hombros… ─ murmuró, irguiéndose en el sofá y acercándome a él para después hacerme sentir la suavidad de su barba contra mis hombros, generándome un leve cosquilleo que aún así me hizo sentir un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. Aferré mis manos a sus cabellos y gemí por lo alto cuando, después de depositar un dulce beso en mi hombro izquierdo, rasgó con suavidad mi piel con sus dientes.

─ Hmm… John… quiero más… más… ─ pedí, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio al sentir que sus labios trazaban un camino de besos desde mi hombro hasta mi clavícula, descendiendo después por mi pecho. ─ Ngh… Oh, Dios… ─ gimoteé ante la caricia de su barba en mi pecho desprovisto de vello alguno. Sentí un par de besos cálidos más en mi pecho y todo mi cuerpo se estremeció violentamente cuando aquellos labios expertos se separaron y permitieron a aquella acerada lengua contornear mis aureolas.

─ Mmh-ahhh… John… John… ─ gemí agudamente, aferrándome con mayor firmeza a sus cabellos y arqueando mi espalda cuando sus labios se ciñeron a mis pequeños pezones, lamiéndolos, succionándolos y dándole pequeñas mordidas que me hacían proferir grititos de placer. ─ Mmh… tus pezones son tan dulces, amor… Podría lamerlos y lamerlos… y jamás me cansaría… ─ murmuró John contra mi piel, haciendo que el rastro húmedo dejado en mis pezones, y la exhalación de su aliento, lograsen endurecerlos, a la vez que John comenzó a frotarlos con su pulgar. Primero uno, con suaves movimientos circulares, mientras que en el otro me brindaba más de aquel placer que solo su lengua podía darme. Yo me sentía adormilado, relajado, todo lo contario a lo que expresaba mi cuerpo; mis manos aferradas a su cabello, empujando ligeramente su cabeza en una silenciosa señal de que lamiese y frotase más mis sensibles pezones.

Teniendo mi pollita enjaulada en aquellos confines de ropa, necesitando con desespero un poco de fricción, comencé a ondular mis caderas, frotándola entre las piernas de John al no poder estar completamente con mi pecho contra el suyo. La fricción que lograba sentir de igual manera contra mi perineo, era simplemente indescriptible, haciéndome sentir mucho más ansioso de poder tener completo contacto con el cuerpo de John quien, dejando mis pezones completamente erectos, húmedos e hipersensibles, me indicó soltar mi agarre en sus cabellos y así poder apartar mi camisa de mi torso. Mi cuerpo se estremeció y un suave gemido emergió de mis labios al sentir el suave roce de sus manos deslizándose por mi pecho, en mi vientre y deteniéndose en los botones de mi pantalón que ya estaban de más desde el comienzo de aquel juego pasional.

─ John… John, quiero… quiero tocarte… ─ pedí en un suave murmullo, llevando con desespero mis manos hasta los botones de su camisa, mismos que en mi desesperación, no lograba deshacer. Gruñí por lo bajo y, sin importarme nada, tiré de ambos extremos y logré que su camisa se abriera mientras que los botones caían desperdigados entre nuestros cuerpos y el sofá. John se rió de forma ronca ante mi desespero y comentó algo, pero yo no presté atención, solo me limité a, ya que tenía su cuello y pecho al descubierto, inclinarme sobre él y besar su cuello, frotando mi rostro entre la coyuntura de su hombro y cuello, donde aquel aroma que lo presentaba como a un Alfa, se encontraba y era tan potente. Seguí plantando besos en su abrasante piel, en sus hombros; acariciando la firmeza de sus músculos tensos mientras él luchaba con los botones de mi pantalón.

─ ¡Hngh-ahhh! ─ chillé sonoramente cuando, sin esperármelo de forma tan directa, John tomó mi pollita desnuda y comenzó a acariciarla, jugando con mi prepucio entre sus dedos y haciéndome temblar por completo sobre su regazo. Presioné mi frente contra el hombro de John, en un intento por acallar mis vergonzosos gemidos, pero aquello solo pareció incitar a John a hacer de sus caricias algo más insistentes, masturbándome con suavidad mientras me susurraba al oído: ─ Déjame ver tu rostro, amor… Quiero ver cuánto estás disfrutando de esto… de cómo te acaricio tu pollita encantadora…

Sin querer apartarme del aroma de sus glándulas y el calor de su piel, pero queriendo complacerlo en todo lo que fuese posible, me obligué a sujetarme de nuevo de sus hombros y apartarme lo suficiente como para mirarlo a la cara y observar su ceño ligeramente fruncido, con la mirada baja y fija en mi pollita entre sus dedos. Gemí de pura necesidad y ante sus estímulos y logre atraer su atención. Llevó su mano hasta mi mejilla y la acarició, diciendo: ─ Dios… te ves mucho más hermoso justo así, Sherlock… Ni en mis fantasías había podido imaginar lo hermoso que luces ahora… el color de tus mejillas… tus labios rosados… tus cejas arqueada y tus ojos entrecerrados… Eres un maldito sueño hecho realidad… Y eres todo para mí… sólo para mí… ─. Sentí el firme agarre de su mano izquierda en mi nuca y cedí ante la presión que ejerció para hacerme inclinarme contra él y volver a besar sus labios, mordiéndolos con suavidad y lamiéndolos antes de invadir mi boca con su lengua, recolectando con aquella unión cada uno de mis gemidos vergonzosos.

─ John… ngh… John, dime… ─ pedí entre los espacios cortos de tiempo en los que nuestros labios se separaban, una y otra vez, con nuestra respiración agitada y todo mi cuerpo temblando en respuesta al ritmo que fijó John empuñando mi pollita y retrayéndome el prepucio por completo, haciendo que la estimulación en mi glande al rozar con su puño, fuese enloquecedora. ─ Ungh… John, dime… ¿qué haces en esas… en esas fantasías?... por favor… ngh… por favor… ─ imploré, volviendo a besarlo, esta vez en su mandíbula, bajando por su cuello y en sus hombros. John dejó escapar un bramido ronco contra mi oído, y me respondió:

─ Sí lo supieras, Sherlock… si supieras las cosas que sueño hacerte… Si supieras lo dura que se me pone imaginando cómo te sometería en la mesa y te follaría… Cómo te la metería y te observaría engullirla por completo en tu virgen agujerito… Dios, Sherlock… si tan solo pudieras imaginar en esa mente tuya tan maravillosa todas mis perversiones, todos los deseos que despiertas en mí… Y es un maldito suplicio, Sherlock… es un maldito infierno tener que limitarme a sujetar con fuerza el nudo en mi polla mientras follo mi puño… Todo porque no puedo tenerte, porque no puedo follarte y poseerte como quiero… ¿Es eso lo que quieres saber? ¿Para alimentar las imágenes que crees que me creo cuando me escuchas masturbándome en el baño? Porque así son, Sherlock… en eso pienso, en follarte y empalarte en mi polla hasta que me grites que te anude… que te someta y te muerda para que sea-

─ ¡MMMH-AHHHH! ¡JOHN! ─ chillé de un instante a otro, sin poder contra el inmenso cúmulo de estímulos y placer que saber aquello, que ser consciente de lo que hacía sentir y desear a John, me hacía sentir en todo el cuerpo; junto con la más insistente caricia de los dedos de John en mi pollita, misma que, con un escalofrío pronunciado que me recorrió toda la espina dorsal, sentí expulsar largos listones de esperma. ─ H-hngh… ngh… ─ gimoteé, luchando por aferrarme con manos débiles a los hombros de John mientras aquella sensación persistía, al igual que las caricias de John y sus palabras apreciando: ─ Oh, mierda… Eso es, amor… déjalo ir… eso es… Eres tan jodidamente hermoso… tan jodidamente perfecto… corriéndote en mi mano y estremeciéndote como un pobre cachorrito… Déjalo ir, Sherlock… Dios… eres maravilloso… eres increíble…

Mi cuerpo se estremeció con violencia y mis caderas se empujaron por sí solas contra la mano de John, haciéndome sentir un último y pronunciado escalofrío hasta que sentí mi cuerpo sin fuerza alguna, con mi respiración agitada; mi frente contra el hombro de John; mi corazón latiendo al borde del infarto y mi pollita hipersensible, misma que agradecí que John dejase de acariciar un instante después. Suspiré largamente y, sintiéndome ligeramente adormilado, sentí que John comenzó a acariciar mi espalda, mientras susurraba contra mi oído: ─ No tienes idea de cuánto te amo, Sherlock… de cuánto te adoro… de cuánto esperé poder sentirte así… ─, para después depositar un beso en mi cabeza. Sentí cómo si una enorme nube cubriese todo en mi mente, sin permitirme pensar en nada más, sin permitirme recordar una sola cosa; nada más que un simple deseo que, con un murmullo, expresé: ─ más… quiero más, John… necesito más… ─ sintiendo que la temperatura en mi cuerpo iba en un aumento en el que me hacía sentir cómo si ardiese de adentro hacia afuera.

─ Hmm… qué conveniente, amor… ─ respondió John, deteniendo las caricias en mi espalda pero sin apartar su mano, solo deslizándola hacia abajo, haciéndome estremecer por completo; más aún cuando filtró su mano en el reducido espacio entre mi pantalón y mi piel. Dejé escapar un suave gemido y contraje mi entrada al sentir el sutil roce de los dedos de John en ella, para después revelarme: ─ ¿Un celo con casi cinco meses, Sherlock? ¿De dónde saliste tú, maravillosa criatura? ¿y qué debo esperar de aquí a un par de meses más? ─ me preguntó, pero yo no lo escuché, ni me preocupé por responder con palabras, solo gimiendo quedamente y empujándome contra sus dedos que seguían acariciando mi entrada.

─ Voy a darte todo lo que quieras, Sherlock… justo ahora mismo. Pero necesitas reponer un poco de energía, y yo me muero por probar cada parte de ti. Así que… arriba, amor… ─ me indicó, sujetándome de la cintura y ayudándome a ponerme de pie. Mis piernas aún temblaban un poco, pero agradecí que John me siguiese sosteniendo contra su cuerpo mientras sentía una de sus manos tirar de mi pantalón y ropa interior hacia abajo, desnudándome por completo. Teniendo aún su cuello y hombros a mi disposición, comencé de nuevo a besarlos, recordando entre mi inconsciencia aquella cicatriz que Lestrade había podido ver y yo no. Moviendo un poco mis labios en la abrasante piel de John, terminé por llegar hasta ese punto y, sin molestarme siquiera por hacer el intento de mirar, planté pequeños besos en esa zona, gimiendo quedamente por el estímulo que recibía solo el roce de mi ropa bajando por mis piernas, mismas que, con una palmada en mi muslo, John me indicó que levantase para apartarme la ropa.

─ Sácate los zapatos, amor. E inclínate contra el sofá, reposando en el respaldo, ¿entendiste? ─ me indicó John, guiándome con su ayuda de regreso al sofá. A pesar del estado en el que estaba, con el calor en mi cuerpo yendo en aumento, un ligero dolor en la base de mi vientre y aquella sensación húmeda entre mis glúteos, no olvidé tener el debido cuidado de posar una de mis manos en mi vientre sobresaliente para hincarme en el sofá y descansar contra el respaldo, inclinado como John me había pedido y sintiéndome completamente expuesto. Me giré un poco para mirar por sobre mi hombro y observé, completamente embelesado, cómo John se terminaba de apartar la camisa y la dejaba tirada en el suelo, encargándose después de su pantalón, mismo tras el que pude observar, sintiendo una punzada leve de dolor en mi vientre, que su polla se marcaba obscenamente.

─ ¿Te gusta lo que ves, encanto? ─ preguntó John, mesándose la barba para después, sin descaro alguno, ayudar con su mano a hacer más notorio el contorno de su polla. Reducido a no poder pronunciar más que gemidos y su nombre, le respondí: ─ John… ─, inclinándome más contra el sofá y ofreciéndome de forma obscena a él, necesitando que terminase con lo que fuese que estuviese sintiendo dentro de mí en aquel momento. John dejó escapar una risa áspera y me estremecí por completo, sin apartar mi mirada mientras lo observaba abrirse el pantalón y quitárselo por completo al igual que su ropa interior, para por fin dejar al descubierto su polla que, una vez completamente al desnudo, se alzó en toda su longitud y grosor contra el vientre de John. Dejé escapar un gemido puramente necesitado y sentí que la boca se me hizo agua al notar las continuas palpitaciones de las venas sobresalientes en el enhiesto falo de John, junto con el comienzo del casi imperceptible nudo en la base de su polla.

─ Si supieras la infinidad de veces en las que he fantaseado tenerte así, Sherlock… Tan entregado, tan deseoso y desesperado por la polla de un Alfa; por mí polla… ─ murmuró John, empuñando su falo por la base y acariciando su longitud y grosor, justo frente a mí, dejándome observar y dar por fin una imagen realista de cómo lucía en aquellas ocasiones en que se encerraba en el baño a complacerse. Miré, sintiendo un pronunciado cosquilleo en mi vientre, que tras cada caricia de la mano de John, un rastro brillante y líquido oscilaba en la punta de su rojizo e hinchado glande.

─ John, por favor… duele… ─ gimoteé, cerrando un instante los ojos para después, al abrirlos, observar con alivio que John se acercaba por fin y posaba su mano en mi espalda baja, acariciándola y haciéndome ser consciente de que mi cuerpo estaba recubierto con una fría capa de sudor. Mi cuerpo se estremeció ante la cercanía de John, ansioso por sentirlo ya dentro de mí, pero como si su único propósito fuese alargar mi agonía, comenzó a decir: ─ Nada me gustaría más que meter toda mi polla en ti ahora mismo, Sherlock. Pero es la primera vez que haces esto y no quiero hacerte daño, ni siquiera estás lo suficientemente dilatado o lubricando como deberías…

─ Hngh… sí lo estoy… estoy listo, John… por favor… no vas a dañarme… duele… por favor… ─ supliqué de nuevo, empujándome contra él, pero su mano en mi espalda baja me impidió seguir moviéndome, a la vez que sentí a John deslizar sus dedos por entre mis glúteos, acariciando mi agujerito y ejerciendo presión, acción que me hizo proferir un pronunciado gimoteo. ─ Solo porque sé que una vez que comience tu cuerpo va a adaptarse, voy follarte ahora mismo, Sherlock… ─ sentenció, apartando sus dedos. Yo dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio, de calma entre aquella tormenta de sensaciones que me hacían su presa. Me recargué nuevamente contra el respaldo del sofá y sentí, con un pronunciado escalofrío, que John me tomaba por la cintura con ambas manos y atraía mi cuerpo contra el suyo, haciéndome sentir el calor de su polla contra mi agujerito, mismo contra el que John, sin descaro alguno, comenzó a frotar su falo enhiesto.

─ Oh Dios, Sherlock… Vas a ser mío de una maldita vez… completamente mío... ─ gruñó, enterrando sus dedos con fuerza en mi cintura y haciéndome gimotear ante cada roce de su polla. Tras un instante que me pareció una eternidad, John detuvo sus frotes. Miré de nueva cuenta sobre mi hombro y observé cómo empuñaba su polla de nueva cuenta, centrándola en mi agujerito para un instante después, y haciéndome sentir un notable escozor, comenzar a meter su polla, expandiendo mi agujerito con el grosor de su falo.

─ ¡Ngh! Hngh… hngh… ─ comencé a jadear, enterrando mis uñas en el respaldo del sofá y manteniendo los ojos cerrados con fuerza. John gruñó de forma ronca a mis espaldas y, deslizando una de sus manos en mi cintura hacia mi vientre, se recostó sobre mi espalda y, cerca de mi oído, murmuró: ─ ¿Es esto lo que querías, Sherlock? Hmm… ¿sentir cómo meto mi polla en ti, lentamente? ─, plantando besos en mi nuca, en mis hombros y al centro de mi espalda, a la vez que empujaba más su polla y dilataba mi agujerito, mismo que yo no podía evitar contraer una y otra vez, dejando escapar leves chillidos acallados contra el sofá.

─ Estás tan, tan estrecho… tan apretado, Sherlock… Dios… ─ murmuró, para después hacerme sentir cómo todo su falo entraba en mí, teniendo sus testículos presionados contra mi perineo; su respiración ardiente chocando contra mi espalda y el firme agarre de sus manos en mi cuerpo. Dejé escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo y otro chillido escapó de mis labios al sentir a John extraer su polla casi por completo, dejando solo su hinchado glande dentro de mí, y sin una advertencia, empujar de nuevo. ─ ¡Hngh-ahhh! ─ gimoteé, arañando el respaldo del sofá y sintiendo un pronunciado temblor en mis piernas ante la fuerza con la que John me embistió.

─ Shh… shh… ¿qué ocurre, Sherlock? Creí que habías dicho que estabas listo… que podías soportar… ─ hizo una pausa y sacó nuevamente su polla, empujando con fuerza y arrancando de mis labios otro sonoro gimoteo que solo se vio opacado por su voz hecha un áspero gruñido: ─ la polla de un Alfa… ─, volviendo a embestir con fuerza, puntualizando cada palabra con una nueva arremetida contra mi agujerito que, aunque seguía teniendo aquel pronunciado escozor, podía notar que se adaptaba al grosor del falo de John, recibiendo cada embestida con un intenso placer. John besó una última vez mi espalda y perdí el calor de su pecho firme y tenso contra mi espalda, para después sentir una de sus manos aferrada a mi cadera y otra a uno de mis glúteos, separándolos y comenzando a meter y sacar su falo con un vaivén fijo.

─ Estás tan malditamente estrecho, Sherlock… y aún así… hmm… aún así engulles toda mi polla… ¿es así cómo esperabas tener a nuestro hijo, Sherlock?... ¿hmm?... ¿estando tan estrecho?, con tu agujerito tan apretado y cerrado… ─ preguntó, aumentando considerablemente sus embestidas, haciendo que al enterrarse por completo en mí, mis nalgas colisionasen contra su pelvis y produjesen un sonido húmedo y obsceno, al igual que los gemidos que ya no podía acallar. ─ ¡Respóndeme! ─ exigió, enterrando con mayor firmeza sus dedos en mi piel y apretujando mi glúteo, mismo que, haciéndome proferir un sonoro gemido de placer, azotó con fuerza. ─ Dímelo… dímelo, Sherlock…

─ Hngh… ngh-sí… sí, John… ¡ungh!… ─ gimoteé, aferrándome con las fuerzas que tenía del sofá, con mis piernas temblando, mi agujerito siendo brutalmente abusado con cada bestial embestida, pero con ese dolor en mi vientre desapareciendo por completo.

─ ¡No, no es así! ─ bramó John, aferrándose a mi cadera y tirando de mi cuerpo contra su polla, metiéndola toda y estampando sus testículos contra mi perineo, acción que de igual manera hacía rebotar mi pollita, dura de nuevo, entre mis piernas. ─ ¿Cómo llegaste a pensar siquiera que serías capaz de hacerlo, Sherlock? ¿Creíste que sería fácil, eh? Hmm… ¿qué podrías hacer algo así sin haber tenido antes una polla dilatándote?... hmm… Dios… ¿lo creíste, Sherlock? ─ me preguntó, haciéndome sentir cómo uno de los cojines en los que reposaba mis piernas, se hundía. Quise mirar nuevamente hacia atrás, con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del placer, pero antes de poder siquiera apartar mi pecho de contra el respaldo, sentí que las embestidas aumentaron en su brutalidad, haciendo que mi cuerpo no pudiese responder más que siendo empujado hacia el frente. Gemí por lo alto y escuché de nueva cuenta a mis espaldas: ─ No pudiste haber… hmm… no pudiste haber creído que un dulce Omega virgen como tú podría hacerlo simplemente así… no… ─ negó, embistiéndome más fuerte y haciendo que el sonido de nuestros cuerpos al colisionar juntos, fuese aún más obsceno.

─ ¡Hngh-John! ─ gimoteé, comenzando ya a sentir que todo el placer que recibía, se estaba acumulando en la base de mi vientre, amenazando con estallar de un momento a otro. Podía sentir que la temperatura en mi cuerpo era aún mayor, abrasante, con una sensación de sofoco. Mi agujerito no paraba de ceñirse a su falo, entrando y saliendo de mí, perforándome y torturando ese punto sensible en mi interior; mismo que, siendo tomado por sobre mi vientre y mi cintura, contra su cuerpo al apartarme de contra el respaldo del sofá, John golpeó con brutalidad, haciendo que mis piernas temblaran violentamente. Eché mi cabeza atrás, en el hombro de John, y mi todo mi ser sintió un pronunciado escalofrío ante la caricia de su barba contra mi cuello, ante el ardor de sus labios en mi piel, y su mano que, de haber estado por sobre mi vientre, se deslizó hasta mi cuello, apretando muy sutilmente.

─ ¿Vas a correrte ya, amor? Porque… mmh… puedo sentirlo, Sherlock… Puedo sentir cómo tu agujerito está apretando mi polla y se siente tan malditamente bien… No quiero parar, Sherlock… no quiero… quiero poseerte por completo, quiero solo mío… una y otra vez… hasta que ya no puedas más… ─ gruñó, volviendo a puntualizar sus palabras con embestidas cortas pero profundas en mi interior, manteniéndome contra su pecho, sintiendo el acelerado latir de su corazón en mi espalda. Su respiración ardía contra mi piel y yo no podía hacer nada más que gemir, gemir e intentar sostenerme con una mano del tenso y fuerte antebrazo de John que se aferraba a mi garganta, mientras que la otra la mantenía sobre mi vientre. Exhalando el ardor de su aliento contra mi piel, John volvió a hablar, ordenando: ─ Ahora vas a montarme… vas a montarme, Sherlock… y me vas a rogar para tener mi nudo… oh sí… eso vas a hacer…

Apartó su mano de sobre mi cuello y, deteniendo sus brutales embestidas, manipuló mi cuerpo junto con el suyo hasta que sentó de nueva cuenta en el sofá, logrando que yo quedará sobre su regazo sin haber tenido que sacar su glorioso y enorme falo de interior. Le agradecí que tuviese cuidado conmigo y, posando una de sus manos en la parte trasera de mis muslos, me indicó: ─ Ponte en cuclillas, Sherlock… hazlo y engulle toda mi polla en tu agujerito dilatado… vamos… ─. A pesar de que mis piernas temblaban ya sin control en ese momento, me encontré, entre agudos jadeos, haciendo lo que me ordenaba. Me sujeté cómo me fue posible del respaldo del sofá y, dándole la espalda a John, me coloqué en cuclillas sobre su polla, misma que para mi disgusto, sentí salirse de mí. Recargado en parte en el pecho de John y parte del respaldo del sofá, quise tomar la polla de John y guiarla de nuevo a mi interior, pero como si supiese de sobra lo que quería, John se adelantó a mis acciones y, con una mano aferrada a mi cintura, tomó su polla y la metió de un solo empellón en mi agujerito, haciéndome proferir un sonoro gimoteo.

─ Oh Dios… ─ bramó John, a quien, de soslayo, vi echar su cabeza hacia atrás, contra el respaldo del sofá, para después mirarme y, sujetándome con ambas manos de la cintura, me instó: ─ Móntame, amor… Fóllate en mi polla, muéstrame qué tanto te gusta sentirme dentro de ti… ─. Teniendo que hacer uso de la fuerza que me quedaba en mis ya débiles piernas, y en aquella posición que no hacía mucho a mi favor más que hacerme sentir que la polla de John iba mucho más dentro de mí, comencé a impulsarme con ayuda de su agarre en mi cintura, hacia arriba y abajo, empalándome en la longitud y el grosor de su falo que me atravesaba ya con una facilidad que me era difícil de asimilar y, para mi mayor e intenso placer, que golpeaba directamente en ese punto de mayor placer dentro de mí. Intenté mantenerme recto, subiendo y bajando en su polla como un vicioso, como un adicto a aquella entrega a la que tanto me había negado; y sentir cómo mi pollita rebotaba al compás entre mis piernas. Pero era simplemente imposible, cada brutal embestida me hacía cerrar los ojos con fuerza y echar la cabeza hacía atrás, escuchando los bramidos de placer que John profería como un animal salvaje. Intenté un poco más hasta que, debido a la ya extrema debilidad en mis piernas y a que al rebotar de nueva cuenta, la polla de John saliera de mí, optó por gruñir contra mi piel, tomar su polla de nueva cuenta, meterla con una embestida brutal y, sosteniéndome con sus manos en un firme agarre que me causaba incluso algo de dolor, empezar a impulsarse hacia arriba y embestirme brutalmente, manteniéndome en mi lugar mientras recibía todo el grosor de su falo y sintiendo cómo en la base de su polla, su nudo estaba ya más que formado.

─ Dime lo que quieres, Sherlock… mmh… ¡DIOS! Hmm… dímelo, Sherlock… ¡dilo! ─ exigió, enterrando sus dedos en mi cintura y comenzando ya a embestirme de forma errática, con el sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocando siendo ya imposible de acallar. Yo ya no podía más, había cruzado ya la línea en que era capaz de decir un par de palabras. Había quedado completamente reducido a escandalosos gemidos, chillidos y jadeos, con las corrientes eléctricas de aquel inmenso placer recorriéndome el cuerpo entero, una y otra vez. Por lo que, aunque deseaba expresarle lo que quería, más que a nada, no pude decir más qué: ─ S-Sí… ngh… ¡hngh!... John… ungh… lo quiero… quiero… ¡MMM-AHHH! ¡OH DIOS, JOHN! ¡UNGHHH!, John… hngh… tu nudo… John… dame… ¡NGH-OHHH! ¡JOHN, DÁMELO! Ungh-dame tu nudo… ─, y por fin, sin poder esperar o soportar un segundo más aquellos estímulos y corrientes eléctricas, sentí un par de embestidas más, después de un intenso dolor que, mezclado ya con todas aquellas sensaciones, hizo que me corriera de forma escandalosa; con mis piernas dando una sacudida violenta y mi agujerito contrayéndose una última ver en torno a lo que supe, por el gutural bramido que John expresó, sería su nudo. John acababa de anudarme y estaba llenándome con su esperma, podía sentirlo. Y con aquel último sentir y pensamiento, sintiéndome completamente pleno, dejé que mi cuerpo terminase por volverse completamente laxo, con mi mente nublada nuevamente.

Cuando fui capaz de ser nuevamente consciente de lo que acababa de pasar, de que me había entregado completamente a John, intenté girarme entre su agarre en mi cintura y poder besarlo, demostrarle así mi sentir. Pero en mi intento, me vi privado al escuchar a John indicarme: ─ Shh… Shh… No te muevas, amor… No quiero que te hagas daño… ─. Comencé poco a poco a observar nuestra posición, notando que no me encontraba más en cuclillas sino simplemente sentado sobre el regado de John. No entendía por qué razón no podía moverme, además de lo débil que estaba pero, de nueva cuenta gracias a esa conexión que parecía tener John con mis necesidades de pedir y saber algo, me dijo: ─ Aún tengo mi nudo dentro de ti, Sherlock… así que… ─ hizo una pausa y besó uno de mis hombros y después continuó: ─… teniendo en cuenta que es la primera vez que has recibido un nudo, esto va a tomar un tiempo… No sé qué pienses al respecto, pero te aviso ahora que tendremos que estar así por lo menos media hora.

Sentí mis mejillas arder ante aquella información. No solo por el hecho de ser consciente de lo que acaba a de pasar, de que estaba desnudo, sobre el regazo de John y con su polla dentro de mí, sino por el total cambio que había ya entre nosotros, por eso que tanto había querido evitar y que acababa de pasar. Quise preguntarle si había alguna forma de acelerar nuestra separación, pero mejor lo callé y, en cambio, murmuré: ─ Tengo sueño… ─, mirando de soslayo a John quien, rascándose la barba con una mano y manteniendo la otra sobre mi vientre, respondió: ─ ¿Qué tal se te da dormir sentado? ─. Yo fruncí el ceño, deseando que aquello en verdad me lo hubiese dicho en broma. Estuve a punto de responderle entre gruñidos pero John soltó una suave risa y, volviendo a besar mi hombro, me respondió: ─ Creo que eso se puede arreglar.

Me tomó con ambas manos de la cintura y, riéndonos un poco en el proceso por tan complicada situación, terminamos a lo largo del sofá, sobre nuestros costados y con John envolviendo mi vientre con sus manos. En el ambiente se podía sentir y oler aún la mezcla de nuestros aromas ante aquel encuentro que jamás me había imaginado; pero aunque tenía que estar así con John durante media hora, aunque haber perdido mi virginidad con él no había sido parte de mi plan de vida, todo se sentí simplemente bien, a excepción de algo que, sin darme del todo cuenta, me encontré preguntando: ─ John… ¿por qué no me mordiste?

John pareció zumbar a mis espaldas, haciéndome saber que estaba ya dormitando después de nuestra entrega. Pero a favor de contestar mi duda, lo sentí removerse un poco y responder en voz baja: ─ Aún no estás listo para eso, amor… Cuando Hamish nazca, tengas tu próximo celo, y estés seguro de que quieres a este Alfa que no puede mantenerse quieto cada vez que te ve, con gusto te marcaré para que seas completamente mío… ─. Su respuesta, además de causarme una suave risa, me hizo sentir un suave calor y cosquilleo en mi vientre, uno que sabía que no se debía a la tierna y cariñosa caricia que John daba a mi sobresaliente vientre con sus pulgares. Me quedé mirando la chimenea apagada frente a nosotros, con nuestra ropa desperdigada en el suelo, lista para delatar a quien fuera que nos visitase, lo que acababa de pasar en aquel lugar y entre nosotros. Sonreír con suavidad y, sintiendo que no podría más contra el sueño, posé mis manos sobre las de John y cerré los ojos, murmurando por último: ─ En verdad quiero ser completamente tuyo…

 **-oOo-**

Un sutil aroma a café recién hecho llegó hasta mis fosas nasales en aquel momento en el que, entre mis ganas de seguir durmiendo y tener que ir corriendo al baño, prefería seguir durmiendo. Al final, con un gruñido en anuncio del dolor que sentía en mis piernas, me estiré cuan largo era y bostecé, abriendo poco a poco los ojos y encontrándome con la sorpresa de que no estaba en mi habitación ni envuelto en una de mis sábanas de seda. Fruncí el ceño y me erguí lo más rápido que pude, profiriendo un quejido ante otra molestia en cierta parte de mi cuerpo, que no era para nada habitual. Vi una manta caer de mi cuerpo desnudo y, de un momento a otro, todos los recuerdos de lo ocurrido el día anterior, regresaron a mi mente, trayendo consigo un intenso calor en mis mejillas. ¿En verdad había tenido sexo con John? Fruncí el ceño y, aunque mi cuerpo me lo confirmaba, me puse de pie y miré en dirección a la cocina donde, tal como esperaba, se encontraba John disfrutando de lo que, por el frío de aquel momento, supuse que sería su desayuno.

─ Buen día, encanto ─ me saludó, dando después una mordida a su tostada. Yo le respondí solo con un gruñido, arrastrando la manta en mi cuerpo para cubrirme lo que podía. John se rió ante mi no muy detallada respuesta y me preguntó: ─ ¿Me acompañas a desayunar? ─. Yo negué con la cabeza y solo murmuré: ─ Baño… Desayuno después… ─, para después irme directo al cuarto de baño, apartarme la manta y disponerme a tomar una larga y cálida ducha que necesitaba en aquel momento como al aire mismo.

Tras aquella ducha que disfruté cómo nunca antes había hecho, con ropa decente cubriendo mi cuerpo, me encontré de nueva cuenta en la cocina, observando a John ya en la sala leyendo el periódico. Me pareció extraño encontrarlo en el apartamento teniendo en cuenta que era día de trabajo, pero me limité únicamente a prepárame un té y comer una tostada con mermelada. Sobre la mesa, doblado perfectamente y bajo un vaso, se encontraba un papel amarillento; uno que conocía muy bien de dónde provenía. Me terminé la tostada junto con el té y tomé aquella nota, a la vez que preguntaba: ─ ¿Ha venido Billy?

─ Uhm… no lo he visto dar un solo paso desde que lo vi ─ respondió John, a lo que solo pude reaccionar rodando los ojos y aclarando: ─ No me refiero a mi cráneo, John. Estoy hablando del vagabundo que me da información sobre lo que Scotland Yard hace y no me quieren involucrar ─. Abrí el papel e, ignorando las palabras de John respecto a las similitudes que pronto llegarían a tener ambos Billys, leí aquel recado que, breve y conciso, me indicaba la dirección de donde un nuevo suceso se investigaba. Me sorprendió un poco que fuese cerca de donde John y yo paseábamos ayer, pero todo era posible. Guardando el papel en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, me puse de pie y me dirigí hasta el perchero, preguntando en el proceso: ─ ¿No tenías trabajo hoy? ─. Tomé mi abrigo y miré a John quien, bajando el periódico que leía, me respondió: ─ Lo tengo si piensas salir a alguna parte. Pedí el día en la clínica para pasarlo contigo.

─ Entiendo… uhm… ─ titubeé, comenzando de nueva cuenta un calor en mis mejillas antes el pensamiento de que John lo había hecho solo con la intención de estar seguro de que estaría bien al despertar después de lo ocurrido el día anterior. ─ Entonces, tiene trabajo, Capitán ─ informé, dedicándole una suave sonrisa, misma que, haciéndome sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago, John correspondió con una propia. Se puso de pie y, acercándose completamente decidido a mí, me tomó por la nuca y reclamó mis labios con un beso que me hizo sentir como si mis piernas fueran de gelatina. Correspondí a aquel beso que me parecía perfecto para empezar el día y, con una última caricia en la suave barba de John, lo apresuré a tomar lo que necesitase y acompañarme hasta aquel lugar que nos deparaba un nuevo y posiblemente muy entretenido caso.

 **-oOo-**

Tras un corto viaje en taxi, en el que John no paró de colmarme de caricias en mi vientre y palabras dulces a nuestro bebé, llegamos por fin a la dirección indicaba. Me sentí un poco tenso al bajar del auto, pero asumí que sería debido a lo que había ocurrido el día anterior con aquel sorpresivo "reencuentro" con Víctor después de tres años. Pero siendo consciente de que aquello ya no importaba y, de que estaba seguro de que se avecinaba un gran cambio para John y para mí, no quise pensar más en ello. Me alcé las solapas de mi abrigo y, con John caminando a mi lado, con su mano en mi espalda baja, llegamos hasta aquel alto edificio en el que la policía se había juntado.

Aunque en un principio me pareció extraño no ver a Donovan ni a Anderson, conforme avanzaba me convencí de que lo más seguro era que no se trabaja realmente de nada interesante como pata tenerlos presentes. Y mis dudas casi se confirmaron cuando logré visualizar a Lestrade charlando con otro de los oficiales a su cargo. Mirando a John, le sugerí: ─ Deberíamos entrar ahora que Lestrade está distraído. Así no querrá correrme antes de ver de qué se trata todo esto. John se rió ante mi plan y, discretamente me besó la mejilla.

Escabulléndonos por entre la gente que pasaba, nos adentramos al edificio y, como era ya costumbre entre nosotros, yo fui por delante, observando en el pasillo a un par de sujetos que, para mi interés, estaban usando trajes especiales como la última vez. Con la emoción ante lo que prometía ser un nuevo e interesante caso, tomé un par de guantes y seguí caminando, sabiendo de sobra que John me seguiría los pasos en cualquier momento. Al llegar a la puerta, con los guantes ya puestos y encontrándome para mi desgracia con Anderson en la habitación, hice una mueca y quise lanzar un comentario sagaz solo por molestar, pero de un momento a otro, sin saber el por qué, la víctima en el suelo atrajo mucho más mi atención, cosa que, por primera vez me hizo sentir todo menos emoción. En el suelo, tirado boca arriba, se encontraba un chico que, a simple vista, no podría tener más que un par de años que yo; pero aquello, lejos de ser lo que causase tal impacto negativo en mí, pero sí que influyese en mi sentir, se convirtió en poco al ver su torso desnudo y una horrible herida en su vientre, de cuyo interior se encontraba conectado aún con aquel pobre ser que yacía muerto a su lado.

Ante aquella visión, sentí que todo comenzó a dar vueltas. Mi respiración dejó de ser normal y de un instante a otro me encontré hiperventilando, con una fuerte opresión en le pecho y girándome en busca de John que, para un poco de mi alivio, se disponía a entrar a la habitación. Miré su rostro y, rompiendo a llorar en cuestión de segundos, le imploré: ─ Sácame de aquí, John… sácame de aquí, por favor…


	7. Emociones

_Very Poor Description Of Medical Procedures / Emotional Sherlock / Sherlock Being A Idiot_

 _Como será obvio en este capítulo, no tengo ni por asomo mucho conocimiento sobre procedimientos médicos, ni sobre las citas al doctor para una embarazada, pero se hace lo que se puede. ¿Y la intención es la que cuenta, no? xD_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7:** _Emociones_

Nunca en mi vida me había encontrado con una situación así; ninguna que me hiciera desear que lo que veía, no fuese más que un mal sueño o una alucinación. Había visto cosas terribles, realmente horribles; pero nada comparado a aquella imagen de aquel pobre chico a quien le habían hecho algo tan inhumano. Cada mínimo instante que pasaba en aquel lugar, mientras veía a John, me costaba más respirar y poder mantenerme en pie, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por mis mejillas y rogaba a John que me sacase de aquel lugar. No quería ver un segundo más a aquel desafortunado Omega, por lo que, con todo mi ser y sin palabras, le agradecí a John que me sujetase contra su cuerpo y ocultase mi rostro contra su hombro. Me aferré a él con las fuerzas que tenía y sentí cómo me sacaba junto con él al pasillo, susurrándome al oído:

─ No mires aquella habitación, amor… No lo hagas, sólo escúchame… Escucha mi voz, Sherlock… ─ mientras sentía cómo nos seguíamos moviendo. Yo seguía hiperventilando, con mis manos temblando y estando fuertemente sujetas a su camisa. No quería creer que lo que acababa de ver era real; no podía serlo. Y para mi mayor pesar, escuché la voz alterada de Lestrade, exclamando:

─ ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Sherlock? ¿Qué pasó? ─. Pero ni John ni yo le dimos respuesta alguna hasta que estuvimos lo suficientemente alejados de aquella habitación. Sentí que John me soltaba poco a poco, dejándome contra la pared mientras me indicaba que me sujetase a la misma para no caer. Yo intenté hacerlo, pero mis piernas estaban temblando y realmente temía llegar a desmayarme en aquel momento. Intenté controlar mi respiración, mientras miraba a John hablar con Lestrade sobre aquel pobre chico, aunque yo no era capaz de entender nada ante aquel fuerte impacto.

─ Sherlock no tenía idea de que nos íbamos a encontrar con ese pobre chico aquí. Me dijo que viniéramos y yo solo lo seguí, tampoco tenía idea de nada y todo parecía estar muy tranquilo ─ objetó John, mientras que Lestrade no paraba de decir una y otra vez: ─ ¡Es justamente por esto que no lo llamé! No quise que formara parte de esto porque sabía la reacción que podría tener. Ahora míralo, por Dios.

Sintiéndome completamente aturdido ante la discusión de ambos, sólo fui capaz de notar cómo mi vista se nublaba para dejar solo una cortina negra frente a mis ojos, mientras escuchaba la voz de John llamándome una y otra vez. No supe cuánto tiempo pasó, ni en qué momento me moví de aquella pared a la que había estado intentando sujetarme, pero para cuando fui nuevamente consciente de lo que me rodeaba, sentí una suave caricia en mi mejilla, después en mi cabello. Alcé la mirada y observé a John frente a mí, moviendo sus labios al expresar algo que no lograba comprender aún del todo. Sin estar seguro de que mis palabras resultarían entendibles, balbuceé: ─ Qué… ¿Qué ha pasado?

John tomó mi mano y me indicó tomar algo que, un instante después, reconocí como una botella de agua. Lo escuché indicarme que bebiera un poco y así lo hice, mientras que mis sentidos volvían a funcionar correctamente, permitiéndome escuchar a John decir: ─ Te has desmayado después de que saliéramos de la habitación. Logré sujetarte antes de que cayeras y le pedí a Lestrade una botella de agua… No puedes asustarme así, encanto… ─ reprochó con suavidad, inclinándose frente a mí hasta dejar sus ojos a la altura de los míos. Yo negué con la cabeza, sin estar seguro de lo que quería decir, hasta que, de nueva cuenta, la voz de Lestrade se hizo escuchar.

─ ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirte que a menos que yo te llame, no quiero que pongas un pie en la escena del crimen, Sherlock? ─ preguntó, haciéndome sentir la molestia de su mirada en mí. Por primera vez en todos los años que tenía de conocerlo, me sentí realmente apenado frente a Lestrade y John. Di otro sorbo al agua y, con mi otra mano en mi vientre, sobre la de John, respondí: ─ Lo siento… Billy me dio la dirección, pero no dio detalle alguno. Supuse que sería una tontería, pero que por lo que había pasado la última vez, no querrías que viniera… No tenía idea de que me encontraría con… con ese pobre chico… ─. Sentí un nudo en la garganta al recordar aquella terrible imagen y le entregué la botella de agua a John, mientras me frotaba el rostro con ambas manos y seguía diciendo: ─ De verdad lamento haber venido y entrado sin preguntar antes, lo siento. Aunque me gustaría ayudar… me temo que no puedo acercarme de nuevo. No me siento nada bien…

─ Bien, porque de igual manera no pensaba dejarte estar un segundo más aquí ─ sentenció Lestrade, agregando después: ─ Y tú, si tanto te preocupa cuidar de Sherlock; la próxima vez no lo sigas a donde él te diga sin saber nada antes, ¿entendido? ─. Observé a John con la intención de ver cuál sería su reacción, ya que no quería que en aquel momento se diese otra discusión entre ambos, pero para mi inmensa sorpresa, John se limitó a asentir y ofrecerme su mano para ponerme nuevamente de pie. Me sentí mucho más seguro cuando posó su mano en mi espalda baja y, como una última suplica, le dije a Lestrade: ─ Lamento haber venido sin haber dicho nada antes… De verdad lo siento. Ya que no podré estar presente en esto, solo quiero pedir que, por favor, Anderson no arruine la evidencia, ¿de acuerdo? Si esto va a seguir, es importante averiguar qué es lo que los causantes están buscando realmente…

Lestrade asintió ante mis palabras y, afianzándome del agarre de John en mi cuerpo, salí junto con él de aquel lugar. Agradecí el potente viento que paseaba por la calle y me detuve un instante, esperando a que un taxi se detuviese para pedir su servicio. Comenzaba a sentirme mejor, pero después de haber visto aquello, la imagen de ese pobre chico se mostraba de nuevo al cerrar los ojos un solo instante. Pero había algo que me preocupaba mucho más en aquel momento, y eso era el hecho de que John se negaba a mirarme. Bajé la mirada un instante, pensando en la mejor forma de disculparme ante mi comportamiento tan infantil, pero primero tenía que estar seguro de lo que pasaba.

─ ¿John? ─ lo llamé, deseando poder tener acceso a su mano que se encontraba en mi espalda baja. John no se giró, lo cual tomé como la posibilidad de que no me escuchase e, intentando de nuevo, le pregunté: ─ John, ¿estás enojado conmigo? ─. Para mi inmenso alivio, está vez se giró y me miró. Dejé escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo y sentí un cosquilleo en el vientre al observar una suave sonrisa seguida de una caricia en mi rostro, junto con la respuesta de John. ─ Debería, ¿sabes? Lestrade tiene razón. Se supone que el adulto y responsable soy yo, y lo primero que hice fue seguirte sin preguntar nada. No estuvo bien, pero la verdad es que no me importa. Te seguiría incluso a un acantilado, sin siquiera preguntar ─ me aseguró, deslizando su mano hasta mi nuca para atraerme contra él y hacerme sentir la caricia de sus cálidos labios contra los míos.

Sentí que toda tensión abandonó mi cuerpo y, teniendo que romper la unión de nuestros labios, susurré: ─ De verdad lo siento… Sé que estuvo mal, pero tampoco tenía idea de que esto iba a pasar. Lo jur- ─ intenté decir, pero otro suave beso de John me obligó a callar, mientras él decía: ─ Eso ya no importa, Sherlock. Lo único que me importa ahora es poder llevarte de regreso a Baker, ¿entendido?

Yo me limité a asentir en respuesta, mientras que detenía por fin a un taxi que cruzaba frente a nosotros. Una vez en su interior, me permití acercarme lo más posible a John, resguardándome contra el calor de su cuerpo y agradeciendo que él me mantuviese cerca al posar su mano en mi cintura. No nos dijimos palabra alguna en el comienzo del viaje, y pensé en que era preferible que así fuese. Pero, contrario a lo que yo sentía como lo mejor, John dejó escapar un largo suspiro y, mientras me acariciaba la cintura, murmuró: ─ ¿Sabes lo que esto significa, no es así? ─. Al principio, no pude hacer más que una mueca de pesar, sabiendo de sobra lo que quería decir con aquellas palabras. No quería renuncia a mi trabajo, de ninguna manera; pero estábamos involucrándonos en algo que a leguas era evidente que me estaba haciendo mal. Aun así, evité responderle con palabras y me acerqué más a él, ocultando mi rostro contra su cuello.

─ Sherlock, hablo en serio ─ insistió John, haciéndome sentir el suave pero firme agarre de su mano en mi barbilla mientras me hacía mirarlo. Hice un suave puchero, pero sabiendo que aquello era lo mejor que podía hacer, terminé por mirarlo a los ojos y responder: ─ Está bien, John… Sé que esto no me está haciendo ningún bien, y no quiero esperar a que pueda dañar mi embarazo de alguna forma… Dejaré los casos, hasta que nuestro bebé nazca y pueda volver todo a la normalidad ─ acepté, aunque en el fondo sentía que estaba prometiendo más de lo que realmente podría cumplir.

La cálida sonrisa de John me hizo sentir un cosquilleo en el vientre y, a modo de cerrar aquello que parecía una promesa firme, me besó en los labios y me hizo estremecer por completo al frotar su barba contra mis mejillas. Teniéndolo cerca, probablemente un par de meses más transcurrirían de inmediato. Volviendo a nuestro cómodo silencio y el disfrute de la mutua compañía, el viaje de regreso a Baker fue el más tranquilo que tuvimos.

-oOo-

Concediéndome a mí mismo la razón, el pasar de los días en compañía de John fue mil veces mejor de lo que esperaba. Nuestro acercamiento como una posible pareja, fue teniendo excelentes y rápidos resultados, aunque por mi parte, resultaba aún un poco difícil poder referirme a John como mi novio. Había pasado ya una semana desde nuestro inesperado encuentro en Baker, en el que sin segundos pensamientos y de una forma que me hacía estremecer al recordarlo, John me había reclamado como suyo. Tal como prometí, no volví a poner un solo pie en Scotland Yard, con o sin John. A favor de mi salud y el bienestar de mi bebé, me olvidé de lo ocurrido con aquellos dos pobres Omegas; no sin sentir una inmensa impotencia... Pero no podía hacer nada sin poner en juego mi constantemente cambiante estado emocional; mismo que, como en otras ocasiones, se empeñó en cambiar justamente frente a John.

─ Aquí vamos de nuevo ─ comentó John, tendiéndome un fino pañuelo que me había regalado exclusivamente para momentos como aquel. Yo fruncí ligeramente el ceño, mirando el pañuelo y refutando con firmeza: ─ No estoy llorando. Solo… ─ hice una suave mueca y rehuí la mirada, a lo que John me respondió: ─ Está bien, sabía que esto iba a pasar, ¿lo recuerdas? Aunque no lo parezca, estoy preparado para todo esto.

Ante sus palabras y la candidez con la que me las expresaba, no pude hacer más que sonreír con suavidad y tomar el pañuelo que me ofrecía, manteniéndolo únicamente en mi mano para después mirar nuevamente al doctor que, con una suave sonrisa, me advirtió: ─ Esto está un poco frío, ¿de acuerdo? ─, antes de verter sobre mi vientre descubierto aquel gel del que ya conocía su efecto. Contraje un poco mi vientre en respuesta y agradecí que todo volviese a lo rutinario un instante después. Instintivamente, guie mi mirada hacia el monitor en el que el doctor tenía ya fija su atención, a la vez que sentía cómo el transductor era presionado ligeramente sobre mi vientre.

Al ver un instante después la imagen de nuestro bebé en el monitor, no pude evitar sentir que el llanto volvería a emerger de un instante a otro. Jamás había estado ante una situación como aquella, mucho menos estando tan involucrado hasta el punto de ser yo el paciente. Incluso en aquel momento, me costaba realmente asimilar que estaba esperando un bebé y que estaba justo en medio de un ultrasonido.

─ Es perfecto… ─ escuché a John murmurar a mi lado. Giré un instante mi rostro para poder observar su expresión, y una inmensa sensación de calidez se instaló en mi pecho. John no me miraba, pero aquello era por tener toda su atención en el monitor, observando cómo es que nuestro bebé seguía creciendo y se encontraba tan sano. Por primera vez, desde que había llegado a mi vida y lo había aceptado en el espacio que era mi hogar, sentí la inmensa necesidad de ser yo quien le agradeciera por todo lo que estaba haciendo por mí. Aparté mi mano de mi costado izquierdo y busqué la suya, tomándola con suavidad. En respuesta, John me miró y sonrió, llevándose después la unión de nuestras manos hacia sus labios, depositando un dulce beso en el dorso de la mía.

─ Todo parece estar en perfectas condiciones, Sherlock ─ informó el doctor, señalándonos en un par de ocasiones cada parte del pequeño ser que crecía en mi vientre. Y de un momento a otro, haciéndome soltar una pequeña risa de incredulidad, observé y sentí cómo nuestro bebé se movía, pateando ligeramente. ─ Se ha movido… ─ murmuré, sin ser capaz aún de creerlo. Miré de nuevo a John y repetí: ─ John, acaba de moverse… Lo sentí… ─, mientras sujetaba con mayor firmeza la mano de John quien, ante mis palabras, ensanchó su sonrisa y respondió: ─ Lo sé… Lo sé, amor. Lo he visto en el monitor, mira… ─. Ante su indicación, observé de nueva cuenta el monitor, donde pude observar cómo Hamish cerraba su mano en un pequeño puño. Todo aquello, junto con aquel melódico sonido interpretado por el latir del corazón de nuestro bebé, me hizo ignorar por completo mi vergüenza ante mis cambios emocionales y dejar escapar un suave sollozo. Sentí al instante cómo mis ojos se humedecían y hacían borrosa la imagen frente a mis ojos, pero no podía evitarlo. Intenté cubrir mi boca para acallar mis sollozos, pero aun así me delataron frente a John.

─ Está bien, amor… No tienes que ocultarlo, ¿entiendes? Esto es perfecto, es hermoso… como tú ─ murmuró, inclinándose contra mí y besado mi frente, después mis labios tras apartar mi mano de encima. Me aferré lo más que pude a él, sin ganarme una llamada de atención por parte del doctor que seguía haciendo su trabajo e indicando: ─ Haré un vídeo de esto, para que puedan verlo las veces que quieran ─. A pesar de que lo escuchamos, ninguno de los dos respondimos a sus palabras, sólo continuamos con la unión de nuestros labios y la sutil caricia de John en mi mejilla húmeda a causa de las lágrimas. Para cuando nuestros labios se separaron, el doctor se encontraba ya limpiando sólo el restante de gel en mi vientre, mientras que yo, luciendo seguramente como un total desastre, me dediqué a hacer uso del pañuelo que John me había entregado.

─ Debo felicitarte por seguir con los cuidados que te especifiqué, Sherlock ─ comentó el doctor mientras nos entregaba los resultados del ultrasonido. ─ Tanto el bebé como tú, están en perfectas condiciones. Dudo que haga falta asistir a otra cita, pero si lo crees necesario, con mucho gusto te atenderé ─. Yo me limité a agradecerle, sintiéndome orgulloso frente a John al demostrarle que, a pesar de mi edad, era perfectamente capaz de cuidar de nuestro bebé y de mí como era debido. Una vez que pagamos la consulta y, conmigo aun teniendo que apartarme un par de lágrimas, salimos del consultorio.

─ ¿Cómo te sientes, amor? ─ preguntó John, posando de nuevo, y como ya era costumbre, su mano en mi espalda baja. Me acerqué un poco más a su costado y, con suavidad y total calma, le respondí: ─ Me siento como si estuviera soñando… ─, para después soltar una pequeña risa y agregar: ─ Todos estos meses han pasado tan rápido, y siento como si de un día para otro mi vientre hubiese crecido de la nada… ─. Sentí a John aferrarme con mayor firmeza de la cintura, acompañándome con una suave risa suya y comentando después: ─ Entiendo a lo que te refieres. A mí incluso ahora me cuesta asimilar que estoy aquí contigo, y que acabo de ver cómo nuestro bebé se mueve. Tengo el ligero presentimiento de que será igual de inquieto que tú, encanto.

Ante sus palabras, fingí estar ofendido y refuté: ─ ¿Inquieto yo? Discúlpeme, Capitán… Pero en todo caso quien ha demostrado no poder quedarse con las manos quietas un solo instante, es usted. Desde que llegó a MI HOGAR, no ha hecho más que tocar aquí y allá ─ acusé, empujándolo ligeramente y a modo de broma para que se apartara de mi lado; cosa que John, para mi sorpresa hizo. Tuve intención de mirarlo para hacerle saber que estaba bromeando, pero antes de poder hacerlo, sentí cómo se aferraba a mí, estando a mis espaldas y me besaba el cuello, para después murmurar: ─ Deberías tener mucho cuidado cuando me llamas Capitán, encanto. Eso, o hacer frente a las consecuencias ─ advirtió, rodeando mi vientre con sus manos y asiéndome contra su cuerpo. ─ Y creo que ya quedó claro que no soy muy delicado…

Mi cuerpo se estremeció ante su cercanía, y pensé en responderle cómo era debido, pero el carraspeo insistente de una mujer nos hizo separarnos inmediatamente. La mujer nos miró de mala gana y, avergonzado, me limité a seguir caminando junto a John quien, como si aquella silenciosa reprimenda no nos hubiese sido dada, siguió caminando a mi lado, con la mirada al frente y una sonrisa burlona que me hizo sentir un cosquilleo en el vientre. Al salir por fin del hospital y mientras caminábamos en busca de un taxi, noté que mi zapato quedaba un poco flojo. Le pedí a John que nos detuviéramos y, teniendo que llevar mi pie al frente para poder ver bien de qué se trataba, observé que tenía las agujetas deshechas. Fruncí el ceño y, un poco cansado de que aquello pasase, pero sin poder evitarlo, le pedí a John que me diese un segundo. Me acerqué a un enorme ventanal de una tienda e hice amago de poner mi pie en el borde, pero John me detuvo al tomarme de la mano y decirme: ─ Espera, ya lo hago yo.

─ John, no necesito que lo hagas tú, ¿de acuerdo? Soy perfectamente capaz de atarme las agujetas yo solo ─ objeté, pero no hice nada por apartar mi mano de su agarre. Lo vi reírse ante mis palabras y palmearse la rodilla, mientras me aseguraba: ─ Sé que puedes hacerlo por ti mismo, encanto. Pero es mejor que te acostumbres ahora a que, ya que tu vientre sigue creciendo, atarte las agujetas no será cosa de niños. Así que, puedes hacer los pucheros que quieras, pero me vas a dejar atarlas por ti. Pon tu pie en mi rodilla y sujétate de mis hombros.

Sin que nada apartase la mueca de desapruebo en mi rostro, me vi obligado a hacer lo que John me indicaba. Me molestaba de sobremanera que no me dejase hacer algo tan fácil y tan tonto, pero de cierta forma tenía razón; ya comenzaba a ser incluso incómodo el ponerme yo solo las calcetas. Con un suspiro de resignación y, sujetándome a sus hombros con cuidado, le dejé atar mis agujetas. Mientras veía la calle en busca de un taxi para regresar a Baker, me encontré con algo que hasta ese momento no había considerado.

─ John, es… ¿es demasiado pronto para querer comprarle ropa a Hamish? ─ pregunté, manteniendo mi mirada fija en aquel local dentro del centro comercial. Sentí cómo John me palmeaba la pierna en una indicación de que bajase mi pie y así lo hice, para después escuchar su respuesta: ─ Creo que es un poco apresurado, pero no tengo nada en contra si quieres que veamos un par de cosas. Como una cuna, por ejemplo ─ sugirió, ganándose una suave sonrisa de mi parte en respuesta.

─ Quiero ir ahora, por favor ─ le pedí, mirándolo a los ojos con una inmensa suplica. John estiró sus labios, mirándome fijamente y, por un instante, estuve seguro de que no accedería. ─ Por favor, John… No quiero volver a Baker aún, voy a aburrirme… ─ insistí y, proclamándome ya victorioso por la risa de John, lo tomé de la mano y, antes de cruzar la calle, miré a ambos lados, comentando con entusiasmo: ─ Quiero comprarle por lo menos una cosa con estampado de abejas, lo que sea.

Al adentrarnos al centro comercial y directamente en aquel local, busqué con la mirada una cuna. Había bastantes, pero me parecían poco seguras y quizá demasiado pequeñas. Quería que nuestro hijo tuviese todo el espacio posible y donde se encontrase cómodo y seguro. Por ello, no tardé un solo instante en preguntar a John: ─ ¿Sería demasiado comprar una que sea lo más parecida a una cama para un niño un poco mayor? ─. John se rió quedamente, rascándose la barba para después comentar: ─ No lo sé, encanto. Las cunas son específicamente para un bebé, no para un niño de cuatro o cinco años. Sé que te preocupa el espacio, pero una cuna normal estará bien para Hamish, créeme.

Ante su respuesta, no pude evitar bufar mi descontento. Por situaciones como aquella, me negaba más y más a compartir algo de mi vida. Yo quería lo mejor para mi bebé, y John parecía empeñarse en llevarme la contraria. Decidido a no tener que cambiar de opinión, me giré y gruñí por lo bajo: ─ Por estas cosas es que estaba mejor solo ─, caminando más al interior del local. No sabía si John me había escuchado, ni si tenía algo que decir al respecto; por lo que, sin saber si aquello me molestaba más, me giré y lo busqué con la mirada, percatándome de que me encontraba solo en el pasillo.

─ ¿John? ─ lo llamé en voz baja, volviendo sobre los pocos pasos que había dado. Comenzaba a sentirme mal por lo que había dicho, sabiendo que aquello era lo que había hecho que John se apartase. Seguí caminando mientras lo llamaba, hasta que lo encontré en el pasillo contiguo. Pensé en acercarme y disculparme por lo que había dicho, pero aquella idea quedó completamente de lado cuando me percaté de que no se encontraba solo. Frente a él, sonriendo cómo una niña enamoradiza, se encontraba una mujer embarazada. Pensé en no tomar importancia a lo que veía, pero cuando observé cómo John se reía y se acariciaba la barba, no quise ver nada más.

Estando seguro de que John no me había visto, regresé sobre mis pasos y seguí mirando la ropa y muebles para bebés, sintiendo una suave opresión en el pecho y un par de lágrimas que amenazaban con mojar mis mejillas. Estaba furioso por ver a John coquetear de aquella forma con esa mujer a la que ni siquiera conocía, y justamente en frente de mí; después de que le pidiera ir a comprar una cuna para nuestro bebé. Con la molestia siendo tanta, hasta el punto de hacerme desechar un par de lágrimas, sentí que mi teléfono vibraba en el interior de mi bolsillo. Lo extraje y observé, enjugándome las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, que se trataba de Molly. Fruncí el ceño en aquel instante, preguntándome el motivo por el que estaría llamándome. Sin tener deseos de quedarme con aquella duda y, necesitando apartar de mí ese sentir de pesar en mi pecho, contesté.

De entre todas las cosas que podría haber estado esperando desde los últimos meses transcurridos, que Molly me dijese que había encontrado una muestra extraña en los resultados de ambos Omegas, era lo último que esperaba escuchar. Parpadeé con insistencia al escucharla y, aun asimilando aquella nueva información después de casi tres meses de lo ocurrido, le respondí: ─ ¿Qué clase de muestra? ¿Estás segura de que es la misma en ambos cuerpos? ─. Disipando mis posibles dudas, Molly me confirmó que ambos residuos eran idénticos y que, si tenía interés en verlos, me estaría esperando antes de llamar a Lestrade para darle la información. Yo había prometido que no me involucraría más en aquel caso, pero furioso como estaba con John en aquel momento, poco me importó aquella promesa, misma que rompí al confirmar: ─ Voy en camino, no llames a Lestrade ─, para después colgar la llamada.

Aunque sentí la necesidad de verificar si John seguía hablando con aquella mujer, me obligué a ignorarlo por completo. Me dirigí lo más rápido posible a la salida de aquel lugar y, una vez fuera del centro comercial, agradecí disponer de inmediato de un taxi al que, sin esperar un solo segundo, le indiqué la dirección de mi destino, completamente a solas.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias para quienes siguen leyendo esto y dejando sus comentarios. Los aprecio enormemente y los invito a leer los fics de mi amada y perfecta musa Rowena Prince-Flamel, aquí en FF o Ao3_


	8. Enamorado de un tonto

_Idiots In Love / Scenting_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8:** _Enamorado de un tonto_

Sabía que de nueva cuenta me estaba comportando de forma infantil, como un tonto crío quien, solo por poder hacer lo que quiere, desaparece de la vista y cuidado de sus padres. Sabía que John quería lo mejor para mí; me lo había demostrado desde el primer día y hasta aquel momento, pero yo no podía soportar que quisiera negarme algo que quería respecto a nuestro bebé; mucho menos que, después de aquello, tuviese el cinismo de ir con la primera mujer que estuviese a su paso e intentara seducirla. Yo estaba realmente furioso, deseando no verlo en lo que restaba de todo el día. Con suerte, los resultados que había encontrado Molly servirían para descubrir qué era lo que estaba pasando con aquellos dos pobres Omegas.

Dejando de lado mi enojo con John, le indiqué al conductor que se apresurase lo más que le fuese posible. Si John había logrado verme al salir o tras tomar el taxi, seguramente estaría cerca. Para mi fortuna, el conductor complació mi necesidad de llegar lo antes posible a mi destino. Molly no me había llamado de nuevo, ni parecía tener llamada alguna de John o alguien más. Por un instante, su falta de interés sobre donde me podría encontrar, me hizo sentir una inmensa tristeza, pero no podía permitir que ese sentir me impidiera descubrir aquella nueva información que Molly me había dado.

Al llegar al lugar, pagué lo indicado al conductor y bajé del auto de la forma más segura posible, pensando en el proceso en llamar a Molly para confirmar que no había llamado a nadie más. Al adentrarme al laboratorio, me la encontré completamente a solas, comiendo un emparedado en aquel lugar en el que ni yo mismo me había atrevido nunca a probar bocado.

─ ¿Has llamado a Lestrade? ─ pregunté de inmediato, cerrando la puerta del laboratorio a mis espaldas. Molly dejó lo que hacía y se apartó las migas de pan de las manos, para después negar que había llamado a alguien. ─ Bien, ¿tienes las pruebas de las que me hablaste? ─ pregunté, quitándome el abrigo y dejándolo en una de las mesas.

─ Sí, aquí están ─ me indicó, señalando dos tubos de ensayo cuidadosamente cerrados, mismos que en su interior contenían una prueba de sangre de un color poco habitual. Fruncí el ceño ante aquella vista y le pregunté: ─ ¿Por qué son de ese color? ¿Cuándo extrajiste la prueba ya estaba así? ─. Molly negó nuevamente con la cabeza, mostrándome otros dos tubos de ensayo mientras me explicaba: ─ Hice las pruebas como siempre. Extraje un poco de sangre y todo parecía estar muy bien. Pero tras un par de días, noté que comenzaban a tomar un color demasiado claro para la sangre. Al principio creí que había cometido algún error y que la había mezclado con algo, por eso no quiere decir nada. Guardé la prueba y hasta ahora este ha sido el resultado ─ me señaló de nueva cuenta el tubo, con la sangre de un color ya casi rosado.

─ Este sigue siendo más oscuro ─ observé, apuntando al otro tubo que supuse sería la prueba más reciente obtenida del chico al que habíamos visto la semana pasada. ─ Exacto. Lo que han usado, sea lo que sea, tiene un proceso lento hasta volver la sangre de este color. Estas dos pruebas son de las mismas victimas ─ explicó, mostrándome el otro par de tubos, en el que el color de la sangre era sin dudas el habitual. ─ Las he dejado en una de las mesas, sin cuidado alguno y a la temperatura normal del laboratorio. No han cambiado en lo absoluto en su color, y eso es lo que no logro comprender.

─ Estas otras… ─ comenté, tomando las que tenían un color distinto: ─ ¿las has refrigerado? ─. Molly asintió, haciendo que aquello solo fuese más raro y desconcertante. ─ ¿Has vuelto a hacer algún examen a estas pruebas? ¿Algo que arroje algún químico que cause esta reacción al entrar en contacto con una temperatura muy baja?

─ Hice otras pruebas, pero no he obtenido nada. Según el informe sigue siendo sólo sangre ─ explicó, dejándome completamente sin pista alguna para poder seguir. Pensé en concederle el permiso de llamar a Lestrade y mandar aquellas pruebas a otro laboratorio; pero si se enteraba de que estaba de nuevo metido en aquel asunto, iba a estar en graves problemas. Sin tener mayor opción que investigar por mi cuenta, le pedí a Molly: ─ Voy a llevarme estas. No le digas nada a Lestrade.

─ Pero, Sherlock… No puedo ocultar esto, es evidencia… ─ objetó, mirándome con preocupación. Yo sabía que Molly no era el tipo de chica que gustaba de meterse en problemas, y yo no quería ser el primero en orillarla a eso. Haciendo una mueca, no pude hacer más que responderle: ─ Lestrade no sabe que has encontrado esto, así que es como si no existieran. Son evidencia, sí; pero de poco ayudan ya que no conseguiste comprobar que contengan algo fuera de lugar. Yo me las llevaré y haré las pruebas que sean necesarias, y si descubro algo, te daré totalmente los créditos por el trabajo. Así Lestrade no sabrá que me involucré en ningún momento, ¿de acuerdo? ─ sugerí, aunque Molly no parecía en lo absoluto convencida. Respiré profundamente ante su negación; no tenía tiempo para seguir perdiendo en ese lugar, mucho menos cuando sentí mi teléfono comenzar a vibrar una y otra vez.

─ ¿No vas a contestar? ─ preguntó Molly, a lo que negué rotundamente con la cabeza, guardándome en el bolsillo del pantalón ambas muestras. ─ Sherlock, si es Lestrade voy a meterme en serios problemas. Podría perder mi trabajo ─ insistió, pero no hizo nada por recuperar de nuevo las muestras. A pesar de que yo sabía que Molly no iba a meterse en problema por algo que yo estaba haciendo, me encontré viéndome obligado a mirarla a los ojos y asegurarle: ─ Todo va a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? No va a pasar nada. Yo no puedo quedarme un solo segundo aquí, y tú debes olvidarte de que me viste en todo el día, ¿de acuerdo?

Molly tuvo intención de seguir con aquella discusión, pero yo no le di oportunidad al girarme y salir inmediatamente del lugar, revisando mi teléfono en el proceso. Sentí un nudo en la garganta al observar que tenía varios mensajes de John, junto con la llamada que seguía haciendo vibrar mi teléfono. Sintiendo que comenzaba a ponerme muy nervioso, opté por apagar el teléfono y guardarlo de nuevo en mi bolsillo, mientras barajeaba en mi mente la idea de que, al haber sido obligados a algo tan horrible, aquellos dos Omegas seguramente habían sido drogados para hacer más fácil la tarea de mantenerlos calmos durante su estadía en aquel horrible lugar del que habían podido escapar solamente sin vida. Yo no tenía experiencia o conocimiento alguno en drogas, pero conocer a Billy sin dudas tenía enormes ventajas.

Al salir del laboratorio, me dispuse inmediatamente a ir en busca de Billy, teniendo la ventaja de saber siempre dónde encontrar a un pobre vagabundo y drogadicto. Tomé otro taxi y, una vez que estuve en la salvedad de su interior, me permití mirar nuevamente las muestras de sangre de ambos Omegas. Jamás había visto nada igual, y el hecho de que ambos hubiesen sido posibles víctimas de los mismos salvajes que hacían aquello, me dejaba en claro que había alguna droga de por medio. Al llegar a aquella desagradable casa de vagabundos, me detuve un instante, preguntándome si realmente estaba a punto de entrar a aquel lugar yo solo. Posé mi mano derecha sobre mi vientre y respiré varias veces; aquella no era una locura, era una auténtica estupidez. Y, aun así, sabiendo el peligro que podría correr, me adentré a aquella casa hecha un desastre.

─ ¡Billy! ─ llamé en voz alta tras percatarme de que, contrario a otras ocasiones, el lugar no estaba repleto de drogadictos. Sin apartar mis manos de mi vientre y cuidando mis pasos, me adentré más al lugar y observé cada rincón posible hasta que di con Billy, que parecía estar realmente muy drogado. Suspiré largamente y, al tener toda intención de acercarme, escuché un auto detenerse fuera de aquella sucia casa. Fruncí el ceño y, de forma cuidadosa, me acerqué hasta una de las ventanas cubiertas únicamente por un trozo de cartón. Lo levanté un poco y el latir de mi corazón se intensificó al ver fuera del lugar a John bajando de un taxi.

─ Tienes que estar bromeando… ─ murmuré, teniendo la imperiosa necesidad de frotarme el rostro con insistencia al notar que llevaba consigo mi abrigo, mismo que había olvidado recoger de la mesa en el laboratorio. Gruñí por lo bajo y, esperando que se marchase lo antes posible tras darse cuenta de que no estaba ahí, me aparté de la ventana y me oculté tras una de las paredes de las que la pintura se caía a pedazos. Billy no se había movido siquiera un poco desde que lo vi, pero lejos de preocuparme, me aliviaba que no me viera ni fuese a delatarme con John. Contuve la respiración y mi cuerpo dio un sobresalto al escuchar la voz furiosa de John al llamarme. Me cubrí la boca con una mano y observé que Billy se movía, para después bufar: ─ Si no vienes a comprar droga, márchate.

─ No he venido a comprar esa basura, vine por Sherlock. ¿Dónde está? ─ exigió John, haciéndome escuchar de forma más pronunciada su cercanía hasta donde yo me encontraba. Billy se rió y comenzó a toser de forma escandalosa, a la vez que se ponía de pie. Por un instante temí que, al estar tan drogado, quisiese atacar a John a cambio de conseguir un poco de dinero. Si las cosas resultaban de aquella forma, no iba a tener mayor opción que salir.

─ ¿Y qué demonios te hace creer que está aquí? ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que aquí solo vienen drogadictos y tipos adinerados a follar prostitutas? Sherlock no es del tipo que le gusten estas cosas. Demasiado educado ─ balbuceó Billy, agregando después: ─ Aunque si has venido hasta aquí para buscarlo, seguramente podrías encontrarlo en el piso de arriba, con algún tipo estirado.

Ante las estupideces que Billy estaba diciendo, deseé poder salir y darle un par de patadas en todo lugar posible. Ya bastante problema tenía escondiéndome en aquel lugar como para que aquel imbécil le contase mentiras a John quien, haciendo que mi cuerpo se tensase por completo, se limitó a responder: ─ Sal ahora mismo, Sherlock. No estoy de humor para seguir escuchando a este imbécil y no querer partirle la cara por lo que dice de ti.

Abrí los ojos por completo y, pasando saliva, me quedé completamente quieto. John hablaba como si realmente supiese que me encontraba en aquel lugar. Esperé un instante más, sin hacer ruido alguno, pero aquello de nada sirvió cuando John insistió, diciendo: ─ No estoy enojado si eso crees, Sherlock. Y antes de que pienses seguir ocultándote para hacerme creer que no estás aquí, déjame decirte que pude olerte antes de entrar a este basurero; así que ven aquí inmediatamente.

Odiando que mi biología jugase en mi contra, cerré los ojos un instante y, con la mirada baja y ambas manos sobre mi vientre, salí del costado de uno de las paredes. John me miró fijamente, haciéndome notar de sobra que, contrario a lo que había dicho antes, sí estaba realmente molesto conmigo. Me extendió mi abrigo y una vez que lo tomé, me indicó la salida del lugar con la mano, sin decir absolutamente nada. Yo quise esperar y acercarme a Billy para preguntar sobre aquellas pruebas, pero por una razón imposible de expresar en palabras, simplemente obedecí a John y salí de aquel lugar, para después escucharlo bufar:

─ ¡No entiendo qué demonios quieres de mí, Sherlock! No tengo ni la más remota idea de qué tengo que hacer para lograr que dejes de meterte en problemas y te preocupes por el bien de nuestro bebé. ¡No lo sé! ─ siguió con su camino hasta que se detuvo, se pasó las manos por el cabello y, dejando escapar un largo suspiro, se giró y me dijo: ─ No puedo seguir de esta forma, Sherlock. No puedo quitarte la vista de encima porque de un momento a otro ya no estás. ¡Como si fueras un niño! ─ exclamó.

Frunciendo el ceño a la vez que me sentía ofendido y herido, espeté: ─ ¡Tenía cosas que hacer, y ya que estabas muy ocupado con aquella mujer decidí que haría las cosas yo solo! ¡No es tu obligación cuidarme, mucho menos si mi presencia te impide seducir a otros Omegas! ─. Terminé de ponerme mi abrigo de forma brusca e hice amago de caminar más rápido para alejarme de John, pero me lo impidió al tomarme del brazo y hacer que me detuviese. ─ ¡Suéltame! ─ exclamé, obteniendo cómo única respuesta que John me asiese contra su pecho y me envolviese entre sus brazos, impidiendo que me zafase y diciendo: ─ ¿Es por eso que estás enojado? ¿Por tener celos?

─ ¡Yo no tengo celos! ─ gruñí, forcejeando contra él, pero sin conseguir absolutamente nada. ─ ¡No me importa si sigues siendo el mismo Alfa descerebrado que fuiste en la universidad para llevarte a la cama a quien se te cruce enfrente! ¡Suéltame y déjame tener mi vida y a mi bebé yo solo! ─ exigí, sintiendo que el agarre de John en torno a mi cuerpo, cedía un poco. ─ Si eso es lo que quieres, lo haré ─ afirmó John, pero antes de soltarme por completo, agregó: ─ Pero primero revisa el bolsillo de tu abrigo. Si después de ver lo que hay en su interior quieres que me vaya, así lo haré. Sin objetar nada…

Después de aquellas palabras, sentí que me liberaba de su agarre. En un principio había querido huir lo antes posible, pero tras escuchar aquello, solo me limité a girarme para mirarlo, con el ceño fruncido y metiendo mi mano en el bolsillo de mi abrigo, tal como me había pedido. Me quedé de una sola pieza al sentir aquello y, sin mirarlo aún, arqueé mis cejas y bajé la mirada a la vez que lo extraía de mi bolsillo.

─ Dijiste que querías comprar algo con estampado de abejas… ─ murmuró John mientras yo seguía con la mirada fija en aquel objeto, completamente confundido. ─ Solo pude pensar en un chupete. Nunca he estado en esas tiendas repletas de cosas para bebés, por eso fui con esa mujer para preguntarle una sección en específico… Cuando regresé para mostrarte lo que había comprado, no te encontré y me preocupé tanto, Sherlock… Intenté llamarte, pero no me respondías… Después llamé a Lestrade y él me dijo que probablemente estarías con Molly por los análisis que le habían pedido. Cuando llegué me dijo que no te había visto, pero vi tu abrigo sobre la mesa y no me quedó duda alguna…

Sentí un nudo en la garganta ante sus palabras, mientras observaba a detalle el pequeño chupete con abejas dibujadas en él. Había sido tan tonto; me había comportado como un total imbécil y John no había hecho nada más que buscar lo mejor para nuestro hijo. Alcé la mirada y, con un hilo de voz, le pregunté: ─ ¿Cómo supiste que vendría a buscar a Billy? ¿Y que sería aquí donde lo encontraría?

─ Molly me dijo que sospecharías sobre algún tipo de droga en las pruebas… No tuve que pensar mucho para llegar a la conclusión de que ese vagabundo que te da información, sería también un drogadicto, y no cualquiera ─ explicó John, rascándose la barba. ─ Si sé de este lugar es porque, cuando supe que tenías contacto con ese tipo y te visitaba en Baker, decidí que no me quedaría de brazos cruzados hasta descubrir quién era y si era seguro que mantuvieses contacto de cualquier tipo con él. Lo seguí hasta aquí y… bueno, eso es todo… Ahora que sabes que no intentaba seducir a nadie… ¿sigues queriendo que te deje solo?

Con el corazón encogido por aquella relevación y la inmensa protección de John para conmigo hasta el punto de ir hasta aquel lugar infestado de drogadictos, no pude hacer más que sentirme avergonzado, culpable y como el tonto que sabía de sobra que era. Hice un esfuerzo por mirar a John a los ojos, para después responderle: ─ La verdadera pregunta es si tú quieres seguir conmigo, John… Si de verdad quieres seguir soportando que sea tan infantil y que me muera de celos cada vez que te acercas a otro Omega… De verdad sigues… ¿sigues estando enamorado de un tonto? ─ le pregunté, notando ya mi vista cristalizada a causa de las lágrimas.

Sin darme aún respuesta alguna, John se acercó a mí y me atrajo contra su pecho, lo más que era posible debido a mi vientre y acarició mi espalda, a la vez que yo ocultaba mi rostro en la coyuntura de su hombro y cuello, para después escucharlo murmurar: ─ Escúchame muy bien, Sherlock… Escúchame no porque vaya a ser la última vez que te lo diga, sino porque quiero que esta vez te quede claro… No hay forma alguna en que quiera separarme de ti y de nuestro hijo, Sherlock. No importa si tienes celos de alguien por quien nunca tendré interés; no importa que sigas teniendo la inocencia de un niño que actúa de acuerdo a sus impulsos… No importa nada de eso porque esto es únicamente producto de esta etapa, Sherlock… Y te prometí que estaría contigo y con nuestro hijo. Y si necesitas una respuesta más clara que esa: sí, sigo estando enamorado; no de un tonto, sino de el Omega más perfecto que pude haber conocido.

Me apartó un poco de contra su cuello y, manteniéndome sujeto de la cintura, me besó en los labios, haciéndome sentir cómo si flotase en una nube. Correspondí al movimiento de sus labios, aunque lo único que deseaba era poder seguir abrazándolo, hasta sentir que realmente me perdonaba por mis errores. Cedí ante la caricia de sus manos en mi cuerpo y, con un suave murmullo contra su boca, le revelé: ─ Te amo, John… Te amo, y quiero que seas completamente parte de mi vida…

 **-oOo-**

En aquel punto de mi vida, tras haberme visto obligado completamente a renunciar a mi trabajo, pero teniendo a cambio un embarazo saludable de siete meses y, por fin, una relación oficial con mi compañero y padre de mi hijo, podía decir que lo tenía todo. Significó para mí una inmensa perdida no poder solucionar aquel problema que había tomado como victimarios a dos de mis iguales, pero había hecho lo que había podido. Había conseguido hablar con Billy sobre mis dudas y la posibilidad del uso de drogas en aquellos Omegas, pero no había obtenido resultado alguno y, junto con ello, había perdido toda evidencia que hubiese logrado lanzar un poco de luz en aquella oscuridad.

Era triste dar por perdido aquello; saber que aquellos seres desagradables habían quedado impunes ante sus crímenes, pero ya no había nada más qué hacer; nada más que seguir adelante y disfrutar; disfrutar de todo aquello que, desde un principio, había sido algo inesperado, como la noticia del logro de mi inseminación; como la llegada de John a mi vida y muchas cosas que, en aquella mañana de un frío viernes, prometían ser más.

─ Quédate, por favor… ─ le pedí a John, observándolo desde el sofá mientras parecía desesperado por encontrar algo en especial. ─ Joooohn… ─ me quejé, encogiéndome en posición fetal, con mis manos en torno a mi vientre más prominente. Debido a que los casos habían terminado para mí, lo único que podía tener mientras mi embarazo continuaba, eran las actividades en pareja con John; esas que, aunque podían llegar a ser desesperantes, lograban salvarme de un horrible aburrimiento y la necesidad de acabar con la jalea que John compraba para mis antojos nocturnos. Para aquel día, teníamos planeado pasar el día viendo algunas películas sugeridas por John, aunque en aquellas ocasiones, más que ver las películas, terminábamos teniendo una larga conversación llena de afecto con Hamish.

─ Sherlock, sabes que no puedo quedarme. Hablé con Sarah y tienen demasiados pacientes en la clínica ─ objetó John, deteniendo su caminar a mi lado, solo para mirarme fijamente y reírse quedamente, agregando: ─ No veo el momento de tener a otro niño en el apartamento ─. Me sonrió a pesar del puchero que hice y se inclinó para besar mi frente, después mis labios. Acarició mi mejilla de forma dulce y me aseguró: ─ Te compensaré cuando regrese por la tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo una sorpresa que sé que te va a gustar mucho ─, para después guiñarme un ojo. Ante aquella promesa, me erguí en el sofá, con los ojos completamente abiertos y preguntando: ─ ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué es?

John se rió alegremente, rascándose la barba de forma lenta, tal como sabía de sobra que me hacía perder la cabeza. Se abotonó las muñequeras de la camisa y me respondió: ─ Si te lo digo dejará de ser una sorpresa, encanto. Tendrás que esperar hasta esta tarde ─ insistió, comenzando a andar en dirección a su habitación en el piso superior. Bufando mi desacuerdo a su respuesta, me puse de pie con ambas manos en mi vientre y fui tras él, tomándolo después de la manga de su camisa y rogándole: ─ Dime, por favor. John, no quiero esperar, no hasta la tarde… ─ me adelanté a sus pasos y me quedé frente a él, haciendo un puchero e insistiendo: ─ No estás siendo justo… ─ deslicé mi mano desde su muñeca hasta su antebrazo, acercándome más a él y sin apartar mi mirada de la suya.

─ ¿Qué clase de Alfa deja a su Omega embarazado solo en casa? ─ le pregunté, acariciando su brazo por sobre la camisa mientras guiaba mi mano libre hasta su cuello, donde comenzaba el suave vello de su barba, misma que acaricié con la yema de mis dedos. John apartó su mirada y la fijó en mis manos para después sonreír de forma ladina, haciéndome sentir la fuerza de sus manos en mi cintura mientras me atraía un poco contra él y respondía: ─ Daría lo que fuera por quedarme contigo y Hamish, encanto… Lo que fuera… ─. Me asió con mayor firmeza y, haciéndome estremecer ligeramente, comenzó a frotar su barba contra mi cuello y mis mejillas, dejando pequeños besos impresos en mi piel.

─ Quédate… ─ pedí de nuevo, enredando mis dedos en su cabello como ya era costumbre para ambos. ─ Llama a Sarah y dile que no puedes ir, Jawn… por favor… ─ ronroneé, frotando mi nariz contra la coyuntura de su hombro y cuello, aspirando profundamente el fuerte aroma que emanaba de su piel. Sentí un nuevo roce de su barba contra mi hombro cubierto por mi fina camisa del pijama, y mi cuerpo tembló entre sus brazos, mientras le escuchaba decir: ─ No puedo, amor… Sabes que quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo… Intentaré regresar lo antes posible, lo prometo. Ahora solo… ─ frotó pronunciadamente su barba contra mis glándulas una vez más y agregó: ─… intenta quedarte en casa y no causar problemas ¿de acuerdo? ─. Se apartó de mí y, besando mis labios, me dijo: ─ Ya he dejado suficiente de mi aroma en ti para que no haya ningún problema cuando llegue el pedido.

Aunque estaba encantado por tener nuevamente el aroma de John impregnado en mí, no pude evitar fruncir el ceño ante su respuesta y apartarme de contra su cuerpo, mirándolo a los ojos y preguntando: ─ ¿Cuál pedido? ─. John acarició mis mejillas y, dándome un último beso en aquel momento, me reveló: ─ El que hice para que nos entreguen hoy mismo la cuna armable para Hamish. Esa era la sorpresa, pero no puedo resistirme a tu dulzura. Así que, ahora que ya sabes cuál es la sorpresa y estás listo para recibir ese paquete, que será traído por dos Alfas que me parecieron confiables, te pido que me dejes ir a trabajar y esperes por mí para armar esa cuna juntos. ¿De acuerdo?

Ante aquella sorpresa que era sin dudas inesperada, no pude evitar el impulso de besar apasionadamente a John, posando mis manos en su barba mientras la acariciaba e intentaba no expresar mi inmensa alegría en voz alta para no perturbar la tranquilidad de mi adorada casera en el piso inferior. Esparcí infinidad de besos en el rostro de John, mientras que su risa me hacía sentir una inmensa calidez en el pecho.

─ ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ─ repetí una y otra vez, deteniendo de una vez por todas mis insistentes besos. ─ Gracias, John. Estaré esperando a que el pedido llegue y, aunque sé que será un total martirio, intentaré no tocar nada hasta que regreses. Estoy ansioso por armar esa cuna y comenzar a llenarla de peluches para Hamish.

─ Yo también, encanto ─ afirmó John, volviendo a acariciar mis mejillas y mirándome a los ojos con algo de seriedad. Yo fruncí el ceño, un poco desconcertado ante su casi nula emoción ante los planes que teníamos. ─ ¿Ocurre algo, Jawn? ─ le pregunté, sin apartar aún mis manos de su barba. John sonrió ante lo que supe que sería su mote cariñoso de mi parte, y me respondió: ─ No es nada, amor. Es solo que… no me había percatado hasta ahora de lo hermosos que lucen tus ojos… Me parecieron lo más hermoso del mundo desde la primera vez que los vi, pero ahora lucen diferentes. Me apostaría esta barba que tanto te gusta a que antes no tenían el mismo brillo que ahora.

Sentí un pronunciado calor en mis mejillas ante sus palabras y, rehuyendo un poco la mirada, murmuré: ─ La Señora Hudson dijo que eso pasa por dos razones… ─. Miré de nuevo a John y, con una sonrisa tímida, expliqué: ─ Una: porque forma parte de los cambios que tenemos los Omegas durante nuestro embarazo; por la inmensa alegría y plenitud que nos hace sentir esta etapa… Y dos: porque se está realmente enamorado…

─ ¿De un tonto? ─ preguntó John, obsequiándome una sonrisa ladina que intensificó el calor en mis mejillas. Yo negué con la cabeza, sonriendo suavemente y corrigiendo: ─ No, de un Alfa como tú. De mi Alfa… ─ ambos guardamos silencio un instante, simplemente mirándonos hasta que, rompiendo aquel momento que me parecía tan íntimo, el teléfono de John sonó. Rodeé los ojos y, sabiendo que había perdido en mi intento por lograr que John se quedase, me aparté y fui en dirección a la cocina, mientras escuchaba a John hablar con aquella compañera de trabajo.

Abrí el refrigerador y, teniendo un hambre increíble, opté por prepararme un par de tostadas con jalea. John dio un par de vueltas en el apartamento, siguiendo con una búsqueda que yo sabía de sobra que era una mentira, y así se lo hice saber al comentar con una tostada en mano: ─ El apartamento huele a ti desde hace meses, John. Dar un millón de vueltas de un lado a otro no va a hacer más intenso el olor, es imposible.

John se detuvo en secó y me miró un poco sorprendido, cómo si hubiese estado realmente seguro de que pasaría desapercibida su intención y diciendo: ─ Bien, bien. Aunque tengo que corregirte, jovencito ─ objetó, mirándome fijamente. Sabiendo que aquello no lo decía de la forma que yo esperaba, no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad y le respondí en un ronroneo: ─ Entones corríjame, Capitán…

John se rió ante mi respuesta. Me señaló con su dedo índice y me advirtió: ─ Cuidado con lo que dices, encanto. Y te corrijo al decir que no todo el apartamento huele a mí. Aún tengo en la mira tu habitación, y no voy a detenerme hasta conseguir entrar.

─ Mmh… ¿es una amenaza, Capitán? ─ pregunté, mordiendo ligeramente mi labio inferior y guiando mi mirada sin vergüenza alguna hasta su entrepierna. John chasqueó los dedos para llamar mi atención y riéndose, me respondió: ─ Es una advertencia para que estés preparado, encanto. Ahora debo irme. ¿Vas a ser un buen chico y a esperar por mí? ─ me preguntó, guiñándome después un ojo. Yo intenté ocultar mi sonrojo ante sus palabras, pero fue en vano y opté únicamente por asentir y observar cómo John salía por la puerta de la cocina. Dejé escapar un largo suspiro y, resignado a pasar toda la mañana y parte de la tarde a solas con Hamish y mi aburrimiento, comencé a comer una de las tostadas que había preparado para mí.

Me quedé mirando un instante en dirección a la ventana, observando que todo parecía indicar que una fuerte lluvia se avecinaba a pesar de ser tan temprano. Pasar el resto de la mañana bajo un montón de mantas no parecía ser tan mala idea después de todo. Tras terminar con la segunda tostada que apaciguaría mi hambre por lo menos en las siguientes dos horas, me puse de pie con cuidado y fui hasta la sala de estar, cerrando las ventanas para evitar un desastre con la lluvia y tomar en el proceso mi portátil; hacía bastante tiempo que no molestaba en los foros que se podían encontrar en internet. Con mi portátil en mano y dispuesto a tomarme un largo descanso en cama, emprendí mi camino hacia mi habitación, pero antes de llegar siquiera a la cocina, escuché el timbre sonar en el piso inferior.

─ ¿La entrega a esta hora? ─ me pregunté, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Dejé la portátil en el sofá y, cubriendo recelosamente mi vientre con mi bata, bajé con cuidado las escaleras. Otro ruido provino de la puerta, pero esta vez fue solo un insistente pero fuerte golpeteo contra la madera. ─ ¡Un segundo! ─ exclamé, gruñendo ante la poca paciencia de aquellos tipos que no tenían consideración alguna. Una vez que logré bajar las escaleras sano y salvo abrí la puerta, sólo para encontrarme con que no había nadie al otro lado esperando.

Fruncí el ceño y, comenzando a molestarme en caso de que aquello fuese una broma, salí un instante y observé de un lado a otro, sin encontrar absolutamente nada. Gruñí por lo bajo y, teniendo que hacer frente a la molestia de subir las escaleras nuevamente, cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y comencé a subir la escalera; pero aquella simple acción me fue negada al sentir que alguien me tomaba por la cintura y me hacía retroceder para después ser únicamente consciente de que un pinchazo se hacía sentir en mi cuello. Intenté forcejear, pero aquello fue en vano. Sin saber qué era lo que pasaba, noté que todo mi cuerpo se adormecía y mi mirada comenzaba a nublarse. Ante aquel sentir que comenzaba a causarme un intenso temor, solo pude murmurar con un hilo de voz: ─ John…

* * *

 _Gracias por leer, y no olviden visitar la cuenta de mi amada y perfecta musa Rowena Prince-Flamel_


	9. Privación

**Capítulo 9:** _Privación_

Hacía demasiado frío, uno que podía asegurar que nunca antes había sentido. Aquel frío era tan intenso, que podía sentir que hacía doler mis huesos y mi rostro arder. No era un frío que proviniese del viento habitual en Londres, ni siquiera había viento alguno, y aquello lo sabía porque podía mantener perfectamente abiertos mis ojos, mirando en aquella dirección frente a mí, en aquel callejón que me resultaba tan familiar. Parpadeé un par de veces, buscando con la mirada a quien se encontrase conmigo en aquel lugar que perfectamente podría estar abandonado. Un ruido insoportable sonaba a mis espaldas, pero yo intentaba ignorarlo todo lo posible hasta que, tomándome por sorpresa, logré visualizar al final de aquel callejón a John.

Instintivamente, deseando poder estar cerca de él y preguntarle lo que ocurría, di un paso al frente, pero me vi bruscamente detenido por algo que me sujetaba por los tobillos. Bajé la mirada, sintiendo un horrible temor mientras escuchaba de fondo un insistente gotear. Una espesa neblina parecía recubrir mis pies, pero aquella misma poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer, permitiéndome ver que mis pies, limitados en sus movimientos, estaban sujetos por un par de grilletes plateados. Intenté avanzar de nuevo, pero solo conseguí estar a punto de tropezar, acción que instintivamente me hizo posar mis manos en mi vientre. Aquello, lejos de causarme un alivio al poder proteger a mi bebé del daño, me hizo sentir un temor inmenso. Donde antes podía ver y sentir mi vientre sobresaliente, no había nada más que mi estómago completamente plano.

Moví mis labios, teniendo intención de preguntar qué era lo que ocurría, pero solo podía sentir el movimiento, sin ninguna palabra que sonase fuera de mis labios. Guie mi mirada nuevamente hacia aquel callejón, observando que John seguía en el mismo lugar mirándome, pero sin decir nada, sin acercarse. El sonido goteante a mis espaldas dejó de sonar, pero fue remplazado rápidamente por el fuerte llanto de un bebé. Sentí un pronunciado escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo entero y, sabiendo que John era el único que podía hacer algo en aquel momento, intenté llamarlo, pero el sonido de mi voz seguía siendo completamente silencioso. Intenté una y otra vez hasta que, sintiendo que mi corazón dio un vuelco, observé cómo John se giraba y comenzaba a andar lejos de mí. Lo llamé una y otra vez con un grito, notando mis ojos inundarse en lágrimas y con el llanto de aquel bebé siendo más y más intenso. Tiré nuevamente de las cadenas unidas a los grilletes en mis pies y, sin querer que John me abandonase en aquel lugar, llené mis pulmones con la frialdad de aquel ambiente y grité con todas mis fuerzas:

─ ¡JOHN! ─, para después despertar bruscamente, con mi corazón latiendo desbocado y con un fuerte dolor al centro de mi pecho. ─ John… ─ repetí de nuevo, irguiéndome sobre aquella superficie blanda que tan cómoda me resultaba. Instintivamente, llevé mis manos hasta mi vientre, notando con un inmenso alivio que Hamish seguía dentro de mí, y así me lo hizo saber al hacerme sentir un pequeño monte en mi vientre, uno de los que él lograba crear por instantes cada vez que se movía. Respiré un par de veces profundamente, hasta que fui capaz de notar que me encontraba en una habitación en la que jamás había estado.

No recordaba haberme ido en ningún momento a recostar, y no lograba entender en lo absoluto el por qué seguía usando mi pijama. Bajé de aquella cama que por algún motivo me pareció repulsiva y miré a mi alrededor, preguntándome qué era lo que había pasado. Sentí un escozor en el cuello y me llevé la mano hacia aquel punto que, de un momento a otro, trajo a mi mente los últimos recuerdos de lo ocurrido. Sentí que cada vello en mi piel se erizó ante el claro recuerdo de cómo abría la puerta en Baker Street, sin encontrar absolutamente a nadie, para después subir nuevamente las escaleras. Parpadeé con insistencia y, frotando aquella zona en mi cuello, llegué a la más que obvia conclusión de que me habían inyectado para dormirme.

Sin comprender nada aún, pero con el miedo latente en mí, bajé la mirada hacia mis pies, notando que por fortuna no estaban con aquellos horribles grilletes que había visto en mi sueño. Miré mis muñecas y tampoco había rastro alguno de que me hubiesen esposado al llevarme a aquel lugar. Todo era demasiado extraño. Eché nuevamente un vistazo a mi entorno y me pareció un lugar demasiado agradable como para temer por mi bien, pero las cosas seguían sintiéndose como algo realmente malo. Observé con cierto desconcierto que la habitación, que estaba pintada con un tono azul muy bajo, tenía una ventana considerablemente grande, cubierta con una cortina blanca.

Sabiendo que no perdería nada a cambio de investigar, me acerqué hasta la ventana y busqué abrirla, pero era imposible siquiera correr los seguros que la mantenían cerrada. Dejé escapar un largo suspiro y, mirando hacia el exterior, sólo fui capaz de observar un inmenso lago frente aquel lugar en el que me encontraba. No era ni por asomo algo que pudiese darme una pista de mi ubicación. La limitada cantidad de árboles que rodeaba a aquel lago, tampoco hacían mucho a mi favor. Dejando de lado el hecho de que no podría conseguir nada de aquella vista, me giré nuevamente y mis ojos se toparon con dos puertas. Aquella parecía ser sin dudas una habitación apropiada para un invitado.

Me dirigí a la que se encontraba al costado izquierdo de la cama, asumiendo que sería la que llevaría al cuarto de baño. Estar entre aquellas cuatro paredes no me brindaba calma alguna, pero el simple hecho de estar libre y sin cadena alguna que me retuviese, era más de lo que podía pedir. Abrí aquella puerta y me encontré, como había estado esperando, con un baño muy sencillo y, a plena vista, muy limpio. Cerré tras de mí y, guiando de inmediato mis ojos a cada esquina del reducido espacio, busqué alguna cámara que delatase que sin duda estaba siendo vigilado. Para mi desconcierto en ascenso, no encontré nada que no podría haberse visto ya en un baño normal. Me acerqué hasta el lavamanos y tomé algo de agua para refrescarme un poco el rostro, pero cuando sentí que un poco de agua se resbalaba por mi cuello, me detuve y me aparté del lavamanos. Cualquier roce intencional con un pañuelo o toalla húmeda contra mi cuerpo, podría borrar el aroma que John había dejado en mí y, en aquel lugar desconocido, aquello era lo único que me brindaba algo de seguridad.

Miré a mis espaldas y me encontré con un espejo de cuerpo completo que, dándole únicamente mayor credibilidad a mis sospechas, no tendría por qué estar realmente ahí. Sin embargo y, guiado por un impulso, me descubrí el vientre y observé a detalle que no tuviese daño alguno. Ya no podía descartar la idea de que me encontraba en aquel lugar por obra de los mismos que habían atacado a los anteriores Omegas. Para algo de mi alivio, todo parecía normal en mí; no tenía mareos o dolor alguno, a excepción del suave escozor en mi cuello por aquella inyección que sabía que me había dejado inconsciente. Respiré profundamente un par de veces, necesitando hacer uso de toda la tranquilidad posible al encontrarme completamente solo. Un ataque de pánico en un momento como aquel era lo último que quería tener.

Seguro de que por lo menos la primera intención de aquellas personas no era atacarme, salí lentamente del cuarto de baño, sintiendo que mi corazón latía desbocado de un segundo al otro tras encontrarme a una mujer rubia en aquella habitación. Ella parecía estar al tanto de mi presencia en aquel lugar pues, si bien hice un ruido mínimo, estaba seguro de que me había escuchado y no le parecía raro que estuviese ahí. Manteniendo una distancia considerable hasta estar seguro, me acerqué un poco y le pregunté directamente: ─ ¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

A pesar de mis preguntas y el leve temor que se podía escuchar en mi voz, la mujer no me contestó. Me acerqué un poco más, posando mis manos en torno a mi vientre para proteger de alguna manera a mi bebé. Al moverme a un costado de la mujer, que se encontraba de espaldas a mí, pude observar que estaba dejando una pila de ropa perfectamente doblada sobre la cama en la que me había despertado después de aquel terrible sueño; junto con una botella transparente cuyo contenido dudaba mucho que fuese agua.

Sin perder del todo el miedo, posé mi mano sobre el brazo de la mujer, mirándola a los ojos para poderle preguntar de nuevo: ─ ¿Qué es esto? ¿qué quieren de mí?

La mujer, después de mirarme a los ojos, guio los suyos hacia una esquina en la habitación, delatándome que, aunque en el cuarto de baño no habían dejado cámara alguna, en aquella habitación sí estaba siendo monitoreado. Sentí un nudo en la garganta ante la expresión de angustia en el rostro de la mujer, sabiendo que probablemente al igual que yo, ella estaba siendo retenida en aquel lugar.

Después de aquel instante que tanta tensión comenzaba a generar en mí, la mujer me miró de nuevo y se limitó a decir sin emoción alguna: ─ Ellos te están esperando. Usa esta ropa y la loción ─ me indicó, apartándose después de mi lado y comenzando a andar en dirección a la segunda puerta de la habitación.

Intenté detenerla, pero no quise perturbar más su estado al encontrarse ya en aquel lugar contra su voluntad. Obligado a quedarme al costado de la cama y, sabiendo que si preguntaba quiénes me esperaban no iba a recibir respuesta, solo le pregunté: ─ ¿Para qué es la loción?

La mujer, sin girarse, solo me respondió: ─ Es para eliminar el olor que dejó tu Alfa en ti. A ellos no les gusta que los que llegan a este lugar, huelan a un Alfa. Por tu bien, úsalo ─ insistió para después salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Esperé, atónito ante sus palabras, a que la mujer cerrara la puerta con llave; pero aquel sonido distintivo en ningún momento se hizo escuchar. Dejé escapar el aire que contenía y, teniendo que sentarme al filo de la cama para no caer ante la repentina debilidad en mis piernas, me quedé mirando aquella puerta, con una de mis manos sobre mi vientre y la otra en uno de mis hombros, pensando en que había obrado bien al no hacer uso del agua para eliminar el aroma de John en mi piel.

Tratando de asimilar lo que ocurría, miré de nuevo las cosas que la mujer había dejado en la cama. Recordar sus palabras, lejos de darme una pista de lo que me esperaba al salir por aquella puerta, solo lograron que mi temor se intensificase. ¿Habría más de dos personas esperándome allá afuera?, me pregunté, tomando aquella botella que no mostraba etiqueta alguna sobre su contenido. ─ Son ellos… ─ murmuré al pensar en lo que la mujer había dicho respecto a "los que llegaban" a aquel lugar. Instintivamente, guie mi mirada hacia aquella esquina que antes había observado la mujer. A simple vista no se podía apreciar nada fuera de lugar, pero mirando a detalle pude ver aquel pequeño punto que solo podía provenir de la cámara que esperaban que pasara desapercibida.

Tenía miedo, demasiado si me era realmente honesto, pero no podía quedarme en aquel lugar a esperar lo que fuese que podía pasar. Tomé la ropa que la mujer dejó, junto con la botella, y me adentré nuevamente al cuarto de baño. Si había cámaras también en aquel espacio, preferí seguir creyendo que no.

Me despojé del pantalón de mi pijama y me puse aquel que no parecía ser muy distinto a los que usaba habitualmente. Me puse los zapatos de la mejor forma posible y, para cuando llegó el momento de despojarme de la vieja camisa de mi pijama, me detuve por completo. Si bien no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que aquellas personas buscaban hacer si yo no olía como John, sí era completamente consciente de que aquello por lo menos me seguiría manteniendo a salvo de que los Alfas se acercasen con alguna horrible intención de la que verdaderamente no quería ser participe. El simple hecho de pensar que podrían tener intención de reclamarme en contra de mi voluntad, me hizo sentir enfermo.

Ante las posibilidades de aquella acción, opté por dejarme puesta la camisa del pijama. Miré la botella que me había sido entregada y, aunque la advertencia de la mujer sonaba demasiado seria, yo no iba a acceder a borrar de mí el aroma de John. Abrí la botella y olfateé un poco el contenido, encontrándome solo con un fuerte olor a alcohol. Me acerqué al lavamanos y, pensando en si en realidad había alguna cámara, me incliné lo suficiente que mi vientre me permitió, para fingir que usaba la loción mientras la vaciaba en el lavamanos.

Una vez que me deshice del contenido, salí del cuarto de baño y me dirigí hacia aquella segunda puerta. Al acortar la distancia, mi cuerpo se tensó por completo y retrocedí. El fuerte olor distintivo de los Alfas llegaba directamente hasta mis fosas nasales. Sentí mis manos comenzar a temblar y mi respiración ser más profunda y pronunciada; pero no podía seguir ahí.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y, deseando más que nunca que el aroma de John fuese tan pronunciado en mí, abrí aquella puerta y salí, sintiendo y observando al instante que fuera, en un largo pasillo y a cada costado, había dos hombres de mayor edad y estatura que la mía, que solo me dirigieron una mirada que se convirtió en una de desprecio tras arrugar la nariz. Saber que por lo menos aquellos dos habían sido conscientes del aroma que llevaba impregnado en mí, me brindó un poco de tranquilidad. Sin apartar mis manos de sobre mi vientre, recorrí aquel largo pasillo, observando que a los costados había un par de habitaciones más. No quería hacerlo, pero después de lo que había tenido que presenciar meses atrás, me fue imposible no pensar en que otros Omegas al igual que yo, podrían encontrarse en aquellas habitaciones.

Al llegar al final del pasillo, me esperaba una escalera en forma de espiral; misma que, de solo ver, me hizo sentir mareado. Pensé en no atreverme siquiera a bajar; no solo por lo que podría estar esperándome, sino por el posible riesgo de caer al no contar con la fuerza suficiente en mis piernas. Respiré profundamente un par de veces, sintiendo una fuerte presión al centro de mi pecho. No quería estar en aquel lugar, solo quería volver con John; con John y esa protección que sabía que solo con él podría tener. Tras respirar un par de veces más e, ignorando la insistente necesidad de llorar, comencé a bajar la escalera, sujetándome lo más fuerte posible al pasamanos. Mi miedo, que no había hecho más que aumentar tras bajar cada escalón, comenzó a disminuir cuando pude visualizar una luz considerablemente pronunciada al final de la escalera, reflejándose en el suelo.

Al terminar por fin con aquella simple acción que me había parecido la peor experiencia de mi vida, no dudé un solo instante en mirar en dirección a donde aquella luz provenía. Parpadeé con insistencia un par de veces al encontrarme de frente con la que, sin duda alguna, era la puerta principal de aquel lugar en el que me tenían contra mi voluntad. Era una puerta increíblemente sencilla, para el tipo de hogar que uno observa al pasar e imagina que en su interior resguarda a una simple familia más en todo Londres. Aquella era la forma en que pasaban tan desapercibidos… Nadie sospecharía un solo segundo de lo que pasaba en su interior. Hice amago de acercarme, guiado por la luz que se filtraba de la calle por los cristales casi transparentes en la puerta. Pero antes de dar un solo paso ante aquella que prometía ser una libertad segura, escuché a mis espaldas una voz casi chillona.

─ Sherlock Holmes… Me sorprende que con la inteligencia que posees, seas tan ingenuo como para creer que puedes salir libremente por esa puerta y, lo que me parece terriblemente reprobable, dejarme solo en la comida que nos espera… ─ comentó aquel hombre al que, teniendo que ignorar la puerta, observé tras girarme y encararlo.

─ ¿S-Señor Wilkes? ─ pregunté, sintiendo aquello como una cubeta de agua fría que me caía encima sin advertencia alguna.

─ Dejemos de lado las formalidades, Sherlock. Han pasado… ¿Tres años? Llámame Sebastian, por favor ─ pidió aquel hombre que, desde mi corta estadía en la universidad, no había vuelto a ver. Mi ex–profesor de química era la última persona a la que esperaba ver en aquel lugar. ─ La mesa está por aquí, sígueme ─ indicó, dándome la espalda y comenzando a andar por lo que identifiqué como la sala de estar.

Yo me quedé quieto, sintiendo que todo pasaba demasiado lento a mi alrededor mientras intentaba asimilar que mi antiguo profesor de química, era el responsable de la muerte de aquellos dos Omegas. A pesar de las palabras de Sebastian, pensé en girarme y verificar si la puerta realmente estaba cerrada, pero antes de siquiera hacerlo, sentí la necesidad de realmente descubrir lo que había pasado; el por qué aquel hombre había decidido hacer aquello, y con qué propósito. Lamentándome aquella estúpida decisión, seguí los pasos de Sebastian, hasta adentrarme al comedor en el que, con infinidad de platillos, se encontraba una amplia y larga mesa.

─ Siéntate ─ indicó Sebastian, a la vez que él tomaba asiento al otro extremo de la mesa.

Sin apartar mi mirada de él, tomé asiento y sin esperar un solo segundo, le pregunté: ─ ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Sebastian, que había optado por tomar el primer bocado de la variedad de comida, sonrió y me miró fijamente, mientras seguía masticando hasta terminar y responder: ─ Buena pregunta, con una respuesta muy fácil, por cierto ─. Se limpió la boca con una servilleta y, tras dar un sorbo a una copa de vino, agregó: ─ Verás, Sherlock… Desde hace algunos meses, recibí de parte de mi colega una noticia en la que se me informaba que Sherlock Holmes, junto con Scotland Yard, estaba metiendo sus narices en mis asuntos. Normalmente no me importa tener a Scotland Yard de fisgones, ¿sabes? ─ comentó, dejando escapar un largo suspiro y mirándome de nueva cuenta mientras entrelazaba sus manos por sobre la mesa.

─ El problema eres tú. Gracias al tiempo que fui tu profesor, me di cuenta de que eres increíblemente inteligente y eso, aunque en su momento me daba cierto orgullo, ahora me está causando un inmenso disgusto. Estás, o mejor dicho: estabas metiéndote donde no debías al investigar lo que pasó con esos Omegas a los que encontraron muertos.

Sintiendo una inmensa repulsión por aquel hombre, arrugué la nariz y respondí: ─ Usted lo ha dicho… Estaba investigando porque es parte de mi trabajo, pero como confío en que ha sido capaz de observar: estoy esperando un bebé, y me alejé completamente de todo lo relacionado a mi trabajo, incluyendo a esos Omegas a los que usted asesinó ─ acusé de forma tajante.

Sebastian negó una y otra vez con la cabeza, corrigiendo: ─ No, no, no, Sherlock. Yo no los maté. La mujer se colgó porque así lo deseó, y al chico nunca lo toqué. Su muerte no fue culpa mía, tampoco lo que pasó con su bebé.

Ante sus palabras y el recuerdo de aquel pobre chico, sentí que la opresión en mi pecho aumentó. El hecho de que Sebastian lo negase, no significaba que fuese cierto que no había sido él quien había llevado a la mujer a su muerte, u ordenado el asesinato de aquel joven Omega. Tratando de que mi voz no delatase el temor y angustia que sentía, volví a preguntar: ─ ¿Y piensa matarme? ¿Aun cuando ya no tengo interés alguno por descubrirlo frente a Scotland Yard y hacerlo pagar?

─ ¿Matarte? ─ preguntó Sebastian, soltando una risa que hizo eco en el comedor. Negó nuevamente con la cabeza y respondió: ─ Comienzo a creer que esto del embarazo te hizo realmente estúpido, Sherlock. No estás aquí porque yo quiera cobrar venganza por algo que no lograste hacer, sino porque vas a ser parte de esto. Y si estás preguntándote por qué tú, permíteme explicar las cosas ─. Dejó de lado la copa de vino de la que había estado bebiendo y comenzó a decir: ─ Por si aún no lo descubriste, los Omegas que encontraron muertos no eran simplemente personas comunes y corrientes. La primera que encontraron, era una Omega de un linaje muy importante e impecable. Un bebé suyo podría haber valido una cantidad enorme de dinero. Es una lástima que se suicidase ─ comentó, encogiéndose de hombros. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia mí, continuando: ─ El chico, cuya muerte fue algo que se nos escapó de las manos, era hijo del ministro de Alemania. Una familia de Alfas fuertes; un linaje envidiable.

Cada palabra que aquel ser despreciable pronunciaba, me revolvía el estómago hasta el punto de desear vomitar. Lo miré con total desprecio, pareciéndome increíble que alguien como él, creyese que tenía el derecho de arrebatarle la libertad a los Omegas y usarlos para lucrarse con sus bebés. Aunque sabía ya sus propósitos, no lograba comprender por qué yo tendría que ser parte de aquello. Mi familia tenía dinero, pero solo Mycroft y mi padre eran Alfas; y no teníamos nada en especial. Observé que el hombre detuvo sus pasos cerca de mí, sin apartar su mirada de mi vientre.

─ Lamento arruinar sus negocios, pero ni yo ni mi bebé tenemos nada en especial con lo que pueda lucrarse… ─ respondí, sosteniéndole después la mirada.

Sebastian sonrió ampliamente, pero no me respondió nada. Mi cuerpo estaba completamente tenso, alerta ante la posibilidad de tener que reaccionar a lo que fuese que Sebastian quisiera hacer. El silencio se instaló entre nosotros, pero poco o nada duró.

─ Tienes razón, Sherlock. En parte… ─ afirmó aquella voz masculina que dio fin al silencio que nos rodeaba. Sebastian se hizo a un lado, dejándome ver a sus espaldas a aquel que, hasta aquel momento, había considerado mi único amigo.

─ ¿Víctor? ─ lo llamé, hundiéndome poco a poco en el desconcierto que su presencia en aquel lugar me causaba.

─ Hola, Sherlock. Otra vez ─ respondió Víctor con una expresión risueña.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por salir de aquel estado de inmenso shock, mientras que imágenes de aquel día en el parque regresaban a mi mente, murmuré: ─ Fuiste tú... Ese día en el parque, cuando me empujaste en la calle… Es por eso que estabas tan apresurado y distraído… ─ hice una pausa y sentí un nudo en la garganta, notando cómo mi mirada comenzaba a cristalizarse en anuncio de las lágrimas que estaban por venir. ─ Tú asesinaste a ese Omega…

─ Ugh, sí… Un verdadero asco. Pero eso no importa ahora, ¿o sí? ─ preguntó, alzando una ceja y acercándose a mí, agregando: ─ Me decepciona que no usaras la ropa que pedí que te entregaran… Pierdes un poco de tu encanto con esa camisa vieja, pero aun así sigues luciendo estupendo.

Víctor acortó la distancia entre nosotros y, cuando lo vi tener intención de besarme nuevamente la mejilla, retrocedí lo más que pude en la silla y lo escupí en la cara, exclamando: ─ ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Me das asco!

Víctor gruñó en respuesta. Tomó una de las servilletas sobre la mesa y se limpió el rostro. Ante mi acción, Sebastian se cubrió la boca y apartó la mirada, tratando de ocultar su risa. Al encontrarme sin ser el objetivo de ambos, busqué con la mirada lo que fuese que me pudiese servir para defenderme, o para lo que fuese que me esperaba en aquel momento. Para mi fortuna y cierto alivio, mi mirada se encontró con uno de los, aunque poco afilados, cubiertos sobre la mesa. Tomé un cuchillo lo más rápido que me fue posible y, posando mi mano sobre mi vientre, lo oculté bajo mi muñeca.

Tras limpiarse el rostro, Víctor me miró fijamente. Podía ver perfectamente la rabia en sus ojos, pero no hizo más que llevar su mano hasta mi mejilla y acariciarla, murmurando: ─ Yo también me alegro de verte de nuevo, Sherlock… Luces espectacular, aunque apestes tanto a ese viejo Alfa…

Despreciando más que a nada su toque, aparté mi rostro y gruñí: ─ No me toques… ─. Comencé a aferrar con cuidado el pequeño cuchillo y sentí, con un inmenso asco, que Víctor me tomaba de la barbilla, haciéndome alzar el rostro.

─ Me gustaría poder cumplir ese capricho tuyo, Sherlock… Pero estás aquí no por ser un Omega valioso como los demás, sino porque yo te elegí para que tengas un hijo mío, y para eso… me temo que voy a tener que tocarte todas las veces que sean necesarias…

Ante aquella revelación, me quedé completamente congelado, sintiendo que sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, el cuchillo comenzaba a resbalar de mi mano.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer, y no olviden visitar la cuenta de mi amada y perfecta musa Rowena Prince-Flamel_


	10. Desolación

**Capítulo 10:** Desolación

Con aquellas palabras, sentí que todo por lo que en algún momento había estado luchando, desaparecía. Sentí que los esfuerzos por mantener a mi bebé a salvo desde los primeros meses, no habían servido de nada frente aquella amenaza. Haber cedido a tener a John en mi hogar, otorgándole el permiso de cuidar de Hamish y de mí, en aquel momento perdía toda la importancia para ambos. Estaba perdiendo todo después de tantos meses, todo por aquel ser despreciable que en su momento me había hecho creer que era diferente a los demás; por aquel que se otorgaba a sí mismo el derecho de doblegarme ante sus deseos, como si yo no valiese absolutamente nada. Pero yo no iba a ceder. No iba a doblegarme.

─ No… ─ respondí en un murmullo, con una fina capa cristalina recubriendo mis ojos desenfocados de aquel rostro que deseaba escupir una y otra vez. Sentí que la presión en mi barbilla se hacía más pronunciada, obligándome a enfocar nuevamente mi atención en aquel ser que tanto asco me hacía sentir.

─ ¿Qué has dicho, Sherlock? ─ preguntó Víctor, acercándose más a mi rostro, girando el suyo para después preguntarle a Sebastian: ─ ¿Lo ha escuchado usted, profesor? Me parece que solo he escuchado algún insecto en mi oído ─ comentó, riéndose en complicidad de Sebastian.

─ ¡He dicho que no! ─ exclamé, tensando mi mandíbula y apretando mis dientes entre sí. ─ No vas a tocarme, y no voy a tener a ningún bebé más que de John… ─ sentencié, siendo consciente de que el pequeño cuchillo que había tomado, seguía aún contra mi vientre y bajo mi muñeca, a punto de caer. Lo sujeté con firmeza y pasé saliva con dificultad.

Girando su rostro hasta poder permitirme verlo nuevamente de frente, Víctor respondió: ─ Creo que aún no te queda claro, Sherlock. Tu opinión no importa. Tus palabras NO VALEN NADA. ¿Sabes por qué? ─ preguntó, ejerciendo mayor presión en mi barbilla, hasta el punto de hacerme proferir un suave quejido que intenté acallar sin éxito. ─ Porque eres y serás siempre un Omega; porque siempre serás inferior… ¡Y porque sólo sirves para engendrar a los cachorros que tu Alfa te ordene! ─ exclamó, haciendo que todo el desprecio que sentía en mí al escuchar sus palabras, se convirtiese en una sola emoción.

─ ¡Yo no recibo ordenes de nadie! ─ escupí, expresando de aquella forma mi rabia contenida y teniendo el valor para, ciegamente, atacar a Víctor con el filo de aquel cuchillo que sujetaba con tanta fuerza hasta el punto del dolor. ─ ¡No soy inferior a nadie! ─ exclamé, pero el sonido de mi voz fue inmediatamente opacado ante el sonoro gruñido que aquel cerdo profirió.

─ ¡Basura inservible! ─ gritó Víctor, apartando su mano de mi barbilla para guiar ambas manos a su costado, donde deseé con todas mis fuerzas haberlo dañado profundamente. ─ ¡Quítale el cuchillo! ─ ordenó a Sebastian que, sin darme oportunidad alguna a responder, se abalanzó contra mí y me tomó de las manos, obligándome a soltar el cuchillo ante el daño que estaba haciéndome en las muñecas.

─ ¡Suéltame! ─ exigí, haciendo un esfuerzo lamentablemente débil por temor a llegar a dañar a mi bebé por aquella reacción. Ante la impotencia que sentía en aquel momento, y descubrir que no había logrado hacerle mucho daño a Víctor, cedí ante la necesidad de llorar, sollozando sonoramente y sin poder acallarlo.

─ ¡Alicia! ─ exclamó Víctor mientras se descubría el costado, mostrándome que solo un pequeño rastro de sangre manchaba su ropa. ─ ¡Alicia! ─ llamó de nuevo, hasta que la misma mujer que había visto en mi habitación entró al comedor y se detuvo a mi lado. ─ Llévalo al piso inferior. Desnúdalo y báñalo hasta que deje de apestar. Después espósalo ─ ordenó.

La mujer, sin chistar, accedió. Sentí sus manos aferrarse a mi brazo, mismo que sentí ser liberado del dañino agarre de Sebastian. Negué una y otra vez con la cabeza, sollozando e intentando zafarme de aquel frágil agarre que sabía que no buscaba dañarme; pero no podía acceder, no quería. Intenté retroceder aún sentado en la silla, pero aquella simple acción se me negó al sentir de nuevo el agarre de Sebastian en mi cintura, obligándome a que me pusiera de pie. Quería luchar contra aquello, demostrar que no me dejaría vencer, pero al sentir una suave punzada de dolor en mi vientre, dejé de forcejear y cerré los ojos.

Sin poder hacer nada en contra de ellos, tuve que dejar que aquella mujer rubia me llevara hasta aquel lugar que Víctor había mencionado; mismo en el que sabía que aquellos dos pobres Omegas, habían pasado sus últimas horas de vida. Ante mis acciones, mi temor de ser una víctima más fue en aumento tras cada segundo transcurrido.

─ Suélteme, por favor… ─ supliqué con un sollozo a la mujer a la que, aunque no era lo que yo quería, le agradecí que tuviese cuidado conmigo al bajar otras escaleras que de igual manera me producían un terrible temor. La mujer no me respondió, sólo se limitó a seguir asiéndome contra ella hasta terminar de bajar las escaleras. Me guio hasta el final de un largo pasillo que, contrario al que se encontraba en el piso superior, no tenía más puertas que la del fondo. Mis sollozos eran más bajos, pero habían dado paso ya a un insistente hipo. Tiré sin fuerza alguna de mi brazo, pero como sabía que sería, no conseguí nada. La mujer abrió aquella puerta metálica y sentí un pronunciado escalofrío al notar un horrible frío que provenía del interior de la habitación; uno que me recordó al que había sentido en el sueño que tuve.

─ No, no, no… Por favor… ─ imploré, pero de nada sirvió una vez que me vi obligado a adentrarme en la habitación, misma en la que, en una esquina, pude ver una ducha junto a una cama en la que pude ver las esposas que sabía que habían sido usadas para privar de movimiento alguno a los que antes estuvieron en aquel lugar. Nuestros pasos se detuvieron bajo aquella ducha y sentí por fin que la mujer me soltaba. Me aparté las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y cubrí mi vientre, hipando quedamente al haber dejado ya de llorar.

─ No me gusta hacer esto, créeme. Pero es mejor que accedas conmigo antes de que el Señor Trevor venga ─ advirtió la mujer, extendiendo su mano en mi dirección en una silenciosa indicación de que le entregase mis ropas. Negué nuevamente con la cabeza, suplicando con la mirada que no me obligasen a aquello. No me importaba perder mis ropas y ser expuesto de aquella forma, pero temía que, tras aquello, el aroma de John en mí desapareciera por completo, dejándome totalmente indefenso. ─ Sé que no me crees, pero es lo único que te queda. Eso, o aceptar las consecuencias si el Señor viene y te encuentra usando aún esa ropa ─ insistió, moviendo su mano nuevamente.

Sabiendo que la mujer no tenía razón alguna para mentirme y, recordando lo que vi minutos antes en la habitación estando a solas con ella, accedí a hacer lo que me indicaba. Con cuidado, me despojé de mi camisa del pijama y se la entregué a la mujer, comenzando después a bajarme el pantalón junto con la ropa interior. Me sentía demasiado expuesto y humillado. Una vez que estuve completamente desnudo, intenté cubrir mi entrepierna, manteniendo mi mano libre en mi vientre mientras esperaba a que la mujer se marchase. Al notar que no se movía un solo ápice, no tuve más opción que girarme y abrir los grifos de la ducha, dando un respingo al sentir que el agua estaba demasiado fría. Dejando que el agua se llevase mis lágrimas, me vi obligado a frotar mis manos contra mi cuello, eliminando de mí todo rastro del aroma de John, quedándome completamente indefenso. Estando de espaldas a la mujer, sentí nuevamente que Hamish se movía en mi interior, haciéndome sentir una opresión en el pecho, mientras me preguntaba cuánto tiempo había pasado realmente desde que había sido llevado a aquel lugar. Acaricié mi vientre y, al sentir que ya no tenía rastro de John en mí, cerré los grifos e intenté cubrirme de nuevo únicamente con mis manos.

─ Ve a la cama, por favor ─ indicó la mujer a mis espaldas. Resignado a no poder hacer nada más que obedecer, salí de la ducha y subí con todo el cuidado posible a aquella sencilla cama que poco en similitud tenía con aquella en la que había despertado. Saber que otros Omegas habían estado en aquel lugar, me hizo sentir un enorme pesar y tristeza, misma que fue remplazada por el miedo cuando la mujer se acercó de nuevo y tomó las esposas. Sabía que no podía solucionar nada en aquel momento, sólo por querer seguir cuidando a mi bebé. Permití que me esposara y mi cuerpo se tensó cuando cerró los grilletes en mis tobillos.

─ ¿Cuántos meses tienes? ─ preguntó la mujer, apartando de mi rostro mis rizos mojados.

Instintivamente y rechazando todo tipo de contacto, aparté mi rostro y rehuí la mirada, respondiendo en un murmullo: ─ Siete y medio… ─. Me hice un ovillo sobre aquella cama, con mis manos en torno a mi vientre. Miré de soslayo a la mujer y, al notar que me miraba con pesar, no pude evitar preguntar: ─ ¿Es la primera vez que Víctor hace esto?

La mujer negó con la cabeza y reveló: ─ No. Ha traído a otros Omegas, pero tú eres el primero que está embarazado. El joven al que retuvieron aquí antes que tú, tenía cuatro meses. No sé cómo lo hicieron, pero ese niño no estaba embarazado cuando llegó aquí… ─ murmuró, apartándose de la cama y mirando en dirección a una cesta donde supuse que abandonaría mi ropa.

Aunque no servía de nada, le respondí: ─ Lo inseminaron en contra de su voluntad… Eso es lo que hicieron. Lo obligaron a tener dentro de sí a un bebé que probablemente no deseaba… No entiendo cómo pudo soportar tantos meses aquí… ─ susurré más para mí mismo, pero la mujer pareció escucharme y comentó:

─ No te dejes engañar por sus meses de embarazo. Si digo que no sé cómo lo hicieron, es porque ese joven sólo estuvo dos meses aquí. Es imposible que tuviese cuatro meses, pero el Señor Trevor y el Señor Wilkes lo hicieron… ─ reveló, haciéndome abrir los ojos por completo al no comprender del todo sus palabras. Pensé en preguntarle a qué se refería, pero aquella voz que tanto odiaba, volvió a romper el silencio.

─ Me alegro de que ya se estén llevando tan bien ─ comentó Víctor, adentrándose a la habitación y llevando las manos su espalda. Observé el costado que estaba seguro que le había herido y gruñí por lo bajo al notar que no había más que la misma mancha de sangre que había visto antes. Me encogí más sobre mí mismo, haciendo uso de mis piernas para cubrirme lo más que me era posible. ─ Te hará bien tener una amiga aquí, Sherlock. Alicia es una mujer encantadora y muy maternal ─ agregó, acercándose a Alicia para después, como si de una señal se tratase, mover su cabeza en dirección a la puerta.

Observé que Alicia me miraba una última vez, para después salir de la habitación y dejarme completamente a solas con aquel ser que tanto asco me daba. Lo miré fijamente, dejándole en claro que no le tenía miedo y le dije: ─ Estás equivocado si crees que vas a lograr tenerme aquí hasta que nazca mi bebé.

Víctor sonrió ampliamente y, sentándose al filo de la cama, llevando sus manos al frente, respondió: ─ Es bastante tiempo, lo sé. Cuatro, tres… ¿dos meses? ─ preguntó, alzando una ceja. Yo me negué a responder y él agregó: ─ En realidad eso no importa ─. Alzó su mano para dejarla a mi vista y me mostró un pequeño frasco con un líquido transparente en su interior. ─ ¿Sabes qué es esto, Sherlock?

Yo continué en silencio, sin apartar mi mirada de él, sintiendo un inmenso desprecio por Víctor y por la forma en que podía sentir que me miraba, completamente desnudo. Víctor sonrió y se acercó más a mí en la cama, manteniendo aquel frasco siempre a la vista, para después explicarme: ─ Esto, Sherlock, es la clave para el éxito de un traficante que tiene poca paciencia ─ miró fijamente el frasco y habló a la nada: ─ Una infusión a base de oxitocina y un poco de… ─ detuvo en seco sus palabras y me miró, riéndose de un instante a otro para después agregar: ─… no habrás creído realmente que iba revelarte su contenido, ¿o sí? Los químicos, al igual que los chefs, no revelan el ingrediente secreto de sus éxitos, Sherlock. No, no, no ─ negó una y otra vez, chasqueando la lengua.

─ Lo único que debes saber respecto a este pequeño frasco, es que tiene la capacidad de acelerar el desarrollo de un embrión y disminuir el tiempo de espera para que un Omega dé a luz a un bebé perfectamente sano. Y todo eso… ─ comentó, guiando su mano hasta mi pierna, misma por la que deslizó sus dedos hasta que yo la aparté, encogiéndome lo más que me era posible contra la cabecera de la cama. ─… una vez que entre en tu sistema. Ahora, ¿entiendes lo que esto significa? ─ me preguntó, mirándome a los ojos.

Yo pasé saliva con dificultad, sabiendo de sobra lo que aquello significaba no sólo para todos los Omegas que fueran a parar a aquel lugar, sino para mí también. El pánico comenzaba nuevamente a devorarme, pensando en los posibles problemas que aquello podría ocasionarle a mi bebé. ─ No lo vas a usar conmigo… ─ sentencié con firmeza, toda la que era capaz de expresar con el miedo que tenía.

─ Oh, vamos, Sherlock… Estás siendo demasiado egoísta ─ me acusó, apartándose de la cama y caminado en dirección a donde, por primera vez, pude ver aquellas mesas metálicas como las que abundaban en la morgue. Sentí que mi sangré se congeló por un instante, pensando en la cantidad de Omegas con los que habían experimentado en aquel lugar. Víctor dejó aquel frasco sobre una de las mesas y continuó diciendo: ─ ¿No son ustedes los Omegas quienes siempre quieren lo mejor para sus cachorros? Piénsalo, Sherlock. Te estoy ofreciendo lo mejor, solo a ti. Con este líquido, puedo hacer que en un par de días estés listo para parir a ese bebé. Traeré al mejor doctor de todo Londres, parirás a ese bebé y estarás listo para que procreemos a mi cachorro.

Ante sus palabras, expresé mi repugnancia con mis facciones; pero eso quedó en segundo plano tras procesar aquello que, sin dudar, le pregunté: ─ ¿Y qué harás con mi bebé cuando nazca? ─. Nada me importaba más que poder mantener a salvo a mi bebé, y estaba dispuesto a dar lo que fuera porque así se hiciera.

Víctor sonrió y, como si aquella fuese la mejor noticia que alguien podría recibir, anunció con entusiasmo: ─ ¡Esa es la mejor parte de todo! Es en ese punto en el que todos ganamos, Sherlock. Una vez que ese bebé nazca, ordenaré que lo entreguen sano y salvo a ese Alfa viejo con el que vivías. Tú te quedarás conmigo y tendrás todo lo que quieras aquí, además de todos los cachorros que desees cuidar ─ me aseguró, guardando silencio y mirándome como si esperase mi reacción a sus palabras.

Yo me encontraba ya asqueado ante los delirios y perversión de Víctor, de aquel compañero que me había demostrado día a día que era capaz de comprender a los Omegas como nadie más. No quería seguir más con aquel juego, pero era consciente de que mantenerlo perdiendo el tiempo conmigo, me permitiría ganar tiempo para John, sabiendo que ya debía estarme buscando. Sin importarme realmente la respuesta que obtendría al saber que nada de aquello sucedería, le pregunté: ─ ¿Y qué pasará si me niego? ¿Qué harás si decido que quiero quedarme con mi bebé?

─ Me temo que eso no será posible, Sherlock… No me gusta la idea de tener en mi hogar a un bebé que no es mío, así que… Tendré que venderlo al mejor postor ─ respondió Víctor, encogiéndose de hombros. ─ Así que, te aconsejo que tengas una larga charla con tu bebé en estos días, porque a partir de mañana, esto… ─ comentó, tomando de nuevo el frasco y agitándolo frente a sus ojos ─… acortará el tiempo que tendrán juntos a tan solo un par de días… ─. Se guardó el frasco en el bolsillo del pantalón y, encaminándose hasta la puerta, agregó: ─ Espero que no le temas a la oscuridad, Sherlock. En todo caso, Alicia vendrá en algún momento a darte comida; no queremos que nada malo le pase a tu bebé, ¿no es así? ─ preguntó de forma burlona para después, sin advertencia alguna, apagar el interruptor de la habitación, dejándome completamente a oscuras tras cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Intentando adaptar lo mejor posible mi vista a la oscuridad que me rodeaba y, tras aquellas palabras que me tenían al borde del vómito, me quedé completamente en silencio, intentando decirme que nada de aquello pasaría, que John me sacaría de aquel lugar de un momento a otro, tan pronto que Víctor no tendría oportunidad alguna de siquiera volver a mostrarme aquel líquido que amenazaba el bienestar de mi bebé quien, como si supiese que pensaba en él, dio una patadita contra la palma de mi mano. Bajé la mirada y, aunque no era capaz de ver nada, acaricié mi vientre y murmuré: ─ No tengas miedo, Hamish… John va a sacarnos de aquí… Lo sé…

 **-oOo-**

El insistente tiritar de mi cuerpo, fue lo único que me obligó a despertar de aquella siesta que no recordaba haber tenido intención de tomar. Abrí los ojos nuevamente, pero solo me encontré con la total oscuridad que recordaba que me rodeaba. Sentí una opresión en el pecho al saber que aquello no era ningún sueño y que, en aquella oscuridad, me encontraba completamente solo y desnudo, temblando como si me encontrase en el interior de un refrigerador. Hice amago de moverme, pero mi cuerpo me hizo recordar lo más horrible de aquello. Sentí una presión en el cuello y desistí al intento de moverme, llevando mi mano derecha hasta esa zona en la que sentí, con el corazón encogido, aquel frío grillete aferrado a mi cuello, con una cadena que caía sobre el comienzo de mi espalda.

No era capaz de entender cómo había logrado dormir en aquel lugar, con aquella temperatura que, más que molestarme, me orilló a recordar aquella información que Molly me había dado respecto a las pruebas de sangre que habían cambiado en su color al estar en refrigeración. Aquella temperatura tan baja, lo era a propósito. Eché un vistazo nuevamente a mi alrededor y logré observar que, bajo la puerta, podía filtrarse un poco de luz; una tan tenue, que no dudaba que fuese simplemente de una bombilla. Fruncí el ceño y me pregunté cuánto tiempo había pasado realmente en aquel lugar. Desde el último mes, tendía a dormir demasiadas horas.

─ Quizá sólo han sido un par de minutos… ─ murmuré en el total silencio de aquella habitación, con mi voz haciendo eco ante al vacío. Sentí nuevamente que Hamish se movía y susurré: ─ Shh… shh… Todo está bien, Hamish… Hace frío, ¿no es así? ─ pregunté, aunque sabía de sobra que no tendría respuesta alguna. Froté un par de veces mi vientre con ambas manos, buscando conseguir un poco de calor, pero sin tener buenos resultados. Al estar esposado, todos mis movimientos eran terriblemente limitados; pero al menos podía recostarme sin cortarme la respiración con el grillete que tenía en mi cuello.

Aunque sabía que aquello probablemente no tendría mucho resultado, alcé la fina manta bajo mi cuerpo y me cubrí con ella, adoptando una posición fetal y con mis manos cubriendo mi vientre. Tenía demasiado sueño y hambre, pero no quería dormir un solo segundo más; no sabiendo que Víctor podría cumplir su promesa y entrar para filtrar en mi sistema aquella infusión que estaba seguro de que pondría en riesgo la vida de mi bebé. Haciendo el esfuerzo por permanecer despierto, comencé a tararear una de las melodías que había compuesto para Hamish durante mis tardes a solas en el apartamento, cuando esperar por John se volvía demasiado tedioso y el aburrimiento amenazaba con volverme loco.

Masajeé con movimientos circulares mi vientre y seguí tarareando, recordando aquella ocasión en la que John me había atrapado tarareando para Hamish. Había sido un momento muy gracioso, y casi cardiaco para mí que, tras el impacto de sentir la inesperada cercanía de John, había terminado por girarme y casi golpearlo en el rostro. Por fortuna, John había esquivado aquel golpe a tiempo, y se había tomado lo ocurrido con humor, lo cual agradecí inmensamente.

Continué con el tarareo de mi melodía hasta que, obligándome a callar, logré escuchar un sonido fuera de la habitación. Me encogí más en posición fetal y resguardé mi vientre entre mis manos, preguntándome si lo mejor era cerrar los ojos y fingir que dormía, o hacer frente a lo que fuese que me esperaba.

Conforme el ruido se hacía más pronunciado, mi cuerpo se tensaba más y más, debatiéndome entre cerrar los ojos o volver a hacerme un ovillo contra la cabecera de la cama. Pero aquel debate terminó sin resultado alguno cuando, al abrirse la puerta, pude observar la silueta de Alicia, llevando en manos algo que, por el olor que llegó hasta mis fosas nasales, supe que sería algo de comida. Al encender la luz, Alicia me obligó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, teniendo que esperar a que mi vista se acostumbrase de nuevo a la luz. Con movimientos cuidadosos, me erguí en la cama y pregunté: ─ ¿Qué hora es?

Alicia acortó la distancia entre nosotros y, dejando una bandeja cerca de mí con un par de sándwiches, me respondió: ─ Son las once de la mañana ─, ofreciéndome después uno de los sándwiches y asegurándome: ─ Puedes comerlos sin problema, yo los preparé.

Aunque no terminaba de fiarme de sus palabras, tomé el sándwich y le di una mordida considerable, salivando en el instante en el que pude saborear la dulzura de la jalea de fresa. Cerré los ojos y me permití disfrutar de aquel gusto, siendo consciente de que realmente tenía mucha hambre. El viernes solo había comido aquel par de tostadas y para aquel momento, no me habría extrañado sentirme como un famélico. Tras terminar con lo que tenía en la boca, volví a preguntar: ─ Es sábado, ¿verdad? ─, dándole después otra mordida al sándwich.

La mueca que Alicia me dio primeramente en respuesta, me hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago, junto con un amargo sabor que se expandía en mi boca. Me miró a los ojos y, dejando escapar un suspiro, respondió: ─ Es domingo… Estás aquí desde el viernes, pero despertaste ayer sábado… Después de que el Señor Trevor te dejase aquí, vine un par de veces a verificar que todo estuviese bien, pero cada que venía te encontraba profundamente dormido. Debes comer por el bien de tu bebé… ─ aconsejó, tomando de sobre la bandeja un vaso que, por el color del líquido, supuse que sería alguna clase de jugo.

Yo lo tomé, pero no me moví en lo absoluto, atónito al descubrir que llevaba ya tres días en aquel lugar y que, para el aumento de la horrible opresión en mi pecho, John no había venido aún. Parpadeé con insistencia ante aquella información y lentamente coloqué de nuevo el sándwich en la bandeja, junto con el jugo al que no me preocupé de darle siquiera un sorbo. Retrocedí lo más que pude en la cama y, al sentir mi espalda desnuda contra la frialdad de la cabecera, me encogí sobre mí mismo y rodeé mi vientre con mis manos, mirando un punto inexistente en la blancura de la manta con la que antes me había intentado resguardar del frío.

─ Tienes que comer… ─ insistió Alicia, volviendo a ofrecerme el sándwich, pero yo no lo tomé ni la miré.

─ No va a venir… ─ murmuré con un hilo de voz, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. ─ John no va a venir… ─ repetí, notando la tan conocida humedad de mis lágrimas bañando mis mejillas. ─ Él… él ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí… y yo… ─ guardé total silencio y sentí mi cuerpo paralizarse al recordar las palabras de Víctor el día anterior. Había perdido todo el día al quedarme dormido, y era cuestión de horas para que Víctor llegase y cumpliera con hacer daño a mi bebé. ─ Ya es demasiado tarde… ─ dije para mí mismo.

─ No digas eso… ─ murmuró Alicia y se acercó a mí, haciéndome observar que tenía intención de tocarme.

Yo retrocedí lo más que pude de forma violenta, desesperado y con las lágrimas inundando ya mis ojos. ─ ¡No me toque! ─ exclamé, encogiéndome más sobre mí mismo. ─ Déjeme en paz… No quiero beber nada, no quiero comer… ─ me negué, ocultando únicamente mi vientre entre mis manos, con el temor de lo que estaba por venir, siendo cada vez más y más intenso. Alicia me miró con una mueca de pesar, pero no dijo nada más. Tomó la bandeja y se dirigió hasta la puerta, apagando la luz y cerrando tras de sí.

Nuevamente y en total silencio, me vi obligado a adaptarme a la oscuridad; esta vez sin ese mismo sentir de tranquilidad con el que le había asegurado a mi bebé que John nos sacaría de aquel lugar lo antes posible. Había sido demasiado ingenuo al creer que John, tras haberme hecho aquella promesa, estaría siempre a la vuelta de la esquina, esperando ayudarme y salvarme del peligro. Había dejado de esforzarme por hacerme respetar entre los demás, porque junto a John, absolutamente nadie se atrevía a acercarse, mucho menos con la intensión de insultarme, y ahora… ahora no tenía forma alguna de salir de aquel lugar sin él.

─ No voy a dejar que te hagan daño… ─ murmuré con mis manos en mi vientre, esperando a que las horas pasaran nuevamente y la amenaza de Víctor no se cumpliera. ─ Yo voy a cuidar de ti… y te voy a proteger… ─ prometí, volviendo a ser consciente de aquel potente frío que me rodeaba, mientras recordaba fragmentos de aquel sueño que poco a poco se volvía realidad. Hice amago de cubrirme con la manta para tener algo de calor, pero mi cuerpo se quedó paralizado cuando escuché la voz de Sebastian, junto con la de alguien más que hizo que mi corazón latiera desbocado.

─ Sólo tienes que inyectarle una pequeña dosis de esto, ¿entendido? ─ indicó Sebastian, permitiéndome escuchar de mejor manera su voz al acercarse más y más a la habitación. Yo me encogí sombre mí mismo contra la cabecera de la cama, comenzando a temblar y sin saber qué hacer, cómo reaccionar o defenderme ante lo que estaba a punto de pasar. ─ Mi colega me dijo que estima que tiene seis o siete meses de embarazo; una dosis más alta podría causar un daño enorme. Es aquí donde tus conocimientos como doctor entran en juego, ¿lo entiendes? Si cometes un error, estarás en graves problemas ─ advirtió, deteniendo después sus pasos frente a la habitación, donde pude observar la sombra de sus pies por debajo de la puerta.

En mi desespero, no pude pensar en nada más que tirar inútilmente de las cadenas que me impedían moverme, sollozando por la impotencia que en aquel momento se hacía más y más grande. Podría haber jurado que conocía perfectamente la voz de aquel segundo hombre que acompañaba a Sebastian, pero en un momento como aquel, dudaba de absolutamente todo, hasta que lo escuché hablar de nuevo.

─ No quiero problemas. Y tampoco los tendré, a esto me dedico ─ aseguró y, como si aquellas simples palabras fuesen un calmante, dejé de tirar de las cadenas y miré hacia la puerta, teniendo mis mejillas bañadas en lágrimas mientras observaba la puerta abrirse. Ver de nuevo a aquel ser despreciable que, junto con Víctor, me privaba de mi libertad y amenazaba el bienestar de mi bebé, poco me hizo sentir cuando lo vi a él.

─ Si no quieres que tenga que someterte en la cama, vas a cooperar y quedarte quieto, ¿entendiste? ─ me ordenó Sebastian, pero yo no le presté atención alguna, no mientras intentaba asimilar que de verdad estaba volviendo a verlo a él, justamente frente a mí. Sebastian pareció tomar mi silencio y desconcierto, además de mis lágrimas, como una afirmativa y murmuró: ─ Volveré cuando termine ─ para después salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejándome completamente a solas con él.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo n.n_

 _No olviden visitar la cuenta de mi amada y perfecta musa Rowena Prince-Flamel_


	11. Oculto a plena vista

_Angst & Feels / Emotional Hurt _

**_(I'm sorry TTnTT)_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12:** Oculto a plena vista

Podía escuchar perfectamente cómo mi corazón latía con fuerza, mientras mis ojos seguían fijos en él, aunque se encontraba dándome la espalda. Sentí una inmensa necesidad de hablar, de llamarlo; pero la posibilidad de que Sebastian aún estuviese cerca, me obligó a permanecer callado un poco más hasta que el sonido de sus pasos desapareció por completo. Sin poder creerlo aún y, con un hilo de voz, lo llamé:

─ Doctor Stamford… Mike… ─, observando que, al girarse, y tal como lo había supuesto, Mike no se esperaba encontrarse conmigo en aquel lugar. Sentí un súbito alivio ante su presencia y la posibilidad de ser liberado de una vez por todas.

─ ¿Sherlock? Por Dios, ¿qué haces aquí? ─ preguntó de inmediato, dejando la jeringa sobre la mesa metálica, al igual que el frasco idéntico al que Víctor me había mostrado el día anterior.

En aquel momento, poco o nada me importó estar desnudo y que el mejor amigo del hombre al que amaba me viese así. Tenía la necesidad de decir tantas cosas, de expresar todas y cada una de las emociones que ver a Mike en aquel lugar, causaban en mí; pero sólo fui capaz de llorar nuevamente, por pesar, por alegría, por angustia. Volví a moverme lo más que pude en la cama y, mirándolo a los ojos, le respondí entre sollozos: ─ Víctor Trevor me encerró aquí… Me drogaron cuando estaba solo en Baker… Ellos… ─ hice una pausa antes de decir aquellas palabras que tanto temor me causaban y posé mi mano sobre mi vientre, mientras que Mike tomaba mi otra mano e intentaba calmarme. ─… ellos quieren quitarme a mi bebé… Quieren que me inyectes esa infusión para que el desarrollo de mi bebé sea más rápido y puedan sacarlo de mí… Quieren usarme, Mike… quieren hacerme daño… ─ gimoteé.

Mike negó con la cabeza y acarició el dorso de mi mano, logrando que un poco de calma se instalase en mí. Me miró a los ojos y con una candidez que le agradecí, me aseguró: ─ No temas, no pienso usar eso contigo. Jamás dañaría a un Omega ni a su bebé, mucho menos al de John ─. Acarició una vez más mi mano y, tras seguramente notar que mi cuerpo estaba frío y temblando, me sugirió: ─ Cúbrete con la manta. Esta temperatura no te hace ningún bien.

Me cubrí lo más que pude con la manta y Mike se apartó de mi lado, yendo hasta la mesa donde pude observar que tomaba algo de aquella infusión con la jeringa. Mi cuerpo se tensó al verlo hacer eso y no dudé en preguntar con preocupación: ─ M-Mike… ¿qué vas a hacer? Dijiste que no ibas a usarlo… ─. Mike no me respondió, pero al volver sobre sus pasos, la tensión me abandonó porque cambió su rumbo en dirección a la ducha al lado de la cama. Lo vi tirar en el desagüe la cantidad que supuse que le habían indicado que me inyectase y dejé escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo.

─ Eso dije, pero no puedo entregarles el frasco lleno cuando regresen ─ explicó Mike, volviendo a regresar hasta la mesa para guardar la jeringa y el frasco en su lugar.

Estando totalmente aliviado y agradecido con Mike, pero sabiendo que tenía tan poco tiempo, le indiqué inmediatamente: ─ Tienes que llamar a Scotland Yard. Tienes que decirles la dirección de este lugar y lo que han estado haciendo con los Omegas ─. Ante mis palabras, Mike guardó silencio y siguió dándome la espalda. Yo fruncí el ceño ante su silencio, pensando en que quizá no me había escuchado, pero aquello era imposible. ─ Mike… tienes que hablar con John… tienes que decirle que estoy bien, que estoy cuidando de Hamish, por favor… Él va a sacarme de aquí cuando le digas dónde estoy…

Observé los hombros de Mike descender, como si estuviese realmente cansado. Su silencio se prolongó un instante más y, haciendo que la opresión en mi pecho se hiciese sentir de nuevo, se giró y respondió: ─ No puedo hacer eso, Sherlock. No sé en qué lugar estamos y me amenazaron con dañar a mi esposa y a mi hija si decía algo… Fueron a mi trabajo y me apuntaron con un arma. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me cubrieron el rostro y me trajeron aquí… Lo siento mucho, Sherlock… ─ murmuró, quitándose las gafas y bajando la mirada. ─ Aunque daría lo que fuera por poder ayudarte a salir de aquí, evitar que hagan daño a tu bebé con esa inyección es lo único que puedo hacer… Eso y… ─ se puso de nuevo las gafas y me miró, agregando: ─… decirle a John algo en especial para asegurarle que estás bien…

Con el corazón encogido ante su respuesta, sentí que toda la emoción y alivio que había contenido en mí, se esfumaba por completo. No podía sentirme decepcionado o enojado con Mike; él también estaba siendo una víctima de Víctor, y su familia lo sería si hablaba sobre lo que había visto en aquel lugar. Con una mueca de pesar, bajé la mirada y acaricié mi vientre, sintiendo que mi bebé era lo único que me instaba a no rendirme. Respiré profundamente y sólo le pedí a Mike: ─ Dile a John que lo amo… Dile que lo amo y que Hamish está bien. Voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para mantenerlo a salvo, pero no puedo hacerlo solo… Si estoy aquí por más tiempo, Víctor sabrá que no usaste la infusión en mí… ─ murmuré, bajando un instante la mirada. Sabía que Mike le diría aquello a John, pero seguía sin tener forma alguna de hacer más rápido mi rescate.

─ Necesito saber en dónde estoy… ─ dije para mí mismo hasta que, mirando de soslayo, pude observar la cesta en la que mi ropa se encontraba. Recordé a Alicia y el hecho de no haber visto marca alguna en su nuca, y sólo pude llegar a la conclusión de que era una Beta. No lograba pensar en un verdadero motivo por el que tuviese que estar ahí, a menos que el encierro de alguien cercano en aquel lugar, le impidiera huir. ─ Mike… ─ murmuré, atrayendo nuevamente su atención, a la vez que comenzaba a escuchar pasos fuera de la habitación. ─… diles que necesito usar el baño, que… que tengo nauseas.

Mike me miró con el ceño fruncido. Noté que tuvo intención de preguntar algo, pero ya no había tiempo alguno que perder, y así nos lo confirmó Sebastian al entrar nuevamente en la habitación, preguntando: ─ ¿Se ha portado bien el cachorrito, doctor? ─. Mike se quedó en absoluto silencio ante la pregunta y, sabiendo que aquello podría causar muchas dudas y problemas, no tuve más remedio que fingir.

─ Profesor Wilkes, tengo que… tengo que usar el baño ─ murmuré, cubriéndome la boca y fingiendo tener una pronunciada arcada. Hice amago de moverme en la cama, mostrando mi interés y necesidad por salir de la misma en un intento por no hacer un desastre. Los grilletes aferrados a mi cuerpo me impidieron moverme, pero para mí fortuna, escuché la voz de Sebastian en respuesta a mi actuación.

─ ¡No, no, no! Ni siquiera lo pienses, Sherlock ─ advirtió, volviendo sobre sus pasos hasta encontrarse en el umbral de la puerta donde, sin esperar un segundo, comenzó a ordenar en voz alta: ─ ¡Alicia, ven inmediatamente! ─. Se adentró de nuevo a la habitación y mirando a Mike, le dijo: ─ Usted ya no tiene absolutamente nada qué hacer aquí; venga conmigo, Doctor ─, mientras se dirigía a la mesa donde la jeringa y el frasco con la infusión se encontraba.

Sentí cierto alivio al notar una expresión complacida en Sebastian, pero aún no podía dar nada por ganado. Teniendo aún que fingir mis arcadas, me limité a escuchar y mirar de soslayo cómo Mike era sacado de la habitación, esperando que realmente lo dejaran libre y a salvo junto con su familia. No sabía si realmente iba a poder hablar siquiera con John sobre lo que le había dicho, pero nada podía hacer al respecto. Escuché lo más atentamente posible los pasos de ambos al alejarse y dejé que pasara un instante, mirando en dirección al desagüe en el que Mike había tirado la infusión. Sentí mucho alivio ante su negación a inyectarme, pero el pensar en que otra persona pudo haberlo hecho, mi corazón se contrajo dolorosamente.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta al pensar en la gran cantidad de escenarios de los que podría haber sido parte, pero aquello ya no tenía importancia. Estaba bien, y eso era lo único que debía valer para mí. Me cubrí con la manta como Mike me indicó y escuché, por fin, los pasos de quien supe que sería Alicia. Volviendo a mi actuación, llevé mi mano izquierda a mi cuello, en una silenciosa indicación de que esperaba que me quitase aquel grillete, mientras que con la mano derecha me cubría la boca. Alicia, como era de esperarse, entró a la habitación con paso rápido, mirándome con preocupación.

─ Espera un poco, por favor ─ indicó, acercándose por completo a mí y llevando un manojo de llaves que supe de inmediato que correspondían únicamente a los grilletes que me limitaban en movimiento. Decidido a conseguir lo que fuese, tomé su mano por la muñeca cuando intentó quitarme el grillete y ella se paralizó, mirando mi mano y después mi rostro.

Yo la miré fijamente a los ojos y, dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias de un posible error, me atreví a decirle: ─ Se la razón que sea por la que está, yo puedo protegerla… Pero no puedo hacerlo si no me ayuda…

─ Yo no necesito que me protejas ─ objetó, tirando débilmente de su mano, pero yo no la solté y, ante su negación a seguirme mirando a los ojos, supe que realmente había algo que ocultaba.

─ No, pero alguien cercano a usted sí… ¿No es así? ─ pregunté. Alicia permaneció en silencio, pero pude notar que su cuerpo se tensaba, confirmándome de aquella forma mis sospechas. Sin saber cómo sentirme al respecto, pero sin poder dejar de intentar, insistí: ─ ¿Qué fue lo que le dijeron? ¿Qué le prometieron a cambio de formar parte de esto? Lo que sea que le prometieron… créame que no lo cumplirán. ¿Tiene idea alguna de cuál fue el final de ese otro Omega que estuvo aquí antes de mí?

Alicia cerró los ojos y apartó su rostro, pero yo no me detuve y seguí diciendo: ─ Lo asesinaron… Víctor lo mató y lo dejó abandonado en un edificio, como si no valiera absolutamente nada. Y no solo eso… ─ hice una pausa al sentir un nudo en la garganta, recordando aquella imagen que por meses había querido olvidar. ─ Víctor le abrió el estómago y sacó a su bebé de su interior… sólo porque pudo hacerlo, sólo porque es un maldito enfermo al que no le importa tratar a los Omegas como un objeto sin valor alguno… Ninguno de los que estamos aquí tiene importancia para él, nadie… ─ solté su mano y guardé silencio, esperando que comprendiera lo que le decía y pedía.

─ No puedo hacerlo… ─ murmuró Alicia después de un instante de silencio, manteniendo su mirada en mí. ─ No puedo llamar a la policía, lo siento. Pero… ─ hizo una pausa y, rehuyendo un momento la mirada, ofreció: ─ … si de algo sirve para ti, puedo decirte el lugar en el que estamos, pero no puedo hacer más ─ sentenció.

Me hacía sentir terriblemente mal que Alicia se negase a actuar en contra de Víctor, pero también entendía su temor. Teniendo como única opción la resignación, me limité a responderle: ─ Está bien… saber por lo menos el lugar en el que me encuentro, me da cierta tranquilidad y una oportunidad… Pero le diré una cosa…─ murmuré, intentando lograr que me mirarse a los ojos y demostrarle que no buscaba mentir con la intención de conseguir algo favorable a cambio. ─ Si logro de alguna forma salir de aquí; yo mismo, junto con Scotland Yard, voy a sacarla junto a los demás de aquí…

Alicia guardó silencio un momento, sólo mirándome a los ojos, como si sopesase si realmente podía confiar en mis palabras o solo dejarme en aquel lugar. Y entonces, haciéndome sentir un gran alivio, comenzó a recitar: ─ Dartford: Summerhill road, de-a-doce ─. Y, sin mayor palabra, se marchó en dirección a la salida, apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Tras recibir aquella información, no pude hacer más que confiar y esperar, quizá ingenuamente, que una segunda visita de parte de Mike, podría ser posible. Viéndome nuevamente rodeado por la oscuridad, y con la tranquilidad de saber que el curso natural de mi embarazo seguiría como debía ser, me recosté en la cama y me cubrí con la manta. En el total silencio en el que me encontraba, me permití divagar sobre la posible reacción de John al saber que Hamish y yo estábamos bien; además de escuchar, aunque no fuese directamente de mis labios, que lo amaba. Con aquellos pensamientos, mis manos en torno a mi vientre y sin saber la verdadera emoción que me llevaba a aquello, comencé a llorar en absoluto silencio.

 **-oOo-**

Contrario a lo que había esperado que pasara en aquel momento de ingenuidad, no volví a ver a Mike Stamford en aquel lugar en el que, con el pasar de horas, sentía más y más frío; hasta el punto en el que la siguiente vez en que me vi obligado a ducharme en aquel lugar, no se presentó ningún respingo de mi cuerpo ante la temperatura del agua.

─ ¿Cómo se llamará? ─ preguntó Alicia a mis espaldas, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos mientras sentía cómo el agua se deslizaba por mi cuerpo ya acostumbrado a su frialdad.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde la visita de Mike. Dos días en que sólo pensaba en retener en mi memoria la dirección de aquel lugar; una dirección que no podía revelar a nadie. En aquel tiempo, y solo por el bienestar de mi bebé, me había obligado a seguir comiendo un poco de lo que Alicia me daba después de un par de horas en total oscuridad y silencio, mismo que en ocasiones me permitía romper con suaves susurros para mi hijo.

─ Hamish… ─ murmuré sin darme cuenta, obligándome a la vez a ser nuevamente consciente de lo que me rodeaba. Parpadeé un par de veces, observando de soslayo cómo Alicia cerraba el grifo de la ducha y extendía una toalla para comenzar a pasarla por mis brazos. ─ Hamish… como su papá… ─ repetí con un hilo de voz.

─ Hamish es un nombre muy bonito, Sherlock ─ comentó Alicia, terminando por pasar la toalla en cada parte de mi cuerpo, excepto mi vientre, el cual me empeñé en seguir cubriendo con mis manos, negándome a que absolutamente nadie lo tocase. Observé mis muñecas y vi, sin sorpresa alguna, que los grilletes ya comenzaban a dejar marcas en ellas. Hice amago de ir hasta la cama para esperar a que Alicia me pusieran los grilletes, pero me detuvo al tomarme del brazo e indicarme: ─ Espera, aún no debes ir a la cama. El Señor Trevor dijo que te llevara al piso de arriba.

Ante sus palabras, parpadeé con insistencia y fruncí el ceño, preguntando al instante: ─ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ─. Alicia sólo guardó silencio e hizo que me pusiera un albornoz de color azul. Yo accedí, llevando por la necesidad de saber qué es lo que quería Víctor, pero eso no me impidió volver a preguntar: ─ ¿Le ha dicho algo sobre lo que hablamos?

─ No. No he dicho nada, ni pienso hacerlo. Solo me ordenó que te aseara y te llevara con él. Pero te pido que por favor no trates de hacer una tontería. Piensa en tu bebé, y en su papá ─ aconsejó, poniendo sobre mis manos la cinta del albornoz, mismo que cerré con cuidado en torno a mi vientre.

Sin mayor palabra, accedí a seguir a Alicia. Ver de nuevo aquel largo pasillo, me hizo sentir ligeramente mareado, recordando que hacía casi una semana que estaba en ese lugar. Agradecí a Alicia que me ayudase a subir nuevamente aquella larga escalera y, al ver el comedor en el piso superior, rememoré cómo había fallado en mi intento por herir a Víctor.

Olfateé con algo de temor el ambiente y sentí un nudo en la garganta al percibir, después de los años en que había trabajado en Scotland Yard, el olor de varios Alfas en aquel lugar, junto con el de Víctor, que para mí infinita repulsión recordaba muy bien. Recubrí mi vientre y seguí caminando, sin evitar mirar de un lado a otro y ganándome una mirada de tristeza por parte de Alicia quien, tras detener nuestro caminar frente a una enorme puerta, me volvió a pedir: ─ Por favor, no hagas una tontería.

Yo la escuché en total silencio hasta que, después de aquellas palabras, anunció: ─ Señor Trevor, Sherlock está listo ─. Se apartó de mi lado y emprendió su camino de nuevo al comedor, dejándome solo frente aquella puerta que, haciendo que mi cuerpo se tensara, se abrió un instante después.

─ Mmh… me encanta la diferencia ─ comentó Víctor tras abrir las puertas. ─ Hoy hueles exquisito, Sherlock. La primera vez apestabas… Pasa, por favor ─ indicó, extendiendo su mano al interior de aquel espacio que parecía funcionar como su oficina. Sin esperar a que yo entrase, se apartó de la puerta y fue hasta una silla enorme tras un escritorio. Yo me quedé quieto, sólo observándolo y con el estómago revuelto ante el fuerte olor que Víctor desprendía de sí. ─ Entra de una vez, Sherlock. Sabes que no voy a dañarte; no soy estúpido como para arruinar mis propios planes ─ insistió, señalando esta vez una silla frente a él.

Sin apartar mis manos de mi vientre y, sintiendo todo mi cuerpo tenso, me adentré a aquel lugar y con sumo cuidado me senté en aquella silla. Miré fijamente a Víctor, esperando que me dijera algo, pero sólo se limitó a observarme, haciéndome sentir su mirada en mi cuello y parte de mi pecho descubierto. En aquel momento, odié con todas mis fuerzas ser un Omega porque, tal como había pasado con John en aquella casa de vagabundos, estaba seguro de que Víctor podía oler mi miedo. Pero no iba a permitir que tomase aquello como una ventaja; por lo que, con la mayor firmeza que me pude permitir, le pregunté: ─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Víctor chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza un par de veces, para después responder: ─ Qué grosero y malagradecido eres, Sherlock. Te ofrezco mi casa, una cama donde dormir, comida, la oportunidad de darte lo mejor a ti y a tu bebé, ¿y tú no dices gracias? ─ preguntó, pero como si aquello tuviese realmente poca importancia, dejó escapar un largo suspiro y lo remplazó anunciando: ─ Te tengo una sorpresa, y espero que tengas la educación de darme las gracias por ella.

Yo fruncí el ceño y lo miré fijamente, sin tener pista alguna de lo que decía. Víctor se levantó de su silla y se sentó al filo del escritorio, mirando después a sus espaldas y señalando con su dedo una pantalla de gran tamaño, para después preguntarme: ─ ¿Sabes qué puedo ver en esa pantalla?

Yo negué con la cabeza, pero en mi mente comenzaba ya a llegar a la conclusión de que con aquella pantalla tendría una detallada vista a las habitaciones de aquel lugar, incluida aquella en la que me había encerrado. Eso no me habría importado de no ser porque, con mi cuerpo comenzando a paralizarse, recordé mi conversación con Mike y Alicia, además de la escena en que la infusión era tirada por el desagüe. Pasé saliva con dificultad y, sintiendo realmente miedo por lo que pasaría, negué con la cabeza. Víctor sonrió ampliamente y metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, mismo del que extrajo un control remoto pequeño que apuntó en dirección a la pantalla.

─ Entonces permíteme mostrarte ─ respondió, para después encender la pantalla y hacerme ver, atónito, una imagen clara de la sala de estar en Baker Street. Aquel espacio en el que había estado viviendo y cuidando de mi bebé junto con John, estaba hecho un desastre. Los libros en mi estantería estaban esparcidos en el suelo, junto con mi violín y mis partituras. Mi sillón estaba volcado en una esquina, con los cojines tirados a su lado. Ante aquella vista, miles de pensamientos acudieron a mi mente, pero los más insistentes fueron los de creer que en todo momento habíamos sido vigilados. Estuve a punto de exigir la confirmación de aquel pensamiento, pero al recordar que John y yo habíamos estado en todo momento en el apartamento, infiltrarse para colocar aquella cámara era simplemente imposible. Aquello, lejos de generarme un poco de tranquilidad, hizo que mi estómago se revolviese, sabiendo que aquella cámara había sido puesta cuando me atacaron.

─ ¿Esta es tu sorpresa? ─ espeté, atrayendo la atención de Víctor quien, hasta aquel instante, había estado observando también la pantalla. ─ ¿La sorpresa es mostrarme cómo destruiste mi hogar y mis cosas?

Víctor sonrió e, indicándome con sus manos que me calmase, me respondió: ─ Primero que nada: tranquilízate. Cálculo que en dos o tres días estarás listo para parir a tu hijo, y cualquier reacción agresiva o negativa puede dañarte. Segundo: está no es tu sorpresa; no te habría sacado de tu habitación solo para mostrarte esto. Tercero: no fui yo quien le hizo esto a tu querido hogar, Sherlock…

El desconcierto que sus palabras crearon en mí, pronto se esfumó al observar de soslayo que en la pantalla aparecía John. Fijé mi vista en él y sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho al observar cómo volcaba mi escritorio, para después llevarse la mano a sus cabellos casi platinados, de esa forma en que había logrado observar que hacía cada vez que estaba desesperado. ─ John… ─ murmuré con un hilo de voz, observándolo ir en dirección a la pared, misma que golpeó una y otra vez.

─ Tendrás que disculparme que no suba el volumen ─ comentó Víctor, comenzando a dar pequeños golpes con el control remoto sobre la madera del escritorio, haciéndome recordar aquel molesto e insistente sonido que había escuchado en mi sueño. ─ Tiende a gritar mucho cada vez que hace eso, y prefiero ahorrarme el dolor de cabeza ─ agregó.

Mirándolo con rabia contenida después de aquellas palabras, y con mis ojos ya cristalizados por las lágrimas, murmuré: ─ Tú eres el causante de todo… Eres el culpable de que John haga eso… ─. Lo miré a los ojos y, con todo el desprecio que era capaz de expresar en palabras, le escupí: ─ Eres un maldito enfermo… ¡Eres un monstruo!

─ Sigues siendo tan grosero, Sherlock… Te permito verificar que ese viejo Alfa está bien, ¿y tú me agradeces así? Debería considerar seriamente no darte tu sorpresa. Pero estaría rompiendo mi promesa, y yo no soy así ─ respondió Víctor, dejando por fin de hacer sonar el control remoto contra el escritorio. Tras bajar del mismo, fue nuevamente a su silla y me miró, como si esperase mi respuesta, misma que no esperé en darle al decir:

─ No quiero tu maldita sorpresa. No quiero absolutamente nada que provenga de ti… ─. Hice amago de ponerme de pie con mis manos aún sobre mi vientre; no quería soportar un segundo más el olor repulsivo de Víctor, ni ver lo que había hecho con John; pero Víctor me obligó a detenerme.

─ ¿No la quieres? ¿Ni siquiera si te digo que la sorpresa es que puedes hablar con John? ─ preguntó, haciéndome mirarlo mientras me ofrecía su teléfono. Me paralicé en el asiento y, parpadeando con insistencia, observé el teléfono, después a Víctor, teniendo como única intención estar seguro de que no era algún tipo de broma. Al notar que parecía hablar en serio y, tras mover la mano para incitarme a tomar el teléfono, estiré mi mano e intenté tomarlo, pero tal como había estado esperando, Víctor lo apartó.

─ Ahhh, sabía que aceptarías. Pero no tan rápido, Sherlock. Tú y yo tenemos planes y un trato de por medio ─ comentó, dejando el teléfono sobre el escritorio e inclinándose un poco en su propio asiento. Teniendo que acallar un gruñido, me obligué a descansar nuevamente en mi asiento, haciendo el esfuerzo por escuchar lo que Víctor tenía que decir. ─ La última vez que hablé contigo, te dije que no tenía intención de dañar a tu bebé una vez que naciera. Te ofrecí entregarlo a John, sano y salvo, y pienso cumplir con mi palabra. Pero para eso, tú también tienes que cumplir con tu parte, y esa es que te quedes aquí conmigo y tengas a mis cachorros.

─ No. No voy a hacer eso. No voy a quedarme aquí, ni voy a tener a tus bebés ─ sentencié de forma tajante, sosteniéndole la mirada para demostrarle que estaba hablando en serio. Víctor hizo lo mismo, pero después de un instante, dejó escapar un suspiro y anunció:

─ Bien. Lo haremos como tú pides, Sherlock. Yo estaba dispuesto a esperar a que tuvieras a tu bebé y entregarlo a John, pero no tengo tiempo para estupideces. Mañana vendrá un doctor y te practicará una cesárea. Si la infusión ha cumplido con el propósito para el que la creé, tu bebé estará perfectamente bien y sano; pero ya que así lo decidiste, lo venderé a la primera persona que me ofrezca más dinero, y créeme que tengo clientes que tienen especial interés en Omegas recién nacidos para propósitos que no querrás saber ─ sentenció, dejándome con un profundo miedo que se adueñó de mí, mientras que él agregaba: ─ Si sabes a lo que me refiero, Sherlock; para mañana estarás deseando que tu bebé muera en el proce-

─ ¡NO! ¡LO HARÉ! ─ sollocé con un hilo de voz, sin importarme haber interrumpido a Víctor, sintiendo una opresión horrible en el pecho antes todas sus palabras y lo que sabía que significaban. ─ Voy a hacerlo… ─ repetí con la mirada desenfocada y mis manos, al igual que mis labios, temblando. Hice un esfuerzo y alcé la mirada, fijándola en Víctor a la vez que volvía a decir: ─ Haré lo que quieras. Haré lo que me pidas, pero no le hagas daño a mi bebé…

Un pesado silencio se instaló entre nosotros, uno que sólo era interrumpido por mis pronunciados sollozos. No podía pensar en que me quitasen a mi bebé, pero saber sobre lo que probablemente haría Víctor con él, era por mucho algo que no podía soportar, algo que no quería aceptar bajo ninguna circunstancia. La tranquilidad que me brindaría saber que Hamish estaría bien con John, sería la suficiente como para soportar aquel infierno que estada dispuesto a aceptar por el bien de mi bebé y la felicidad del hombre al que amaba. En aquel momento de silencio, sólo fui capaz de lamentar haber conocido a Víctor, y ver en él a ese amigo que nunca había tenido; ese amigo que en aquel momento estaba destruyendo todo lo que con ilusión le había dicho que lograría siendo un Omega.

─ Es la mejor decisión que tomarás en toda tu vida, Sherlock ─ aseguró Víctor, volviendo a sentarse al filo del escritorio y ordenándome: ─ Límpiate esas lágrimas, no hay motivo para llorar. Si sigues sollozando, John no va te va a creer una sola palabra ─. Tomó el teléfono nuevamente, mientras yo me enjugaba las lágrimas con la manga del albornoz, e indicó: ─ Lo único que debes dejarle en claro a John, es que vas a entregarle a tu bebé sano y salvo; eso es una promesa, y que no vas a regresar porque has decidido quedarte aquí, conmigo. Puedes inventarle que tuviste un amorío conmigo en la universidad, que fui el primer Alfa en tu vida y que después de encontrarnos en el parque, decidiste que querías revivir nuestros encuentros pasionales.

─ John no es estúpido, no va a creer eso ─ murmuré, aunque en el fondo sabía que la razón por la que John no me creería, sería por el hecho de que él había sido el único a quien me he entregado completamente, el único que me había reclamado como suyo.

Víctor profirió un bufido y espetó: ─ No me importa lo que le digas. La vida de tu bebé depende de tus palabras así que, ese es asunto tuyo ─ sentenció, comenzando a presionar los botones del teléfono. Queriendo asegurarme de que hablaría con John y no otra persona, fijé mi mirada en la pantalla, observando a John sentando en el sofá, con sus manos cubriendo su rostro. Vi de soslayo que Víctor se llevaba el teléfono al oído y esperaba por una respuesta.

Cuando no noté movimiento alguno por parte de John, di por hecho que aquello era una completa mentira; pero tras un instante de espera vi, con el latir de mi corazón comenzando a hacerse más rápido, que John se ponía de pie y miraba de un lado a otro, hasta que pareció encontrar su teléfono. Miré a Víctor y sentí una inmensa sensación de nerviosismo cuando lo escuché decir: ─ Hola, John. Habla Víctor Trevor, ¿me recuerdas? ¿del parque? Oh, yo también te recuerdo perfectamente; pero no te llamé para tener una charla entre amigos. Lamento ser quien te diga esto… Sherlock está conmigo, pero quiere hablar contigo.

Víctor guardó silencio y arrugó la nariz, acción que de inmediato me hizo mirar la pantalla donde podía ver a John de pie al centro de la sala, notablemente enfurecido. Deseé poder escuchar las cosas que le estaba diciendo a aquel desperdicio humano, pero Víctor volvió a hablar: ─ Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, pero si no quieres ganarte el odio de Sherlock, será mejor que no intentes nada. ¿No me crees? Bien, entonces dejaré que sea Sherlock quien te lo diga, pero necesito que hagas lo siguiente: en la esquina superior derecha de la sala en la que estás, hay una pequeña cámara que seguramente no habías visto. Tómala ─ indicó.

Ante sus palabras y, mirando aún a la pantalla, mi cuerpo se tensó por completo y sentí nauseas. No estaba listo para hacer frente a aquello, mucho menos si debía mentir a John, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera decirle para que me creyera que no quería estar a su lado.

Con los nervios formando un nudo en mi garganta, vi que John miraba en dirección a la cámara, mientras se acercaba poco a poco. Tras haberla descubierto, salió de la vista un instante, mismo en el que supuse que iría por algo para poder alcanzarla.

─ Una vez que la tengas, conéctala a una portátil e introduce el código de red en internet, así tendrás acceso a mi cámara para poder ver a Sherlock, ¿entendido? ─ indicó Víctor, bajando nuevamente del escritorio y caminando hasta una esquina de la habitación, sonriéndome ampliamente. En aquel momento, deseé poder golpearlo en la cara, pero ni tenía la fuerza, ni estaba en condiciones de hacer algo como aquello. Me limité simplemente a ignorarlo y miré la pantalla, misma que enfocaba ya completamente el rostro de John a quien, sintiendo que mi corazón dolía, observé con una barba ligeramente más larga y un notable cansancio en su rostro, mismo que delataba lo poco o nada que debía haber dormido después de que me privasen de mi libertad.

Tenía ganas de llorar, de negarme a decirle que no volvería a su lado, que le entregaría a mi bebé para que él lo cuidase mientras que yo me quedaba en aquel lugar y era usado como un objeto. Pero no podía; no podía siquiera moverme por el insistente temblor que se había adueñado ya de mi cuerpo. Parpadeé con insistencia y observé que John se quedaba en la cocina, haciendo algo que supuse que serían las indicaciones de Víctor. Y entonces, sin que me lo esperase un solo segundo, observé una luz de color azul centellar en la parte superior de la pantalla. Dejé de respirar y sentí, por más imposible que aquello pudiese ser, que John me miraba directamente a los ojos.

─ ¿Sherlock? Dios… Por favor dime que estás bien, amor… ─ pidió con voz temblorosa. Escuchar de nuevo su voz, me hizo sentir un fuerte dolor en el corazón, junto con una inmensa necesidad de comenzar a llorar y decirle que quería que me sacara de aquel lugar; pero justo en ese momento, trayéndome de regreso a la cruel realidad, sentí que Hamish se movió en mi interior y posé mis manos sobre mi vientre, bajando un instante la mirada mientras escuchaba a John seguir diciendo: ─ Sherlock, contesta, por favor… Dime dónde estás… ¿Te han hecho daño? Amor, por favor… háblame…

Sabiendo que no tenía otra opción, y teniendo que luchar por no comenzar a llorar, alcé la mirada e intenté ignorar el profundo dolor que me causó ver sus puños cubiertos de sangre a causa de los golpes que había dado a la pared; todo para poder decirle con la voz más firme que pude expresar: ─ Estoy bien, John. No te preocupes por mí. Sé que lo que he hecho no es lo correcto, pero… pero no tenía el valor de decirte a la cara que no quería seguir contigo… ─. El dolor en mi corazón se hizo mayor y tuve que hacer una pausa por miedo a que mi voz se quebrase y delatara mi mentira.

─ Sherlock… Amor, ¿de qué estás hablando? Tú no has hecho nada, absolutamente nada… Yo he sido un imbécil al dejarte solo en el apartamento, a pesar de que me dijiste que me quedara. Lo siento, Sherlock… lo siento, no debí dejarte. Debí quedarme y cumplir con lo que te prometí… Pero no volverá a pasar, nunca volverá a pasar. Voy a ir por ti, Sherlock… Voy a sacarte de ese lugar y voy a cuidarte a ti y a nuestro hijo… Jamás voy a volver a dejarte solo, nunca… ─ insistió John, logrando únicamente que fuera más difícil para mí decir aquello en voz alta.

─ ¡¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo!? ¡No quiero estar contigo, no quiero saber de ti! No quiero volver a verte, John… No te quiero en mi vida… ─ hice otra pausa, pero no permití que se prolongase al observar el rostro de John y el dolor que comenzaba a haber en él. ─ Tenías razón sobre lo que dijiste aquel día… cuando regresamos del parque y tú… tú me preguntaste si quería estar con Víctor. Es verdad, John… Quiero estar con él, quiero hacer mi vida con él y tener a sus hijos, porque él es el único que me comprende y puede darme lo que necesito. Lo siento, pero no podía seguir en esta farsa… No podía soportar un solo segundo más haciéndote creer que te deseo y que… que te amo… cuando no es verdad. No me siento bien mintiendo de esa forma, y tampoco es justo que desperdicies tu vida creyendo en algo que jamás va a ser…

─ Sherlock… no… ─ murmuró John, haciendo una pausa y negando con la cabeza, para después apartar su mirada de la pantalla. Ante aquello, me permití respirar profundamente, sintiendo que no podía más, que todo iba a terminarse en aquel momento. Logré captar, por el rabillo del ojo, que Víctor intentaba llamar mi atención, misma que, como si de un acto reflejo se tratase, terminé por otorgarle. Se descubrió la muñeca y con su dedo índice golpeó la carátula de su reloj, indicándome sin palabras que el tiempo se estaba acabando. Pero, lejos de dar importancia a su advertencia, me encontré siendo consciente de algo en lo que nunca antes había pensado. Sonó un murmullo de parte de John y fijé mi mirada de nuevo en él, escuchándolo decir: ─ Sherlock… nada de lo que dices tiene sentido. No puedes estar hablando en serio… No después de todo lo que hemos compartido, de todo lo que hemos vivido y conseguido juntos… No puedes decir eso cuando todo lo que hemos hecho juntos ha sido por el bien de nuestro hijo… de Hamish…

Teniendo que hacer uso de toda la fuerza emocional que me quedaba y, con todo el dolor de mi alma, dije: ─ No puedo creer que fueras tan ingenuo, John... Estuvo claro desde un principio; sólo te utilicé. ¿Nuestro acuerdo? ─ pregunté, obligándome a reír de la forma más creíble que me era posible. ─ No fue más que un intento desesperado porque me ayudaras a conseguir mi trabajo. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué te quería lejos de mí? ¿Por qué odiaba que cada maldito rincón de mi hogar oliera a ti? ¡PORQUE NO TE SOPORTO! No quiero volver a estar cerca de ti, John. ¿Por qué no puedes entender algo tan simple? ¿Eres acaso tan estúpido que incluso tengo que decirlo de otra forma? ¿Es eso? ─ volví a peguntar, sabiendo que aquella era la última oportunidad que tenía, lo único que me quedaba.

Miré fijamente a John a los ojos, sintiendo el dolor de mi corazón ser aún más fuerte, y le exigí: ─ ¡Mírame a los ojos! ¡Mírame! Mira si realmente ves alguna mentira en mis ojos cuando te digo que sólo te utilicé… QUE NO TE AMO, QUE NO TE SOPORTO Y QUE TE DESPRECIO CON CADA FIBRA DE MI SER… ─ hice una pausa y, a pesar de mis esfuerzos y observando los ojos cristalizados de John con un azul más claro, decidí que aquello sería lo último que diría. ─ Mira mis ojos, John… No te amo, jamás te amé y jamás lo haré… No me busques… Y si temes que quiera quedarme con Hamish… te digo ahora que no lo hagas. Cuando dé a luz, me encargaré de que llegue a ti a salvo… Así podrás cuidar de él y alejarte de mí para poder hacer mi vida tal como lo deseo. Adiós, Señor Watson… ─ murmuré, para sólo observar por último la mirada vacía de John, que desapareció de mi vista cuando la pantalla se apagó.

─ ¡Maravilloso! ¡Espléndido! ¡Glorioso! ─ exclamó Víctor, aplaudiendo sonoramente y acercándose a mí. ─ ¡Wow! Por Dios, Sherlock… eso fue sublime, exquisito. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en ser actor? ─ me preguntó, haciéndome notar de forma explícita su burla en cada palabra.

Ante sus burlas y la opresión en mi pecho, no pude más y proferí un sonoro sollozo, mismo que después dio paso al llanto que se desbordó por mis mejillas. Aunque sentía mis piernas sin fuerza alguna, hice el esfuerzo de ponerme de pie; no quería estar un solo segundo más en aquel lugar.

─ Oh, oh. Espera, déjame ayudarte, por favor ─ dijo Víctor, tomándome del brazo. Pero yo, sin poder más con aquello, no dudé un solo segundo forcejear hasta zafarme.

─ ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME DE NUEVO! ─ exclamé, logrando empujarlo lo suficiente como para que se apartase de mi camino. Caminé hasta la puerta y la abrí, agradeciendo encontrarme con Alicia afuera de aquel lugar. Me ofreció su ayuda al extenderme sus brazos, pero antes de que pudiese siquiera aceptarla o dar un paso más, noté un fuerte mareo, y tras un insistente parpadeo mi vista se nubló por completo.


	12. Remordimiento

_Attempted rape/non con / Love Confession_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12:** Remordimiento

Aquel pronunciado sentir de escalofríos que me recorría todo el cuerpo parecía ser una sutil y tranquilizante caricia ante el dolor que me hacía agonizar en silencio. Poco era pedir que se detuviese y causa de burla era preguntar por qué sufría de aquella agonía silenciosa que sentía que me carcomía por dentro. Mi obrar había sido tan horrible, que el sufrimiento que sentía era menor en significado que un abrazo y palabras de consuelo a aquel ser herido que habría dado todo por mí.

─ John… ─ murmuré, sintiendo que cada vello en mi piel se erizaba, que todo mi cuerpo se encogía por cuenta propia sobre aquella frialdad en la que mi ser reposaba. ─ John… ─ repetí con un nudo en la garganta. Abrí un poco los ojos y logré observar a Alicia, notando la angustia en sus facciones, mismas que un instante después desaparecieron de mi vista al verme obligado a cerrar los ojos nuevamente.

-oOo-

Desde los últimos meses hacer frente a situaciones de las que jamás habría querido ser parte comenzaba a volverse algo habitual. Algo que, si bien no terminaba siendo algo bueno, después del impacto inicial perdía cierto significado para mí; pero haber hablado con John para decirle aquello era sin dudas la excepción a todas esas situaciones.

Había pasado todo un día después de aquel momento, después de aquel instante en el que me vi obligado a destrozar no solo el corazón de John sino también el mío. Un día en el que me vi obligado a dejar que alguien más que no fuera John, cuidase de mí.

Al principio todo habían sido pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos, mirando a Alicia frente a mí, dormitando en una silla o cerca con un pañuelo húmedo que sentía acariciar mi cabeza. Era consciente de que algo estaba mal, pero ni siquiera la fiebre de aquel momento me hacía agonizar más que el recordar mis palabras, el pensar en aquel vídeo en el que John descargaba su furia e impotencia contra mis cosas en Baker Street. Nada se comparaba al propio dolor que la mirada herida de John me hacía sentir.

En ese día, obligado a permanecer nuevamente en aquella cama en la que en un principio había despertado de un horrible sueño, había pensado por primera vez en que quería realmente morir. Pero mi pronta recuperación se mostró reacia a permitir que me consumiese en mi propia agonía.

Por primera vez desde que estaba en aquel lugar, vi cómo el sol irradiaba su luz y calor en Londres, gracias a aquella ventana que, como podría fácilmente suponer, seguía completamente cerrada. Jamás había sido fanático de apreciar algo tan mundano, pero en aquel momento esa imagen de un sol resplandeciente me parecía ser algo simplemente hermoso.

Estando nuevamente desnudo sobre la cama, pero agradeciendo que el frío dejase de hacerse sentir, me erguí y miré nuevamente aquella habitación. En mi mente ya se repetía una y otra vez aquel consejo, sobre acostumbrarme lo más pronto posible a tener que vivir ahí; a olvidarme de las mañanas en Baker Street, a no volver a esperar las visitas de la Señora Hudson con un poco de té; esas que tan poco había sabido agradecer y que en aquel momento me causaban un enorme pesar.

Deslicé mi mano derecha sobre mi vientre y extrañé que Hamish no respondiera a mi toque, haciendo que mi pesar fuera mayor. Observé a los pies de la cama una bandeja con comida y agua, pero no podía probar bocado alguno; no quería consumir nada en aquel lugar. Hice amago de ponerme de pie y noté que no había cadena alguna que limitase mis movimientos. Aquello, en los días anteriores, habría supuesto para mí un gran alivio, pero en aquel momento no me hizo sentir absolutamente nada. En mi mente ya no buscaba la forma de poder escapar de ahí, mucho menos sabiendo que si lo lograba, John no querría volver a verme nunca más.

Caminando con cuidado ante una sensación de mareo que persistía en mí, me adentré al cuarto de baño y me metí a la bañera, misma de la cual abrí los grifos para comenzar a llenarla. El espacio era muy reducido en comparación a la que tenía en Baker Street, pero nuevamente tenía que asimilar que aquel lugar sería donde a partir de ese día, tendría que tomar las duchas.

Dejé que la bañera se llenase lentamente, notando por primera vez el calor del agua comenzando a rodearme y cubrir mi cuerpo. Flexioné mis piernas lo más que pude y me recosté en la bañera, fijando mis ojos en el techo y manteniendo mis manos en mi vientre mientras esperaba sentir respuesta de Hamish, pero no obtenía ninguna. Comencé a respirar profundamente un par de veces, sintiendo mis labios temblar y recordando todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Tenía la esperanza de que aquella idea tras la indicación de Víctor con su reloj resultase como lo había esperado con John al ser un soldado; pero el hecho de saber que había pasado un día más, sin rastro alguno de John, amenazaba con eliminar todo rastro de esa esperanza.

─ Perdóname… ─ murmuré, sin saber realmente para quién era expresada esa petición, si para Hamish o para John; quizá para ambos. Sentí el agua cubrir por completo mi vientre al igual que mi pecho y me vi obligado a erguirme nuevamente para cerrar los grifos. Me recosté y seguí mirando el techo, sintiéndome profundamente cansado y vacío. ─ Perdóname, por favor… ─ repetí, notando que un par de lágrimas frías se deslizaban por los costados de mi rostro, perdiéndose en el comienzo de cabello en mis sienes. Cerré los ojos y conteniendo la respiración me sumergí en el agua por completo.

Esperaba encontrarme con la completa oscuridad que solo quería ver en aquel momento pero, de nueva cuenta, se mostró en mi mente el rostro de John; el dolor en sus facciones y el cansancio que delataban sus ojeras. Para mí estaba siendo un infierno estar en aquel lugar, pero no podía imaginar lo que para John había supuesto mi desaparición junto con Hamish. Sentí una opresión en el pecho ante el pensamiento de lo que de igual manera había significado para él volverme a ver, para que yo sólo le dijese aquellas palabras hirientes…

Cerré con mayor fuerza mis ojos y comencé a dejar escapar el aire que contenía, escuchando las burbujas sonar al llegar a la superficie del agua; pero aquel sonido que parecía tan lejano fue remplazado por uno mucho más pronunciado y sonoro. Alguien golpeaba la puerta, aunque no era capaz de reconocer si era la del cuarto de baño o de la habitación. Quise seguir en la misma posición, ignorando completamente todo, pero el insistente golpetear en la puerta, seguido de la voz de Alicia, me obligó a abrir los ojos y emerger del agua, respirando profundamente y volviendo a recostarme, sujetándome de los costados de la bañera. Dejé escapar un sollozo, pero nada más vino después de ello. Me aparté mi cabello del rostro y observé de soslayo que Alicia abría la puerta por completo para después buscarme con la mirada.

─ Un poco de privacidad estaría bien… ─ murmuré sin emoción alguna y mirándola a los ojos hasta que se acercó, llevando consigo el mismo albornoz que el día anterior. Alicia pareció querer ayudarme a salir de la bañera, pero yo me negué ante sus palabras no expresadas. Con una mano sobre mi vientre y mucho cuidado, logré ponerme de pie y salir de la bañera, siendo recibido por la calidez del albornoz de nuevo en torno a mi cuerpo. Alicia me acompañó hasta la cama, donde pude observar que había una nueva bandeja con comida más fresca. Instintivamente y sabiendo que aquella era la única razón por la que había ido, sentencié: ─ No voy a comer nada… Pare de traer alimento y lo que sea que Víctor tiene en mente para darme. No consumiré nada…

─ Sherlock, negarte a alimentarte no va a hacer nada más que dañar tu salud y la de tu bebé, tienes que hacerlo por… ─ comentó, pero al instante interrumpió sus propias palabras. A mí no me fue necesario mirarla para saber el porqué de su silencio, pues era ya completamente consciente de que en aquella habitación estábamos siendo monitoreados.

─ Hamish estará bien… ─ murmuré, soltándome gentilmente de su agarre y recostándome en la cama. ─ Lo único que deseo ahora es poder dormir… ─ agregué, encogiéndome sobre mí mismo, en posición fetal y con mis manos en torno a mi vientre. ─ Dormir y escapar de esta pesadilla… ─ susurré para mí mismo. Sentí la caricia de Alicia sobre mi cabello, pero no respondí de forma alguna; no intenté apartar su mano ni agradecí que aquella caricia fuese a modo de consuelo.

─ Todo irá bien, ya lo verás… ─ aseguró Alicia, pero yo no hice más que escuchar sus palabras y desecharlas un instante después al haber ya perdido todo tipo de esperanza de que así fueran las cosas. Con mis manos en mi vientre y de la mejor forma que me fue posible, me giré y le di la espalda. Cerré nuevamente los ojos y lo último que escuché fue la puerta cerrándose a mis espaldas.

-oOo-

Un fuerte sonido retumbaba a mis espaldas: pisadas pronunciadas, voces altas y peticiones que parecían volverse polvo en el aire. Exigencias, bramidos de enojo y descontrol. La tensión en el ambiente podía palparse perfectamente, mientras que yo intentaba seguir en mi posición, con mis manos en mi vientre, mis ojos cerrados y escuchando cada palabra, cada grito y cada orden que resonaba en cada rincón.

Abrí los ojos y observé, aún casi dormido, la tenue luz de luna que se mostraba por la ventana, junto a un par de gotas de lluvia que se deslizaban por el cristal. "Ha oscurecido demasiado pronto", pensé, sintiendo la pesadez de mis párpados obligarme a cerrar de nuevo los ojos, ignorando el fuerte ruido que podía escuchar por sobre la lluvia. Oculté mi rostro contra la almohada y decidí que esperaría de nueva cuenta a que aquel sueño se esfumase, para así despertar hundido nuevamente en la miseria de lo que comenzaría a ser mi vida; pero contrario a aquel primer sueño en ese lugar, aquello estaba siendo parte de la realidad y así me lo hizo saber el apresurado abrir de la puerta en la habitación, junto con la voz de Alicia.

─ ¡Sherlock! ¡Sherlock, despierta! ─ exclamó, haciéndome escuchar el temor en su voz. Yo oculté aún más mi rostro contra la almohada, encogiéndome más en posición fetal. Sentí las manos de Alicia asirme del cuerpo e intentar que me girase, pero yo desistí aun cuando la escuchaba seguir diciendo: ─ Sherlock, por el amor de Dios, despierta. Tienes que despertar, levántate…

Intenté ignorarla por completo y murmuré: ─ Déjeme dormir… Sólo quiero dormir… No quiero despertar…

Sentí las manos de Alicia apartarse de mi cuerpo y dejé escapar un suspiro, creyendo que por fin me dejaría en paz, que dejaría que la lluvia pasara para después atormentarme aún más con lo que había aceptado recibir. Pero nada de aquello pasó realmente. Sentí nuevamente un agarre insistente en una de mis manos, que fue apartada de mi vientre y abrí los ojos por completo, sintiendo que mi corazón daba un vuelco al notar nuevamente la frialdad de aquellos grilletes que creí que no volverían a usar en mí. Sintiéndome mareado por aquel obligado despertar, me giré y observé de forma borrosa mi mano entre las de Alicia, con aquel grillete volviendo a presionar mi muñeca.

─ ¿Qué está haciendo? ─ pregunté, completamente confundido y parpadeando con insistencia. Alicia guardó silencio y tomó mi otra mano, en la que de igual manera cerró otro grillete. ─ ¡¿Qué está haciendo?! ─ exclamé, intentando zafar una de mis manos mientras que la otra, debido a mi limitado movimiento y pocas fuerzas, logró ser esposada contra la base de la cama. El latir de mi corazón comenzó a ser más pronunciado, mientras que observaba cómo Alicia soltaba mi mano para inclinarse y tomar algo del suelo. Yo, con un inútil esfuerzo, intenté liberar mi mano de contra la base de la cama, pero sólo tuve como resultado que el pánico me invadiese. ─ ¡Alicia, por favor! ─ le imploré, deseando que me dijera lo que pasaba, hasta que me miró nuevamente, mostrando en sus manos otro de los grilletes más grande, que sabía que iba a poner en mi cuello.

─ Lo siento mucho, Sherlock. Sólo cumplo las órdenes del Señor Trevor… De verdad lo siento mucho… ─ murmuró con un hilo de voz, guiando aquel grillete a mi cuello. Yo intenté cubrirlo con mi mano, pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano cuando, a espaldas de Alicia, escuché aquella voz que aumentó mi miedo.

─ Hoy es una estupenda noche para una unión, ¿no lo crees, Sherlock? Es tan romántico ─ espetó Víctor, atrayendo de inmediato mi atención, acción que me costó el sentir cómo mi otra mano era esposada de igual manera. ─ Lamento mucho despertarte, Sherlock. Pero, ya que hemos cerrado nuestro acuerdo tan perfectamente el otro día, quería festejar con algo especial para nosotros. Ya que vas a quedarte aquí y tendrás a mis cachorros, lo mejor será que nos unamos

Ante sus palabras me sentí desfallecer, parpadeando insistentemente y pudiendo únicamente responder: ─ No puedes hacer eso… no puedes… ¡Tengo casi ocho meses de embarazo! ─ exclamé, notando que el miedo en mí iba en aumento, junto con la preocupación de lo que aquello supondría para mí bebé. Alicia se apartó de mi lado, sin poner el grillete en mi cuello, cosa que no hizo más que alertarme: ─ ¡Prometiste que no dañarías a mi bebé! ¡Hicimos un trato!

Víctor soltó una sonora carcajada y se acercó hasta mí. ─ Oh, Sherlock… Siempre me encantó lo inocente que eres… ─ comentó, tomando de sobre mi vientre la cinta que mantenía el albornoz cerrado y en torno a mi cuerpo. Sentí un pronunciado asco cuando tiró de él, dejándome completamente desnudo. ─ ¿De verdad creíste que me importaría siquiera un poco tu bebé? Me importa realmente una mierda si lo pierdes justo ahora, para mí será mucho más fácil y mejor poder marcarte y llenarte con mis cachorros una vez que estés vacío. Además, han pasado ya algunos días, y si la infusión ha surtido efecto, en cualquier momento podrías dar a luz, Sherlock. Pero, mientras eso no pase, voy a reclamarte y ayudarte a que te acostumbres a mi olor.

─ ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No voy a permitir que me toques! ─ exclamé, aprovechando que Víctor estaba cerca para patearlo en un intento de alejarlo. Víctor sólo retrocedió y siguió riendo, indicando con su cabeza que Alicia se marchase. ─ ¡Eso no era parte del trato, bastardo! ¡Yo accedí a quedarme contigo, pero jamás acepté que me uniría a ti!

─ Eso es porque no leíste las letras pequeñas del contrato, Sherlock ─ respondió Víctor, comenzando a quitarse la camisa. ─ Si te mantengo aquí como mi prisionero, tarde o temprano encontrarás la forma de escapar o pedir ayuda, eso es inevitable. Podrás huir, pero al hacer esto, tendré asegurada la victoria porque a pesar de que te alejes de mí, vas a ser mío. Vas a llevar mi marca en tu cuello y vas a oler a mí. No hay forma alguna de que otro Alfa se acerque a ti sin despreciarte por oler a mí. Eso, Sherlock… Oh, eso es mejor que nada, créeme ─ aseguró, dejando su camisa caer al suelo y subiendo a la cama.

Intentando patearlo de nuevo, pero con mis piernas siendo aferradas por sus manos, no tuve más opción que escupirle: ─ ¡Jamás voy a ser tuyo! ¡Podrás marcarme, pero si salgo de aquí John va a aceptarme a mí y a mi bebé! ¡Eso no lo podrás cambiar! ─. Logré zafar uno de mis pies de su agarre y lo pateé con todas mis fuerzas, logrando que retrocediera en la cama y profiriese un bramido de dolor. ─ ¡John ya me ha reclamado y soy completamente suyo, no necesito tener su marca para ser su Omega y que él sea mi Alfa! ¡Ya nos pertenecemos y eso no lo puedes cambiar! ─ exclamé, pero aquella rabia con la que expresaba mis palabras se vio obligada a desaparecer cuando Víctor se tiró sobre mí y me tomó por la cintura de forma brusca, para después obligarme a girarme sobre la cama, retorciendo mis manos esposadas al quedar yo boca abajo y de rodillas en un intento por no presionar mi vientre contra la cama. Grité de dolor ante el daño que me hacían las esposas e intenté girarme de nuevo, pero el peso de Víctor sobre mi espalda me lo impidió.

─ ¡¿De verdad crees eso, Sherlock?! ─ exclamó Víctor contra mi oído, haciéndome sentir que mis piernas cederían ante el peso extra de su cuerpo y que terminaría cayendo sobre mi vientre. ─ ¿De verdad sigues creyendo que ese viejo e inservible Alfa va a aceptarte después de que le escupiste a la cara tu desprecio por él? ¿Después de decirle que solo lo habías utilizado? ¡Vaya que eres inocente! ¡Y me encanta! ─ bramó, apartándose por un instante de sobre mi espalda, a la vez que me hacía sentí cómo descubría mi entrada al alzar el albornoz que aún llevaba puesto. ─ Si de verdad lo crees, Sherlock… Me encantará ver tu reacción cuando intentes estar de nuevo con él y no pueda soportar que huelas a mí, y que imagine cómo te follé en esta cama, cómo marqué con mi semen tu interior…

Sin haber podido evitar comenzar a llorar de dolor e impotencia, además de la verdad de sus palabras, seguí intentando empujarlo para que se alejase, pero no conseguía nada. Sentí que me asió por el cuello del albornoz y escuché cómo la tela se rompía, junto con un bramido gutural de parte de Víctor que, para mayor tensión de mi cuerpo, dejó completamente al descubierto mi cuello y parte de mi espalda, donde sentí la asquerosa humedad de su lengua en mi piel.

─ Oh, Sherlock… sabes aún más delicioso de lo que pensé… ¿Crees que se deba a tu embarazo? ─ preguntó, comenzando a besar mi nuca de forma brusca mientras aferraba una de sus manos a mi cadera, presionando tan fuerte que me hizo proferir un sonoro chillido de dolor. ─ ¿Crees que John querrá tocarte si dejo cientos de marcas en tu piel, Sherlock? ¿Crees que quiera ponerte en cuatro como al cachorrito que eres y montarte mientras ve la marca de mis dientes en tu nuca? ─ preguntó, volviendo a lamer mi piel y arrastrando sus dientes superficialmente por mi nuca, cosa que hizo, para mi mayor miedo e impotencia, que un poco de lubricación gotease de mi entrada. ─ Mmh… Sherlock, ¿sabes qué es lo que más me excita de esto? La sucia idea de imaginar que cuando me corra dentro de ti, mi semen pueda llegar tan adentro que incluso toque a tu bebé… ¿Crees que eso sea posible?

─ ¡Eres un maldito cerdo! ─ grité con todas mis fuerzas, aunque mi voz se rompió mientras lo decía. Intenté empujar de nuevo a Víctor, pero la debilidad de mis piernas era demasiada como para soportar un instante más. A aquel sentir se le unió el de un intenso ardor en mis muñecas, pero ese ardor poco importó cuando sentí los dedos de Víctor rozando mi entrada. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y deseé que el dolor me obligase a perder la consciencia, pero nada de aquello ocurría, solo se seguía haciendo sentir.

─ Oh, pero si ya estás lubricando, Sherlock… ¡Esto sí que es una sorpresa! Pero siento que aún estás algo estrecho… ¿Debería meter mis dedos y prepararte apropiadamente? ¿O estará bien si solo meto mi polla y te monto como me dé la gana? ¿Prefieres eso, Sherlock? ─ me preguntó, deslizando sus dedos por mi perineo. Yo quise gritar que se detuviera, que dejara de tocarme y que lo mataría con mis propias manos, pero entonces, resonando por sobre el insistente sonido de la lluvia que golpeaba contra la ventana, escuché un potente estruendo en la habitación. Hice el esfuerzo de girar mi rostro para poder ver en dirección a la puerta y sentí que mi corazón dio un vuelco al verlo en aquel lugar.

─ ¡John! ─ chillé con un hilo de voz, observándolo acercarse con fuertes pasos y largas zancadas, para después sentir que el peso de mi espalda se apartaba por completo, junto con los asquerosos dedos de Víctor en mi cuerpo. ─ ¡John, lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Por favor perdóname! ─ sollocé, notando que las lágrimas caían ya sin cesar por mis mejillas. Me era difícil asimilar que realmente John estaba ahí, pero eso terminó cuando escuché su voz.

─ ¡Cometiste el peor error de tu vida, bastardo! ─ bramó, para después permitirme observar, no sin dar un respingo, cómo Víctor era estampado con fuerza contra la pared a mi costado derecho. ─ ¡Tocaste a mi Sherlock y a mi hijo! ─ exclamó, golpeando el rostro de Víctor con una fuerza que se hizo ver al momento en el que su cabeza golpeó estruendosamente la pared. El amargo aroma que desprendía John de su cuerpo era tan intenso, que no dudaba que todo Omega en aquel lugar hubiese sido ya capaz de olfatearlo; pero, aunque aquello podía ser un anuncio de buenas noticias, también podría ser una advertencia para los otros Alfas que podrían seguir en la casa. Y, aun así, aquello no parecía importarle a John quien, manteniendo contra la pared a Víctor, volvió a golpearlo hasta hacerlo sangrar de la nariz. ─ ¡¿Esto te parece divertido, bastardo de mierda?! ─ preguntó ante la risa cínica que Víctor le dio en respuesta mientras escupía algo de sangre.

Yo sentí náuseas de sólo ver aquella reacción que me quedaba claro que solo un ser tan desagradable y enfermo como Víctor podía tener. Pero decidí no dar importancia alguna a eso a favor de poder hacer el intento de girarme nuevamente sobre mi espalda en la cama. No podía pasar un segundo más en aquella posición. Sin dejar de escuchar los bufidos guturales y llenos de rabia por parte de John y los quejidos sofocados de Víctor, poco a poco comencé a girarme, logrando quedar sobre mi costado, pero no sin sentir aquel pronunciado dolor en mis muñecas. Intenté acallar mis sollozos y pedir ayuda en caso de que John hubiese llevado a alguien con él, pero aquella idea se esfumó cuando logré ver que Sebastian entraba a la habitación.

─ ¡John, cuidado! ─ exclamé con todas mis fuerzas. Observé lleno de pánico que John soltaba a Víctor y que este caía sobre la cama, justo a mi costado; pero aquello poco me importó cuando pude ver que John, a pesar de su compacta estatura en comparación a la de Sebastian, hizo uso de la firmeza y fuerza de todos los músculos de su cuerpo para impactar contra él, tomándolo por la cintura y así tirarlo al suelo para comenzar a golpearlo una y otra vez. Escuché completamente atónito el crujir de la nariz de Sebastian al ser fracturada por un primer y brutal golpe de John que, ante aquella acción, gruñó de forma ronca y continuó golpeando a Sebastian, quien parecía haber perdido la consciencia ante los golpes violentos y llenos de rabia que John le daba.

Sintiendo algo de alivio ante la situación, terminé por recostarme sobre mi espalda, mirando mis muñecas en un intento por buscar una forma de quitármelas y ayudar a John. Sin embargo, me encontré privado de seguir con aquella búsqueda cuando sentí que Víctor comenzaba a moverse a mi costado. Guie inmediatamente la mirada hacia él y observé con los ojos completamente abiertos que, lejos de estarme mirando a mí, estaba de frente a John. Mi cuerpo se paralizó por completo al verlo extraer un arma de la cinturilla de su pantalón, sabiendo yo de sobra que tenía toda intención de dispararle a John. Quise advertirle de nueva cuenta que tuviese cuidado, pero teniendo tan cerca a Víctor, opté por hacer uso de las fuerzas que me quedaban y lo pateé por la espalda.

Sentí un ligero alivio cuando observé que Víctor caía hacia el frente y soltaba el arma, pero aquel sentir por poco tiempo duró cuando volvió a ponerse de pie y fijó su vista en mí, para después acortar la distancia y subir nuevamente a la cama, haciéndome sentir una fuerte presión en el cuello al comenzar a asfixiarme. La falta de oxígeno inmediatamente comenzó a hacerme sentir mareado y a nublar mi vista, mientras yo luchaba en vano por quitarlo de encima. Sentí de nuevo las lágrimas resbalar por los costados de mi rostro y cómo mi cuerpo poco a poco dejaba de responder a mis esfuerzos, hasta que sólo pude observar cómo Víctor era sujetado por el cuello, junto con la expresión de rabia en el rostro de John a sus espaldas.

-oOo-

El sonido de la lluvia me rodeaba y sus gotas caían sobre mi rostro. Me hacían sentir frío, pero también me generaban una tranquilidad que era incapaz de describir, aunque no estaba realmente seguro de si era la lluvia la que ocasionaba eso, o aquel insistente latir cerca de mi oído. Hice un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, pero no pude evitar cerrarlos una y otra vez a causa de la lluvia que no paraba de caer. Observé por instantes el rostro de John en el que, haciéndome sentir un nudo en la garganta, pude notar que algo de sangre escurría por él con la lluvia. Mis manos estaban en torno a su cuello e hice el esfuerzo por sujetarme a él una vez que fui consciente de que me llevaba en brazos por la calle.

─ John… ─ murmuré sin fuerza alguna, tan bajo que dudaba que John pudiese escucharme. Pero contrario a lo que pensaba, John me miró un instante después dedicándome una sonrisa a pesar de ver la angustia en sus ojos. Sentí un nudo en la garganta y mis labios temblaron, pero aquello no me impidió pedirle: ─ John, perdóname… Lo siento… Lo… lo que dije ese día…

─ Shh, shh… amor, no digas nada, por favor… No ahora ─ respondió John, mirando nuevamente hacia el frente. ─ ¡Una camilla! ─ exigió a quienes supuse que le habían acompañado hasta aquel lugar. Pero aquello a mí no me importaba.

─ John… fue Víctor… Víctor me obligó a mentirte… me dijo que si no lo hacía iba a quitarme a Hamish para venderlo… John, perdóname… ─ insistí, comenzando a sollozar y desear que John me mirase a los ojos, que me mirase para decirle realmente lo que sentía por él, para rogar por su perdón. Pero John no paraba de pedirme que guardase silencio, que no era el momento. ─ John… lo que… nada de lo que dije es verdad… lo juro… Eres el único hombre… el único hombre al que amo… eres el único a quien quiero en mi vida… John, por favor…Mírame, por favor… Te amo… Te amo y amo a nuestro a bebé… John… ─ repetí, sintiendo que cada vez me era más difícil mantener los ojos abiertos o sujetarme a sus hombros. ─ John…

─ Amor, lo sé… lo sé… Ahora no es el momento, por favor… Sólo… ─ hizo una pausa y volvió a mirarme, pero yo no era ya capaz de enfocar mi mirada en él, sólo escucharlo hablar, pidiendo: ─ Amor, no cierres los ojos… Sherlock, por favor… Mírame, amor… Abre tus ojos y mírame… No te quedes dormido… ─ repitió una y otra vez, agitándome en sus brazos. ─ Sé que me amas, Sherlock… Lo sé, amor… Sé que ese bastardo te hizo decir esas cosas… Lo sé… Pero ahora no importa… Lo único que me importa ahora es que no cierres los ojos… Quédate conmigo, amor… Escúchame, Sherlock… Yo también te amo… Te amo a ti y a nuestro bebé… te amo con cada fibra de mi maldito ser… Te amo tanto que… que… Sherlock, abre los ojos, maldita sea… Amor, abre los ojos… por mí, te lo suplico… Escúchame… ¿Sabes cuánto te amo, Sherlock? Te amo tanto que cumplí lo que te prometí… Lo hice, mi amor… Lo hice… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando creías que no era capaz de identificar si un cráneo era real o no? ¿Lo recuerdas, amor?

Aunque mi mente estaba ya completamente nublada, mis ojos cerrados y era incapaz de realmente recordar, le respondí: ─ Sí… John… tengo… tengo mucho frío…

─ Lo sé, amor… Lo sé, pero pronto pasará… Sólo sigue hablándome y escúchame… Ese día te dije que era capaz de romperle los huesos a alguien mientras los nombraba… ¿lo recuerdas? Lo hice, Sherlock… lo hice por ti, porque te amo con todo mi ser… Porque eres lo más importante de mi vida, porque prometí que iba a protegerte a ti y a mi hijo… Ya no debes preocuparte un solo segundo por ese bastardo que se atrevió a tocarte, amor… Me aseguré de hacer polvo todos sus malditos huesos… uno a uno… y los nombré para ti, Sherlock… los nombré para ti porque prometí que iba a demostrarte lo que era capaz de hacer si alguien se atrevía a ponerte un dedo encima… Lo hice, amor… Sherlock… Sherlock, abre los ojos… por favor… amor…


	13. Oculto a plena vista II

_Bueeeeno... ha pasado más de medio año desde que estaba escribiendo esto, pero ha sido necesario cortar un "momento". Les traigo otro capítulo en señal de paz, para que no me linchen xD_  
 _Espero terminar pronto esta historia antes de otra larga pausa, que espero que no ocurra._  
 _Espero que les guste y me lo hagan saber en los comentarios :3_

* * *

 _Oculto a plena vista II_

La insistencia de aquel sonido que era incapaz de reconocer logró despertarme de aquel profundo sueño. Sentía una gran pesadez en mi pecho, junto con un nudo en la garganta. No era capaz de recordar lo que había ocurrido, nada excepto la voz de John pidiéndome que mantuviese los ojos abiertos. Fruncí el ceño ligeramente e intenté moverme, notando por un instante que me encontraba de nueva cuenta en una cama. Por un instante sentí temor de seguir encerrado en aquel lugar, pero todo miedo desapareció cuando abrí los ojos y me encontré rodeado de cuatro paredes blancas.

Parpadeé con insistencia y me sentí ligeramente mareado, pero aquello pasó a segundo plano cuando mi total interés fue poder sentir a mi bebé. Moví mi mano en dirección a mi vientre y sentí una pequeña punzada de dolor, dándome cuenta con una mirada de que tenía una sonda en mi mano. Cerré los ojos fuertemente e hice un último intento, logrando posar mi mano sobre mi vientre. Deseé en silencio sentir algo que me asegurase que mi bebé estaba bien y, eliminando el nudo en mi garganta, sentí que Hamish empujaba ligeramente contra mi mano. Dejé escapar un suave sollozo y abrí nuevamente los ojos, observando a mejor detalle aquella habitación de hospital en la que me encontraba.

Guie mis ojos a mi costado izquierdo y sentí una pronunciada necesidad de llorar. John se encontraba dormido en una silla, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, dejándome observar por un instante sus nudillos heridos. No quería despertarlo, pero necesitaba saber lo que había ocurrido. Respirando profundamente, posé mis manos sobre mi vientre e intenté erguirme, pero no podía hacerlo por mí mismo. Cerré los ojos nuevamente y sin mayor remedió, lo llamé:

— John… — murmuré, mirándolo fijamente y en espera de que despertase, pero no me respondía. — John, despierta… — le pedí y, para mi inmenso alivio, abrió los ojos y se puso inmediatamente de pie.

— Sherlock… amor, ¿ocurre algo? ¿te sientes mal? — preguntó inmediatamente, tomando mi mano izquierda y llevándosela a los labios para besarla. Sentí nuevamente la enorme necesidad de llorar, pero me limité a mirar su rostro para convencerme de que realmente estaba ahí, que realmente estaba junto a John y no era un sueño más. — Amor, dime algo… Por favor… — insistió, posando su otra mano sobre mi vientre.

Con mis labios temblando y mis ojos fijos en su rostro le respondí: — Te amo, John… Te amo tanto… — murmuré, con mi voz rompiéndose al terminar de pronunciar las palabras. John me miró a los ojos y, sin palabra alguna, se inclinó sobre mí y me hizo sentir el calor de sus labios sobre mi frente, después sobre mis labios con un beso que me hizo sentir que habían pasado realmente meses desde la última vez en que habíamos compartido algo tan íntimo.

— Yo también te amo, Sherlock… te amo como a nada en el mundo… — murmuró contra mis labios, para después acariciar mi mejilla. — No tienes idea de la impotencia que sentí todos esos días en que no te tuve a mi lado… Me odié tanto por dejarte solo, por descuidarte cuando prometí que no me alejaría de ti… Lo siento tanto, amor… — agregó, dándome otro beso en los labios. Yo negué con la cabeza y, teniendo aún mi mano sujeta por la suya, acaricié sus nudillos con dulzura, intentando sonreír cuando solo sentí que lloraría.

— No lo sientas, John… Por favor, no fue culpa tuya… Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que iba a pasar… Y sé que, si lo hubiésemos sospechado, jamás te habrías apartado de mi lado. Lo sé… — aseguré, respirando profundamente y con mayor tranquilidad. Hice amago de sentarme sobre la cama, pero seguía siendo incapaz de hacerlo por mi propia cuenta; pero gradeciendo inmensamente a John por su firme y cuidadoso agarre en mi cintura, logré hacerlo. — ¿Por qué estoy aquí? — pregunté, mirándolo a los ojos con un poco de preocupación. No me sentía realmente mal, ni notaba que algo estuviese mal con Hamish, pero aun así sentí que algo estaba mal. — Hamish está bien, ¿verdad?

John sonrió y acarició mi vientre, respondiéndome después: — Por supuesto que sí, amor. Te han tenido que internar un par de días porque la forma en que te tuvieron esos cerdos afectó tu salud y estabas muy débil… Pero ya todo ha pasado… — aseguró, acariciando nuevamente mi mejilla. Yo sentí un nudo en la garganta, recordando que aquello había sido en parte mi culpa debido a las veces en que me había negado a probar bocado alguno. Hice una mueca de pesar y posé mi mano sobre mi vientre, odiándome por un instante al haber sido tan egoísta y no cuidar de mi bebé como había prometido.

— Lo siento… — murmuré. — Tenía tanto miedo y me sentía tan mal por lo que te dije… Creí que jamás te volvería a ver, John… Cuando vi cómo me mirabas, yo… — hice una pausa, interrumpiendo mis propias palabras y mirando a John a los ojos — …creí morir de dolor, pero estás aquí ¡Cómo me alegro de que te dieras cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, a pesar de lo que me vi obligado a decirte!

— Oh, encanto… No soy tan inteligente como tú, pero no tengo un pelo de tonto, como muy bien sabes — respondió, sonriendo de forma ladina y besando después uno de mis parpados. — Debo admitir que en un principio creí todo lo que me estabas diciendo aquel día… Estaba tan desesperado, no sabía nada de ti y tu hermano no paraba de preguntar dónde estabas… — murmuró, dejando escapar un largo suspiro y negando con la cabeza. Que hiciera mención de Mycroft en aquel momento, me hizo sentir un enorme pesar, pensando en la presión a la que tuvo que hacer frente si Mycroft lo visitó. Quise decirle que lo lamentaba mucho, pero no me lo permitió al seguir diciendo: — Pero en el último momento recordé lo que me dijo Mike… Un día simplemente me llamó y me dijo que te había visto… Que estabas bien, que cuidarías a nuestro bebé y que me amabas. Dios, Sherlock… te juro… te juro que si no hubiese escuchado esas palabras, no sé qué habría hecho cuando me dijiste que solo me habías utilizado… Pero lo hice, lo recordé mientras te escuchaba… Lamento ser tan lento, como dices… Pero te miré a los ojos, amor… Tal como me lo pediste con tanta insistencia… Te miré a los ojos y supe que no había forma de que estuvieras diciendo la verdad, pero, claro, no solo eso…

— No solo estabas mintiendo, mi maravilloso e inteligente Omega… — murmuró, regalándome una sonrisa que, junto con sus halagos, me hizo sentir un intenso calor en las mejillas; realmente lo había logrado, realmente había resultado aquel plan descabellado que, oculto a plena vista, había sido perfectamente visible para John. — Debo admitir que nunca creí que agradecería tanto haber aprendido el código morse en el ejército… — comentó, soltando una suave risa de incredulidad. — Al principio no lo tenía claro… Estaba completamente bloqueado, pero verte parpadear con tanta insistencia, diciéndome que te mirase a los ojos con tanto ahínco, me hizo saber que había algo más, Sherlock… Me hizo recordar lo increíblemente inteligente que eres…

— Yo no sabía si te darías cuenta pero lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, confiaba en poder contar contigo, y ahora sé que tú realmente… — susurré, sin poder dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

John asintió a mis palabras y recitó: — Dartford: Summerhill road… Entendí el mensaje, amor… Lo hice… — reafirmó. Sentí nuevamente la necesidad de llorar, pero contrario a ello, opté por aferrar débilmente mi mano a la camisa de John y atraerlo contra mí para besarlo con todas mis fuerzas, con todo el amor y adoración que era capaz de profesar por él. Posé mis manos en su barba y la acaricié mientras la unión de nuestros labios se hacía más intensa, con un toque ligeramente salado a causa de mis lágrimas que no pude contener un segundo más.

Al romper la unión de nuestros labios, posé mi frente contra la suya, manteniendo mis ojos cerrados y repitiendo una y otra vez en bajos susurros contra los labios de John: — Te amo… Te amo, te amo, te amo… Te amo tanto, Jawn… —. Mismos que, eliminando todo el pesar en mí, John correspondió con sus dulces palabras, hasta que nuestros sentimientos hablados fueron interrumpidos por el doctor que, carraspeando y notablemente avergonzado, nos dio la noticia sobre mí por fin posible regreso a Baker.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Con el pasar de los meses y la compañía de John, los viajes en taxi se habían vuelto algo que realmente apreciaba. Ya no era solo un largo camino en silencio, escuchando en mi cabeza los ruidosos y tontos pensamientos del conductor, sino que ahora eran tranquillos, con un par de risas que compartíamos en complicidad, con palabras dulces de parte de John para Hamish y de intensos sonrojos de mi parte cuando los cumplidos de John eran para mí. Pero viajar nuevamente en uno en aquel momento, después de lo que habíamos tenido que vivir, se convertía en toda una nueva experiencia con un nuevo significado lleno de emociones.

No pronunciábamos palabra alguna, pero tampoco era un silencio incómodo. No nos mirábamos, pero no hacía falta que lo hiciéramos cuando estábamos seguros de que el otro estaba ahí, justo a nuestro lado. No hacíamos ni buscábamos hacer nada porque, en aquel momento, lo teníamos absolutamente todo.

Al llegar a Baker Street y por primera vez desde que nos habíamos conocido, John me ayudó a bajar del auto con sumo cuidado. Protegió mi vientre con su cálida mano y me hizo sentir seguro al posar la otra nuevamente bajo mi espalda baja. Observé la puerta de nuestra casa y sentí un repentino nerviosismo después de lo que había tenido que vivir, pero el firme agarre de John y su presencia a mi lado, me hicieron olvidar aquello por completo. Nos adentramos en completo silencio y John siguió ayudándome al subir las escaleras, hasta que por fin nos encontramos en nuestro espacio, en ese lugar en el que poco a poco se había construido en nuestro hogar.

Observé en dirección a las ventanas e hice una suave mueca de tristeza, notando que mi violín no estaba, tampoco mis partituras. Mis libros habían vuelto a ser colocados en la estantería y tanto mi sillón como el escritorio se encontraban nuevamente en su lugar. A simple vista no parecía haber ocurrido nada, pero no había forma en que pudiese verlo así después de haber observado cómo un ser tan despreciable como Víctor había sido capaz de llevar a su propio limite a alguien como John, quien como si supiese lo que pensaba, dijo:

— Lamento lo de tu violín, amor… Prometo que te compraré otro… — aseguró, acariciando suavemente mi espalda baja. Yo me giré un poco para mirarlo y sonreí suavemente, dándole después un suave beso en los labios.

— Prefiero que prometas que nunca te vas a quitar la barba… — respondí, logrando hacer que ambos riésemos un poco y la tensión del ambiente desapareciera por completo. No quería seguir sintiendo peligro en el que con tanto esfuerzo había convertido en mi hogar. Dejé escapar un largo suspiro y pensé en sentarme en mi sillón, pero John me asió con firmeza de la cintura al notar que intentaba dar un paso y dijo:

— No, no, amor… Te han dejado salir del hospital porque ya te has recuperado de esa falta de energía terrible que tenías, pero el doctor recomendó que guardaras reposo un poco más — recordó, haciéndome girar en dirección a mi habitación. Yo fruncí el ceño y tuve intención de decirle que el doctor no había hecho eso, pero tras observar un instante su rostro, supe que no se refería precisamente al doctor de aquel hospital. Con un suspiro de resignación, pero aceptando que estaba cansado y deseaba dormir un poco más, accedí a que me guiase hasta mi habitación. Detuvimos nuestros pasos frente a la puerta y la abrí por completo, pero no hice siquiera amago de entrar cuando sentí que John apartaba su mano de mi espalda baja.

— Bien… Yo también necesito un poco de descanso, así que será mejor que vaya a dormir a mi habitación — comentó John, tomándome un instante por la nuca para hacer que me inclinase y así poder besar mis labios. Yo correspondí torpemente, pero me quedé completamente en blanco mientras observaba a John tener toda intención de regresar sobre sus pasos y dejarme solo.

— John, espera… — le pedí, logrando tomarlo de la manga de su camisa cuando se giró y me dio la espalda. Volvió a girarse y miró mi mano, después mi rostro y sentí un suave calor expandirse en mis mejillas. Deslicé mi mano de su manga y tomé la suya, murmurando: — Duerme conmigo, por favor… No quiero volver a estar solo… No después de lo que pasó…

John me miró e hizo una mueca de pesar, para después preguntar: — ¿Estás seguro? Esta habitación es… es sólo tuya, amor. No quiero invadirla de ninguna forma y sé que es importante para ti… Si quieres que durmamos juntos, puedes venir conmigo al piso de arriba. Hay espacio suficiente para ambos en mi cama — objetó, tirando con suavidad de mi mano para guiarme con él, pero yo no di un solo paso.

— No, quiero estar aquí… — insistí, mirándolo a los ojos y sin soltar su mano. — Quiero estar en mi habitación contigo, por favor… —. Tiré suavemente de su mano y me adentré a la habitación, sintiéndome poco a poco agradecido y relajado porque John me seguía los pasos. Lo escuché cerrar la puerta y solté por fin su mano, a favor de quitarme mi abrigo y bufanda. John se quedó quieto frente a mí, como si mi habitación le resultase muy extraña. Sonreí con suavidad y le recordé: — Ya has estado aquí una vez. No mires como si hubieses entrado a una dimensión desconocida.

— Lo hago solo por observar y darte tiempo a que me eches, encanto — respondió, pero contrario a sus palabras, se acercó a la cama y se sentó al filo de la misma, observándome mientras yo me terminaba de apartar la ropa para ponerme el pijama. Sentí una inmediata calma al comenzar a olfatear el aroma de John en mi habitación y me dirigí a la cama, misma en la que con cuidado me recosté y me moví hasta quedar al centro de ella. John seguía sentado al filo de la cama, sólo mirando mis movimientos. Con una suave sonrisa y palmeando el espacio a mis espaldas, le pedí: — Acuéstate conmigo, por favor…

— Está bien, está bien… — accedió, subiendo a la cama y recostándose a mis espaldas. Lo sentí mantener la distancia y, sin palabra alguna, busqué a ciegas su mano y tiré ligeramente de ella para indicarle que se acercase más y así lo hizo. Sentí que me rodeaba con sus manos y las posaba en torno a mi vientre, recubriéndonos con el calor de su cuerpo. Noté un cosquilleo de su barba en mi nuca y me removí un poco para encajar perfectamente con él. — ¿Está bien así? — preguntó cerca de mi oído y acariciando mi vientre.

— Sí… está más que perfecto… — ronroneé, permitiendo que la pesadez de mis párpados por fin terminase por cerrar mis ojos. El aroma de John estaba ya en toda la habitación y yo no podía sentirme más protegido. — John… — murmuré, escuchando un suave zumbido en respuesta de parte de mi amado Alfa. Deslicé mis manos sobre las suyas en mi vientre y, con un suave susurro, le pedí: —… promete que jamás volverás a dejarme solo… Promete que cuidarás de mí y de Hamish, por favor…

Sentí a John removerse un poco a mis espaldas, cosa que por un instante me hizo abrir los ojos; no supe si aquella reacción mía fue por temor o una simple alarma ante los recuerdos horribles que sabía que jamás me abandonarían después de lo que había vivido. Mi cuerpo se había tensado de un instante a otro, pero al notar que John no parecía tener intención de apartarse ni privarme del calor de sus manos en mi vientre, logré relajarme, para después escucharlo decirme:

— Sabes que de poder hacerlo, lo haría, mi amor… Pero no puedo… — respondió con voz calma, pero aquello no hizo más que volver a tensar mi cuerpo. Hice amago de girarme entre el agarre de sus manos, pero él me lo impidió al murmurar: — Shh… shh… tranquilo, amor… Si digo que no puedo hacerlo, es porque al parecer has olvidado que ya lo prometí una vez; cuando nos conocimos… ¿Lo recuerdas? — me preguntó, acercándome más a mi cuerpo y haciéndome sentir el roce de su nariz sobre la glándulas en mi cuello.

Yo cerré nuevamente los ojos, dejando escapar el aire que había retenido de un momento a otro sin haberlo notado. Mi cuerpo se volvió laxo nuevamente contra el cuerpo de John, mientras que en mi mente se repetían aquellas palabras, en aquel día en el que, de un momento a otro John había aparecido para dar un completo giro a mi vida. Era verdad, John había prometido cuidarnos aquel día, antes de partir; pero aún así, sin pensarlo mucho, me encontré susurrando: — Promételo de nuevo, por favor… John, quiero escucharte. Quiero escucharlo de nuevo; aquí en nuestra habitación, justo en este momento…

Sentí una suave caricia de las manos de John en mi vientre y un instante después accedió a murmurar: — Prometo que jamás voy a dejarte solo, Sherlock. Prometo que nada ni nadie volverá a ponerles un dedo encima, porque yo les protegeré hasta el último de mis días… Te amo, Sherlock… a ti y a nuestro bebé… —. Y con aquellas palabras resonando en mi mente como la más bella de las composiciones nunca antes creadas, terminé por dejarme envolver por los brazos de Morfeo.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

El intenso aroma de John se filtró nuevamente de lleno en mis fosas nasales, haciéndome querer suspirar profundamente y llenar mis pulmones de él. Antes había sido perfectamente capaz de resistirme a aquel aroma con una inmensa facilidad, pero en aquel momento sentía que ya no sería capaz de vivir sin él.

Con una suave sonrisa, abrí los ojos con lentitud y me encontré con la total oscuridad de mi ya tan conocida habitación. Pero no era la misma de siempre. Estaba mi vieja silla en una esquina, mi tabla periódica en la pared, la puerta del baño… Pero esta vez no sólo eran cosas materiales las que llenaban ese entorno. La respiración de John rozó gentilmente mi cuello, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera sutilmente.

Si alguien me hubiese dicho que en tan sólo un par de meses me encontraría compartiendo un espacio tan importante para mí con un Alfa, me habría reído hasta dejar de respirar. Sin embargo, en aquel momento no podía pensar en volver a dormir solo nunca más; no mientras John cumpliese con su promesa.

Teniendo aquel pensamiento en mente, me habría permitido volver a dormir envuelto entre los brazos de John, pero moría por comer algo que saciase esa hambre voraz que meses atrás era tan inusual en mí. Por ello, con todo el cuidado del mundo para no despertar a John, me removí en la cama e hice amago de levantarme, pero al sentir que John se movía me quedé completamente quieto.

Ambos acabábamos de sobrevivir a una horrible pesadilla y necesitábamos descansar, pero sabía de sobra que John no estaría dispuesto a dejarme dar paso alguno sin su ayuda, por lo que esperé a que dejase de removerse y volviese a dormir. Para mi fortuna, no tardó mucho en relajarse nuevamente, cosa que yo aproveché para buscar mi bata; pero entonces, sin ser capaz de dar un paso más, sentí cómo una intensa calidez se esparcía rápidamente en la parte inferior de mi cuerpo, dejándome completamente paralizado y con el pánico comenzando a hacer de mí su presa…


	14. Una nueva vida

_¡Y después de una eternidad, he vuelto! *le linchan* xd_

 _Si hay alguien por aquí que aún tenga interés en esta historia, le pido disculpas por la espera..._  
 _Lamento haber hecho esperar tanto los capítulos, pero entre el bloqueo y cosas a nivel personal, no he podido continuar como me habría gustado._  
 _Sin embargo, hoy por fin agregué un nuevo capítulo a esta historia que está a nada de ser terminada._  
 _Espero que, al igual que los demás capítulos, disfruten de leerlo y dejar un comentario al final si ha sido de su agrado ❤ Se agradecería y apreciaría muchísimo ❤_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14:** Una nueva vida

Relacionar aquel sentir con un accidente habría sido lo más normal en cualquier otro momento; pero en aquel instante, en plena noche y con ocho meses de embarazo, aquella calidez en mi ropa sólo podía significar una cosa. Una cosa que, si bien se suponía que tenía que darme una felicidad inmensa, sólo estaba haciéndome entrar en un pánico inminente.

— J-John… — titubeé, sintiendo que mis labios temblaban ligeramente, mientras posaba mis manos sobre mi vientre y notaba más de aquella cálida humedad brotar de mí. Esperé escuchar la voz de John y una intensa luz iluminar la habitación, pero no fue así. Lo único que recibí en respuesta fue el completo silencio, mismo que no pude evitar romper al exclamar: — ¡John! ¡John, algo está mal! —. Aparté una de mis manos de sobre mi vientre y busqué a oscuras la mesita de noche, misma que tuve que usar como soporte al no querer sentarme en la cama y hacer un desastre. La oscuridad era tanta que me fue imposible siquiera distinguir si aquella humedad era la que creía y no algo horrible a lo que tendría que hacer frente sin estar mínimamente preparado.

— ¡¿Sherlock?! ¿Qué ocurre? — espetó John, moviéndose sobre la cama y encendiendo inmediatamente la luz, misma que por un instante me encandiló y me obligó a cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos nuevamente me encontré con la mirada preocupada de John, que al instante se había apartado de la cama y avanzado hacia mí.

— John, no…. No lo sé, tengo mucho miedo… — titubeé, mirándolo a los ojos mientras que los míos iban siendo recubiertos por una fina cortina de llanto que no iba a ser capaz de contener por mucho. John posó por un instante sus manos sobre mi vientre, mientras me preguntaba si estaba experimentando algún tipo de dolor. Yo no podía hacer más que negar con la cabeza en mi desesperación por saber qué era lo que ocurría.

— Dios, Sherlock, se ha… se ha roto el saco amniótico… — me reveló, a la vez que miraba la tela de mi ropa oscurecerse. Yo había leído sobre aquel momento en especifico un par de meses atrás, pero aquello no me había preparado siquiera un poco para ese mismo instante en el que el pánico era lo único que podía sentir. — Está bien, está bien… no tengas miedo, amor… — me pidió John, que por un instante se apartó de mi lado y corrió al armario.

Yo sentí la inmediata necesidad de seguirle los pasos para poder sentirme protegido a su lado, pero estaba completamente paralizado, observando únicamente cómo John extraía prenda tras prenda del armario, sin decirme si buscaba algo en especial. Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse y mi corazón comenzó a latir con una intensidad que me preocupaba demasiado. Mis manos estaban nuevamente sobre mi vientre, pero no era capaz de sentir movimiento alguno por parte de Hamish, cosa que no hizo más que aumentar mi miedo en aquel momento.

— Tenemos que ir al hospital, amor… En cualquier momento comenzará el parto y no puedo hacer mucho si estamos aquí — dijo John, tras por fin haber encontrado lo que sea que al parecer estuviese buscando. Yo no pude hacer más que asentir, observando cómo John se acercaba a mí y me cubría los hombros con un abrigo que meses atrás me había regalado con la intención de mantenerme cálido a mi y a nuestro cachorro. Yo no sabía cómo procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sólo quería ocultarme bajo las sábanas y llorar; llorar y esperar a que aquel horrible sentir de temor se esfumase.

— ¿Puedes caminar? — me preguntó John, a la vez que me hacía sentir la calidez de su mano en mi espalda baja, junto con la otra sobre las mías en mi vientre. Yo lo miré a los ojos un instante, como si de un momento a otro John hubiese comenzado a hablarme en un idioma que desconocía completamente. Sin ser totalmente consciente de lo que me preguntaba, me encontré respondiéndole:

— No… No, John… No quiero, no quiero hacerlo… — titubeé con la voz temblorosa, a la vez que, como si su tacto me quemase la piel, me apartaba de John, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. — No puedo… John, no puedo hacerlo. No puedo — repetí, comenzando a negar con la cabeza y sintiendo cómo un par de frías lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas. Mis manos seguían sobre mi vientre, como si temiese que alguien me fuese a arrebatar a mi bebé, aunque en aquel lugar no se encontrase absolutamente nadie más que John, quien sabía de sobra que no buscaba dañarme.

John me miró por un instante, con los ojos completamente abiertos y una expresión clara de incredulidad; pero aquello poco duró cuando, con paso firme, se acercó hasta mi nuevamente y me asió de los antebrazos, sin hacerme daño alguno pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no intentase zafarme con éxito. Yo comencé a tiritar por completo, con mis labios temblando y más de aquel inevitable llanto mojando mis mejillas. John me miró a los ojos y, con una voz queda que siempre había agradecido, murmuró:

— Escucha, amor… Sé que tienes miedo, ¿de acuerdo? Esto es nuevo para ambos, pero no es posible que te quedes aquí… No voy a dejarte aquí cuando sé que estás a punto de dar a luz. Y no pienso discutir sobre esto. Así que, tienes dos opciones, amor… ¿Vienes conmigo por tu propia cuenta? O me obligarás a sacarte de aquí en brazos… No hay otra opción… — sentenció con firmeza.

— John, no… no me hagas esto, por favor… — sollocé, intentando alejarme más de él, pero mi cuerpo ya estaba contra la mesa de noche y me era imposible moverme un centímetro más. John no comprendía la forma en que aquel momento me estaba afectando. No comprendía cómo podía ser tan insensible. Pero mientras que en mi mente transitaban todas aquellas ideas, observé que John se inclinaba hacia adelante, dejándome en claro que la opción de sacarme de Baker en brazos, no había sido ningún juego. — ¡No, no! ¡Espera! — chillé, apartando mis manos de mi vientre para posarlas sobre los hombros de John, que ante mis chillidos se apartó y esperó con una mirada seria a lo que fuese que tuviese que decir. — Está bien… iré por mi cuenta, pero por favor no te apartes un solo instante… John, júralo… Jura que no te apartarás… — le imploré; a lo que John, más pronto que tarde, me respondió:

— Sabes que no lo haré, amor… Pero ahora no es momento de hacer promesas, debo sacarte de aquí lo antes posible y eso voy a hacer… Confías en mí, ¿no es así? — preguntó sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, a la vez que extendía su mano hacia mi dirección, indicándome que la tomase. Yo me quedé quieto, con un nudo comenzando a formarse en mi garganta.

— Sí… sí, confío en ti… — murmuré, cerrando los ojos un instante antes de tomar su mano con fuerza y no poder hacer más que seguirle los pasos, mientras que él mantenía su otra mano en mi espalda baja.

Me pareció una eternidad el momento en que ambos bajábamos las escaleras, conmigo sintiendo que mis piernas cederían al peso de mi cuerpo y que terminaría cayendo sin poder evitarlo. John no paraba de acariciar mi espalda baja, mientras me instaba a seguir y diciendo que todo estaría bien. A mi me parecía que todo iba en cámara lenta y que la voz de John era tan lejana que difícilmente podía entenderla. Visualicé la puerta al final de la escalera, mientras sentía bajo mis dedos la rugosidad de la madera en el pasamanos de la escalera. Y entonces, sin aviso alguno que me pudiese haber sido dado, sentí una fuerte punzada de dolor que me obligó a inclinarme hacia adelante y posar una de mis manos en mi vientre, a la vez que un grito agudo emergía de mis labios.

— ¡JOHN, NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO! — grité de forma ahogada, sintiendo cómo me asía con firmeza por la cintura, en un intento por ayudarme a bajar los últimos escalones que parecían haberse multiplicado por un millón. — Déjame volver a la habitación, por favor… no puedo — le imploré con un hilo de voz, observando su rostro difuminado por mis propias lágrimas.

— ¡Dios Santo, ¿qué ocurre?! — escuché a la Señora Hudson exclamar desde el lado derecho de la escalera. — ¡POR DIOS, ¿YA ES HORA?! ¿TAN PRONTO? — exclamó, haciendo que el tono de su voz y sus preguntas no causasen en mí más que una preocupación aún mayor. Otra fuerte punzada de dolor me hizo doblarme hacia el frente y grité de nueva cuenta, mientras escuchaba a John indicando:

— Señora Hudson, detenga un taxi inmediatamente. Tengo que llevar a Sherlock al hospital. ¡No hay tiempo qué perder! — exclamó, a la vez que sentía cómo se colocaba a mi lado y me sostenía con firmeza, instándome en silencio a continuar bajando la escalera, misma que para un poco de mi alivio por fin había terminado.

Al llegar a la puerta, necesité detenerme un instante contra esta, respirando profundamente en un inútil intento porque aquel horrible dolor desapareciera, pero no parecía tener éxito alguno. Sentía y escuchaba a John insistir en que continuase, que pronto todo aquel tormento pasaría. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y sollocé, sabiendo que él tenía la razón, que no había forma alguna de que permaneciese en aquel lugar y esperase que mi bebé llegase al mundo sin problemas. Con aquel pensamiento en mente e intentando soportar el dolor, continué caminando hasta que logré visualizar el taxi que la Señora Hudson parecía haber encontrado con éxito. Sentí una suave caricia de sus cálidas manos en mis mejillas y no pude hacer más que sollozar, mientras escuchaba de forma lejana su voz, pero sin ser capaz de entender lo que decía.

— Sólo un poco más, amor… Ya casi lo logras… — escuché a John, mientras me ayudaba a entrar al auto, sin soltar mi mano y permaneciendo a mi lado hasta que tuvo que sentarse en el lado contrario. Yo me recliné contra el asiento, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y respirando larga y profundamente por la boca. El intenso dolor en mi vientre persistía, pero sabía que no había nada que pudiese hacer en aquel momento. Nada más que buscar a ciegas la mano de John y sujetarla con fuerza.

 ***oOoOoOoOo***

Nada de lo que había vivido hasta ese entonces, podría haberme preparado para aquel momento, aquel en el que lo único que podía sentir recorriendo mi cuerpo era un intenso miedo y dolor, que a cada momento se presentaba de forma más intensa, hasta el punto de hacerme gritar en el asiento trasero de aquel auto del que me fue imposible bajar por mi cuenta al llegar al hospital.

— Ya hemos llegado, Sherlock. No te preocupes, ya estamos aquí… — escuché a John decir, manteniendo un tono bajo de voz que, aunque me encontraba sintiendo un inmenso pánico, estaba logrando que me calmase un poco. Mi respiración comenzaba a agitarse más y más, mientras que intentaba inhalar y exhalar acompasadamente en un inútil intento por hacer que el dolor desapareciera. — Sherlock, amor… ¿puedes caminar? — preguntó John, pero yo sólo pude negar con la cabeza.

Quería decir que el dolor era demasiado, pero toda palabra posible de expresar moría en mis labios de inmediato. Para mi suerte, o incluso mayor terror, sentí la mano de John por sobre mi espalda baja, seguida de su otra mano en la parte trasera de mis rodillas, a la vez que le escuchaba decirme:

— Sherlock, amor; necesito que te sujetes de mí, ¿entiendes? No sé qué demonios hace el jodido personal del hospital, pero nadie trae una maldita silla de ruedas o una camilla — gruñó, sin darme más palabras y apenas tiempo de reaccionar y sujetarme de su cuello y hombros con ambas manos, mientras era sostenido en sus brazos. El aroma semi amargo que se desprendía de sus glándulas me hacía saber que estaba tan preocupado y aterrado como yo lo estaba. Quise decirle que quería volver a casa, que no quería estar en aquel lugar, pero otra fuerte punzada de dolor arrancó de mis labios un grito agudo, mismo que fue lo último que logré expresar antes de sentir que todo en mi mente se nublaba.

 ***oOoOoOoOo***

— ¡Déjenme pasar, no lo entienden! — logré escuchar cuando recobré la conciencia, sintiéndome ligeramente mareado y encandilado debido a la fuerte luz blanca justo sobre mí. Cerré de nuevo los ojos e hice el esfuerzo por comprender qué era lo que pasaba. Había infinidad de gente moviéndose de un lado a otro. Todos betas, si es que mi olfato no fallaba en aquel momento. Mis manos se encontraban en torno a mi vientre y podía sentir a la perfección cómo más de aquel líquido bañaba mis muslos.

— John… — murmuré con un hilo de voz, buscándolo con la mirada y preguntándome por qué no estaba conmigo, por qué me encontraba en aquel lugar. El dolor parecía haber desaparecido pero mi cuerpo sabía que algo andaba mal, que algo realmente ocurría. — John… por favor… — sollocé, sintiendo las lágrimas deslizarse por el costado derecho de mi rostro.

— ¡Él necesita que esté a su lado, maldita sea! — escuché exclamar a John a lo lejos, sabiendo por instinto que no se encontraba en la misma sala que yo. De repente, obligándome a hacer el esfuerzo de comprender qué pasaba, una mujer se acercó a mí ymurmuró:

— Señor Holmes, sé que tiene miedo y está preocupado por su bebé, pero en este momento necesitamos que se esfuerce por cooperar con nosotros y comience a pujar — pidió, tomándome del brazo y haciéndome girar sobre mi espalda en aquella superficie que reconocí como una camilla, mientras me preguntaba si realmente aquello estaba pasando, si realmente estaba en trabajo de parto.

— John… quiero a John… — sollocé, escuchando cómo la enfermera me indicaba que flexionase las piernas. — ¡No, quiero a John! ¡Quiero a mi John! — exclamé, hasta que escuché a las enfermeras decir, con notoria preocupación, que aquello sería realmente complicado y peligroso por no actuar lo antes posible. Hubo un momento de absoluto silencio, conmigo insistiendo en querer a John cerca de mí, pero aquel mismo momento se esfumó cuando escuché al doctor encargado de ayudarme aceptar que John se reuniese conmigo.

— John… — lo llamé una última vez, intentando mantener los ojos abiertos y asegurarme de que se encontraba ahí. Noté un firme agarre en mi mano izquierda, seguido del intenso aroma de John quien, como si supiese exactamente lo que necesitaba en aquel momento, comenzó a susurrarme:

— Tranquilo, amor… sé que tienes miedo, yo también lo tengo…. Pero recuerda que esto no se trata de nosotros y nuestros miedos… Se trata de nuestro cachorro, Sherlock… nuestro bebé… Es hora de que llegue al mundo y sólo tú puedes hacer eso posible, amor… — insistió, sujetando con mayor firmeza mi mano, misma que un momento después soltó para acariciar una de mis piernas e insistir: — Flexiona tus piernas, amor… necesito tus piernas flexionadas y que respires profundamente.

Yo cerré los ojos con fuerza, deseando que aquello no estuviese ocurriendo en ese momento, en ese hospital y en aquella camilla. Sin embargo, como si mi cuerpo reaccionase por cuenta propia, me encontré flexionando las piernas, tal como John me lo pedía. El dolor ya no se hacía sentir y recordé que quizá aquello se debía a la inyección que era necesaria para calmar el dolor y hacer un poco mejor el momento del parto. Respiré profundamente y sujeté con fuerza la mano de John para, acto seguido, pujar con fuerza por un instante, notando que el dolor volvía a hacerse sentir.

— ¡No, no puedo! — chillé, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza, mientras que más lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Busqué con ambas manos a John, llamándolo entre sollozos y rogando en silencio que detuviera aquello, que por favor no me hiciera pasar por eso. — Quiero irme a casa, John… llévame a casa… — le imploré con la voz rota, pero lo único que recibí a cambio fue la dulzura de sus caricias en mi espalda, mientras me sujetaba contra su pecho y me hacía olfatear el aroma de sus glándulas.

En aquel momento, como si fuese precisamente lo que necesitaba, como una ayuda divina en ese momento de desesperación, recordé aquel torpe libro que la Señora Hudson me había dado una tarde aburrida en Baker Street, en el que se explicaba que los Omegas primerizos tendían a entrar en pánico a la hora del parto, y que para ello era indispensable que su Alfa se encontrase en la misma sala y participase lo más activamente posible en la labor. En aquel momento cada palabra de ese libro me había parecido una inmensa estupidez, pues estaba seguro de que llegado el momento sería capaz de afrontarlo yo solo, pero en aquel instante sabía que no podría ser así. Por ello, intentando recordar cada consejo en aquel libro, aspiré con firmeza el aroma que John desprendía de sí; aquella mezcla que parecía ser más dulce que amarga y que me hacía sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago. Y entonces ocurrió.

— ¡Ha comenzado a lubricar! ¡Necesitamos que puje ahora! — exclamó una de las enfermeras. John se había quedado en silencio, pero seguía sintiendo cómo su mano aferraba la mía. Me pregunté por qué no hablaba, por qué no me decía que todo estaba bien. Pero entonces, como si hubiese escuchado mis plegarías, lo sentí asirme con mayor firmeza contra su pecho, sosteniendo mi cabeza contra su cuello, mientras me susurraba:

— Escucha mi voz, Sherlock… sólo escúchame a mí, mi amor… Necesito que pujes… Puja, Sherlock… — me indicó, mientras que yo, temiendo no poder lograrlo, por no poder traer al mundo a nuestro bebé, me aferré con mayor insistencia a su cuerpo y pujé con fuerza, acallando el dolor que sentía contra la piel de John. — Eso es, amor… Puja, puja, Sherlock… Lo estás haciendo estupendamente bien… Mi Sherlock… mi amado Sherlock… Mi maravilloso Omega… — murmuró, acompañando sus palabras con un par de caricias en mi cabello, junto con una serie de suaves besos en mi frente, misma que logré sentir completamente bañada en sudor.

Noté que más de la natural lubricación de mi cuerpo emergía de mí, junto con lo que supe que era la cabeza de Hamish. Ahogué otro grito de dolor y pensé en aquel momento en el que me había sentido tan derrotado, en el que había estado tan cerca de dejar de luchar y simplemente morir. Había estado tan destrozado, tan desolado, que ni siquiera negarle la oportunidad de vivir a mi bebé me había importado. Y sólo entonces, en aquel momento, en aquel justo instante, supe que había luchado por sobrevivir para traer a nuestro bebé al mundo.

— Amor… Sherlock, por favor… Por favor… sigue pujando — imploró John, a lo que yo, haciendo uso de la fuerza que me quedaba, respondí pujando nuevamente, notando cómo un último e intenso dolor se hacía sentir en mí, seguido de una extraña sensación de alivio y calma, que sólo pudo ser interrumpida por aquel hermoso llanto que en un instante inundó la habitación.

— Lo hiciste, amor… lo hiciste… — murmuró John, volviendo a hacerme sentir el calor de sus labios en mi frente al apartarme un poco de él. Yo mantuve los ojos cerrados, dejándome simplemente caer sin fuerza sobre la camilla, pero con el insistente llanto de nuestro bebé llegando a mis oídos con una potencia increíble. Sentí la mano de John abandonar la mía y sollocé, como si aquella caricia fuese la última que sentiría de él…

 ***oOoOoOoOo***

La insistente molestia de aquella luz blanca sobre mi rostro terminó por despertarme de lo que sentí como un sueño profundo. Uno que parecía haber durado una larga y penosa eternidad. Me giré sobre mi costado, en posición fetal y, como si de un acto reflejo se tratase, deslicé mis manos hasta mi vientre, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. No había movimiento alguno; nada que demostrase que en ese espacio se albergaba vida alguna. Me encogí más sobre mí mismo y mantuve los ojos cerrados con fuerza, sintiendo un vacío dentro de mí, hasta que escuché aquella voz. Esa voz que había sido y sería siempre lo que me traería a la realidad y alejaría de mí todos y cada uno de mis miedos más profundos.

— Hey, mira quién ha despertado… — murmuró John, haciéndome sentir el calor de sus dedos sobre una de mis mejillas. Como una respuesta automática, comencé lentamente a abrir los ojos, temiendo lo que me encontraría al salir de ese espacio oscuro al que tanto temía pero que no quería abandonar. — Dios, Sherlock… es precioso… es idéntico a ti… — agregó, logrando que con aquellas palabras terminase por abrir los ojos.

Encontrarme con John sentado en aquella silla de hospital, con una cándida sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus ojos, me hizo recordar a la primera vez en que nos habíamos dicho un te amo. Pero en aquella ocasión había algo más que causaba esa alegría y satisfacción en él, y así lo supe cuando, aún cansado y sintiendo que aquello era un sueño, deslicé la mirada por su pecho y me encontré con aquel pequeño ser que abría y cerraba las manos una y otra vez, como si buscase con insistencia obtener algo.

— La enfermera me dijo que debía esperar un poco antes de traerlo contigo, pero estaba muriendo de ganas porque ustedes dos se conocieran… — reveló, poniéndose de pie y sosteniendo a nuestro bebé con sumo cuidado, como si llevase en brazos una pequeña pieza frágil de porcelana.

Yo, sin aún ser capaz de creerlo, intenté erguirme un poco, recostándome en la almohada ligeramente elevada en la camilla. Nuestro bebé lucía tan pequeño y delicado, que por un instante temí que John pudiera dañarlo, pero aquel sentir se disipó cuando John, con una suave sonrisa, depositó a nuestro bebé en mis brazos. Sostenerlo por primera vez se sintió como un sueño nítido, algo que jamás había pensado que experimentaría en realidad.

— Ten cuidado con su cabeza, amor… recuerda que aún es muy pequeño… — me advirtió John. Yo lo miré un instante, como si de un momento a otro me hubiese hablado en un dialecto extraño. Pero casi de inmediato, tras ver aquel brillo en los ojos de John, regresé mi atención a nuestro bebé y lo acuné con cuidado en mis brazos, manteniéndolo cerca de mi pecho. Era realmente hermoso, con un pequeño arco parecido al mío en su labio superior. Su nariz era pequeña y sus ojos ligeramente rasgados. Era simplemente perfecto.

— Es una pena que no tenga el cabello oscuro como tú — comentó John, llamando de nuevo mi atención hacia su persona y el cómo parecía realmente apenado por aquel detalle.

— Es… es rubio… como tú… — murmuré, observando a detalle los pequeños cabellos en su cabeza. — Él… él salió de mí… Yo… yo lo traje al mundo… — dije, con la voz temblándome un poco y notando cómo la mirada se me cristalizaba por las lágrimas. — Es nuestro bebé… nuestro cachorro… — repetí, sin poder hacer nada por evitar que un par de lágrimas resbalasen por mis mejillas y cayesen sobre las ropas de Hamish.

— Así es, amor… Gracias a ti nuestro bebé está aquí por fin… — afirmó John, acercándose a mi lado e inclinándose para besar mis cabellos. — Has sido muy valiente, Sherlock… mi hermoso Omega…. Lo has hecho tan bien… — insistió, haciéndome sentir un suave calor en las mejillas. Yo quise mirarlo a los ojos y agradecerle por haber estado a mi lado en aquel momento, pero toda frase que hubiese tenido en mente se esfumó al instante cuando vi a Hamish separar sus pequeños labios y buscar con insistencia algo con sus pequeñas manos.

— ¿Q-Qué sucede? — pregunté con un ligero tono de alarma, buscando la respuesta en el rostro de John quien, como si aquello no supusiese preocupación alguna para absolutamente nadie, soltó una suave risa y me respondió:

— Sucede que tiene hambre, amor. La enfermera advirtió que tan pronto como entrase en contacto con su mamá y le olfatease, estaría ansioso por su primera comida… — reveló, dejándome por un instante de una sola pieza. Había leído sobre aquel momento, pero todo parecía estar ocurriendo demasiado rápido.

— Te… ¿te refieres a que debo amamantarlo? ¿Ahora? — pregunté, auténticamente desconcertado. John soltó una carcajada y se acercó a mí, ayudándome a deshacer los listones que mantenían cerrada la bata de hospital en mi espalda. Sentí la prenda caer por mis brazos y mi pecho quedar al descubierto, lo cual instó a Hamish a mover sus pequeñas manos con más insistencia. John señaló mis pechos ligeramente abultados con un movimiento de su cabeza y supe que estaba hablando realmente en serio sobre el momento de alimentar a nuestro bebé.

— No tengas miedo, sólo acércalo y él sabrá qué hacer — indicó, a lo que yo hice caso y, con cuidado, acerqué a Hamish contra mi pecho, para que después y sin mayor ayuda comenzase a alimentarse.

— John, está… está succionando de mi pecho… — murmuré sin realmente creer que estaba pasando. Pero aquel ligero peso sobre mis brazos, juntos con ese suave aroma a durazno, no podía ser una alucinación. Todo era real y Hamish por fin estaba con nosotros.

Por un instante me permití perderme en la dulce imagen de nuestro bebé alimentándose, hasta que John, sin perturbar la tranquilidad de nuestro bebé, se inclinó un poco sobre mí y besó mis labios con la misma dulzura con la que ya antes lo había hecho infinidad de veces, para después, como un cándido susurro contra mis labios, decir:

— Gracias, Sherlock… Por haberme dado una alegría tan grande… Gracias por traer a nuestro bebé al mundo, gracias por esta nueva vida…

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia ❤ Y recuerden visitar la cuenta de mi amada musa Rowena Prince-Flamel ❤❤_

 _Espero que tengan un maravilloso día ❤_

 _━ Blue ❤_


End file.
